The English Paper
by yellowroses007
Summary: Nineteen year-old Pippa is due to write a paper on "The Hobbit" based on the characters and how she relates to them. When she gets struck to Middle Earth, it looks like the procrastinator will have more information than she could find the novel - even if she gets up and close with one of them especially. Kili/OC. Mostly based on "Unexpected Journey".
1. I

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

I - Meet Pippa Ellingale

Every semester, English professor Cecila Angleton (or "Dr. A" as her students referred to her) had her classes read J.R.R. Tolkien's _The Hobbit_ inside and out of her classes. She wanted her students to study characters and how they could be found in our world today. She wanted her students to almost feel as though they could be friends with Bilbo or look up to Gandalf and or sympathize with Thorin over grief of family drama. She strongly believed in having relationships with characters from literature. That being said, when the students finished the novel she would assign them a paper explaining a relationship they (the students) would have with one of the characters from the novel.

Little did she know, one of her (secretly) favorite pupils was about to get more than what she had them read.

* * *

Alone in the University of Cambridge's library on a rainy night, nineteen year old Philippa Ellingale, aka "Pippa" or simply "Pip", read _The Hobbit _with earbuds snug in her ear and her right cheek placed on the palm of her hand. Her eyes skimmed the page slowly as she listened to the voice in her head read along.

Although she was a huge Tolkien fan and had enjoyed The Hobbit, Dr. A's term paper was a different story.

Pippa, like many students, was a procrastinator. She always did projects, studied for quizzes and tests, and everything else the night before it was due. Term papers weren't any exceptions. Pippa hated writing papers, finding them useless and a waste of her time. That was the downside of her love of English class - reading was the best but writing was the enemy.

The only words written on the blank notebook paper were her name, English 908, and Dr. Cecilia Angelton. She knew it would be a long night and that she'd have to wind up leaving Univ to go back to her home tomorrow. That annoyed her greatly since that would dent her and her father's plans for a vacation of full-on archery competitions between the two.

Pippa's father was a great archer and shared his love of archery to his only daughter as a way to grieve over the loss of his wife when Pippa was three. He knew that even though he was no expert in a girl's journey into womanhood, he figured archery would help Pippa use it as a tool for stress and for fun. Pippa was decent as most of her arrows hit close to the target. Once in a while, the arrow would go straight to the target's red dot, but most of the time she was close. She never strived for perfection in it and it taught her that everything she would do in her life won't always be perfect but that she could work hard enough to at least be close to the target.

Pippa could picture it now. She and her dad against one another and finally making a habit of hitting the red target over and over and over again. The only thing stopping her was the damn paper.

She sighed and wished she could just drop the paper, but she knew she couldn't. She leaned back in the wooden chair and sighed to herself, when she felt a rap on her shoulder. She turned and jumped as she saw Dr. A standing behind her. Pippa took off her earbuds and Dr. A asked," Trouble with my paper I see."

_Oh Jesus. Nice to see you too, _Pippa thought to herself. Pippa sighed and Dr. A said," Pippa I would imagine your paper would be done already. You are a fan of Tolkien and you can write about how you would relate to one of the characters since you do archery."

Pippa wanted to scoff but she held it back, simply replying," Dr. A, with all due respect, just because I do archery doesn't mean one of the dwarves or elven and I would be BFFs and braid each other's hair and protect each other in combat against orcs."

Dr. A chuckled at her student's remark and replied," All I'm saying is that I would have thought that you would have had some good common ground with the characters of the novel. Couldn't you ever imagine being part of the company of dwarves?"

"Not unless I magically become a dwarf and get a beard," Pippa replied. She added," Dr. A, why is it so important for us to have a relationship with fictional characters? They're just characters written by someone made up off the top of their head."

Dr. A smiled at Pippa's question and replied," Sometimes, those 'fictional characters' can represent a side of us that we didn't know we had or or that had something happen to them that has happened to you. We tend to live vicariously through and with them and they become a lot of firsts for people like their first best friend or even first love. They are apart of our lives as we are in theirs. Couldn't you ever imagine yourself with Bilbo, the dwarves, and Gandalf on this quest?"

"I can't even imagine what I'm eating for breakfast tomorrow let alone if I'm at all," Pippa replied bluntly. "Besides, I don't think I could ever be friends with people like Bilbo or Thorin or Gandalf."

"What about Kili, Thorin's nephew?" Dr. A asked. "I think you two would be good friends. You seem like his type."

_And you seem like a crazy-ass woman for thinking I could be some literary guy's dream girl, _Pippa thought to herself.

"I thought this was a paper not a match site for humans and characters in story?" Pippa asked. Dr. A laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say Miss Sassmouth," Dr. A replied with a shrug. She sighed and then added," Have a good Christmas and that paper will be on my desk by tomorrow afternoon. Carry along Miss Ellingale and I hope this little storm doesn't distract you form your paper."

That was the thing about Dr. A, for a middle-aged woman she could be one of the young adults but turn back into a strict professor in a heartbeat. Pippa watched Dr. A leave the library and then Pippa turned back to her desk, rolling her eyes and sticking the earbuds back in her ears.

"Like I would ever be in Middle Earth," Pippa scoffed to herself as she fixed her reading glasses.

As much as she loved all _The Lord of the Rings/ The Hobbit_ books and movies, she wasn't one of the fans who would wear the elven ears or speak dwarf or elven. She continued reading when she moved the book closer to her, knocking her notebook off the table.

"Shit," she mumbled to herself. She got the notebook and placed it back on the desk. She then went to turn back to her novel only to find a note and not the novel. Pippa picked up the note and it read:

**Section SI-TO in Fantasy. Now.**

She looked around the library and asked," Is anyone here? Hello?" She took out her earbuds and put them in her bag along with her notebook and her glasses. She stood up, grabbed her coat, swung her messenger bag over her shoulder, and walked to the SI-TO section. She looked around and called out," Ha, ha. Nice try whoever you are but give me my book back."

No one replied or showed. She began to get irritated and exclaimed," This isn't funny you prick! Give me my book back!"

She looked around when she heard a soft thump. She turned and saw hdf book on the ground. She looked around and picked up the book and put it in her bag. Creeped out, she decided to leave the library.

She walked out of the library and a storm brew in the night sky. Wind was everywhere and rain fell hard on the stone ground. Sure it was pouring before, but now it was bad.

Thunder crashed and Pippa looked up at the sky when the last thing she saw was a bolt of lightning and she felt the feeling of electricity of her body. After that, everything in her world became black.

* * *

Gandalf rode on his horse past the houses of the Shire in the small area known as Hobbiton. He was on his way to meet the company of dwarves for a meeting he held at Bilbo Baggins's house. He chuckled at how skittish Bilbo must have been by now to have dwarves who eat like pigs in his home. He held up his pipe when he saw something lying on the road.

He stopped his horse and got off to see what had been lying on the road. He prayed that it wasn't one of the dwarves on their way to Bilbo's and that they had been attacked.

He got closer and saw the body of what was a young girl. She looked asleep and soaked as if she had gotten out of a river.

"Well, well, well," Gandalf mutter to himself as he put his pipe in his mouth. He tilted his head and pondered what had happened to this girl and why she lying on the rode. He sighed and picked her up like an animal and lied her by her stomach on his horse. He took the reigns of his horse and walked to Bilbo's.

What was to happen to the girl he picked up was unknown, but hopefully she could wake up to give him the answers.

* * *

Bilbo was now overwhelmed with these visitors in his once quiet Hobbit home. They ate all the food in the pantry and toyed around with his items like small children. They laughed and yelled to one another and it made a mess in his house.

He looked around, not knowing what to do, or how to get them out when the door bell rang yet again.

"No! No more visitors! Please turn away!" Bilbo cried out. The door had opened and Gandalf appeared smiling. He had some young girl in his arms when he greeted Bibo with," Evening Mr. Baggins. I take it they came already?"

Bilbo's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open a bit. Did Gandalf send them here? He remembered his and Gandalf's strange exchange this morning and he asked," What is going on? Why are there dwarves in my home?!"

"We are having a meeting," Gandalf replied smiling. Bilbo made a face and the dwarves beamed and screamed in greetings when Gandalf appeared. Gandalf said," One moment gentleman, I found this young lady on the road and I wanted to set her down here before she wakes up."

Gandalf put her down on Bilbo's floor and Bilbo protested," No! Not on the floor!" The dwarves crowded around the body of the young girl Gandalf had set down.

"Wonder where she came from," Bofur said aloud to his fellow dwarves.

"Where'd you find her Gandalf?" Ori asked.

Suddenly, the body began to move and the dwarves drew out their swords just in case. Bilbo stepped back, unsure of what to do and Gandalf stood there with his pipe.

"Looks like we are about to find out," Gandalf announced.

* * *

**_Ok, so that was my first chapter. I know it's a little weird but this story will not be mainly focused on my OC Pippa, but she will have a decent part in it. This chapter was a little more focused on her because this is how she gets involved with the characters and I know it's unoriginal to have a human transferred to Middle Earth in FanFics nowadays but whatever._**

**_This was also based on a conversation between my dad and I because my dad wrote a term paper on The Hobbit for a class in college!_**

**_Also, some of the information given on Pippa's life isn't meant to make her a Mary Sue at all. Like stated, she's not a great archer but she's worked and practiced for most of her life to be decent unlike the idea that she's a natural at it. Also, the exchange between her and Dr. A is something I have seen between teachers and students at my school and her being sarcastic to what Dr. A is saying is something that's just a part of her. It doesn't make her as "Oh, she's trying to be tough". Lastly, just because I put her mother isn't in her life doesn't mean I'm going to go make a sob-story for her to tell the company later on. I may or I may not have her tell them depending on her role in the story._**

**_It's not that I'm trying to be defensive about the paragraph above but I'm just saying that just because some things are mentioned when a character is being described, it's not always determining their status as a Mary-Sue or Gary-Stu. It's just some info on the character because I've seen it happen with other stories and I wanted to make it clear before conclusions are drawn._**

**_Other than that I hoped the first chapter was enjoyable for you all and feel free to review what you thought. Thank you!_**


	2. II

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

II - Welcome to Middle-Earth

When she opened her eyes, the very first thing Pippa saw a creamy beige ceiling. Her body was a little sore and when she leaned up halfway, she was greeted by the fifteen pairs of eyes of the dwarves, Gandalf, and Bilbo. They looked at her confused and Pippa screamed at the top of her lungs. She scooted backwards as the dwarves looked at one another.

"Where...am...I?" Pippa panted as her heart raced and she looked at her surroundings. The area seemed to be a house with odd furniture and knick-knacks she had seen in the windows of antique stores. The ceiling had brown circular pillars and as far as she was concerned, Cambridge didn't have any rooms like this. Let alone any dorms.

"Are you a dwarf?" Dwalin asked the young girl who looked as though she had seen an orc right in front of her. Pippa's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open softly.

"Are you a goddamn idiot?" Pippa shot back. The dwarves looked at one another again and Pippa shook her head.

"Where am I and who are you? What happened? Why aren't I in Cambridge?" Pippa asked in a panic. She saw swords and axes in the dwarves' hands and looked up at them.

"Why are you carrying swords and axes?" she asked slowly. She was so lost and confused. One minute she was at Uni and next she's in some place where men dress like their from medieval times. She went into her bag to grab her cell when she realized she left it at her cursed under her breath and looked back up at the dwarves.

"She's kinda nice-looking!" Ori piped with a smile. Pippa looked at him and shook her head.

"Nothing for you to touch you creep," Pippa said defensively. Gandalf walked over and bent down next to Pippa. Pippa looked at Gandalf, noticing how familiar he looked. She had seen him somewhere but she couldn't remember.

"Please don't kill me," Pippa pleaded softly. "I have money and I won't tell anyone, just please let me go home in peace."

"And where in the Shire do you live?" Gandalf asked. Pippa tilted her head and asked," What?"

"Where in the Shire do you live?" Gandalf repeated. Pippa was about to reply with some wise-ass remark when she had realized where she was. The Shire was a setting in Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit, so that meant one thing.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm in Middle-Earth?" Pippa asked trying to contain herself. The dwarves looked at one another, yet again, and Bilbo asked," Where else would you be?"

Pippa looked around and then asked," Am I being Punk'd? Where's Ashton Kutcher and Peter Jackson? Who did this?"

"What are you talking about?" Gandalf asked at the crazy girl. Pippa looked at him and realized she wasn't being Punk'd. She certainly wasn't in England in anymore.

"Holy...oh my god," she gasped to herself softly. She got up on her own to feet and saw that she was in the house of Bilbo Baggins. It looked like it from what she had seen the films many years ago. Gandalf looked like himself of course but Bilbo looked a lot younger than he did in the other three movies. Pippa swallowed hard and shut her eyes. She began to tap her black converse.

"There's no place like home, there's no place like home," she said as if she was Dorothy from _The Wizard of Oz._

"Is she ok Gandalf?" Bilbo asked Gandalf. Gandalf said nothing to Bilbo but said to Pippa," What is your name, young girl?"

"Philippa Ellingale," Pippa replied. "But everyone calls me 'Pippa' or 'Pip'."

"Can I call you 'Pip'?" Bombour asked. He then piped," Pip! Pip!" Suddenly the dwarves began chanting "Pip!" and Pippa then yelled," ENOUGH!" The dwarves stopped and Pippa added with an exasperated sigh,"I think I much prefer 'Pippa' if you don't mind."

"I like this one Gandalf!" Bifur exclaimed happily. The other dwarves nodded in agreement and cheered. Pippa turned to Gandalf and asked," Did you take me here?"

"I found you lying on the road on my way here and thought that maybe you could explain yourself," Gandalf said with smile. Pippa nodded and asked," So you thought it was a good idea to pick up some girl off the streets?"

"Who knows what would have happened had I not," Gandalf replied. Pippa did give him that one and she walked around, her arms folded across her chest.

"So..." she said slowly. "I guess I can I go now?"

"Afraid so, my house is really full and-." Bilbo couldn't even finish because the next thing he knew, one of the dwarves known as Kili exclaimed," No! Stay and eat with us! My fellow dwarves and I would love your company."

_Well that's not sketchy at all, _Pippa thought to herself. She sighed and replied," Look I think I should go because I really don't know any of you and it's not -."

"We insist," Gandalf assured Pippa. Pippa sighed and figured she would just sit at the table and not eat or drink.

"Well, if you insist," Pippa agreed. The dwarves cheered and Pippa added," But I need your names!"

The dwarves smiled at one another and introduced themselves one by one.

"Dwalin."

"Balin."

"Gloin."

"Oin."

"Ori."

"Nori."

"Dori."

"Bifur."

"Bofur."

"Bombour."

"Fili."

"Kili."

"At your service our lady," they concluded in unison. Pippa gave a nod and a slight smile as she thought to herself, _Damn they know how to suck up to people really well. _

"Well...urm...nice to meet you all...I guess," Pippa stammered a bit. The dwarves smiled at her and Ori asked," Will you please stay for the meeting! Please! It's been so long since we've seen a lady without a beard!"

Pippa was a bit taken back with that comment. A woman with a beard? What was this, the Middle-Earth Circus?

"Dwarf women actually have beards?" Pippa asked. The dwarves nodded and Bofur added," But you don't have a beard so you can't be a dwarf!"

"I never said I was one," Pippa reminded him as she made face. "Anyway, I think I need to sit down and take this all in if you don't mind."

She went to take a step when Bifur and Bofur grabbed her arms and they led her excitedly to the dinner table they prepared.

Or in this case, buffet.

Pippa, who was seated by the dwarfs next to Kili, watched as the men dug into their food like animals. Not even those preppy jock boys at Cambridge ate like these dwarves did. Pippa wasn't sure if she was disgusted or amused by the way the dwarves dug into their meals. She managed to squeeze a piece of bread and cheese on her plate, but she could barely eat after watching the dwarves chow down.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kili asked her. Pippa turned and replied," I'm taking my time thank you."

"Then you really aren't a female dwarf at all! If you were you'd be inhaling the food!" Kili exclaimed with a mouthful of food. Pippa rolled her eyes and replied," For the billionth time, I never said I was a dwarf."

Kili smiled and replied," I know, but it's amusing to get a reaction out of you!"

Pippa nodded and began to eat a piece of bread when the room suddenly went silent. She watched the dwarves chug down their mugs of beer and immediately after, a burping contest was commenced.

Burp after burp, some were weak and some seemed inhumane. Pippa watched in horror and in a small bit of amusement at the dwarves game when she decided to join in.

"All of the burps are pathetic," she dwarves looked at her and she said,"Here, get me some ale and I'll show you how it's done."

Oin went up and got their new lady-friend a mug. Bilbo watched in horror as his food and house became a mess. He was unsure what to do but when Oin brought back a mug and handed it to Pippa, Bilbo's panic went on.

The dwarves watched as Pippa inhaled half the mug, not knowing that she and her father would have the occasional burp contest for kicks. Pippa finished and made a funny sounding burp, causing the dwarves and herself to laugh. Bilbo himself tried not to crack event he smallest smile, but he did. Gandalf watched as the young girl he picked came to life.

"To our new friend Pip!" Balin toasted with a roar.

"TO PIP!"

Pippa smiled at how happy they sounded saying "Pip", despite rough beginnings with the name. She toasted but didn't drink, as she was limiting herself to half the mug of beer.

Maybe Middle Earth wouldn't be too bad. After all, at least she could enjoy herself and forget about that paper.

* * *

**Wow! Thank you everyone for the follows and reviews! I'm glad you all like Pippa and even relate to her! I may not post until Friday night because of school, but feel free to read, review, follow, favorite, and I hope to catch up with you all again soon! Thanks again for reading!**


	3. III

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

III - The Best Way to Get Research

"Put those down! Those were my mother's!" Bilbo cried out as the dwarves began meddling yet again with Bilbo's household items. The dwarves scattered around and Bilbo's frustration grew and grew each time. He turned to look at Gandalf for help, but Gandalf sat with the girl now known as Pippa as they watched the dwarves fool around. Bilbo sighed and then saw the dwarves starting to mess with the eating untensils.

"No! A-and can you not do that! You'll blunt them!" Bilbo exclaimed as the dwarves began to play with the knives.

"Ohh! You hear that lads?!" Bofur taunted aloud. "He says we'll blunt the knives!" The other dwarves began roaring into laughter when they burst into song, leaving Pippa wondering if all of a sudden she was in "The Hobbit: The Musical".

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_  
_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_  
_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_  
_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat _  
_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_  
_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_  
_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_  
_Pound them up with a thumping pole_  
_When you're finished if they are whole_  
_Send them down the hall to_roll!

That's_ what Bilbo Baggins hates! _

Bilbo watched in fear and anger that the dwarves took his home as a place to trash. This had all his family's legacy in it and if these dwarves were to ruin even a single piece of what was his home, oh what an angry hobbit he would be!

The dwarves laughed and it was quickly interrupted with the sound of a knocking at the door. Everyone stayed quiet and Bilbo sighed.

"No more visitors! Sorry but no more! Time to go!" Bilbo called out as he walked to the door. The door swung open and a dwarf walked in. Unlike the others, this one was terrifying and his blue eyes meant he was not one for any funny business.

"This is where the meeting is to be, correct?" the dwarf asked. Gandalf stood up and went to greet the dwarf when the dwarves stood up like soldiers greeting their leader. Pippa watched as the dwarf leader entered the room.

"Mr. Baggins, I'd like to introduce you to Thorin Oakenshield, leader of the company of dwarves and son of Thrain," Gandalf introduced. Thorin looked at Bilbo and with a half-smile, Thorin said," So...you must be the burglar."

Bilbo was confused with Thorin's words. Sure, Bilbo had been called many things but...a "burglar"? The dwarves were more of a "burglar" than he was.

"I'm a...h-h-hobbit...I mean a Baggins...I mean...". Bilbo stopped his pointless stammering and said," Yes, I'm a burglar."

Thorin gave a nod to Bilbo when the sight of Pippa caught his eyes. He tilted his head and everyone turned towards Pippa. _Well, this isn't uncomfortable at all_, Pippa thought sarcastically to herself.

"Are you a burglar too?" Thorin asked.

" 'Who me? Well, I'm not a burglar at all! I'm Dorothy Gale from Kansas!'" Pippa mimicked as Judy Garland from _The Wizard of Oz_. Bilbo, Gandalf, Thorin, and the rest of the company looked confused at Pippa's reply.

"I thought your name was 'Pippa'," Dwalin spoke up. Pippa then remembered that no one would understand it and replied," It's a joke from where I come from. But no sir...er...your highness. I'm not a burglar. I'm Pippa Ellingale and I don't know how the hell I got here, but I'd like to go back home."

Thorin took notes of this Pippa girl. She was strange to him. He had never seen her kind before.

"You're not one of my kind nor or you a hobbit," Thorin said studying Pippa. "Are you elven?"

Pippa remembered why Thorin had hatred for elven people as she recalled form her book how they turned their backs against the dwarves and their trust during Smaug's takeover. She knew she had to get on Thorin's good side.

"Nope, see?" she said showing her human ears. The company sighed in relief knowing that if they had bonded with an elven, their leader would punish them after they'd punish her.

"What is that on yer ears?" Bofur asked pointing at the shiny things on her ears. Pippa was about to ask when she replied," Ahh...these are earrings. Studs, actually. I have three on my left and two on my right."

The dwarves went in closer and said,"Ahh" as they marveled at her earrings. Pippa shrugged and beamed to herself, _This...is...awesome! _

"Well, shall we get the meeting started?" Gandalf asked. Since Thorin was here, business had to commence.

"Will she be joining us?" Thorin asked referring to the strange young girl. He was uncertain about her. She wasn't a dwarf, but she wasn't an elven. She was about Fili and Kili's height but what was she? Could her kind be trusted?

The dwarves turned to Thorin. They knew their new friend would have a hard time fitting in now that Thorin had arrived. Thorin had a mighty hand...and mighty personality. Kili, especially, didn't want his roaring uncle to take away this new girl who had warmed up to the crazy dwarves they were.

"Uncle, she's just like one of us," Kili spoke up. Thorin turned to his young nephew and asked," How sure are you, Kili?"

"She's with me Thorin," Gandalf chimed in quickly. Pippa, Thorin, and the rest of the company watched Gandalf step in. He put a hand on Pippa's shoulder and said," I found her passed out on the road. I have made sure that she is not an enemy and she has proved that she is no evil to anyone."

Pippa marveled at how good of a liar Gandalf was and Thorin concluded in defeat," Fine. Continue the meeting."

* * *

" We must reach the Lonely Mountain as soon as we can to stop the reign of the beast," Thorin explained to the table. The once joyful dining room was silent and still with seriousness in the air. The company sat around and listened in to what Thorin was planning. The quest would begin tomorrow, as long as they knew what the plan was.

While Gandalf and Thorin talked, Pippa had a thought. What if she went on this journey to get the information for her paper? She could tag along and watch and take notes in her notebook and then when she got back home, if ever, she could type the paper. It would be an A for sure and she could have some fun. She didn't remember everything in the book, as she had read it ahead of the class and spent the class time catching up on sleep. The idea sounded so good, but one thing stood in her way.

Thorin.

She knew she'd have to get hime to let her. What could she say? She could offer her archery skills, but a guy like he seemed sexist to her. She thought some more when she snapped back to reality and put her attention back to Thorin and Gandalf.

Gandalf handed Thorin to key to the lower hall in Erebor. Thorin's eyes were amazed to have it in his hands. He studied it and then gently put the key down.

"It's settled, we leave tomorrow at sunrise," Thorin declared.

"Sounds good!" Bilbo beamed. He realized he spoke what was supposed to be in his mind aloud and the company turned to him. His smile faded and he coughed.

"We need one more member," Thorin went on to his company. Gandalf added," We have the fourteenth member. Mr. Baggins."

Bilbo's eyes went wide and Thorin asked," Can you fight in battle?"

"Well I...well...I have done...well no," Bilbo replied defeatedly.

"He's too weak," Thorin said. "He's no burglar and he'll get killed."

"Absolutely! He's right you know!" Bilbo agreed excitedly.

"He doesn't look like he's stolen anything," Balin added.

"Never! Not a thing in my life!" Bilbo went on.

Gandalf stood up, smashed his hand on the table, and said," If I have said that Mr. Baggins is a burglar the he is!"

Everyone went still and Pippa began to question whether it was a good idea to join.

Thorin took a look at Bilbo and then said," Give him the contract."

"I'd like to join if Mr. Baggins declines!" Pippa shot up. Everyone in the company looked at her and Thorin said," What makes you think...Pippa of Ellingale, that a young woman such as yourself would be useful in this dangerous quest?"

_You would,_ Pippa growled in her head. She smiled and came up with the best lie she could. " I am a gifted archer. Where I come from, I am the best archer."

Like stated before, she was decent at archery but she was far from the best. She figured it wasn't too big of a lie. Just stretched the truth way too far.

Thorin nodded and Kili added," Can you cook for us?"

Crap. Cooking. The only thing Pippa could "cook" were the pre-packaged cookies and grilled cheese. She knew that she had to get an A in the paper so she smiled and added with a nervous laugh," Who doesn't?"

She begged in her mind that she would be accepted and Thorin asked," Why do you want to accompany us when you know you're putting your life in a dangerous thing?"

She sighed and "pulled out an idea out of her ass". She replied," Because I need to get out in the world and to know that there's more to my life than what it is."

It sounded good in her head. After all, she may have been more street smart than book smart, but she combined the two which got her accepted into prestigious Cambridge Uni.

Nori stood up and pleaded," She's also fun and she drinks and has burping contests with us!" Thorin gave Nori a look and Nori sat down. Pippa nodded slowly and thought,_ Well at least some one wants me. _

"Fine, but I cannot guarantee your safety," Thorin said. Though the words "cannot" and "safety" made Pippa nervous, she swallowed hard and replied," I accept the terms."

Thorin nodded and the dwarves cheered at their new fourteenth member. Pippa smiled but inside she questioned what the hell she had just done.

Gandalf smiled and asked," Mr. Baggins, are you still joining us?"

Bilbo looked over the contract and replied," Trying not to faint." He fanned himself with the contract and then after a few moments of silence, he said," Nope."

He blacked out and fell to the floor.

* * *

"We will set up camp here and tomorrow we leave," Thorin said as the dwarves and Pippa set up camp in a small area of the woods nearly a mile outside of Hobbittown, but still in the Shire.

Pippa was given dozens of blankets from the dwarves and set up her spot under a tree and then set herself down. She looked through her messenger bag and the only thing in there were her i-Pod with ear buds, some black ball point pens, her glasses case, a small make-up bag, her black spiral notebook, her black leather journal, and a brush. She sighed and took out a pen and took out her journal.

_12.20.12._

_The strangest thing had happened to me today. I was working on my paper for Dr. A's class at the library in Uni and then when I left, I blacked out and ended up in Middle-Earth! Yes, Middle-Earth! Now I'm all of sudden best friends with the dwarf company and I'm going on the quest with them. _

_Oh no...I didn't just black out! I remember it raining and lightning and the lightning sent me here! That's impossible! How could this have happened? _

_I'm so lost and now I've gotten myself in trouble. Typical me. _

_So the dwarf company are really cool. They're so welcoming and Nori, one of them, adores me like a puppy! Also, Kili kinda is buddy-buddy with me. It's weird because he's not at all what I pictured while reading the novel. I imagined him like Gimli...just darker hair and not as hairy. But in reality he's so-._

"You comfortable Pippa?" Kili's voice asked, startling Pippa.

"Shit!" she hissed. She looked up and saw Kili standing there.

"You scared me!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry," Kili apologized. She took a deep breath and asked," Now what were you going to say?"

"We were wondering...well I was wondering...if you wanted to have another drink with us by the fire?" Kili asked. Pippa looked over to the bonfire the dwarves set up and were laughing and getting wasted.

"Tempting but I'll pass," Pippa said with a half-smile. "I've had enough excitement for one night."

Kili nodded and said," We just wanted ...well I wanted to ask. Very well then." He turned away and felt embarrassed for acting like an idiot in front of her.

Pippa watched as Kili was given a beer by Fili and the dwarves quieted down.

Suddenly, Thorin began to sing and "The Hobbit: The Musical" returned.

With a rough but gentle voice, he sang:

_Far over the misty mountains cold,_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day_

_To find our long forgotten gold_

The other dwarves joined in.

_The pines were roaring on the heights,_

_The winds were moaning in the night,_

_The fire was red,_

_it flaming spread,_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

The song gave Pippa chills. She heard them singing it by the fireside at Bilbo's place when she helped Bilbo sit down on a chair and got him so tea after fainting.

She could sense the longing of home in their voices and in their eyes when they sang it. She could relate as she missed her father back home. She wondered if she could ever go back home and if her world would continue on. It was only five days til' Christmas in her world. She would miss her and her father's archery competition.

In addition to her father, Pippa would also miss Cecily, her father's girlfriend of ten years who was the only mother figure Pippa had in her life. Cecily filled in from time to time the "lady issues" but like Pippa, Cecily was a tomboy but also feminine. Cecily was an archer and also good at polo.

Thinking about her family made Pippa stick her lower lip out more than her upper lip. She always did this when she was sad. She went back to her journal and added on.

_...interesting. _

_I wish I could go back home. If Dad and Cec are ok, let them know I love them. _

__She closed her journal, put everything back in her bag, and then curled into sleep. She had to prepare for the long quest for research.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay but wow! Thanks for the great response for this story! I appreciate every follow, favorite, and review! I'd also like to add an apology for randomly adding in "Cecily", but I forgot to add her in the first chapter and when I was writing I remembered and added her in. She'll be mentioned as well as Pippa's father later on so hopefully it won't be too random! **

**Also, I disclaim_ Blunt the Knives_ and _Misty Mountains._****Thanks everyone!**


	4. IV

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

IV - The First of Many Days to Come

The sunrise glistened on the quiet woods just a mile outside the Shire. The dwarf company were up and prepping with exception of new addition, Pippa, who was in deep sleep. Gandalf arrived merely minutes earlier and helped the dwarves pack up.

"Should we wake up our new friend?" Ori asked. The dwarf company turned to Pippa sleeping with her mouth wide open.

"Now's better than never, lad," Dwalin replied. Fili snickered to himself and went over to Pippa, with Kili and the rest of the dwarf company (except Thorin and Gandalf) behind him . They circled around her and watched her sleep.

"Go on Kili! Give 'er a kiss!" Fili teased his brother. He began to make smoochy faces when Kili pushed his brother playfully and Bofur yelled," GET UP LADDY!" She didn't move. Not even a flnch. They all looked at each other and Dwalin kicked her leg. Still nothing. They tried removing all the blankets. Nothing.

"She's a 'eavy sleeper," Balin noted. The dwarves tilted their heads when Bombour smiled and piped," I've got 'n idea!" He stepped back then piped his dwarf butt on Pippa's stomach. Pippa woke up and yelped," GAAAAH! GET YOUR ASS OFF OF ME YOU BASTARD!" The dwarfs laughed hysterically and Bombour got up and Pippa sat herself up and asked," Is this how you greet each other in the morning? Did I miss something last night?"

They didn't reply but walked away laughing except for Kili who stood there still laughing. Pippa rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Yeah, yeah, keep laughing pretty boy," Pippa grumbled as she wiped her skinny jeans clean. Kili watched as she bent down to pick up her bag and jacket. She put on her jacket and tossed her messy, wavy dark chocolate hair to her right shoulder. She swung her bag over her shoulder and then noticed Kili's eyes on her.

"Is there something you need to tell me or does me being me amuse you?" Pippa asked raising an eyebrow. Kili shook his head and asked," Did you sleep well, my lady?"

Pippa was taken back by Kili's nickname for her. "My lady". That made her scoff and roll her eyes.

"Fine thanks but please, just call me 'Pippa' because believe me I'm no lady," She said with little laugh. "I think we should've found that out last night." Kili's smirk grew and he watched Pippa ties her hair with some round, thin, black circle.

"My apologies, fair Pippa," Kili apologized hoping the "fair" part would agitate her a bit more. He quite liked doing so as her reactions were always a pleasure to watch. Pippa shrugged off the "fair" comment and said," You're forgiven."

Kili cleared his throat and did something he knew could go either way.

"I would just like to add that I was given orders by Mr. Gandalf and my uncle that due to the low shortage of ponies we have on our quest-."

"Ponies? We're riding...ponies?" Pippa cut him off. Pippa wasn't the hugest fan of horses, let alone the baby ones. She found them a little scary because of their teeth. Yes, their teeth. Pippa would rather walk the damn quest on her two legs than ride the ponies.

"Sorry pretty boy, I'm not riding on any ponies," Pippa scoffed. "I have legs that could handle walking and running. Let me tell you, when I run I run like I stole something and the fuzz are after me!"

Kili made a face at Pippa's analogy and Pippa then remembered that the police didn't exist in Middle Earth. She shook it off and added," Nevermind that. Point is, I'm not riding one. I'm happy to walk."

Kili smirked again and replied," Such a pity because I have orders from Mr. Gandalf himself that _you_ will be sharing a horse with _me_." Kili was great at lying. He simply wanted Pippa on the horse for pure entertainment and for a good laugh. The quest would be long and Kili was going to need a way to amuse himself.

Pippa raised an eyebrow and her mouth gaped open a bit. Sharing a horse with Kili? Dr. A's words rang in Pippa's head. _I think you two would be good friends. You seem like his type. _First of all, Kili was someone who Pippa would consider way out of her league back in her world. Guys who looked like Kili didn't really associate with Pippa and she didn't seem to care. She had gotten used to that so when Kili told her she'd ride with him, she figured hell was truly frozen.

Kili was extremely handsome, hence why she referred to him as "pretty boy". He had those strong jawlines and dark brown eyes that looked serious when needed but smiled like he did when he did. His dark eyes would go through Pippa's greenish-brown ones and sometimes it was hard to let go. Kili would've fit in perfectly at Uni. He and his brother, Fili, looked at and acted like college frat boys. In fact, Kili and Fili reminded Pippa of Merry and Pippin from _Lord of the Rings. _Both were brothers and inseparable and mischievous and a little naughty...but in a cute way of course.

Pippa took this in and sighed.

"If Gandalf says I must, then I will," Pippa replied. "However, I have two rules."

"That are...?" Kili asked.

"One, you pull any more funny business and I will make sure your wife or betrothed one back home will want to hunt me down when you can't help give her children. Two, if you cause me to fall off that horse I will make damn sure my ghost will find a way to kill you."

Kili chuckled and replied," I agree...however there is a slight correction I'd like to make."

"Oh please do tell," Pippa scoffed.

"I am not engaged or involved in any marriage or with any female," Kili corrected with a smile. Pippa raised an eyebrow and replied," You're shitting me, right?" Kili was a bit taken back by her words and Pippa noticed, correcting herself.

"I'm sorry, I meant 'You're not serious'," she said. Kili smiled again and nodded. Pippa began to laugh and Kili stared at her as she threw her head back and held her stomach. He noted that she had a nice laugh and she was kinda charming to look at when she laughed.

"Have they not seen you back home?!" Pippa exclaimed as she wiped a tear from her eyes. "How do women not crawl at your feet? How are parents not begging you to marry their daughter?"

Kili didn't answer but shook his head. Pippa calmed down and rolled her eyes.

"Oh man...if I brought you back home with me...the girls would chase you down streets like you friggin' Paul McCartney!" Pippa exclaimed. Kili made another face and Pippa shook it off.

"Nevermind that one either," Pippa said. _Note to self, do not mention any more celebrities or slang from home, _she told herself.

"So you're saying that you find me appealing to look at?" Kili asked as he smirked again. His interest on her grew and grew the moment she kept opening her mouth. Pippa made a face and said," Just because I think you are actually decent - looking doesn't mean I want you to father my babies, ok?"

"You're sure of that, fair Pippa?" Kili taunted. He was really liking this. Pippa glared and folded her arms across her chest and replied," I think our conversation is done. I also think I need to stop giving you compliments since you take them literally you little boy."

Kili continued to smile and watch Pippa turn around to meet up with the group. Although the ending of their conversation was awkward, she found it fun to tease him. Kili ran to catch up with her and taunted yet again, "Let me walk you to our horse, fair Pippa."

"Call me that one more time and I'll make sure you fall off your damn pony!"

* * *

The sun woke Bilbo and he looked at the window to see morning had arrived. He heard silence and the house felt strange. He got up and looked around the house that was filled with dwarves. Everything was back to it's normal, tighty look. No stains or broken glass or left overs anywhere. Those dwarves knew how to clean up after themselves very well.

Bilbo continued to walk around and the idea of joining them replayed in his head. He was a Baggins. He belonged in Hobbitown in his cozy home. He wasn't the reckless little boy anymore - he had grown up and matured. He couldn't fight to save his life nor could he steal anything.

He kept pondering when he saw the contract lying out on the table with a wiring utensil next to it. He thought about ripping it when he remembered what the strange girl Pippa had said to him last night.

_"Do you believe in destiny, Mr. Baggins?" Pippa asked once Gandalf had left. Bilbo looked up at her and her face seemed calm and her eyes hopeful. _

_"What kind of question are you asking exactly?" Bilbo asked her. Pippa sat next to Bilbo and said," Mr. Baggins, what if this is you destiny to go on this quest? Don't you want to see the world beyond Hobbitown? Don't you want stories to tell that would excite people? Why live with regrets when you can take a chance on something that could change your life?" _

_Bilbo listened to her and began noting that maybe she could be right. However, who talked like that? _

_"Aren't you afraid of losing your life when you're traveling with strangers and going on quest for something that has absolutely no meaning to you?" Bilbo asked. _

_Pippa half-smiled and replied," I don't know how I got here Bilbo. I have family back where I'm from who might wonder where I am. Yes, this Misty Mountains quest has nothing to do with me, but I like to believ that this was given to me to show me I could be more than what I and everyone else thinks of me. Wouldn't you want the same?"_

_With that, she stood up and walked out, leaving Bilbo answerless. _

This time, Bilbo had his answer.

"WAIT FOR ME! DON'T LEAVE! I'M COMING WITH YOU!"

The other residents of Hobbittown watched Mr. Baggins, with gear packed on his bag, run frantically out of their cozy town. Their wonders of what got into the reserved Baggins spread.

"Mr. Baggins, where are you going?" one bystander called out.

"I'M GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!" Bilbo yelled as left the town.

He ran into the forests and saw the group traveling on ponies. He smiled and yelled," WAAAAIIIIT! WAIT FOR ME!"

Th group turned around and Gandalf and Pippa smiled when they saw Bilbo running up to the group. They stopped and a panting Bilbo caught up with them. He had the contract in his hand and he gave it to Gandalf.

Gandalf read it and saw the signature and smiled. "Welcome, Mr. Baggins," Gandalf greeted.

"We 'ave ourselves a burglar laddies!" Bofour cheered. Bilbo looked at the dwarves cheer, except Thorin, and his met Pippa's. She gave him a nod and he mouthed," Thank you."

"This will be your pony," Thorin said as he motioned towards the small pony that carried luggage. Bilbo's eyes widened and he began to protest.

"I'll be fine walking thank you very much. I have no problem- AHH!" Before he knew it, one of the dwarves picked up the stammering hobbit and put him on the pony.

"Oh..ok then...ok," Bilbo stammered. He then sneezed and yelled," STOP!"

The group groaned and turned to Bilbo.

"I forgot my handkerchief!" Bilbo cried out.

_Jesus tap-dancing Christ_, Pippa groaned to herself.

"We have to turn back!" Bilbo added. Bofour ripped off a piece of clothing and tossed it to Bilbo. Bilbo caught it and studied the messy rag.

"Just use this laddy!" Bofour said. Bilbo sighed and blew into it.

Bags of gold flew around and Bilbo asked Gandalf," What's with the gold?"

"The dwarves made a bet whether you would show up or not."

"What did you bet?" A gold bag flew to Gandalf and he caught it. Bilbo smiled and Gandalf replied," I didn't doubt it for a second, Mr. Baggins." Bilbo smiled and watched one fly behind to where Kili was and the bag was caught by Pippa. Bilbo smiled and Pippa shrugged.

"Don't mention it," she replied.

Day one had commenced.

* * *

**_Essay Notes: Day One_**

**_- Kili and Fili : Similar to Merry and Pippin, charming, handsome, mischevious, mean well though ( of course )_**

**_-Bilbo: Blubbering, naive hobbit but manageable, reminds me of a lost puppy _**

**_- Thorin: Still acts like he's PMSing, slightly bitchy, wondering if he's related to Regina George _**

**_-Bofour: His hat creeps me out, overall really chill _**

**_- Bombur: Jillian Michaels would have a field day with him, hilarious,_**

**_-Dwalin: the Chuck Norris of all dwarves, could probably kill somebody with his own bare hands_**

**_- Ori: Very sweet and I plan on adopting him _**

**_- Gandalf: the definition of bad-ass, would beat Dumbledore any day_**

**_Others not mentioned : Info will be noted later on_**

**__Sorry for the delay on the chapter! I'm sad to add there will be another delay because I'm doing _Grease _for my high school musical and I'm "Rizzo" and it's going to be performed on Friday and Saturday and rehearsals will take up a lot of time! Wish me luck!**

**I'd also like to thank you guys for reading, reviewing, favoring, following and really getting into this story. I had a horrid week last week but your positivity kept me smiling even when I was about to breakdown and I cannot thank you all so much! I love how you all relate to Pippa and are getting into it. **

**I also have another Kili fanfic where he actually comes to our world on here! I'm posting the second chapter later on! **

**Also, I just started Tumblr on a new account (because my old ones had issues -_-) and it's behind-my-hazel-eyes05. Not much is posted yet, but if you're on, follow me and I'll follow you!**

**Thanks again everyone!**


	5. V

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

V - Scars Carried Along

The dwarf company settled into their first night on a small rocky mountain side that was miles beyond miles away from the humble Shire. The group sat around after completing dinner (which Pippa refused to eat as she wasn't interested in eating then puking whatever the men hunted) and laughed and joked by the fireside. Gandalf watched over as he smoked his pipe and Thorin isolated himself from his company. Pippa watched as the dwarves socialized and she began to take notes. Bilbo went over and fed his pony, Mertle, whom he came to love after awkward beginnings.

As Pippa took notes, in one ear she had her iPod playing some Goo-Goo Dolls and she drifted off into her own world. She became deeper in thought and for once she had forgotten where she was. She felt as though she was back in her cozy, two-bedroom dorm with her roommate and everything was quiet, serene, and almost perfect.

"Are you cold, Pip?" a piping voice interrupted her daydreams. She jumped a little and looked up to see sweet Ori's face smiling and holding a blanket.

"Oh...no, no, I'll be fine thanks," she shot down gently. Ori still smiled and replied with a nod," Just making sure Ol' lovely Pip!" Pippa half-smiled at Ori and watched him happily walk away. _Note to self - when__ I go back home I bring him with me,_ Pippa thought to herself. She continued writing when she heard," Doin' alright, eh Pippa?"

She looked up to see the dream team - Fili and Kili - standing there with their boyish smiles that could make, as girl's in Pippa's world would say, "cause an ovary explosion".

"I'm fine thanks," Pippa replied with a half-smirk.

"Well I asked if you were ok but you then proceed to tell me your name is 'Fine'?" Fili asked. He and Kili burst into laughter and Pippa scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't need anything especially from immature, unintelligent, children," Pippa shot back cooly. Fili and Kili looked at each other and Fili said," Well brother, I must say you were right. She's appealing and quick with unhurtful insults. I must be attractive too, young brother!"

Pippa's eyes widened knowing that the charming bastard named Kili told Fili about his little banter with her during the morning. Pippa wasn't prepared to let Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum win this one.

"Oh you both are attractive," Pippa piped. The two young men looked at her and she continued," However, it seems as though the women back home disagree with me. I mean, what dwarf-lady with a beard would want a husband without one, huh Kili? And Fili, how many women chased you back home? Oh boys, just because I and your mother seem to be the only women who think you're both appealing doesn't guarantee any women would throw themselves at you, now does it?"

The rest of the dwarf company (with the exception of Thorin) and Gandalf burst into a fit of laughter at Pippa's snide comment towards Fili and Kili. Bombour fell off his seat on the log, Bofour began to cry, Gandalf had smoke coming out of his laughter, and Bilbo held his laughter unsuccessfully. Fili and Kili looked at Pippa with blank faces and Pippa then ended with a sweet smile," I believe I have won this battle gentleman. Better luck next time, yes?"

Fili and Kili walked away and Pippa shook her head and put her earbuds back on when she saw Fili and Kili talking at the campfire. Her heart sunk a bit as she could tell from the looks of their faces that she had possibly gotten too personal and too offensive in her comeback. _After all_, she thought to herself, _I didn't have men lining up to go out with me_. Pippa then remembered a time when she was insecure about not having a date to dances or a Valentine or third-wheeled when hanging out with her mates and their other-halves. Cecily reminded Pippa during those times that her time would come and that in the meantime she should make a future for herself and make herself feel worthy. Pippa knew that apologies were in order and that although she was terrible at the two simple words, she had to do it.

She took out her earbuds and stuck them and her notebook in her bag. She stood up and wiped her hands on her jeans and walked over to Fili and Kili.

"Hey," she greeted flinching a bit. Fili and Kili looked up to see her once smirking-cynnical smile now soft like her eyes. She sighed and muttered," I hate doing this crap."

"Look...er...look I suck at doing this but I feel bad 'cause I maybe took a little too far and I got carried away and all and it definitely was not necessary or humorous...well actually it kinda was but - ah shit!"

Fili and Kili smiled a bit at her stammering and Pippa sighed and said," I'm...s-s...I'm so-so...I'm sorry, ok? I'm really, really sorry."

Pippa took a deep breath of relief and Fili and Kili smiled a bit more.

"We accept,'' Kili said with a chuckle. "Perhaps we need to learn better manners around a lady."

"A lady like our fair Pippa," Fili boasted. Pippa sighed and said," If you lighten up, I will lighten up too, deal?"

"Deal!" the brothers agreed in unison. Pippa smiled and beamed," Good! Now, scoot your lovely arses so I can feel warm from the fire."

The brothers laughed and scooted as Pippa sat in between the two. The dwarfs watched in amazement as the once tied-to-the-hip brothers let the the new person sit in between them. Thorin, silently and inside of him, was impressed with how Pippa fit perfectly in with the duo.

Suddenly, a roaring voice interrupted the peaceful night sounds. Everyone looked around and Bilbo asked," What was that?"

"That wasn't my stomach, I can tell you that much," Pippa said.

"Orcs," Kili replied. Pippa turned to Fili and she and Bilbo asked in unplanned unison," Orcs?" Pippa had remembered what "orcs" were. It was a very faint remembrance though. She could remember her dad watching the first film one night and Pippa watched a bit as she passed by. Her dad then proceeded to comment in disgust," Eeeh. Ugly fuckers."

"There'll be dozens of 'em out there," Fili commented as he began smoking a pipe.

"There's an army full of 'em," Kili added on. "They strike at night when they think everyone's asleep and there's no screams just lots of blood."

Silence filled the air until Pippa sat up and said after clapping her hands together," So...anyone want to snuggle with the girl who's deathly afraid orcs will kill her in her sleep?"

"Oh but orcs would love to feed on innocent people like you Pippa!" Kili sneered playfully.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin stood and snapped at his two nephews. Fili and Kili's face lowered again and Pippa could see the embarrassment their uncle caused them. "You think night raids by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili apologized softly but seriously.

"No you didn't, you don't know anything in the world," Thorin grumbled. Pippa made a face and felt a sense of hatred towards Thorin for insulting his nephews like that. They were only joking and Thorin had no right to shoot them down.

The other dwarfs kept quiet and Gandalf watched in disappointment and Bilbo watched in slightly fear.

"Don't mind 'im laddy," Balin interjected calmly. "Thorin has more cause than anyone to hate orcs.  
"

Fili turned to look at his uncle stare off and turn his back to the crew.

"After the dragon took over the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient kingdom of Moria."

* * *

Thorin could remember the battle as if it had been yesterday. The orcs killed off his dwarf men one by one and then took the life of his father. Thorin had felt a bit of anger and embarrassment toward his father and grandfather for the greed and the love they had of gold. Thorin had tried to be the better leader than his father was...or better than his father would have thought.

It was no easy task, but Thorin had this drive to do it. He looked out into the night sky, hearing Balin's words come to life in his mind. Although Thorin defeated the orc leader, the battle won by the dwarves felt less than a victory.

Thorin shut his eyes and hoped that Balin could end the story before it could break Thorin down.

* * *

As Thorin sat with his back against a rock, a voice said," I lost a parent too you know."

He looked up to see the irritable young girl named Pippa standing there. She reached in her bag and held out some weird leather object and took out a piece of paper from it and handed it to Thorin as she knelt next to him.

He took it and saw a very detailed and almost human-like painting of a beautiful young woman. She had a slightly resemblance with Pippa with hazel-green eyes, fair skin, and dark warm brown hair, but aged and had smile that could light up even the darkest of skies.

"Your mother?" Thorin asked. Pippa nodded and said," She died when I was three. She had gotten some flu-like symptoms that killed her two weeks later. I don't remember much of her but, sometimes I wonder if I'm ever what she imagined in a daughter."

Thorin handed Pippa back the photo and said," Your weep tale doesn't even amount to what perils my family has gone through."

Pippa took the photo and said with a hint of offense and anger," You're right. You've had it a little harder. There's no denying that, but don't walk around with a chip on your shoulder like you have something to prove. You're a leader and that's true and yeah, you're natural at it, but don't act like your problems make your position as a leader to feel inferior to those men who are giving up their lives for you. Including your sister's sons."

Thorin shot her a glare as she shot him one back. He then turned his head muttered," Foolish girl."

* * *

Bilbo watched with one eye open as Pippa walked back to her spot after being defeated by Thorin. Bilbo knew she had meant well and he could relate with her on some strange level. He saw her lie on her side with her jackets covering her. He went up to give her one of his when he saw Kili get up from his sleeping position next to Fili and walk over to Pippa. He lied next to Pippa to face her and it blocked Bilbo's view of her, but Bilbo didn't mind.

He just smiled.

* * *

"Thank you," Kili said to Pippa. Pippa smiled and blushed.

"No biggie, honestly," she said. Kili shook his head and said," No, my brother and I truly mean it."

Pippa shrugged and closed her eyes. After a little bit, she opened her eyes and saw Kili still lying next to her.

"Like the view?" Pippa asked.

"Come sleep near Fili and I so we can protect you from those orcs," Kili said. Pippa rolled her and eyes and scoffed," And then take off my clothes so they won't attract the orcs?"

Kili shook his head and said," Fili and I won't touch you, we swear." Pippa sighed and got up and grabbed her bags and followed Kili near the fire where he and Fili were on night watch. Pippa lied her stuff down then lied herself down and Fili and Kili watched as she curled up in a ball.

Once she was truly asleep, Kili put her head on his lap and Fili made a face.

"What if she rolls into the fire?" Kili asked innocently. Fili rolled his eyes and said," You're too obvious mate."

Kili then watched as Pippa fell into deep sleep and as Day One officially ended.

* * *

**Hey guys! I apologize for the super loooonnngg delay but the musical went great and I thank you all for your kind support! I had so much fun and I cried the last night because of the seniors...but we had a huge party afterward and I played Just Dance 4 with the director and I will never listen to "Wild Wild West" the same because she beat me in the game. **

**I also got a terrible head cold this week and it's been killing me like you wouldn't believe. If you've had headcolds, you would know that Nyquil automatically becomes your BFF. **

**Luckily I have free time with no rehearsals and all the time in the world...however my own computer died (literally) and now I'm on my mom's. I will try to update this series Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and then update "Show Me..." every Saturday and Sunday!**

**I also took out _The Hobbit_ from my library so I'll be doing research of my own! Oh how I'd love to wind up like Pippa does but believe me...I'd be all over Fili and Kili like koala bear. **

**Now that you're done reading my rambling, thank you guys for your support and hope to hear from you soon! Thanks everyone!**

**Oh and follow me on Tumblr - behind_my_hazel_eyes05**


	6. VI

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

VI - More Than Meets the Eye

Day two began with rain for our group. Traveling on their ponies and feeling as though their pony could barely trot under thirty seconds, some members grew with anxiety and impatience as they became drenched. Most kept quiet as their peers complained of the rain. The day dragged along and the journey kept slowing down second by second, seeming endless and nearly not even possible to reach. Of course, they couldn't stop now. Thorin would not have it.

"Are you alright Pippa?" Bilbo asked as he trotted next to the pony shared by Kili and Pippa. Pippa, wearing her hoodie on her head and then covered with her leather jacket, nodded as her teeth chattered.

"J-j-j-jus-s-s-s-t-t-t f-fine," she chattered. She wrapped her arms around and continued her silence. Bilbo grabbed a blanket behind him and offered it to Pippa but Pippa shook her head and Bilbo shrugged.

" Mr. Gandalf, can you do sum'in about this rain?" Dori called out.

"It is raining Master Dwarf _and_ it will continue to rain until the rain is _done,_" Gandalf sassed with a little head motion. "If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard." Pippa chuckled and thought to herself,_ Oh no. Gandalf's inner diva is blooming. All I need is to teach him to snap in a Z-formation and then he will reign as a Gandalf the Sassy Wizard!_

"Are there any other wizards?" Bilbo asked.

"There are five of us. The greatest of order is Saruman, then there are the two blues, though I've quite forgotten their name."

"And who is the fifth?"

"Well that would be Radagast...the brown."

_Well, for great wizards your color wheels are certainly dull, _Pippa thought to herself.

"Is he a great wizard...or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked. Pippa made a face and called out," Ooohh, you just got burned! Well...now it would be smoke in this weather. How are you going to take that Gandalf?!"

Bilbo turned to Pippa and stammered," N-no, that's not what I meant...I...I..".

"Miss Pippa of Ellingale is only teasing you Mister Baggins," Gandalf assured Bilbo with a warm smile. Pippa nodded and then when the other dwarves looked at her when Bilbo and Gandalf turned away, she shook her head and mouthed," No, I wasn't."

"I think he is a great wizard," Gandalf continued on. "He's a gentle soul as he is the company to all the animals. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forrest lands over the East and it's a good thing too. All is eaten when looked to find something to eat in this foothold."

No one had understood what the wizard had said but shrugged it off and continued.

Finally, the rain stopped and the sun shined brightly. Everyone sighed of relief and Gandalf asked," Happy now Master Dwarf?"

Like clockwork, Dori was about to respond when Fili pushed Dori off the horse, falling into the mud. Everyone stopped and gave a roaring laugh when Dori shook his and head and responded with a sigh," Better than rain I suppose."

"Stop fooling around and continue on!" Thorin snapped. He glared at Fili and Fili pointed to Kili who pointed back at Fili. Thorin then mumbled in a low voice," To think I agreed to let you fools on this. How I'm related to you is questionable."

Fili and Kili heard it and so did Pippa. Pippa then said," Ignore him guys. I think you two are great and I'm sure he doesn't mean it."

"Oh he doesn't," Kili replied as he and Fili smiled at each other.

"He loves us, he just won't admit it," Fili added on.

"Besides, we aren't meant to please all the time," Kili continued. Pippa smirked and added," Oh, by the way. I woke up this morning to find my head on your lap Kili. Do you wish to explain?"

Fili stifled a laugh and Kili's eyes went wide.

"Oh Kili was just worried you'd accidentally catch on fire," Fili teased. Kili glared at Fili and Pippa cooed as she pulled on Kili's ear," Well aren't you a sweet boy?"

Kili moved his head and chuckled.

"Now I wish I had let you burn," Kili teased.

"Oh please if I fell into the fire you and Fili would rescue me," Pippa scoffed back as she rolled her eyes.

"I know _I_ would," Fili said back. Pippa put a hand on her chest and said," Oh aren't darling?"

The trio continued to laugh, increasing Thorin's headache greatly.

* * *

The company took a break and Kili said," Pippa, you said you were a great archer, yes?"

Pippa nodded and thought, _Ah crap. No, no, no. Why did I lie?  
_

"Correct," she responded her stomach twisting. Kili smiled and offered her a set of arrows with a bow.

"Let's play a game, shall we Pip?"

Pippa smirked and said," Bring it, Pretty Boy."

* * *

With two targets, aka two trees, Pippa and Kili faced off. The dwarves watched in anticipation to see what would become of this.

"Ladies first," Kili began.

"Go right ahead then," Pippa sneered back. The other dwarves laughed but Kili smiled. He lifted his bow, pulling back the arrow, his dark eyes staring into the trees as he thought to himself, _Don't let me make a fool out of myself in front of her_.

He let go and the arrow hit right on a branch, knocking the branch off. Pippa gave a nod and clapped along with the other dwarves. He was pretty good. She picked up hers and prayed to herself, _Daddy if you can hear me, wish me luck._

She pulled the arrow back and then let go as it hit around the stump of the tree. The other dwarves laughed and she groaned silently.

"Not a great first try, but not too bad," Kili commented. He lifted, pulled, back and the arrow as it then landed right onto the middle of the tree.

Pippa sighed, picked up hers, and flashed back to one of the lessons her father gave her.

_"What are you afraid of Pippa?" he asked with a serious tone to his thirteen year old daughter. Pippa shrugged and her father asked again, but a little more stern," What are you afraid of?"_

_"Nothing!" she whined. Her father made a face and said," Pippa...something is holding you back. It's fear and I know it. I'm not mad but I know you can do this. Now, what are you afraid of?"_

_Pippa thought about it really hard when she said in a soft voice," The way the kids at school tease me everyday."_

_Her father loosened up and he felt a bit of a sharp pain in his chest. He had the phone calls from guidance and the attitude she had been growing and heard the cries at night, but it became clear. He patted Pippa's shoulder and said," Pippa, listen to me."_

_Pippa looked up and her father cleared his throat. "Pippa, the world is filled with people who will push you down everyday. There people who will spend all their time crushing you to make them feel better about themselves. It's ok to feel upset or angry, but don't ever feel like you will never be good enough. Take their nasty words but make them make you stronger. I want you to look at the red dot. D' you see it?"_

_Pippa looked at the red dot her father pointed at and nodded. He then looked at his daughter and said," Take your anger out on the dot. Make those hurtful comments the red dot and try to let the arrow hit it to show them how strong you are. Ok?"_

_Pippa nodded and got into position. She pulled the bow up, lifted the arch back, and played over the words of her peers. Suddenly, she let go and..._

_"Daddy, look! It's on red!" she exclaimed. _

_Her father nodded and smiled. Archery had helped his daughter with yet another life lesson. _

Pippa lifted the bow, pulled back the arrow, and stared at the tree. Her eyes were intense and focused. She could feel the tension in her arms and she could hear the insults in her head.

_Dumb..._

_Useless..._

_Ugly... _

She let go and the arrow hit into the tree, digging into it more than Kili's. The dwarves stared in awe and Kili stood there and smiled. Pippa sighed and saw Kili nod.

"Well, you're not all that bad," Kili said. Pippa shrugged and said," You're skilled. I'm still learning."

Although she wasn't perfect and she had many more lessons to learn, she at least depended on archery to help her.

The dwarves cleared the area and Pippa gave the bow and arrows back to Kili when he shook his head.

"Their yours now," Kili said with a smile. "You're not ready to fight in battle, but you at least know what you're doing."

Pippa nodded and said," Only if I'm in danger then."

"Well if you're in danger, I'll protect you," Kili said. Pippa rolled her eyes and said," I don't need protection, thank you. I was raised to save myself and so far, it's worked."

She then walked off and Kili rolled his eyes as Fili said," I kinda like that Pippa. She's got whits."

"And to think I found her on the streets," Gandalf commented as he smoked his pipe. Kili chuckled and smiled as he continued to watch her walk.

* * *

The group traveled on into the night and stopped somewhere on the mountain side. Fili and Kili were off the watch the horses and Pippa was left to cleaning the plates.

As she cleaned them, she heard Thorin say," It's nice to know I won't have Kili rescue you all the time." She turned and replied," Since I volunteered to join I was aware I was in charge of my own safety and I agreed to it. I never asked anyone to rescue me."

"That's the only quality I can appreciate of you Pippa of Ellingale," Thorin added. Pippa looked at Thorin as he gave her a nod and walked off. Pippa chuckled and said to herself," Didn't even crack a smile. He's the only person I know who can be stubborn for a good period of time."

"Doing well Pippa?" she heard Gandalf asked. Gandalf walked closer and began to wash one of the other dishes.

"Yes Gandalf, very well," she replied. "And you?"

"Just enjoying the night," Gandalf said. Pippa chuckled and Gandalf said," Kili seems to fancy you, yes?"

Pippa rolled her eyes and asked," I thought this little routine would end when I left Middle School."

Gandalf chuckled and added," Well, it's true Miss Pippa. I think he thinks of you very fondly. Of course, the dwarves and I...well ignoring stubborn Thorin, we enjoy your company, but Kili takes a liking to it even greater than us. I thought you should know."

Pippa made a face and said," He's handsome but I don't think I-." She turned her head and saw Gandalf was gone. She shrugged it off and collected all the plates and brought them back to the camp.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Well it's only been two days but they have been interesting. _

_I miss it back home, I really, really do. It's Christmas Eve tomorrow, isn't it? Oh, I hope a missing person's ad isn't sent out for me yet. The heartattack Dad will have when he sees that. Speaking of him, make sure he and Cecily are ok._

_Everyone has been so great. Bofour, Bombour, Ori, Gandalf, and Bilbo and the others have been nice. Except for Thorin of course. Can't expect too much from him. Also, Fili and Kili are really great too. I do seem to have more a relationship with Kili than I do with Fili. Fili and I tease each other...but Kili and I really go at one another. This morning I woke up with my head on his lap! It's strange though because I did have guy friends back home, but none of them looked like Kili. _

_Look, Kili is hot. He is. He reminds me of the guy from that show Being Human. Moving on, Kili is really good-hearted. He's funny, charming, whitty, sneaky, loves pranks, and is so...cool. Is it weird to describe him as "cool"? _

_Anyway, I do like how I feel when I talk to Kili. I wouldn't say I'm crushing on him, but I like how I glow and I like how he treats me and does little things. I guess the attention is nice? I'm not sure._

_Well, I've got to go back to my notes. It seems like I can't recall what happens in the novel anymore. Oh well. Bye, bye for now!_

Pippa closed her journal and grabbed her notebook and continued her notes. She also listened to her iPod, which oddly enough, never lost any battery life and remained at 100% full. Not that it was a bad thing at all.

She was listening to Nickelback's "How You Remind Me" and it began to make her think of Kili. All she could think of during the song was Kili and it was weird. This was uncanny for her. It happened though.

_And this is how you remind me_  
_This is how you remind me_  
_Of what I really am_  
_This is how you remind me_  
_Of what I really am_

His face...

His smile...

His laugh...

His dark eyes...

His voice...

"EVERYONE! EVERYONE!" Pippa heard his and Fili's screams and everyone in the group shot up when they saw the two younger dwarves running.

"What happened lads?" Bofur asked.

"Trolls took a few of the ponies," Kili breathed out.

"They've also got the burglar too!" Fili added.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry for the late entry, it's been a bad day but it's nearly over so that's good! Anyway I dropped what I was doing and just typed away! **

**Quick disclaimer on the Nickelback lyrics. I love that song and I figured it would fit in. I don't know. **

**Thanks for all the support! Talk to you all soon!**


	7. VII

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

VII - Dinner and Death

Bilbo was close. He was so close. Now, he was covered in troll boogers and he could feel death coming closer than he had wanted. He would die trying to save ponies. How noble.

"Well, look 'ere! It's got ahrms and legs and ev'rythin'!" Bert, one of the three hill trolls, exclaimed holding Bilbo by his feet.

"Put 'is feet o'er the fire! Make 'im squeal!" William cheered. Then unexpectedly, William felt a sharp pain in his foot and turned to see a young dwarf with a sword. Bilbo recognized the dwarf as Kili.

"DROP HIM!" Kili yelled. He did a little move with his sword to scare the trolls and Tom asked," Wha' you say?!"

"I said...drop him," Kili said. William growled and threw Bilbo over to Kili, causing Bilbo's body to land on top of Kili's and their bodies landed on the ground. The other company of dwarves rushed in to attack the trolls.

Their legs and hands and arms and bodies were cut by the blades of the dwarves' weapons. Bilbo knew he had to get out. The moment he got up on his two feet, he searched around for the ponies. Trying to escape from the battle scene, Bilbo scurried and ducked to go over to the ponies.

Making his way, he had realized he had nothing to cut the rope with. He went back into the battle between the dwarves and trolls and managed to grab one of the troll's weapons and cut the rope. He went to run off himself when the trolls caught him by legs.

The two trolls held each side of Bilbo's body, stretching him out like a starfish. Thorin and the company stepped back and Tom exclaimed," Drop yer weapons!"

"Or we tear 'is body in half!" Bert added.

Thorin and the dwarves looked at one and another then back at Bilbo. They dropped their weapons. The trolls smiled in delight.

Their dinner had increased.

* * *

''Stupid dwarves," Pippa muttered to herself as she stood by herself at the campsite. The dwarves refused her pleads to let her fight with them.

_"We can't let 'em hurt our Pip," Bofur said patting the top of her head. She rolled her eyes and replied," Well what do you want me to do here? Sit here and wait for you goons?"_

_"Exactly, you sit and you wait," Thorin growled at her like an agitated parent to it's young child. Pippa glared and said," I'm not a dog or a little child so don't treat me like one. You are not my father."_

_Thorin turned to her and exclaimed," If you want to live, you listen to me and you stay here!" Pippa put her hands up and yelled out sarcastically," Oh you're soo bad-ass! Watch out fellas, he's yelling and he's losing his temper!" _

_Thorin went to charge at her but Balin pulled him back and Fili and Kili took Pippa back. _

_"Pippa, we need you to stay here and keep out of trouble," Fili told her. _

_"Our uncle means well and it's just best to listen to him and do what he asks of you," Kili added. Pippa folded her arms across her chest and sighed," Fine. I'll stay and listen."_

_Fili went back to Thorin and Kili looked at Pippa and said," Protect yourself, please." _

_Pippa raised an eyebrow and scoffed," I'm standing out in field. I'm not some teenage boy that's about to go bang some girl."_

_Kili chuckled and went to turn around and Pippa then quickly said," Kili."_

_Kili turned to her and she bit the side of her bottom lip and added with an exasperated sigh," Don't...please...just come back with everyone else unhurt. Please."_

_Kili smiled and said," I promise you." Pippa half-smiled and Kili ran off. He past Thorin and company and they followed behind._

Pippa had her bag on her shoulder and kicked around waiting. She prayed in her mind that Kili and everyone would be ok. She paced back and fourth when she heard a hiss," Pippa. Pippa of Ellingale."

Pippa turned in hopes that it was the men, but then saw Gandalf. Gandalf had disappeared and had no idea of what was going on. Or so it wasthought.

Pippa walked over and asked," Gandalf? Where were you?"

"Doesn't matter now, I need you to do something," Gandalf told her.

"Gandalf, Bilbo has-."

"I know what's going on dear, you don't have to tell me but now listen to me," Gandalf interrupted her. Pippa nodded and Gandalf said," I want you to go over and try to set the dwarves who are not on the stick free."

Pippa's eyes widened and she asked," Gandalf...you're not telling me-."

"No time for explanations Pippa, just go," Gandalf said.

"Wait, but I don't have a weapon and I can't fight to save my life," Pippa said. "What if they catch me? What am I to do, take off my clothes and entertain the dwarves that way?"

Gandalf made a face and was about to respond when Pippa cut him off. "I was only joking. Let's go."

* * *

Some dwarves were tied on stick and tied together as they were being roasted like a rotisserie chicken over a fire. The others lie in bags and huddled on top of one another. Their hopes of survival decreased.

Bilbo looked around as he thought of an escape plan when someone caught his eye. Peering out the bushes was...

"Pippa?" he mouthed. Pippa put her finger on her lips and mouthed," Distract them. Now."

Bilbo sighed and tried to come up with an idea of how to distract the dwarves. Then it hit him.

"You're cooking them the wrong way!" Bilbo called out. The dwarves looked at him as the ones on the stick yelled," WHAT'S HE DOING?!" "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Wha' you mean?" Tom asked. "I've cooked plenty of dwarves!"

Bilbo almost lost it when he then added," They've...they've got parasites!" The dwarves and trolls went silent.

"In fact they all have...they're all infested with parasites! It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"DID HE SAY PARASITES?!" Balin yelled.

"WHAT I DON'T HAVE PARASITES!" Kili yelled.

"YOU HAVE PARASITES!" All the dwarfs screamed at Bilbo as Pippa thought to herself, Dear God, save these idiots!

Thorin caught onto Bilbo's trick, so he kicked the dwarves. The dwarves went silent and caught on.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!"

"Mine are the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!''

Pippa smiled to see the frenzy go on. William turned to Bilbo and asked," What would you have us do then? Let' em all go?"

"Well...," Bilbo said with a smile. Suddenly William picked at Bilbo and asked," You don't think I know what you're up to, you little ferrets!"

"He's taking us for fools!" Tom yelled. Bilbo looked at him and asked," Ferret?"

Pippa slapped her forehead when she looked to see Thorin looking at her. She mouthed," Hold on." She had to wait for Bilbo to come up with something more.

"Actually, you have to season them!" Bilbo piped up. The trolls looked at Bilbo and Bert agreed," Seasoning 'em sounds good."

William slapped Bert and exclaimed," I've made plenty of dwarves and I never used any seasoning!"

"Look, I-."

"You just want to escape do, you?" William asked. The three trolls gathered around Bilbo and Pippa took that as a cue to rescue the dwarves. She crawled over quickly and began to untie Thorin first.

"We told you to stay," Thorin whispered.

"Hey, I'm saving your life so shut up," Pippa hissed. Thorin sighed and she managed to free him. Kili turned and smiled.

"You came?" he asked. Pippa went to untie him when she heard," Well, well! Look at this!" She gulped and saw Bert pick her up by the back of her shirt.

"We have dessert! Ooh, it's pretty!" Bert cooed at Pippa. Pippa squirmed and exclaimed,'' I'm not dessert you idiot!"

"Fiesty one, eh?" Tom cooed as he tried to stroke her hair with his finger. Pippa tried moving her body back.

"Put me down!" she yelled. Bert laughed and threw her on the ground. Pippa felt her body and face smash onto the ground. She looked up and felt something warm on her arm. She looked to see her left arm caught on fire from the bonfire the trolls had made. She screamed. She rolled around as the dwarves watched her roll, seeing her left arm flamed. She found her leather jacket and her bag and beat it on her arm.

The fire was out, but the pain and the burn stayed. She screamed in pain and clenched her teeth together. Kili watched her squirm and tried to get out and help her, but failed.

Suddenly a light sprung and everyone turned to see Gandalf standing on the rocks with the sunrise behind him.

"Adorn will take you all!" Gandalf yelled. The trolls looked at one another.

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?"

Gandalf lifted his staff and pushed it down onto the large rock, causing it to break. The sunlight hit the trolls and stoned them in place. The dwarves looked at one another and then cheered.

* * *

All the dwarves helped another get free and they walked off the experience they had gone through. Pippa lied on the ground, her jacket wrapped around her arm. She lifted the jacket and saw the deep second-degree burn on her arm. Pippa sighed and just continued to lie there.

"Pippa, you've got to get up now," Bilbo told her gently as he offered her his hand. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Get up laddy! Time to move alone!" Dwalin said. Pippa still didn't move. She looked at all of them and growled," My arm...my bloody, fucking arm. I don't want any of you to come near me right now, ok? Stay back."

Everyone looked at one another and Thorin muttered," Let 'er be." He turned to Gandalf and said," She's useless to this company." Pippa was ready to blow but kept her calm. She held onto her arm tightly and turned away. The dwarves walked away except for Kili. Fili turned to Kili but Kili walked over and helped her off her feet.

She turned to him and he could see her green eyes glowing from the tears that were filling up. Kili went to touch her but she stepped back.

"He's right," she told Kili with a calm tone. "It's best if I go off on my own, anyway." The other dwarves looked at her after hearing her say that. Ori went up to her and pouted.

"You-you're leaving us?" he whimpered. Pippa sighed and replied," I'm not a fighter, ok? I'm just some kid who got dragged into this world with no clue what to do."

Kili looked at her and said,"You can't be on your own out there. I won't let you." Kili turned to his uncle Thorin and then looked at Fili. Fili, knowing where this was going, smiled in agreement and gave a nod.

"Thorin, Pippa is to stay with us," Kili announced. "She at least tried to help."

"She's one of us," Fili added as he walked over to Kili and Pippa. Thorin looked at Pippa and said," I never said she should leave. She can stay if she chooses to but now before she burns her other arm. If she does stay, none of you are to baby her."

"Tell that to him!" Dwalin pointed out to Kili. Everyone looked at Kili and Kili said," She can handle herself perfectly well."

"Hello, I'm right here!'' Pippa laughed raising her free arm. "I can answer myself." The dwarves chuckled and Pippa said," I'll stay on one condition."

"That is?" Thorin asked. Pippa walked to him and said," You're right, I do have trouble defending myself. However, you didn't give me anything to protect myself with." She then turned to the dwarves and said," Give me a bow and some arrows. I know you have an extra spare."

Kili smiled and Pippa then added," And cloth too." Bofur ripped some cloth and Pippa wrapped it around the burn mark on her arm. Balin passed her the bow and arrows they had. She smiled and gave him a nod. She then turned to Thorin and smiled. Thorin sighed and said," Come on then."

Pippa smiled and thought to herself, _Dr. A. was right._

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I'm so excited for the next few chapters because I have them mapped out and I will say this, the later chapters of Rivendale is going to have a lot of surprises.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. VIII

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

VIII- Discoveries and Rages

The company traveled on despite the perils of the night before when they almost became food for three hungry trolls. Pippa bandaged the arm that had caught on fire and made a piece of cloth into an arm sling ( a trick she learned back at Uni). The air was crisp and the sun shone brightly as the company traveled on by foot only.

"I'm gettin' hungry!" Bombour declared.

"Oh yeer always hungry, Lad!" Balin called out. Pippa rolled her eyes and smirked to herself. Kili caught her blushing and began to blush himself. Fili watched the two of them in disgust and slight annoyance.

"So when will we receive an invitation to the wedding Kili and Pippa?" Fili asked teasingly. He was loud enough to where the whole company now heard him. They all made kissy faces and Kili and Pippa made faces.

"So when did it become alright for you to act like a baby?" Pippa shot back at Fili.

"Oh please dear Pippa, you're one to talk," Fili scoffed. He then began to mimic Pippa when she had burnt her arm and the company began to laugh except for Gandalf and Bilbo. Thorin, this time, smiled to himself.

"Hey!" Pippa hissed as she elbowed a giggling Kili with her good elbow. He coughed and replied," Oh c'mon! He was only joking!"

Pippa replied, mimicking Kili's voice," Oh ok! You two are so hilarious!"

She then walked faster than the two hooligans, knowing they'd make something out of it. Sure, Pippa was being hypocritical and she knew that very well. She amused herself with acting like a child with Fili and Kili though.

She found herself next to Bilbo and a smile spread across her face.

"Hanging in there Baggins?" she asked Bilbo. Bilbo turned to her with a startled expression and replied," What is that question implying exactly?"

"I'm sorry, let me rephrase myself...how are you doing?"

"Could be better but thank you though."

"Oh cheer up Pouty Polly!" Pippa beamed as she sprung her good arm around Bilbo's shoulders. He jumped a bit and exclaimed," Oh dear!"

"Relax...try to enjoy the beautiful day. The sun is bright, the air is clear, we're all alive,-."

"You can shut up Pip!" Bofour yelled. Pippa turned her head and snapped back," Make me hat boy!"

Bofour laughed and began to chase Pippa. The other dwarves, except Thorin, watched and began to laugh. Even Gandalf got in a chuckled. Bofour picked up Pippa and began swinging her around.

"Put 'er down!" Kili snapped. Fili watched Kili's eyes glare as soon as Pippa put her arm around Bilbo and had no lost it when Bofour picked up Pippa. Pippa and Bofour looked at each other and Bofour set her down and said," We was only joking lad."

Pippa saw the look in Kili's eyes and her smile faded. She could see the jealousy burning in his brown eyes and knew that it had gone a bit too far.

"You could have hurt yourself even more," Kili told Pippa. _You mean I could have hurt you_? Pippa thought to herself. She said nothing and continued to walk alongside Kili.

Suddenly, they heard Gandalf call out," Look 'er!" A cave had caught his eyes and he knew that the trollshad something to do with it. The company looked on and they followed Gandalf inside. Few remained outside but most of them went inside.

Inside was muggy and smelled of some odd scent. Webs and dirt were everywhere and random artifacts lied on the ground near bones. Pippa shook in disgust but kept moving.

"Look! Gold!" Dwalin pointed out. He and some others opened chests and looked under the dirt to see piles and piles of jewelery and other riches. This made Thorin uneasy as he remembered his grandfather's love for gold.

Gandalf wandered over to Pippa and asked," What have you got there?" Pippa turned and showed Gandalf a bracelet that she had found and that Gandalf was slightly familiar bracelet was a thin, white silver bracelet with floral designs and a pendant connected on each side by the white silver strand.

"I think this bracelet is one the women usually wear," Gandalf said as he studied it. He put it on Pippa's wrist and said," It fits perfectly." He smiled and wandered off as Pippa looked at the bracelet. She saw the engraved words shine and she nearly jumped. She then shook it off and decided to go back outside.

As she got out, Gloin declared," I heard something!" Everyone stopped in their tracks and Pippa went to turn around to go back into the cave when the sound got louder and she felt something pull her. She realized it was Kili and Kili pulled her behind him. She watched from behind as a sleigh, carried by what looked like jack rabbits and a small man with a beehive of white hair and a messy beard.

"Oh I didn't know Amy Winehouse lived in Middle Earth too," Pippa mumbled. The man jumped off the sleigh and Gandalf exclaimed,"" Radagast!"

"I've been looking for you Gandalf," Radagast said.

"First off, Radagast this the company of dwarves led by Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf introduced the small man to the company. Radagast replied," Nice to meet you all and- oh heavens."

He caught a glimpse of the girl behind one of the dwarves and asked," Why is there a female in your group? Is she a dwarf or an elf?"

"I'm a girl!" Pippa exclaimed as she came out from behind Kili. "A human girl! God, is that so hard to believe?!"

Radagast stepped back and everyone in the company chuckled.

"She's a lively one," Gandalf commented with a smile.

"Anyway, Gandalf, there has been something that has encountered at Dol Guldur," Radagast continued on. "A Necroancer in the forrest!"

"Some dark magic you say?" Gandalf asked. "What'd you think it could be?"

There was silence when Radagast gulped and responded," Spiders."

Everyone turned to one another when Pippa stuttered," S-spiders?"

"Are you afraid?" Dwalin asked.

"Try petrified," Pippa corrected him. She began to scratch behind her head and Kili watched her nerves get the best of her.

Suddenly, a load roar arose in the distance and everyone froze. The roar continued on and Pippa latched onto Kili's arm.

"Wargs," Radagast said. "Orcs are here."

"They've found us," Gandalf declared.

"What can we do? How are we to escape past them?" Thorin asked.

"Wargs?" Pippa whispered to Kili.

"Like dogs...only uglier and their bite is worse than their bark. Orcs use them as transportation," Kili whispered back.

"I can distract them with my sled!" Radagast piped. The dwarves looked at one another.

"Yeer not serious?!" Balin exclaimed. "A sled of rabbits?"

"Oh you're so cute!"

The dwarves turned to see it was Pippa's voice and that the rabbits merrily surrounded around her. They hopped on her lap as she pet them all. They clinged onto her and she made faces at them.

"Looks like you've got some competition with some rabbits," Fili whispered to Kili. Kili chuckled and smiled as Pippa played with the rabbits.

"Do you mind lady?!" Radagast snapped at Pippa. The rabbits turned and hopped off Pippa. Pippa got up and replied," Sorry...they're really cute rabbits."

Radagast sighed and added with a smile," They're not just rabbits. These are Rhosgobel rabbits!"

* * *

Radagast and his sleigh of Rhosgobel rabbits hopped fast as the orcs on their wargs chased him. He yelled at them with taunting words.

"Go!" Thorin declared. The group ran across while they could. They ran to another boulder and hid.

"Well...this is fun!" Pippa sarcastically hissed. She and the group then ran to another bolder and hid.

Bifur made a noise and Gandalf hissed,"Go!"

The group ran yet again and this time, Pippa began losing her breath.

"Don't die on us now!" Gloin exclaimed.

"I...can't...run...," Pippa exhaled. "Sorry...not sorry."

"GO!" Thorin hissed loudly. The group hid behind a boulder and the sound of a growling animal was heard from on top. Thorin motioned to Kili and Pippa. Kili mouthed," After me." He turned and the arrow hit the warg and Pippa's arrow hit the orc. The other wargs caught on and began to charge at the company.

The dwarves charged fourth and began beating the wargs and orcs. Gandalf yelled to Pippa," Pippa run to those rocks. This isn't your fight nor your time."

Pippa sighed and went to run off when she felt a slice on her upper back. She screeched in pain and Kili turned to see a warg had scratched Pippa's back so deep that it ripped her navy sweater and made a gash in her back. He proceeded to shoot the warg with an arrow and then ran to help Pippa.

"Go Kili! I'll be fine!" Pippa yelled to Kili. She continued running, only even weaker than before. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks and everything went black.

Gandalf watched this occur and yelled," Follow me!" Bilbo's eyes met Gandalf's and he followed Gandalf to the rocks, the other dwarves following behind. Except for Kili.

Kili proceeded to keep shooting at the wargs and orcs when the shouts from Thorin stopped him. He turned and saw Fili's eyes pleading Kili to run. Kili ran for it and jumped in the ditch with the company.

He then pushed through to see Pippa passed out in the arms of Bilbo and Bofur.

_She's as white as a ghost_! Bilbo noted to himself. He then saw Kili gesturing his arms to hold Pippa and Bofur and Bilbo handed an almost limp Pippa to Kili.

Gandalf then said," Follow me."

The company followed Gandalf in the ditch. Some began questioning whether the wizard was leading them in a circle.

"We've already been in full circle I think!" Balin declared.

"Just continue following me," Gandalf assured the grumpy dwarf. He watched Kili carry Pippa in his arms and then sighed.

* * *

"What is that?" Thorin asked as a group of what looked like strange creatures began attacking the orcs. The groups rode on white horses that appeared so majestic that it reminded Thorin of something. That was until he realized it was that something.

As soon as the company got out of the ditch, Thorin and his company were face to face with elves. The same army of elves that turned their back on the dwarves when Smaug attacked supposedly. Thorin's angry eyes sprung to Gandalf.

"You knew," He growled to Gandalf. Gandalf responded," Let me."

Gandalf went up to the leader of the army and the leader asked defensively," Your name?"

"Gandalf," Gandalf replied. "Gandalf the Grey Wizard."

The leader turned to Thorin and took note of the men behind Thorin, including the young lady in one of their arms who appeared seriously injured.

"I am Thranduil, King of Mirkwood," the man introduced himself. Thorin felt his body fill in rage and he felt the urge to seek the revenge of the dwarves but one look from Gandalf and Thorin remained still with eyes of rage.

"We need to go to Rivendell," Gandalf spoke up clearing his throat. Thranduil nodded and said," Follow me."

Gandalf turned to Thorin and with reluctance Thorin and the comany followed.

It had seemed like one attack could possibly occur just after another one had happened.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I apologize for the long delay but I'm glad to get this chapter out. Don't worry - Pippa's not a hopeless case just yet. Just wait for the up-coming surprises I have in store for the next two chapters :)**

**Thanks for all the support from favoriting, reviewing, and following! It truly does mean a whole lot and I hope you all enjoyed this! Let me know what you thought!**


	9. IX

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

IX- A Break in Paradise Called Rivendell

Thrandruil had led Gandalf and the company of dwarves to the beautiful land known as Rivendell. Rivendell was called home by the elfs and they lived in peace and harmony in the land of perfectly bloomed flowers, clean water, and everlasting Spring. Despite the grudge held by the dwarves, they were secretly enchanted by this mystic place and couldn't deny it's beauty. Still, they hid it in their expressions.

They waited outside the palace of the Elven king, Elrond. The woman at the door, possibly one of the ladies-in-waiting, had told Gandalf and the crew that Elron was just returning from the battle. That's when the sound of horses trotting caught the group's attention and in rode Elrond with other elf warriors behind him.

Thorin could feel the anger boiling over and he clutched onto his sword. Kili held onto Pippa's body a little tigher in case these "traitors" dared to touch her. He was ready to attack anyone in the group or not that had dared to touch Pippa at this point. He felt her head snuggle into the crook of his neck and he felt his heartbeat rapidly.

Elrond jumped off the horse and smiled as he opened his arms to greet his long-time friend, Gandalf.

"Gandalf" Elrond greeted happily in his stern voice.

"Elrond!" Gandalf laughed. The two embraced and Elrond spoke excitedly in what was elven language. Elrond then turned to group.

"This is the dwarf company led by the dwark king, Thorin Oakensheild," Gandalf introduced to Elrond. Elrond smiled and gave a nod to Thorin who stood there like an angry statue.

"Pleasure to see you again," Elrond greeted. Thorin replied sternly," You too."

Elrond took note of all the dwarves when one in particular caught his eyes. He took notice of what looked like not a dwarf but a young girl in the arms of one of the dwarves. She had messy dark, medium ash brown hair that rested above her chests. Her skin was fair but seemed white cold. An arm sling was also wrapped around her arm. Elrond could see something was not right with this one.

"That girl," Elrond pointed out. "She is in need of medical help, yes?" Kili tightened his grip and his brown eyes darkened with his glare. His judgement of this elf was not pleasant based upon what he was told by his kind.

"Don't touch her!" Kili snapped when Elrond tried to come closer. The other dwarves drew closer to one another, blocking Elrond from their Pippa.

"She's not well and I have the proper help to save your friend," Elrond assured the group. "I will not harm her in any way."

"Why should we trust you?!" Gloin snarled at Elrond. Gandalf stepped in and scolded to the dwarves," You must trust him! If we want Pippa alive we will hand her to him."

Kili stepped back and Thorin sighed and surprisingly told his young nephew," Kili, hand Pippa to Elrond." Kili stood still.

"If you care about her you will hand her to Elrond!", Gandalf threatened. The dwarves stood silently. Kili's face dropped and he felt his body freeze and turn numb. Fili turned to Kili and said in a gentle voice," Go on brother."

Kili then handed Pippa to Elrond and watched Elrond gently take her in his arms and then hand her bridaly style to a maiden. She gave a bow and Kili watched, trembling, as Pippa was taken away. Fili patted Kili's back and Elrond then said in a gentle voice," Follow me."

The dwarves didn't move. Instead, Dwalin replied," Gandalf what makes you think we should go with 'im?"

Elrond turned to Gandalf and spoke in that strange elf language. Gandalf nodded and said," He has prepared a feast for you all."

The dwarves kryptonite came and they met in a group and then agreed.

If there was food, they would go.

* * *

_"Pippa...Pippa...Pippa..."._

_A shining light spoke to her and she opened her eyes to see him. She felt herself sit up and_ _her mouth opened a bit. She felt tears begin to form. _

_"Mom?" she asked. There was her mom, the exact way Pippa had remembered her. Her mother smiled and exclaimed," Pippa!" She held out her arms and Pippa got up and ran in to them. Her mother's hug was tight and she coudl even hear the heartbeat of her mother. _

_"How am I seeing you...I mean...I thought you were de-...am I?" Pippa stammered. Her mother laughed and shook her head. _

_"No," she replied. She smiled and said," You're alive. Your body went into a bit of shock after your back was cut. You'll be ok."_

_She took a strand of her daughter's hair and put it behind her ears. Her mother's eyes filled with tears.  
_

_"I miss you so much," her mother sighed. " I wish I could be there to help you. I'm lucky enough to watch but I wish I could be present."_

_Pippa smiled and said," I know. I knew that even when I told myself I was going to hell after all the crap I pulled."_

_Her mother laughed and so did Pippa. _

_"Your dad is doing a great job and so is Cecily," her mother commented geniunely. "I couldn't have asked for anybody better."_

_"Except for yourself," Pippa replied. Her mother chuckled and shrugged. _

_"Hey, you did come out of my body," her mother agreed. "And that's without an epidermal. One of my biggest regrets." _

_Pippa laughed and said," So that's where I get my sarcasm from." _

_"Youre very welcome," her mother added. She embraced Pippa again and Pippa asked," So do you know how I got into this place?" _

_Her mother shook her head and said," I'm just as confused as you are, honey; however, that Kili guy is smashing to look at. I mean of all the guys I've watched you to date over the years-."_

_"You mean 'guy'," Pippa interrupted. _

_"Hey, you had some admirers. You just didn't know. Anyway, back to what I was saying before, Kili is the only guy I've seen you with who's genuine. He does seem to fancy you and care about you."_

_Pippa made a face and replied," Please. I think he's about my age and I'm sure guys here are no different from the ones back home. Besides, I'm not sure it's like that with him and-."_

_Pippa stopped herself and asked," The hell am I talking about? I sound like a desperate woman. A mad, desperate woman!" _

_Her mother laughed and said," Well it's natural for all women to feel like that. I would know. Moving on, I see possibilities."_

_"And I see my ghost mom," Pippa sassed. Her mother rolled her eyes and said," Well, anything's possibly now isn't it?"_

_They chuckled and her mother took Pippa's hands in hers and said," It's time to let you go. I'm not sure what's bound to happen with the rest of journey but promise me you'll make it count. Promise me to never stop being you and to cherish every moment. Also, promise you'll get an A on this exam. I saw you sleeping in class Little-Miss-On-My-I-Pod-Until-Four-A.M-Dancing."_

_Pippa's eyes went wide and she replied," Don't judge my form of relaxation." _

_Her mother shook her head and Pippa sighed. _

_"We'll we have this meetings again? Maybe soon?" Pippa asked. _

_"I hope so," her mother replied. Her mother kissed Pippa's cheek and said," I love you my monkey."_

_She then disappeared and Pippa went to reach out when-_

She opened her eyes and jumped. She felt her body lying backside on what felt like a bed. She sat up and looked around to find herself on a white bed in some elegant room. She looked out to see she was in a room outside a beautiful place.

"Holy shit I am in heaven," she muttered to herself. She looked down and found herself in what looked like a three-quarter sleeve white, empire-waist gown. She raised an eyebrow and asked," Never thought I'd ask this...but where are my clothes?"

She went to get up when she heard," Alive and well, yes?"

She turned and exclaimed," Oh thank god!" There was Gandalf on a rocking chair. She got up and hugged the 's eyes widened and he made a face as Pipp hugged him.

"Man, I never thought I'd be happy to see you but I am and I'm relieved and-." She stopped herself and asked," Where are we and where are the dwarves and Bilbo?"

Gandalf chuckled and replied," Well, that was a fast recovery. They are feasting with the elves. We are in Rivendell."

Pippa tilted her head and asked," What in God's name is Rivendell? Sounds like river dancing to me."

Gandalf chuckled and said," This the land where the elves live."

Pippa looked around and said," I may ditch you guys and hang out here. Look at this place! This looks like those pictures people see on desktop screens."

Then it hit her. One of the two pieces of information she remembered from the story, which was now nearly gone, came to her.

"Don't the dwarves hate the elves?" Pippa asked.

"Hate is a strong word dear Pippa-."

"Oh my god where is Thorin because I want to see him suffer!"

Gandalf laughed and a young elf maiden entered the room with a man Pippa hadn't seen before.

"She's ok I take it," the man said. He came closer and said," I am Elrond. I take it your name is Pippa. Welcome to my home caleld Rivendell."

Pippa curtseyed awkwardly and then asked," Can I ask you something? May I please buy a home and live here?"

Elrond laughed and said to Gandalf," I quite like this one." Elrond turned to Pippa and then saw her burnt arm. His smile dropped and Pippa looked down to see her arm.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Pippa told him with a nervous laugh. He looked at her and she replied bluntly," Ok, I know, it's crap. There's nothing I can do though and if I could I would be-."

She felt Elrond touch her hand and suddenly the burn vanished. Pippa's eyes widened in disbelief and she looked up at Elrond and then asked," May I please hug you?"

Elrond laughed and said,'' If you would like to then-." He then felt Pippa's tight grip and didn't know whether to hug back or fix his own arm.

"Sorry but you have no idea how relieved I am that it's gone," Pippa apoligized laughing. Elrond laughed and replied," Absolutely. You're welcome. My maiden here healed the wound on your back. Unfortunately, it will have to remain a scar."

Pippa looked at the young elf maiden who bowed.

"Thank you so much," Pippa thanked. "I don't mind the scar at all. I have one on my inner thigh from falling out of a tree when I was six so it's cool."

The elf maiden made a face and looked at Elrond. Elrond spoke to the young maiden in a pretty language and the maiden smiled and bowed again.

"We will let you rest alone," Elrond told Pippa. "I'll be sure to tell your friends to see you. Especially Kili."

* * *

"I knew we couldn't trust 'em," Balin said as he and the dwarves hung out in a patio overlooking all of Rivendell. "They consider plants food!"

The dwarves made faces and "eww'' ed just thinking about the lunch they had.

"We will get back on the journey tomorrow so don't get too comfortable here," Thorin told the others as he cleaned his sword. In his mind all he could think about was wanting to leave right then.

"Why not now, eh?" Bofur asked as he smoked on his pipe.

"I'll be staying behind," Kili announced. This had been the first time since Elrond took Pippa from Kili's arms that Kili had spoken. He hadn't spoken much during lunch. The dwarves looked at the young dwarf and Thorin looked up from cleaning his sword.

"Kili you're joking," Fili said furrowing his eyebrows. Kili shook his head and said," I'm not leaving until I know she's ok and back on her feet."

The dwarves groaned and Bofur spoke up," Oh give it up laddy! Just admit you have feelins' for 'er and stop actin' and sayin' you don't. We all know you do."

Kili looked at Bofur and replied defensively," Just because I care doesn't mean I fancy her like that!"

The other dwarves rolled their eyes and spoke all at once. Kili could hear the and his denials were starting to weaken. Thorin said nothing nor did Fili.

Finally, when Kili couldn't take it, he turned around and walked off.

"You can't hide your feelings boy!" Bombour called out.

Kili tried to tune out their words and began pacing back and fourth. _There's no way I have feelings for her_, Kili thought to himself. He could feel a lump in his throat and the pacing got faster.

"Kili," he heard Fili say in a gentle tone. Kili turned and Fili sighed. Fili walked over to his younger brother and said," You know you can trust me. I'm your brother and I'm with you no matter what. Just tell the truth, do you have feelings for Pippa?"

Kili looked in Fili's eyes and sighed. He looked away and mumbled," Yes. Yes I do."

Fili smiled and said,"Don't listen to those lads, ok? They're just poking at you 'cause they do care and they like that you fancy her. Nothin' wrong with it, you know."

"Except if she doesn't feel the same," Kili added. Fili nodded, forgetting that that too was a possibility. Fili then smiled and said," If she doesn't, then remember that there's always someone else. Ok?"

Kili chuckled and Fili patted Kili's shoulder. He then put his brother in a headlock and chanted in Kili's ear," Kili's got a girlfriend, Kili's got a girlfriend!"

* * *

As Pippa sat on her bed, she overlooked the majestic view she had had of Rivendell. She felt relaxed and at ease for the first time in a very long time. She could feel herself living like this everyday with no worries and no problems and no damn orcs.

"I see you've recovered," she heard a familiar stern voice. She turned and sat up when she had seen that it was Thorin. She swallowed hard and replied," Yep. I'm fine thanks."

"Your arm...that too is healed, yes?" Thorin asked. She nodded and there was a pause. Well, this is fun, she thought to herself.

"I believe I owe you an apology," Thorin said with a sigh. Pippa looked up and asked," Hell froze over already?"

Thorin shook his head and said," You are useful to my men. You keep their spirits high and make this journey where their lives are at risk something wonderful. I suppose I've taken too much out on you and...I apologize."

Pippa smirked and opened her arms.

"Oh come 'ere!" she exclaimed. She got off the bed and gave Thorin a hug. He stood there and chuckled a bit. She then let go and said," No? Ok, we'll work on it." Thorin rolled his eyes with a small smile and she shriek softly.

"You smiled!" she cooed. Thorin sighed and replied," You're making me regret apologizing."

Pippa laughed and replied," I'm sorry. Anyway, I accept your apology. I can't imagine how hard it is to take back what's rightfully yours and I hope that even thought I have no experience that I can find a way to assist you in any way that doesn't involve me being bait to lure creatures in for you to kill. I think we learned that last night with Bilbo."

Thorin gave a nod and said," Of course."

"PIP!" she heard Ori's voice cheer.

Pippa turned and saw all the dwarves run in and hug her. Bofur and Balin both picked her up and swung her around.

"Your arm! It's normal again!" Gloin pointed out. Pippa nodded and said," Elrond did that. One of his ladies healed my back but there's a scar on it but whatever."

"We had the most awful lunch!" Ori whined as he clung onto Pippa's arm. "They gave us lettuce and veggies and there was no meat!"

Pippa laughed and scoffed," Meanwhile, in Africa...". The dwarves silenced and looked at her. Her smiled dropped and Ori asked," What's Africa?"

"Nevermind, it's an old sayng where I'm from," Pippa shook off. The dwarves nodded and she added," Well, I'm sure you all will find meat you picky eaters."

"We're not picky, we're dwarves and dwarves eat everything except plants!" Nori exclaimed.

"Right, right, so sorry," Pippa said. She turned and saw Bilbo appear.

"Hello Pippa," he greeted awkardly. "Feeling normal again, huh?" She smiled and hugged him. He looked startled at first but then hugged her back.

"I'm doing good Baggins," she replied. Bilbo gave a nod and Pippa looked up to see Fili as he exclaimed," Well, well! Look who's all better!"

He gave her a hug and she asked," Where's Kili?"

"I'm right here," she heard Kili say. She looked behind her and saw him smiling has he had her bag on his shoulder. She felt her stomach tighten and her heart flutter. She hugged Kili and Kili held onto her tightly.

"I'm happy you're ok," Kili said rubbing her back. She let go and they smiled at each other. The other dwarves kept quiet but smiled and held back their laughter.

"Thank you," she said. "I had heard you carried me. You must be pretty strong to lift my fat-ass."

" 'Fat-ass'?" Kili asked. "I'll have to remember that one." Pippa hit his arm and they both laughed.

"We'll leave you two,'' Thorin said. Thorin then motioned the other dwarves to follow him and they all left.

"I do have to tell you that I went through your bag to take out the bow and arrow and your journal fell," Kili confessed as they sat down. Pippa's eyes widened and her face went warm.

"Oh?" she asked. Kili laughed a bit and said," You've written some notes on us. Why?"

Pippa groaned and sighed. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen but she knew she'd have to tell them someday. She sighed and said," Well, this will explain a whole lot so you better be ready to listen."

"I have time and ears," Kili said. "Large ones too."

Pippa chuckled and said," Ok Dumbo. Well...er...where do I start? Ok. I'm from a world called Earth. It's weird and not very much like this but I've lived there my whole life. Anyway, I live in a country...er...land called England. I attend a school or university called Cambridge. Well, one night when it was stormy and lightening, I was writing an essay. I got stuck and decided to leave. I went outside and I got struck by lightining, which is very rare, and I woke up here."

Kili nodded as he took in everything she had said. It was strange for him but he felt this part of him that she was telling the truth. It was in her eyes.

"Well, that's unusual but intriguing," Kili resonded with a smile and a laugh. Pippa laughed and nodded.

"You're telling me," she said.

"So, why are you taking notes on us?" Kili asked. Pippa sighed and tried to come up with an explanation that would be easy for Kili to understand. It came to her and she smiled.

"In case I do leave and go back to where I'm from, I want to remember you all and I suppose I take notes throughout to remember you all," Pippa replied in honesty. Kili smiled and said," That's...that's very sweet I guess."

He handed her the bag and she took it saying,"Thanks."

"I see your arm is clear," Kili noted. She nodded and said," Elrond healed it. They healed the one on my back too, only that has a scar."

Kili nodded and replied," So you're no longer in pain?" She shook her head and said," Good as new I suppose. Thank you again for carrying me."

"It was my pleasure," Kili said as he formed a charming and bright smile. Pippa felt her cheeks get warm and she bit her lower lip.

"I was afraid something would have happened to you," Kili spoke up as he cleared his throat. Pippa looked up and cocked her head back.

"Really?" she asked.

"I guess...I guess I got used to looking after you," Kili admitted. Pippa smiled and said,'' That's a good trait to have. It's nice."

Kili nodded and looked into her eyes and there was a silence. Pippa began to wonder what Kili thought of her. Would he like her for being her? Should she change who she is?

He was about to say something when he heard," Pardon me Miss?" They looked up to see Elrond's young maiden from earlier. She smiled and said," I'm sorry but I need you to come with me."

Pippa nodded and turned to Kili.

"I'll see you later," she said patting his shoulder.

"Til' then," he responded as he watched her walk away. He smiled to himself and sighed.

"So what is this about?" Pippa asked. The young maiden replied," My fellow maidens and I were told that we would give you a fresh new look."

Pippa raised an eyebrow and asked," Like...a makeover?"

The young maiden nodded and added," Yes! Don't worry though, you're in good hands."

They met up with other two elf girls. They smiled and Pippa said," Well...one condition."

The girls nodded and Pippa said," No dresses. I mean it too."

"Don't worry m'lady," one of the elven girls assured Pippa. "You will still have your old attire. Just a couple adjustments have been made. We're just focusing on you."

"Well, ok," Pippa mumbled as she faked a smile. In her mind, she prayed to God it would be over before she knew it.

Then again, she was in paradise. Her worries would be gone.

Except her worries about her feelings for Kili.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this! The next chapter will not only be my tenth (whoo!) but the one I have been dying to write since I started this! It could be...unexpected? I don't know. **

**Anyway, I actually have a little question I want you guys to answer. I was wondering who you guys could see playing Pippa? What actress would be best suited for her? My choice is _Downton Abbey's_ Jessica Brown Findlay ("Sybil"). I just started watching the show and I saw her and was like," That's Pippa". Let me know what you guys think!**

**Hope you liked and let me know! Thanks for all the wonderful support!**


	10. X

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

X- Leather and Lace

Pippa was surprised with the makeover the elven maidens gave her. She thought they'd make her look too glossy and fragile-looking, but subtle changes happened instead. For one thing, Pippa's bed-head waves were smoothed out into bigger waves like the ones she would see in magazine. Her eyebrows were more defined and slightly thinner, but not by much. Lastly, the elf maidens gave Pippa back her clothes but then added a moccha-colored, leather sleeveless wrap with a moccha-colored corset holding it together. By the time it was all over, Pippa regretted putting doubt in the women.

She looked at herself in a mirror and her green eyes went wide as a result. She looked a little different but almost felt the same.

"It's like I'm still me with minor changes," Pippa said aloud. The maidens nodded and one of them piped," That was the idea!"

Pippa turned to them and said with a smile," Thank you. You made me rethink the idea of a makeover."

The maidens giggled and bowed as they left. Pippa turned and looked at herself some more. She could see a difference but she could also still herself.

"It's missing something."

Pippa turned behind her to see who it was who spoke up. She then saw a glowing woman with skin whiter than snow itself, locks of soft, thin, crimped gold resting to the stomach, blue eyes, and wearing a long, white gown with long sleeves.

"Do I know you?" Pippa asked slowly. The woman replied," I believe not. I am Lady Galadriel, Lady of Light and also Lady of the Golden Wood. "

Pippa nodded and replied with a shrug," Well, I would have guessed you were the real Goldilocks but I like your real name better." Lady Galadriel smiled very softly and came closer.

"I'm Pip-."

"Pippa Ellingale. Stranger to Middle Earth and from a mysterious world called Earth."

"...Urm...that too."

"I know, well who you are, my dear." Pippa cocked her head back and folded her arms across her chest.

"So...did you send me here?" Pippa asked. "Because if so-."

"I am not the reason why you are here," Lady Galadriel said. She studied Pippa and walked around the young girl. Pippa felt uncomfortable and her self-esteem lowered at the sight of Galadriel. She watched Lady Galadriel stare right into her.

"I do know you well because your mother is one of the lights I took when she left your world," Lady Galadriel continued. Pippa's mouth opened in shock and she asked," Can I see her now?"

Lady Galadriel shook her head and said," I promised your mother that you two would reunite when you have completed this journey. Your mother and I believe that destiny has brought you here with unknown reasons but reasons that will make you the person you were to become all along."

Pippa nodded and responded," Did you get that off a Disney movie tagline?"

" You are criticizing your mother's dream?" Lady Galadriel asked. Pippa shook her head and said," Please understand that I am still so used to living in my world where every thing is realistic and not at all magical like Middle Earth is."

Lady Galadriel gave a nod and replied," I do, but it's time to put your mind into what could be here. Don't question, just take a chance."

Lady Galadriel held out a bracelet. Pippa looked down to see that it was the bracelet Pippa had found in the cave earlier that she thought she had put in her bag.

"I understand you found this," Lady Galadriel said as she put the bracelet on Pippa's wrist. The bracelet's words glowed again and Pippa looked closer.

"This bracelet will help your mother and I keep track of you and also remind you that you have to be fearless while you continue on."

Pippa nodded and replied," Thank you. I promise if you keep my mother ok, I'll go on."

"I am willing to do so," Lady Galadriel agreed. She touched Pippa's cheek and said," I wish you so much luck." She then disappeared and Pippa looked around. She felt chills in her body. She looked down at her glowing bracelet and sighed.

She decided to take a walk around the castle as the sky turned dark for nighttime.

* * *

The dwarves laughed as Bombour fell onto the ground, breaking the stone bench. Bombour got up and laughed," Bofour, you bastard!"

The dwarves continued laughing as they were roasting meat they had found over a small bonfire. In the far back, Kili and Fili sat across from one another as they smoked on their pipes.

As Kili calmed down after laughing, Fili confessed," I miss mother sometimes." Kili sighed and nodded. He took in his pipe and he thought about their mother back home. Truth be told, he felt guilty about leaving her. Both he and Fili were very much "mama's boys" and had a close relationship with her. She was the family's rock.

"Me too," Kili agreed as he exhaled smoke from his pipe. He then asked," You think she'd like Pippa?"

Fili raised an eyebrow but smirked. He thought about it then replied," She'd find Pippa odd because Pippa's not our kind, but she'd like Pippa's sense of humor."

Kili nodded and Fili asked," Why does it matter though whether our mother would like Pippa or not? No offense dear brother but you two aren't anything to each other. Friends, yes, but nothing more. Don't tell me marriage is on your mind."

Kili scoffed and replied," It was just a question, that's all. Besides, I'm way too young to get married to anyone."

"But our friends back home have found brides," Fili corrected Kili. Kili shook his head and said," We're not our friends, Fili."

"I know that!" Fili exclaimed laughing. "You get so defensive, little brother. Also, you've known Pippa for four nights and barely three days."

Kili shrugged it off. "I make friends easily," he said. Fili rolled his eyes and continued smoking. Kili looked up at the moon and admired what a pretty night it was. He actually liked Rivendell. Secretly, of course. He didn't mind it at all and actually thought about taking a stroll when all the dwarves would fall asleep.

If they could, of course.

* * *

Pippa had walked around what seemed like the entire kingdom of Rivendell. She found it to be way more interesting than those museums back home. Every room had vines or some plants on it's wall as well as statues and stone decorations.

The night sky looked smokey but still beautiful. Pippa took in everything she saw and wished she had a camera with her to take a picture of all of this. She hoped that when she would die she could be sent here and then, then she could do everything she had wanted to do.

She continued her wondering when a room caught her eyes. She figure it was the garden because the moment she had walked in, there was the feel and smell of a crisp night. She gazed at the bundled and large trees and kept walking the path they lead.

The path opened to a an open land with smokey air and a beautiful waterfall pouring onto a stream. Pippa smiled as she felt herself enter into what felt like the most magical place in the world. She could feel goosebumps on her arms and the breeze on her face. There was a faint blue-ish tone in the sky and smoke and it drew her in even closer. She looked all around her and for once in her life, she actually appreciated and admired nature.

She continued admiring until she found herself on a stone bridge and she leaned on the railing and closed her eyes. The feeling of peace and relaxation kicked in, creating tingles in her body.

She prayed she could stay like this forever.

"Pippa?" she heard a voice ask. She jumped and opened her eyes to see Kili walking towards her. She stepped back a bit and asked," Kili? What are you doing here?"

He walked on the bridge and they faced one another. "I wanted to look around and see more before we leave tomorrow at sunrise," Kili explained. "Somehow I ended up here. It's really pretty, yes?"

Pippa nodded and said as she looked up at the trees," I thought these places only existed in fairy tales. It's really incredible here. God, I'd love to have a home with a garden like this."

Kili laughed and asked," Do they have places like these back in your world?"

Pippa chuckled, replying," Not unless you go to Disney World or have a shitload of money." Kili made a face and laughed a little bit at Pippa. He then stared at her gazing at the moon. He noticed a little change in her appearance.

"Did you do something?" Kili asked. Pippa turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "You look different," Kili added.

"Oh!" Pippa laughed. "The elf maidens touched me up a bit. They gave me this to put over my sweater. I haven't felt this skinny since...well never. It's a pain though 'cause my waist is bruising me with this corset."

Kili got closer and studied what changes were made to Pippa. He realized it was only two things, but two things that didn't matter to him.

"I think you looked just as lovely as before," Kili complimented as he leaned an arm on the stone bridge. Pippa smirked.

"Oh really?" she asked. "Then I must have been gorgeous with the burnt arm and bleeding back."

Kili laughed and replied," I didn't notice."

"Oh Kili, Kili, Kili," Pippa tisked. "One day, I will teach you how to really flatter a girl. That way, when you get back home all the women will be crawling all over you."

That made Kili roll his eyes. He didn't fancy a lot of the women back home. All of them were his mother's age or meant to him for his beardless face. He wondered why Pippa didn't care that he lacked a beard but liked that she apologized for teasing him about it. She didn't know and he let it slide because when she apologized, there was true genuine guilt.

"I think I can live without," he replied. Pippa shrugged and said," I tried."

"Do you have men all over you back home?" Kili asked, turning the tables towards her. Pippa felt her face warm up and her heart nearly stop. Her smile and eyes lowered.

"Urm...no...no not at all," she replied. She then looked at Kili and asked," Can you keep a secret?"

Kili nodded and Pippa sighed. She ran a hand through her hair and admitted," I've only had one serious boyfriend. He was really my second boyfriend but the first one was really short - like barely a week. Anyway, the second boyfriend and I dated for two, three months. I was about sixteen but after I realized how much of a pompous ass he was, I dumped him. Guys teased me a lot but as I got older I started giving less fu-...well you know."

Kili realized he and Pippa were very much a like and it became a sense of comfort. He then asked," Did you love him?"

Pippa turned redder in the face and said," No. I haven't actually...well...been...you know...in, urm...in love with someone."

She couldn't look at him in the eyes saying that. That was a big part of her she had a hard time sharing. Kili could see that.

"Neither have I," Kili admitted. Pippa looked up at Kili and he nodded. Pippa felt her heart sink in pity when he lowered his own eyes. She then put her hand on his and said," Hey."

He looked at her and she said," You'll find it. I can't tell you when, where, or who, but you'll find it. Some day you will."

"What about you?" Kili asked. Pippa leaned up and removed her hand from his.

"If I find him...then sure, I guess," Pippa replied. Kili smiled and suddenly his stomach and heart began beating and twisting in his stomach. Pippa felt her head lighten and her throat close up. Her anxiety began increasing.

"I'm...I'm glad you're safe," Kili spoke up clearing his throat. "I should have helped you escape."

Pippa shook her head and replied," It's fine but thank you. I know we tease each other and get at it with each other and the dwarves tease us, but I-."

Kili cut her off and planted his lips right on hers. Pippa, caught completely off guard, stood there but felt her body defy her and wrap around his neck. Kili felt his arms wrap around her waist. Their hearts went into hysteria and they felt a force on them. A force making it wrong, but right.

Neither of them could remember the last time they had been kissed but they were sure it hadn't been like this. Pippa felt her body explode inside and felt like the fireworks popped out of her chest like Katy Perry in that music video. Kili felt attached to her lips and then the taunts rang in his mind.

_Four nights and barely three days..._

_Kili's got a girlfriend, Kili's got a girlfriend..._

You're too obvious mate.

_Oh give it up laddy!_

_What if she likes beards?_

_You two aren't anything._

Kili let go quickly and pushed Pippa back. Pippa stood there, wide-eyed, red-faced, and frozen. Kili looked at her and shook his head.

"What?" Pippa asked nervously.

"This...THAT was a huge mistake!" Kili exclaimed angrily. "I didn't...you...we shouldn't do that. I mean...it was nothing."

Pippa felt her heart stop and shatter. She couldn't believe what he had just said. She began to tremble. Kili looked at her and stormed past her. She didn't even watch him walk away. There were tears in her eyes that nearly fuzzed her vision.

She was so mixed with anger and confusion and she whimpered to herself," I am so stupid."

"Pippa?"

She looked up and saw Bilbo Baggins walking in.

"What...how...?"

"I was looking around for the dwarf camp site and I heard Kili's voice and then I saw you two...well...-."

He looked at Pippa's eyes and he stopped himself. He hated to see people cry.

"Pippa, are you-."

"It was all my fault. Now he doesn't anything to do with me. This is exactly why I am the way I am...it's to stop myself from getting involved in this shit!"

Bilbo then watched her breakdown and he felt his stomach drop. He hugged her and said patting her back. He considered Pippa a sister to him for defending him and believing in him. To see her the way she was now broke his heart.

"Let's get you some rest," Bilbo suggested. He then took Pippa and they walked off.

* * *

Kili stormed his way back to the campsite when he stopped in his tracks and realized what he done, what he had said. He basically insulted Pippa and lashed out at her. He felt like a monster for what he had done.

"Kili!"

He turned and saw Fili coming out from a wing. "Kili, I've been looking for you everywhere and-." Fili stopped when he saw Kili's face.

"Kili, what's wrong?"

"I was walking around and I found Pippa in this garden and we were talking and then I kissed her and it felt amazing and right like we did belong together and then I got terrified when I heard the taunts in my head and I stopped and pushed her away and made her cry and-."

He looked at Fili and shook his head.

"You and Pippa...kissed?" Fili asked. Kili nodded and Fili sighed.

"Go apologize...now!" Fili hissed. Kili and Fili then went to head to Pippa's room when they saw Bilbo.

"Mr. Boggins. have you seen Pippa?" Kili asked frantically. Bilbo nodded with a sad look on his face.

"Kili, I...I accidentally saw the whole thing and she's...I...took her back to her room. I wouldn't suggest talking to her right now."

Kili felt his heart fill with grief and his face nearly fell. He nodded and Fili said," We won't go. Thanks Mr. Boggins." Bilbo nodded and continued his way. Fili turned to Kili and said in a soft voice," Let's get you to bed. We have to go tomorrow at sunrise. You'll talk to her then."

Kili said nothing but followed Fili. He didn't even sleep that night.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Kili kissed me. He mother-fucking kissed me. It felt fantastic until he then turned to blame it on me and blew it off as a mistake. I can't believe this. I can't._

_I need to get out of here. I need to go now. _

Pippa shoved her journal and hung it over her shoulder. Anxiety really kicked in and she stormed out of the room and made her way to get out. She figured she'd have to wonder off on her own. She couldn't be near Kili. Not anymore.

She made it to the end of the gate when she stopped herself. She felt her body shut down and she fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

_How could I let him kiss me? To think he might have actually cared_, she thought to herself.

Finally, she stopped crying. She stopped pitying herself. She stood up and stared at the sky and then looked at her bracelet. The bracelet glowed and she remembered her mother's wish for her to go on.

She turned back to into the castle and made it back to the outside of her room. She sat outside her door with her back pressed against the door.

She couldn't cry anymore. She decided to bring back those walls and keep them there again. She would go on with the rest of them. She wouldn't turn her back on the dwarves or Bilbo.

However, she could turn her back on Kili. Her heart couldn't, but her head could help her do so.


	11. XI

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XI - Marching Along the Rocky Times

Thorin was the first to wake up of all the dwarves. He figured he would begin the preparations to leave the traitors' homeland to save his home. He had no pateince nor time to stay there, even if it meant leaving Gandalf behind. If he was being honest, he held a major grudge (surprise, surprise) against Gandalf for bringing the elves into the dwarves' lives again.

He was about to finish packing up when he heard the sound of someone's footsteps walking by. He lied back down, pretending to sleep, as the footsteps walked by. With one eye open, he saw it was Pippa and got up.

"Pippa," he cleared his throat. Pippa turned and Thorin walked closer to her. She had her arms crossed against her chest and a sour expression in her eyes.

"Pippa, I would like to address a certain matter with you before we continue today," Thorin spoke up. Pippa shurgged and Thorin continued," Fili told me and the other dwarves of the scene you and my nephew Kili had last night in the garden."

He saw Pippa roll her eyes and he went on," I do not want any repeats of those scenes or any acting up on your part as we go on. Am I making myself clear?"

Pipp shook her head and responded harshly," You must be pretty damn stupid if you think I'm going to make a big scene in front of the dwarves about what happened with Kili like most women would. What happened happened and Kili was right to say it was a mistake because he shouldn't have acted the way he did just as I shouldn't have resonded to it. We're both at fault. Perhaps all you men are the same no matter where you are."

Thorin furrowed his eyebrows together and was alarmed by this feminist change in Pippa. He had secretly appreciated her strength and her independence, but this time it was too much.

That and she called him "stupid".

"You will also let go of that childish manner you developed or you're out," Thorin threatened. Pippa saluted him and replied," Aye, aye Princess." She continued walking on and Thorin sighed.

"Women," he muttered.

* * *

Pippa sat on a ledge of a balcony with her back facing the beautiful view of Rivendell that she onced admired that now sickened her. She wrote down some more notes for the English paper, updating as much info as she could before she ever had the chance.

"Good morning Pippa," she heard Bilbo greet. She looked up and saw him all packed and ready. Pippa appreciated Bilbo for being comforting while she babbled on like a mad woman.

"Mornin' to you Baggins!" she piped half-smiling. Bilbo sighed and said," I feel guilty leaving Gandalf behind."

"He'd want us to go on with or without him," Pippa replied. "Although, I'm going to miss his sassiness. I quite liked when he got all sassy and diva-like."

Bilbo made a face and Pippa replied," Adjectives from my home." Bilbo nodded and Pippa sighed. She closed her book and held it on her lap as she then confessed," I actually was planning on staying here Bilbo. I thought about it last night and a little bit today and I think I should stay here for a couple days then go off. Perhaps find my way home."

Bilbo was a bit taken back and he replied," You, you can't do that, Pippa. You told me so yourself that this quest was given to us to show us we could be more than what everyone else as well as ourselves think of us. Why live with regrets when you can continue on something that could change your life?"

Pippa looked up at Bilbo as he nearly quoted what she had told him.

"Wow," she said nodding with an impressed look," the fact you nearly quoted me and twisted it into your own is impressive."

Bilbo smiled proudly and Pippa sighed and smiled.

"I'll stay," Pippa agreed.

"A little more enthusiam would have been nice but that's quite alright with me," Bilbo replied. Pippa chuckled and put her notebook in her bag. She then stood up and swung the bag on her shoulder.

"Let's meet up with them, shall we?" Pippa asked. Bilbo nodded in agreement and the two friends walked to continue what they started.

When they met up with the group of dwarves, the other dwarves, except Kili, Fili, and Thorin, greeted Pippa and Bilbo joyfully.

"Now ye know why we hate the elves," Balin told Pippa and Bilbo. Pippa chuckled and replied,"You poor things. Stuck in paradise."

"I'd rather 'ave me eyes cut out then stay a moment longer!" Dori exclaimed. The dwarves agreed.

"Never trusted those bastards!" Gloin added. Bifur grunted in agreement and Bombour chimed," They can't even eat real food!"

They all continued and Pippa said," Ok, ok, I get it. You don't like elves. We're leaving now so let's stop the bitching and moaning and go on before Princess Thorin throws a fit."

The men laughed and Thorin cleared his throat. The dwarves silenced and Kili's eyes met Pippa's. Pippa's smile faded and she lowered her head and continued to walk. As the cmpany made their start, Fili nudged Kili and Kili walked backwards so he was next to Pippa.

"Pippa, I'm sorry for last night," he apologized. Pippa shrugged and said," You said it yourself. It was a mistake. Just stop protecting me, ok?"

Kili could barely move at her last sentence and he mumbled in a low voice," Pippa, listen to me. I really care about you and everytime-."

"Just stop it!" Pippa hissed. "What do you want from me? I forgave you and now all I'm asking of you is stop pretending you have to be save me from every thing."

Kili knew he hit Pippa pretty hard with his lies from last night and asked," What do I have to do to show you that you do mean much to me?"

Pippa turned and growled in a low voice," Leave it and me alone."

Kili shook his head and told her," It's not over. I'm not giving up that easily."

Pippa groaned and exclaimed," Oh my god, this isn't a soap opera or a cheesy romantic comedy, Kili! Let it go!"

She then walked behind him as he shifted towards Fili. Little did they know, the dwarves could hear them arguing and they felt their hearts break. They secretly cheered on the idea of Kili and Pippa, but now that idea was crushed.

"Poor Kili and Pip," Ori whimpered.

"Oh for godsakes, someone needs to let 'em get married!" Nori groaned. "They bicker like they're one already!"

"Just stay out of it laddies," Bofur said.

"They're ridiculous the two of 'em," Oin added. Bifur grunted in agreement.

"I give it a day and they'll be all lovey dovery again," Fili spoke up with a smirk. The dwarves snickered.

* * *

"...so that's what dwarf women do," Balin concluded as he and the group of dwarves, except Fili, Kili, and Thorin walked together with Pippa and Bilbo. Pippa nodded and asked," So there's more to a dwarf womam than just her nicely done beard, huh?"

"They make the best food," Bombour piped in. The dwarves nodded and Ori asked," Will you cook for us, Pippa?"

"Sure!" Pippa shrugged. "That is, of course, if you like your meat to look and taste like coal."

Bifur snickered and Pippa turned to him and said," For someone who makes minimal conversation, you sure have a lot to say. Also, what happened that got the axe in your head?"

Bifur grunted and Dwalin asked," You have a strong stomach Pippa?"

"Nevermind, forget I asked," Pippa shot down quickly. The dwarves laughed and Kili grumbled as he watched it all happen.

"Relax brother, have some fun!" Fili chirped with a smile. Kili looked at Fili and Fili sighed.

The company were getting closer to the mountains and the sky began to gray. That's when the rain suddenly kicked in.

"I hate the rain!" Nori exclaimed.

"It's water, you'll live," Pippa told him. Thorim turned to the company and said," We've got to keep moving! We're getting closer to the mountains."

"Who said we were stopping?" Pippa asked. Thorin went to turn around and put Pippa in her place, but the dwarves shook their head at him and he continued walking on.

* * *

The company walked carefully on the mountains through the storm and winds. It had appeared the storm worsened and fears of falling were on everyone's mind. A new fear of heights grew upon on them.

They kept walking despite strongs winds and a sudden movement stopped them in their tracks. A crashing sounds errupted and Pippa yelled out," WHAT KIND OF THUNDERSTORM IS THIS?!"

That's when a boulder flew onto their side of the mountain and the company yelled as they pushed their bodies to the stone wall to protect themselves.

"This is no thunderstorm!" Balin exclaimed. "This is thunder battle! Look!"

Everyone turned to see at the thing Balin pointed at. Their eyes grew at the sight of mountain in the shape of a giant. It picked up a boulder and Bofur gasped," Well bless me. The legends are true! GIANTS! STONE GIANTS!"

The stone giant threw the bolder as if it were to hit them, when they saw it hit what was yet another stone giant.

"Jesus, tap-dancing, mother-fucking Christ!" Pippa scremed in fear. (A/N: Sorry if that offends anyone!)

"Keep moving! NOW! GO!" Thorin yelled. Instead the dwarves backed up against the stone wall as the boulders rained down, hitting and decreasing the wide trail. Pippa could feel ger chest and throat tighten in fear. She grabbed on when she felt Fili, who was next to her, pick her up.

"FILI PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCKING ARSE!" Pippa screamed in a mixer of anger and fright. She had then realized he picked her up to put her in th arms of...

"I'VE GOT YOU!" Kili yelled. Pippa rolled her eyes and replied back loudly," WELL, I'D RATHER THIS THAN DIE I SUPPOSE!"

Then, the ground rumbled again and split sound roared in the air. Everyone looked down. Kili held out his hand and Fili yelled, "KILI TAKE MY HAND!"

But it was too late, Fili, Bilbo, and some of the company split from the others. The split rocks now became a stone giant's legs.

"Oh...my...god..." Pippa muttered. She and Kili looked up and then looked at one another. The could feel the rock push them to the side and they locked onto one another as they and the company on their side screamed.

They felt panic when it appeared that they would hit a wall, but instead made a path.

"GO! GO! GO!" they all yelled as they all got onto it. They went on and felt the floor move again. A boulder flew onto the wall, but no one was hit. They watched the other group managing to keep their balance, but with every swing, danger rose.

Suddenly, the stone giant they were on took a full swing from the other stone giant and the group that Pippa and Kili were on, began to fall.

Pippa closed her eyes and felt Kili put her head and what was his chest. She could feel the tears begin to form and her body tremble.

A crash was heard but she felt nothing. She opened her eyes and her side was all safe. She sighed of relief and looked up at Kili. Everyone cheered at the realization they were safe and then they managed to squeeze out and meet the other half of their group.

When they met up with the other half, all of whom were ok, suddenly Bilbo slipped off but held onto the edge. Everyone screamed and Pippa ran to help him.

"HEEEELP!" Bilbo panicked.

"SOMEONE HELP ME GET HIM UP!" Pippa cried. Dwalin and Fili grabbed onto Bilbo along with Pippa and got him up. Thorin made his way to them and grabbed Bilbo up.

"You could've gotten yourselves killed!" Thorin yelled. Bilbo groaned silently as Pippa put her arms on his shoulders. Thorin added," He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us."

Bilbo's eyes dropped and he looked at Pippa. Pippa shook her head at Bilbo, but Bilbo said to her," He's right."

Pippa shook her head and her eyes darted at Thorin and she yelled," You are a selfish and a fucking prick!"

Throin whipped his head to her and she stood up. "Ever since day one you've treated Bilbo like shit. You think you're so high and mighty because you're king. Well guess what? You're the shittiest king I've ever met! All you do is bitch and moan and blame others for your problems and it's sick! All you have done is think of yourself and you have forgotten about the men who have gone out of their way and are risking their lives for you. Your company, your nephews, Gandalf who has no fucking clue where we are because we ditched him, may I remind you, and Bilbo, who is giving up his life for this chip on your fucking shoulder. You know what, don't even bother kicking me out. I'm leaving myself because I am so sick of standing here and watching you treat your men the way you do. I'm amazed but not surprised they haven't left you. I feel bad that they believe in you but you don't in them. As soon as you reach camp, I will proceed my own damn way."

Everyone stood there in silence. Thorin and Pippa had lost it with one another and Thorin declared," Move on!"

All the dwarves looked at Pippa with sorrowful eyes as they moved on. The girl they once found on Bilbo's floor with the sarcastic whit and charm had grown cold. Possibly colder than Thorin.

She turned to Bilbo and helped him up. He looked at her and said," No one's ever stood up for me like that."

Pippa's glare faded and she nodded. "C'mon, let's get you some rest," she said wrapping her arm around him.

* * *

The dwarves reached camp inside one of the stones. As promised, Pippa made sure Bilbo was safe and was going to leave. Everyone watched in silence as she packed up her stuff and got ready.

"Will you be alright?" Bilbo asked. Pippa nodded and replied," I know how to walk alone. I've done it for so long and it's best this way. Promise me you'll finish?"

Bilbo nodded and her eyes filled up with tears. They embraced in a tight hug as the dwarves watched on.

"I'll miss you Baggins," Pippa sniffled.

"I'll miss you too Pippa." Pippa let go and Ori came up to her like a puppy. Without saying a word, the two hugged and Pippa began to cry.

"You're still my best friend Pip," Ori whimpered. Pippa felt her heart break a bit more.

"Mine as well Ori," she replied. Ori let go and the other went up to hug here, except Thorin. He watched in the corner with dark eyes.

Fili went up to her and he hugged her tightly.

"Take care of yourself," he said. Pippa nodded and said," You too. Keep a good eye out on you, your uncle, and your brother."

"I promise."

Fili let go and Kili and Pippa were left. Kili walked up to Pippa and he said," I don't want you to go. I need you."

Pippa shook her head and Kili held out his hand. Pippa smacked it away and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Just stop it," Pippa said. "You can't do this, Kili. We can't go back and fourth acting like this. You don't feel that way for me, remember? You said it was a mistake and it was. Stop dragging it out. Just say 'goodbye' and let it go."

Kili shook his head.

"No," he told her with anger in his voice. Everyone watched Kili walk away and Pippa stand there. Pippa then began walking and she wandered far into the cave.

She stopped a few yards away from the dwarves to get ahold of herself. She sat down and put in her i-Pod and with the first song she chose, "High Enough" by Damn Yankees, played. She closed her eyes and tried to forget.

But she forgot one thing on her own - her mother's wish for Pippa to continue the journey.

* * *

Hey everyone! So for the long wait on this one! Thanks to everyone who commented on the last one and had awesome enthusiam. This one wasn't that great, I know, but it'll turn around in the next chapter.

I actually made a playlist for these past two chapters. If anyone is interested in it, let me know and next chapter I'll post the playlist! "High Enough" is one of them so check it out and let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading guys!


	12. XII

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XII - Iris

(*A/N: Most of the chapter is based on Goo Goo Doll's "Iris". Disclaimer*)

The soft sound of some melody played faintly away from Kili, preventing him to sleep. He was tossing and turning as the melody danced in his ears. He squirmed nd tried to close his eyes, but it was no use.

"I've had it," he grumbled to himself. He got up quitely and snuck off without even catching Bofur's eyes, who was on watch that night.

Kili ventured a bit as the melody grew a bit louder, but still remained quite faint. He had a sword in hand just in case anything or anyone were to attack him. He ooked around when he saw a large object on the ground. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked closer, clutching onto his sword with a stronger grip.

He then noticed the melody was now clearer hen he was near the object. He knelt down and realized it was a person. He nudged the person and realized it was Pippa.

It was clear that she was sleeping because her face and body were normal and she was breathing. He sighed and then heard another melody play. He realized she had something in her ears. Little white circles that connected to a wire of a strange object. The strange object was playing the melody.

He looked at it and saw a picture with some words.

Iris

The Goo Goo Dolls

Dizzy Up the Girl

The picture had a girl lying on a bed and it was unfamiliar to him. He listened closelyt melody when he heard a male's voice singing.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_And sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

Kili felt his chest drophearing those words. He lowered his eyes to Pippa sighed and felt as though he saw her the same way the first time when Gandaalf put on her Bilbo's floor. She was so, so strange. Decent-looking, but really weird. Kili remembered having an urge to poke at her like a little child. He smiled and poked at her to see if she would move.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Kili's smile dropped when he remebered the only person understaning himself was Fili. Then Pippa came along and he felt someone else did too. It came to him that night in the Rivendell garden. They had both lived with some things left out, but it never came as an importance to them.

He exhaled and realized how Pippa understood the idea of being different from everyone. Kili didn't have a beard and the taunts flew at him with no warnings the same way the taunts of not being a dwarf flew at Pippa. She shrugged it off and continued to stay close by him, Fili, Bilbo, and Gandalf. He remebered her sticking up for Bilbo earlier the same she had stood up for Fili and him when Thorin acted out against them.

Even when the dwarves or Thorin would tease Kili, Pippa would see him and understand. Then she'd curse out the others and make him laugh.

He then heard her grumble and stir. He sat up straight to see her eye open. She blinked a couple times and jumped. Kili sat there and Pippa groggily asked," Kili? How' you find me?"

"Pippa...you're not even a second away from us," Kili chuckled. Pippa sighed and stated," I got tired. Sue me."

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

"I heard your music too," Kili added. Pippa looked down at her i-Pod and nearly blushed at what was playing. Secretly, she had played that song as she rode with Kili and silently declared it his song.

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_ When everything's meant to be broken_

_ I just want you to know who I am_

Pippa sat up and Kili watched her stretch when he stated," We're both being dramatic and stubborn about the whole thing, Pippa. I apologized even though I never admitted that I actually did mean what I did."

"What? Kiss me and yell at me?" Pippa scoffed. "Whart are we - Chris Brown and Rihanna?"

Not famailiar with those two people, Kili continued on," I did want it. I wanted the kiss and everything. Everything but the yelling and me screaming. I haven't felt this way before Pippa. I didn't know what was going on. I'm new at this. Yes, it's childish, but I've always been childish about everything. You're childish too. Don't deny you are because you scoff at us and make remarks that are childish. I like that. I do."

Pippa half-smiled at Kili and she sighed. "I forgive you but...". Her voice trailed off as she turned to him.

"Kili, we hardly know each other," she stated. Kili nodded and Pippa went on," You seriously can't fall for someone in the amount of time we have spent together. It's too fast and it can crash and burn easily. The point I'm asking you is...what do you want?"

"I want you," Kili replied. "Who cares about time? We've learned about each other than I've ever learned about anyone else! I'm not saying let's get married, but..."

Pippa nodded and Kili finished," I care too much about you and I just want to be yours."

Pippa felt her heartbeat. Kili's little speech was so cheesy and came out of a Nicholas Sparks book, but it was still charming and had a bit of Kili to it. She smirked and asked," Are you saying you want to own me?"

Kili's eyes widened and he stammered," No...not at all! I-...I-...no...I-."

Pippa's laugh stopped him and she replied," I'm only teasing, Kili." She smiled and took his hand in hers. Kili looked down at them and Pippa said," How about this? We'll be...hmm...what's the word for it? Uh...exclusitivity! Yes! Exclusivity! We won't be in a full-bloom, committed relationship, but we'll be exclusive to one another. In the meantime, we will need to get to know one another and if it works, it does!"

Kili smiled and concluded," I agree." Pippa smiled and bit her lower lip. Kili then leaned in and kissed her again. Pippa felt the fireworks explode from her chest and she felt cheeks blush.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_ When everything's meant to be broken_

_ I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_ When everything's meant to be broken_

_ I just want you to know who I am_

_ I just want you to know who I am_

_ I just want you to know who I am_

_ I just want you to know who I am_

Kili let go and asked," Is this what you call 'friends-with-benefits'?" Pippa's eyes widened and asked," Crap, Kili, how'd you know that term?"

"Rememeber when I found your journal? Perhaps I read a bit and figured the out the term."

Kili smirked and Pippa playfully slapped him.

"YOU SNEAK!"

"By the way, I find it charming you can't sleep alone in the dark."

"You read it again or tell a soul, I'll make bloody well sure I cut off all your hair pretty boy!"

Kili laughed and Pippa hugged him tightly as they both laughed together. Once the calmed down, Kili then said," Perhaps we need to get you back with the others."

Pippa's smile faded and she replied," Yeah, probably not going to happen. Thorin doesn't want me anywhere near him after what happened."

Kili stood up and helped Pippa up.

"He'll learn," Kili shrugged. Pippa smiled and picked up her bag. She then followed Kili back to the company.

* * *

Thorin lied awake and still as he thought to himself. Pippa was right and he knew it. There was no chance he'd give her the benefit of the doubt, but he knew that for his nephew's sake, he'd find Pippa if it was the last thing he'd do.

Mumuring voices interrupted Thorin's thoughts when he saw Kili walk in with Pippa. Thorin remained still but watched them smile and patch things up. He sighed quitely to himself and didn't say a word.

* * *

"Kili, laddy! Where did-." Bofur stopped when he saw Pippa there. He got and put down his pipe and picked up Pippa and swung her around.

"You came back!" Bofur hissed happily.

"I actually really didn't leave at all," Pippa whispered.

"She was a few yards away," Kili added. Pippa took Bofur's hat and threw at a laughing Kili. Kili threw it back to Bofur and Bofur put his hat back down. He then put down Pippa and said," Well, I'm sure everyone will be glad to see ya here. We're all family ya know. We need our little Pippa after standing up for us all."

Pippa smiled and hugged Bofur again.

"By the way, you and Kili owe all of us dwarves ten pounds of gold." Pippa's eyes widened and she smacked him on the arm.

"You bet on Kili and I?!" she hissed. Kili laughed and Bofu said," Even Fili did!" Kili looked down at Fili with his smile gone, and kicked his brother with his foot. Fili jumped but didn't awaken.

Pippa sighed and went back to Kili and they both lied down on the ground. Pippa rested her head respectively on Kili's chest and closed her eyes. Kili played with her hair and shut his eyes too.

* * *

Quiet murmurs awoke Pippa and she opened her eyes to see Bilbo and Bofur talking. She got up quietly and listened in on their conversation.

"Thorin said I shouldn't have come and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I've never run out my door."

"You're homesick, I understand."

"No you don't! You don't understand - none of you do! You're dwarves! You're used to-to this life! To living on the road, not settling in one place! Not belonging anywhere!"

Pippa put a hand on her mouth. Bilbo's eyes widened at the realization of what he said.

"I-...I'm sorry I didn't..."

Bofur gave a nod and replied,"No you're right. We don't belong anywhere."

"Not true," Pippa said. Pippa walked closer as the two men looked at her. Pippa then said," A home isn't some house or kingdom where you live specifically. Look, I know I mentioned going back to my home many times too, but I realized that home is anywhere in the world with people who love you no matter where or what. Bofur, you and the dwarves are all each other's homes. You keep each other safe and secure and loved anywhere and anyday. Bilbo, you're home is some place where you're alone. That's not a home, it's a shelter. You had a home with your mum and dad, but now you don't. If you want to go back to where you belong, then go. Just don't call it 'home' because it's not."

Bofur looked back at Bilbo, who lowered his eyes.

"I wish you all the luck in the world," Bofur said softly." I really do." He patted Bilbo's shoulder and Pippa then hugged Bilbo and said," I hope you find your home someday."

Bilbo nodded and went to turn around. Bofur looked at Pippa and said," You know your home is with us, right?"

Pippa smiled and replied," I realized that the moment I joined this journey and the moment I went to turn away from it."

Suddenly, the ground started shaking, waking up everyone and turning Bilbo back to them.

"What is that?!" he asked. Pippa looked up and saw Kili get up and she ran to him. She grabbed her bag and Kili exclaimed," We have to get out of here!"

Thorin yelled," Everyone run now!"

But it was too late. The ground fell with the dwarves altogether and Pippa holding onto Kili.

* * *

**BUM BUM BUUUUMMM!  
**

**Ok, so did anyone else who saw _The Hobbit_ in theaters cry during that scene between and Bilbo and Bofur, because I sure did! **

**Anyway, I got a request for the playlist and so here it is -**

**1.) Iris - The Goo Goo Dolls ( I chose this as Pippa and Kili's main song because when I listened to it back after seeing _The Hobbit_ it reminded me of Kili and so in writing the story, it worked together!)**

**2.) Look After You - The Fray **

**3.) Still Loving You - Scorpions (Ironically this song was used in a fanvid for Arwen and Aragon on Youtube and one of the clips was the Rivendell garden scene and that's how I got the whole scenario for Chapter 10 and I wrote out that scene using this song.)**

**4.) It's Not Over - Daughtry (This song also is another main song for Kili and Pippa)**

**5.) How You Remind Me - Nickelback ( I had this on another chapter too.)**

**6.) High Enough - Damn Yankees**

**7.) Whataya Want from Me - Adam Lambert**

**8.) Ordinary Day - Vanessa Carlton **

**9.) Not Myself - John Mayer**

**10.) Everything I Do (I Do it for You) - Bryan Adams ( Don't judge me.)**

**11.) Save Me from Myself - Christina Aguilera **

**12.) Drops of Jupiter - Train **

**13.) Hanging By a Moment - Lifehouse**

**14.) My Baby You - Marc Anthony**

**15.) The Power of Love - Celine Dion (Don't even...I don't know...)**

**16.) Sympathy - The Goo Goo Dolls**

**17.) Slide - The Goo Goo Dolls**

**18.) With Arms Wide Open - Creed**

**19.) One Last Breath - Creed**

**20.) Why Can't I? - Liz Phair**

**21.) Wherever You Will Go - The Calling**

**22.) Here is Gone - The Goo Goo Dolls**

**23.) Everything You Want - Vertical Horizon **

**Yea, that's about it. If you have any songs, let me know! I do this because I know some people listen to music while reading and it helps. It helps me write.**

**Disclaimer on "Iris" lyrics!**

**Hope you guys liked and thanks for the support!**


	13. XIII

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XIII - Goblins

Th dwarf company fell to the ground as they slid on what felt like a rocky tunnel. Pippa began sliding on her stomach and Kili grabbed onto her hand. They all then fell ontop of one another. Pippa fell ontop of Kili who smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get so happy," Pippa snapped.

Suddenly, they heard noises and they all turned to see...

"Goblins!" Dori yelled. A movement of shoving, pushing, and punching, separated the dwarves. One grabbed Pippa and she kicked him off. Kili held onto her waist and a moshpit began between the dwarves and goblins.

Pippa knew she couldn't fight for anything, but when you terrified her as much as those ugly things could, her legs and fists could kill even an ox. She did as best as she could but they kept pushing and moving her. One of them kept pushing her untill he pushed her to the ground and she began to get trampled on.

"OH GOD! YOU'RE WORSE THAN DIRECTIONERS!" Pippa screamed. A group of them kicked her until Kili yelled," Get off of her!" Then he and Fili pushed them off the trail and lifted up Pippa. Kili grabbed onto Pippa yet again and they were moved in a line like prisoners.

As the dwarves kept moving, they tried to escape by pushing the goblins off as best they could but being outnumbered, nothing worked. The dwarves couldn't make out where they were being captured to, but they were soon bound to find out.

"Don't let go of me," Kili told Pippa. Pippa raised an eyebrow and thought to herself, _Oh great, here comes Titanic - the Middle Earth way. _

"Wasn't planning on it," Pippa replied.

The scenery changed to a whole village of goblins. It was set up like Rivendell but uglier and nastier-looking. Loud chanting and yells rung from each side, giving headaches one by one. It was dim lit to a bronze-orange like color and built up by wood.

The goblins began trying to take away the dwarves' weapons. Pippa and Kili managed to hide her bag because they were so close together. Kili's bow and arrows weren't so lucky.

A larger goblin, with a prune like face, small circled eyes, thin strands of sideburns, a baggy layer of fat underneath the chin, and had a crown with a staff came close to the group by stepping on even a group of goblin slaves.

Pippa held onto Kili even tighter out of fear of this.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" he asked putting his face into them and the standing up straight. "Spies? Thieves? ASSASSINS?!"

"Dwarves your malevolence," one of the goblin replied. The larger golin cocked his head back.

"Dwarves?!"

"We found them on the front fort."

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! SEARCH THEM! EVERY CRAFT! EVERY CRIVECE! "

The goblins turned and began picking at the the dwarves. Kili then wrapped both his arms around Pippa and they had her bag inbetween their stomachs as they were pushed and shoved.

"What you got there lovely?" one cooed at Pippa. She kicked him off the trail and gripped onto Kili even more.

"What are you doing in these paths?!" the large goblin asked. The dwarves were silent and the large goblin exclaimed," Speak!" The dwarves didn't reply again.

"Very well then," the large goblin king concluded. He turned to the goblins behind him and announced," If they will not talk, we'll make them SQUAK!" The other goblins cheered.

"BRING UP THE MANGLER! BRING UP THE BONE BREAKER! Start with the youngest!"

The larger goblin pointed at a frightened Ori, who's eyes grew wide. Pippa's froze and and looked at Kili.

"WAIT!" Thorin yelled from the background. Everyone turned as he made his way to the front. The larger goblin, taken back, cocked his head back.

"Well, well, well," he replied at the sight of Thorin. "Look who it is-Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror." The larger goblin made a little gesture, mocking Thorin, and added," King under the mountains."

The others laughed and Pippa whispered to Kili," I'm holding back so much just from that gesture."

"Oh, but I'm forgetting you don't _have_ a mountain. You're not a king...which makes you nobody really," the larger goblin added.

Pippa's heart sank and she looked at Thorin standing there still-faced. _Wow, he got insulted by a girl and a goblin. Two in one day_, Pippa thought to herself.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head," the larger goblin said as his eyes grew bigger. He smirked and added," Just a head. Nothing attatched. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. The pale orc astride a white warg."

The dwarf company knew where this was going. They looked at Thorin who replied," Azog the Defiler was defeated. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The large goblin chuckled and turned to an ugly goblin sitting in a chair.

"Send word to the pale orc. Tell him I have found his prize." The little goblin swung down and Pippa felt her body shake in terror. Kili turned and looked own at Pippa. Her eyes formed tears and she dug her head into Kili's chest. Kili looked down and rubbed her back.

"I won't let anything hurt you," he whispered. "I promise."

* * *

_Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung!_

_You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung!_

_You will die down here and never be found!_

_Down in the deep of Goblin Town!_

"The Hobbit: The Musical" made a surprise but evil visit again. The large goblin sang those words with a smirk on his face. Goblins pushed and meddled with the dwarves. One of them grabbed Pippa and Kili exclaimed," Don't touch her!"

The goblin pushed Pippa down and suddenly a whole new group attacked the dwarves.

A goblin yelped and threw something on to the ground. Everyone turned and the goblins shrieked in fear at the sword on the ground. The larger goblin stood on his throne and cried," I know that sword! That is the goblin cleaver! The sword that could slice us down to our neck!"

The gobins then began to whip the dwarves. One began brutaling whipping Pippa on her back. She yelped and tried to get up but the whip hit her cheek. Suddenly she felt someone bring her up and she looked to see it was Thorin. Her eyes met his and a goblin pinned him to the floor. She jumped on the goblin and threw him off of Thorin.

Then she saw Fili and Kili get whipped and she grabbed a whip and whipped the two goblins off of Fili and Kili. Kili got up and embraced Pippa. Then a goblin piled onto Pippa and began attacking her when Kili grabbed the goblin and Fili whipped the goblin off the wooden trail.

Pippa was helped up by Kili and before she could say a word a large light and explosion rung into the goblin town. It blew off many goblins and all the dwarves fell onto the ground. Kili ontop of Pippa.

The light blew out into darkness. Then, a small light lit upon and everyone looked up.

It was Gandalf.

"Take up arms," Gandalf declared. "Fight! Fight!" Pippa was handed a sword and she knew she had to use it to save herself. She took an amatuear swing and it stabbed into a goblin's side. She began to feel nasuea rise but knew she had to go one.

She killed any goblin the stood in her way until she felt Kili take her arm and yell," C'mon!"

The dwarves followed Gandalf across a wooden bridge, killing any goblins that came into their paths.

Every path had it's share of killing goblins. Every path cause rapid heartbeats in Pippa's chest. It was a rush and holding a sword made it even more of a rush. She swung anything trying to touch her.

Then, a goblin grabbed her sword and pushed it off the trail. That goblin was then stabbed by Nori. Pippa remembered her bow and arrow and she took them out of her bag and prayed that her archery skills would play out.

They did.

Every arrow hit a goblin's chest perfectly.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin exclaimed. The dwarves cut off the ropes where goblins would use to get onto the trail. Goblins fell one by one and the bridge leaned down.

Goblins with arrows were blocked by Kili using his then grabbed a wooden ladder and the dwarves used it to push off orcs and make a passage to get onto another trail.

Gandalf then created a boulder so that it rolled onto whatever goblin stood in their way. It helped tremendously.

When they finally reached the last bridge, something came up and the dwarf company stopped. It was the large goblin.

"You thought you could escape me!" he exclaimed. He went to swing down at Gandalf, pushing Gandalf back.

"What are you going to do now, wizard?" the large goblin taunted.

"Fight 'im Gramps!" Pippa exclaimed as she pushed up Gandalf onto his feet. Gandalf used his staff to stab the larger goblin's eyes and then cut the larger goblin's stomach. The larger goblin got on his hands and said," That'll do it."

Gandalf then sliced the larger goblin's neck and the bridge collapsed. Pippa held onto Kili as everyone screamed and the bridge crumbled it's way down.

The bridge then shattered at the end and the dwarves fell ontop of one another as well as some of the parts of the broken bridge.

Kili landed on top of Pippa and they squirmed in pain.

"You said you wouldn't let anything happen to me" Pippa grumbled to Kili.

"Nothing did," he grumbled back.

"Except for you lyin' on top of me and squishing me!"

"At least it's me and not Bombour!"

"Wel that couldn't have been worse!" Bofur yelled.

Then, the body of the larger orc smashed ontop of them and everyone yelled.

"You've...got to be...jokin'!" Dwalin exclaimed.

Pippa and Kili looked to see their lips touched each other when the larger orc landed on the dwarves. They let go and Kili smiled. Pippa smiled back and then said with a serious face," Now get off of me or else I will make definite sure you won't be able to give me children if fat ass falling on us up there didn't do a good enough job."

* * *

Wow! How I did two chapters in one day is weird! Then again, I start my job next weekend so that being said...

You know what Aidan Turner and I will have in common? We both will have worked in movie theatres :D Ok, so that wasn't planned but hey, let me fangirl.

Anyway, thank you guys for everything that you do by favoriting, reading, reviewing, following, ect. You guys make this so much fun and I love it!

Thank you everyone :D


	14. XIV

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XIV - An Old Enemy's Return

Managing to squeeze their way out of the pile of wooden parts from the broken bridge, dirt, and other things, the dwarves dug each other out. They walked out and tried to regain the strength to continue on after nearly killed by the goblins two times. Unfortunately, they didn't have too much time to regain not even a single breath.

They got Oin out and with him being the last one, the company had to run out of the cave as fast as they could. Azog knew of their whereabouts and could attack in the cave anytime soon.

The dwarves, following Gandalf, ran to the open air and Gandalf counted each dwarf as he passed by.

"Nori, Dori, Ori, Gloin, Oin, Bombour, Bofur, Bifur, Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili, Thorin..." Gandalf counted. He then realized the last person missing.

"Where's Pippa?" Gandalf asked. The dwarves looked at one another and then at Kili. Kili stood there wide-eyed and went to run back into the cave when a voice exclaimed," Oh...my...god...I...can't...feel my legs!"

They saw a running and out of breath Pippa coming from inside the cave. She stopped and put a hand on Gandalf's shoulder. Gandalf gave her an odd look.

"Thank god...you saved us," Pippa breathed. "I...wasn't going to...die because of...some...ugly...whatever they were."

Gandalf chuckled and the dwarves laughed. He patted her back and said," Perhaps you should continue to keep breathing in and out before you talk."

Pippa nodded and exhaled," Good point." She then walked over to the dwarves and Gloin cheered," Glad you came back to us, Pip!"

Pippa gave a nod and after a huge deep breath, she replied in her normal breath," I really wasn't that far away. I got tired and fell asleep. Kili found me."

The dwarves turned to Kili and Kili nodded with a smile planted across his face. The dwarves looked at one another and Oin asked," So do you two lads 'ave anythin' to tell us?"

Pippa and Kili looked at each other and Pippa shrugged. "Nothing of importance," she casually responded. The dwarves looked at each other and then cheered," WE TOLD YOU TWO SO!"

Pippa darted her eyes and threatened," One more word about it and I will leave again."

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Bofur asked. The dwarves laughed and Pippa rolled her eyes. She then walked over to Kili. Kili smiled and put an arm around her shoulder. Pippa smiled at him and then it faded.

"Oh crap! Where's Bilbo?!" Pippa exclaimed. The dwarves looked around the small land. Gandalf looked around at the entrance of the cave. They had forgotten about the hobbit.

"Where is our hobbit?!" Gandalf demanded.

"Now he's lost?!" Gloin asked.

"Last time I saw him he was with Dori!" Oin exclaimed.

"Don't blame me!" Dori cried. Everyone turned to him and Gandalf asked," Well where did you last see him?"

"I think I saw him slip away when they first cornered us," Nori suggested.

"And what happened exactly?" Gandalf asked. "Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened," Thorin growled as he turned towards the men. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm house since he first stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone."

Pippa stepped up and argued," You're one to talk about Bilbo thinking of nothing but himself."

"Pippa I have had it with your childish attitude and your arguing and your overdramatic self! You say you're gonna runaway, but why do you come back? You play this little game and it's just as worse as Master Baggins taking his chance," Thorin roared at Pippa. Pippa stood there speechless and with no comeback left. He was right and she wasn't going to argue with that.

"Nope he isn't," a voice interrupted the small silence. The company turned and gasped when they saw Bilbo appear.

Gandalf greeted," Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

Pippa ran to Bilbo and they embraced in a tight hug.

"Thank you," he whispered in Pippa's ear. Pippa nodded and let go as Kili came over and beamed," Bilbo! We've given you up!"

"How did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked.

"How indeeed," Dwalin commented under his breath.

Bilbo looked around at everyone and sighed. He then chuckled after a moment and put something in his pocket. Pippa and Gandalf watched as he did so as they both realized what it was.

The ring from Lord of the Rings, Pippa said to herself. Although her knowledge of The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings trilogy had vanished completely, the knowledge of the ring came back.

"Oh what does it matter?" Gandalf nervously asked with a chuckle. "He's back."

"It matters," Thorin replied. "I want to know...why did you come back?"

Bilbo exhaled and said," I know you doubt me - I know you always you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my book...and my arm chair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back. You don't have one...a home."

"Well thanks for figuring that out Sherlock," Pippa commented by rolling her eyes.

(*A/N: If you get that joke/pun, then I love you :D)

Bilbo chuckled and continued,"It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

There was a long silence among the dwarves. In their eyes and faces, Pippa could see the painful memories just in their lowered eyes. The dwarves lost the glow they carried around and it broke her heart. She had come to befriend the dwarves and to see them upset made her upset.

She looked at Fili and Kili, who's eyes were closed and then open to the ground. She swallowed hard and broke the silence when she announced," I too will help take back your home."

The dwarves looked at her and Bofur asked," But what about your home?"

"What about your world?" Kili asked turning to her. Pippa shrugged and said," I may never go back for all I know. If I don't then who cares? I'm happy to live anywhere in Middle Earth." She stopped and chuckled." Actually I'm building a house in Rivendell and living my life sunning everyday."

"No, you'll come home with us," Kili quickly protested putting an arm around her. The dwarves chuckled and Pippa replied putting her hands up," Fine, but I want a house."

The dwarves laughed again and Pippa looked at them with her eyebrow raised.

"I'm not kidding," she told them in a serious tone. She looked at Kili and Kili just smiled. The dwarves looked at one another and Gandalf announced," Well, it appears everyone is still on board-."

Gandalf was interrupted by a growling and the comany whipped their heads to see a pack of wargs. On those wargs were orcs. One orc in front was pale with scars and his left arm had a blade in it.

That orc was Azog the Defilier.

"Holy...shit..," Pippa mumbled.

"Run to the trees! Now!" Gandalf ordered hurriedly. The dwarves turned and jumped onto the large, long trees.

All except weak Pippa. All the dwarves cried out for her to jump but she yelled," WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?! I'M NOT SOME DAMN MONKEY!"

A warg came close and went to scratch Pippa but she felt someone pull her up. That person was Bilbo Baggins.

"Go up towards Fili and Kili," Bilbo instructed her. Pippa nodded and climbed up to Fili and Kili who happened to be at the very top of the trees. Pippa knew she had to block out the slight fear of heights in order to get up to Fili and Kili.

"Take my hand Pippa!" Fili cried. A loud cackle rung and Pippa turned to see the orcs had lit the forrest on fire and she climbed faster. She went to grab Fili's hand but slipped. She screamed but caught onto the branch underneath them.

"Pippa don't move! Just stay where you are!" Kili yelled.

_Where else would I go when I have creatures down there who want to rip me into shreds? _Pippa thought. She nodded and hugged the tree trunk. The cracks of fire rang in the air and the smell of fire began to make Pippa sick to her stomach. She began to cough and tried to cover her mouth, but she couldn't control it.

The orcs and their wargs charged at the trees and the trees were tilting to the edge. Pippa's coughing ended when her screams at the trees falling stopped them. She grabbed on and thought to herself,_ Jesus this is worse than the Titanic sinking! _

__The trees stopped and everything became still. A ruffling sound was heard on the trees and everyone turned to see Thorin standing up. Pippa looked at him and called out," What the hell, Thorin? Get down before you kill us all when the branch breaks!"

Thorin didn't listen. He drew out his sword and began walking towards the orcs and the wargs. The company watched in fear and rapid heartbeats at Thorin's movement and courage.

_Oh dear God! Why does everything in this fucking world have to be so dramatic_? Pippa thought to herself. She and the other's watchd as Thorin went to charge at Azog. Anticipation rose among the company at what was bound to happen to Thorin.

Thorin made the swing with his sword, but missed and was slain by the warg to the ground.

"NO!" Fili and Kili yelled. The others cried out "THORIN! THORIN GET UP!" but it was no use. Pippa could feel her eyes water from the fire and Thorin's slaining. She began regretting every insult and every fight she and Thorin ever had.

Even calling him a "shitty king".

An orc got off his warg with a large blade in his hand. He crept towards Thorin and when he went to raise it, Bilbo charged at the orc and and the orc threw Bilbo the ground.

"BILBO NO!" Pippa screamed. She felt her foot slip of the tree and she fell onto the last branch. She grabbed on for dear life nowing she was close to becoming burned again.

She watched as Bilbo then stabbed the orc and then the other dwarves charge and begin attacking the orcs and wargs. Pippa looked down and she heard Gandalf call to her from the top of the tree," Pippa, take my sword and go!"

Gandalf threw down a sword in the leather case and Pippa grabbed it. She wrapped the leather part around her hip and drew the sword. She then looked down and saw her bracelet light up again. This time, the glowing words spelled," Go, Pippa."

She looked at the sword and said," Pray to God I never have to use this again." She then jumped off the tree and swung at a warg, killing it instantly. She jumped but had to go on.

Despite her amateur sword fighting skills, she killed a decent amount of wargs. She continued on and when she wasn't paying attention, she heard Kili yell," Pippa turn around!"

Of course, it was too late. Yet again, a warg scratched her across the back. This time, it scratched her upper back. She yelled in pain," I'VE FREAKING HAD IT!"

She swung at the warg and it killed the warg immediately. She then charged at the orc and swung at him. She then went on despite the gash in her back. She saw warg knock down Ori and she ran and stabbed it. She picked up Ori and they continued fighting.

In the sky, screeching roared and large eagles flew in the air. They picked up a couple dwarves and flew off with them. A couple even threw off some wargs off the mountain.

One eagle flew and knocked down a warg that went to scratch Pippa after knocking her down. The eagle then opened it's mouth and an all-too familiar voice exclaimed," Pippa get on my back."

Pippa's eyes widened and she gasped," Mum?!"

"Pippa now!" the eagle with her mother's voice cried. Pippa went to go when she felt a hand pull her back. She faced Kili and Kili said," I'll meet you with the others later. I promise."

He kissed her on her forehead and Pippa climbed onto the eagle. The eagle flew up and Pippa asked," Mind telling me when you became an eagle, Mum?!"

"You're welcome!" her mother as the eagle replied. Pippa looked back as the other's boarded onto eagles as well.

One eagle clutched onto Thorin's lifeless body.

Pippa also watched as she and the rest of the company flew off in the early morning sunrise.

Azog had been defeated once and for all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone!** **Let me know what you thought!**


	15. XV

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XV- First Half Done and Miles to Go

As the sun rose dawning a new day, the night's events continued on as the eagles carrying the company. Clutched in one of the eagle's feet was Thorin's almost lifeless body. There was a silence among the company, not sure of what was to happen if their leader was truly dead.

As the eagle carrying Fili and Kili on it's back flew past the eagle with Thorin, Fili and Kili's eyes wandered to Thorin's body. The young men remained quiet and their eyes lowered along with their heads.

Pippa who was with the eagle that her mother transformed into, looked at Thorin's body and began regretting every insult she had said to him. Her eyes peered over to Fili and Kili. Kili's eyes looked up to hers and without any words coming from their mouths, he felt Pippa's sympathy and comfort.

The eagles began their landing on a tall, rock hill over looking the grasslands. The eagles put their feet down to the ground and the dwarves hopped off hurriedly one by one to Thorin's body, who was laid on the rocky ground.

Pippa jumped off her mother's eagle body. Her mother turned her head towards Pippa and Pippa wrapped her arms around the eagle's neck. Her mother wrapped a wing around Pippa's back.

When Pippa let go, she watched her mother fly away. She then turned and walked over to where everyone else was. By the time she was close enough, she ran to Kili and Kili embraced her tightly. She felt him stroke her back with his hand and his face bury into the crook of her neck.

He let go and she then hugged Fili. Fili, being the older brother, tried to stay strong, but even she could feel him breaking down inside. When they let go, they gave each other a nod and she went back to Kili.

Gandalf knelt down beside Thorin's body. He waved a hand over Thorin's face, muttering in a language that not even the dwarves could understand. Either way, Thorin began to murmur and he opened his eyes.

The company's eyes widened and a wave of relief washed over them. Kili and Dwalin went on either side of Thorin helping him up.

"It's alright Thorin," Gandlf assured Thorin as he stood up. "Bilbo is here. It's quite safe."

Despite the help of Kili and Dwalin, Thorin stood up on his own and shook them off. His eyes darted to Bilbo.

"You," Thorin exhaled with a slight growl. Pippa ran over to Bilbo's side and stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders.

"What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!" Thorin snarled. Bilbo looked to Gandalf and then back to Pippa. Pippa kept a stone face as Thorin came closer.

"Did I not say you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?" Thorin continued questioning. The company watched as Bilbo lowered his eyes.

_Well that was an elaborate and grateful thank you_, Pippa noted to herself.

Then, Thorin made his own unexpected move. He took a deep breath and said," I've never been so wrong in my life" and pulled Bilbo into a tight hug. Pippa let her hands off of Bilbo as she and the company watched Thorin hug Bilbo.

The dwarves cheered, but Pippa stood their with her arms up after taking them off of Bilbo's shoulder.

"I am sorry I doubted you," Thorin apologized with sincerity as he let go of Bilbo.

Bilbo shook his head and replied," No I would've have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...or a burglar."

Laughter came from the dwarves as they patted Bilbo on the shoulder. They embraced him one by one.

"Excuse me but does anyone care to tell me what the hell just happened?!" Pippa asked as she remained in shock. "I mean...I mean...what?"

The company, even Thorin, chuckled and he walked over to Pippa and cleared his throat. She lowered her arms and he added," I would also like to apologize to you Pippa of Ellingale. You reminded me of why I chose the army I did and that I should have appreciated them more than I thought I did. I also am sorry for doubting you. You may not be able to fight as well as the others, but by your...interesting whit and sense of humor and your caring and loyal ways have been more than what was ever needed."

Pippa's mouth gaped open a bit and she stammered," Oh...it's really...you didn't...I should have...uh...urm...I uh...".

"Do you also have a hard time saying 'thank you' as well?" Fili asked with a smirk. Everyone including Pippa chuckled and she looked back up at Thorin.

"Thank you, but I'm...uh...I'm the one thats...sorry," she apologized as she swallowed hard and folded her arms across her chest. "You are the leader of this company and you deserve a lot of respect. I...I need to...learn how to treat you with that. I also...ap...apologize for insulting your ways as king. You and your people have been through hell and back and you are a perfect fit for a king. With that...I am sorry fory doubting you."

Thorin gave a nod and replied," I accept your apology as well as your permission to be in a relationship with my young nephew, Kili?"

Pippa scoffed and raised an eyebrow, cocking her head back.

" 'Your permission'?" Pippa asked. "Your permission my-."

"Thank you Uncle!" Kili interrupted excitedly and nervously as he wrapped an arm around Pippa's waist. Thorin half-smiled and Pippa chuckled rolling her eyes.

"You're lucky I like you," Pippa whispered to Kili.

"I'm lucky to have you."

_Cheesy but sweet...that's Kili for you_, Pippa thought to herself.

Thorin looked up and walked past the company and they all turned to see what Thorin was looking at.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked. The company followed Thorin to the top of the rock. Across the distance, there lied their home.

"Erebor," Gandalf sighed. The company smiled and gazed at it across the distance. Pippa felt Kili wrap arms around her waist from behind her and then rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I believe the worst is behind us," Bilbo commented with a large smile across his face. Pippa turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Well let's hope so," she laughed. Kili faced her and she looked at him.

"Don't give me that face Kili," she said chuckling. Kili leaned his face in and Bofur ruined the moment exclaiming," Oh great! They're lovey dovey already! I'm not doin' this the whole trip, laddies!"

"Pound of gold she'll be pregnant in a week," Dwalin bet aloud.

Pippa flipped the bird and the dwarves stared in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Gandalf asked. Pippa went on to reply," You don't want to know what this means where I come from."

The company laughed and Thorin instructed," Moving onward. We're not done yet."

_I hope not! I still need my notes for the paper,_ Pippa thought to herself. Her eyes widened as the thought of the paper came back into mind.

_Oh shit! The english paper!_ she exclaimed in her head. She then shrugged it off.

_Forget the paper and notes - I'm doing this for myself._

* * *

**I know this was short everyone and I apologize! **

**Just a warning, there will be a slight delay on the next one because I'm not done reading this part of the novel and I start my new job this weekend! Hopefully by at least Sunday there will be an update!**

**Thank you guys for everything - reading, reviewing, favoriting, following - thank you from the bottom of my heart. All of the feedback I have gotten has been amazing and knowing I'm doing something that people enjoy creates the drive for me to continue writing this. **

**We're not done yet. This part of the movie is but not for the story, which will be filled with surprises and twists! The DVD comes out March 19th here in the US as far as I'm aware and I told my mom that this is what I wanted in my basket. I'm 17 years old and I still enjoy Easter basket stuff because then the rest of my spring break will consist of long wonderful nights with The Hobbit cast. With them on the tv screen and me on my couch. **

**I need to go to New Zealand when The Hobbit cast go back there. At least one of the cast members posted that they all would go back there on Twitter. Anyone care to join? **

**Have a good night guys and thanks for everything!**


	16. XVI

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XVI - Emotions

**English Paper Notes: Characters**

**Gandalf - Wise, a total life-saver, sassy, has great powers, good-hearted, strong, still remains to be the Chuck Norris of Middle Earth**

**Bilbo Baggins - Stammers like he's nervous all the time, sometimes kept to himself, loyal, yet despite his "weak" appearance he is brave, quite smart, and warm-hearted. **

**Thorin Oakenshield - Still has his PMS times, needs to learn to smile and let loose (note to self - next stop should be a tavern so he can live a little), then again, despite his over-bearing ways that make me want to slap him, he's determined to get his home back and he's appreciative of his (not very bright or orderly) company. **

**Nori - STARFISH HEAD! Makes me laugh from time to time. **

**Dori - Has his moments here and there but is a decent fighter and has a bit humor. **

**Ori - The little brother I always wanted and fights with a slingshot. Needless to say, that slingshot could even kill me...so I'm a little terrified, but he's still precious!**

**Bofur - Sarcastic at times but is self-less and has a heart the size of his hat and makes people smile. I like his hat too. **

**Bifur - Mumbles and has something through his head ( I think an arrow, but not sure), but he's like a warrior Dopey. **

**Bombour - Likes eating and has nearly squished me to death once, but pretty cool. **

**Gloin - He's definitely Gimili's dad. The apple did not fall far at all for those two. He will literally fight anyone or anything. **

**Oin - Pretty good fighter and goes with the flow. Slightly obsessed with money...by slightly I mean "incredibly".**

**Dwalin - He will kill anything or anyone that dares to touch him or the company, amazing fighter (he's teaching me sword fighting soon! WOO!), and has the biggest strength of all of us. **

**Balin - Very knowledgeable and understands Thorin more than most of us but is peaceful. Then an orc or goblin comes and he's like Yoda with lightsaber...except the lightsaber is a sword. **

**Fili- Rebellious, sneaky, good at fighting, amazing brother/best friend to Kili, likes to tease me playfully. A little bit mature, but not that much. **

**Kili - Amazing archer, like Fili can be forgetful and sneaky, protective, loyal, defensive from time to time, has an interesting sense of humor, like Fili he's attractive, and is also great in battle. Oh yeah, and he's mine!**

* * *

Pippa clicked her pen and shut her notebook as she finished a good majority of her notes for her English project. While resting somewhere in the woods with the company, Pippa figured she'd finish as much as there could be needed but would then end the research for college and begin the research on her possible destiny.

Sitting on a large boulder with earbuds snug in her ears, she watched the dwarves practice battle skills. Gandalf and Bilbo watched on the side lines, both smoking pipes. Pippa took note that almost all the dwarves smoked pipes. The smell was worse than her dorm's hallway back at Uni, but she barely spoke about it. She had seen Kili smoke the pipe on and off but was glad he wasn't all over it like the others.

_I wonder what would happen if they all were given weed_, Pippa questioned to herself. She hadn't ever tried it, but some her acquaintences back at Uni smoked it. The thought of the dwarves on weed made her chuckle to herself.

She then watched as Kili lifted his bow and drew back the arrow with his brown eyes darting intensely at the target. He let go and Pippa watched as Thorin patted Kili's back in approval. Pippa felt a smile form on her face.

Kili's eyes turned to her and she felt her face warm and her chest drop. She lowered her eyes and bit her bottoms lip. She then got up and Gandalf, taking note of her movement, asked,"Where are you going Pippa?"

"Urm...I was going to stretch my legs but-."

"Why not practice your archery?" Gandalf interrupted as he blew out some smoke from his mouth. "You can make up for your lack of sword fighting skills."

The dwarves, listening onto the conversation between Gandalf and Pippa, roared in laughter at Gandalf's remark. Pippa turned to them, folding her arms across her chest and her eyes darted at them.

"Who asked you?!" Pippa snapped.

"None us need to be asked to react when it comes to talkin' about yer combat skill laddy!" Balin cried out as he and the others laughed.

"You couldn't even kill a damn goblin!" Gloin chimed in with a roar.

"A warg could slay better than you!" Dori added. Pippa, keeping her cool on the outside, felt her stomach drop and the embarrassment kicked in right after. She had been used to being the butt of teases, but for some odd reason, she felt hurt by their laughter.

Kili, reading her like a book, stopped laughing and went over to her. He looked at her straight in the eyes, his hands gently clasping onto her arms.

"Pippa, please don't-."

"You laughed too Kili."

"Aye, but-."

"Give me your bow and arrow. Now." Her voice was clear and demanding. Kili handed her his bow and arrow. She took it from him without a "thank you" and the dwarves watched as she walked past them and stood where they were once practicing.

She stood her ground, holding back the water that was beginning to form in her eyes, and could hear her dad's voice in her ears softly.

_"Focus and aim, Pippa...focus and aim."_

Pippa pulled back the arrow and stared at the tree trunk yards away from her. She let go and the arrow made a direct hit into the target the dwarves made. The dwarves' mouths dropped slightly and Gandalf stood up from where he was sitting. Kil smiled widely and Thorin gave a nod of approval shockingly. They had forgotten how skilled she had been in archery.

Pippa lowered her arms and just thinking about her dad made the water fall from her eyes. She stood there staring at her perfect shot but felt destroyed more than anything. She wished she could hear the screams of excitement and pride from her dad.

She then picked up another arrow from the carrier and began shooting another part of the tree trunk. The dwarves cheered again, but their cheers lowered when she kept going on in anger. They looked at one another and Kili felt his smile vanish. Gandalf and Bilbo looked at each other and then back at Pippa.

Pippa grunted angrily while making each shot and after the last arrow was shot onto the tree, Kili ran over to Pippa and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her head bury in her chest and heard her muffled cries.

"Pippa, Pippa, Pippa, you've got to calm down now," Kili soothed her with worry. He pulled back for a moment and watched Pippa bury her face into her hands.

"M' lady, why are you-."

"I miss my dad ok?!" Pippa cried out making Kili jump. "He taught me how to do archery and I used to not be great but here I am making perfect shots and he's not around to see it and on top of it, you guys tease me for poor fighting skills when I never declared I was great a sword fight or in battle, but I did it anyway to help you guys live and-."

Her voice cracked and she couldn't mutter out a word. This was common for her when she would get hysterical. Kili, not understanding any of this, stared at her with his wide brown eyes and remained still.

"Where, and I mean this in kindness Pippa, where did this come about?" he asked. Pippa shrugged and sniffled as she wiped her face.

"Why are women like this?" Kili asked. Pippa shrugged again and cleared her throat.

"We're an emotional kind Kili," she coughed back into her normal voice. Kili sighed and remarked,"Perhaps an apology is an order for teasing you."

"It's fine," Pippa shrugged off. " I'm sorry for acting like a little bitch before. I don't know why I get this random outbursts."

"Because you don't like being teased," Kili told her. She looked at him and felt as though he knew one of her deepest secrets without her telling.

"It's not-."

"Aye, it is. I know because I feel it too. I don't have a beard like all the other dwarves and it troubles me greatly. The snide comments from others and the teasing, it made me cry when I was a young lad. I'm royal blood in the dwarves kind and it's not easy to feel never enough. That's why I liked you from the start, because I knew whenever the others questioned your kind that you felt it too. You knew what it was like and you made me understood."

Pippa formed a small smile and Kili smiled back. He wrapped her close to him again and whispered," I promise I won't tell not even a soul. I promise to keep you away from ever feeling like that again."

Pippa felt her heart drop when he said the last bit and whispered," Thank you."

"We'll discuss more of this later tonight," Kili told her as he pulled back. Pippa nodded and Kili kissed her temple. He then walked behind her and the dwarves watched her come close.

"We're...we're sorry laddy," Bofur apologized clearing his throat. Pippa smiled and shrugged," Forget it. It's been forgiven." She then patted his shoulder and walked back to the boulder where her bag was placed. The dwarves went back to practicing and Kili walked over to Thorin.

"Uncle, where is the extra bow we had?" Kili asked. Thorin put a hand on his nephew's shoulder and replied,'' After practice, it will belong to her. I trust you two to depend on each other when it comes to archery in battle."

Kili gave a nod and Thorin walked off. Kili then turned to look at Pippa resting on the boulder. Kili smiled and went back to practicing.

"Women,the mystery they are," he said to himself.

* * *

**Hey everyone! **

**I apologize for the long wait on this one and the next chapter will be Beorn's house! I haven't gotten to that part of the book yet but the book has been a great read so far! **

I can't believe there are more than 100 reviews on this! Thank you all so much for the great reviews that have been sweet and helpful! You all have made this so much fun to write.

**I am going to try to start giving Pippa more characteristics that are relatable and I have some lined up for chapters. I figured and hoped that this chapter helped open up a part that I feel every does have when people tease us for stupid quirks we have and it actually hurts. If you have ever felt or feel that way, don't let their words effect you. You are you and no one is made to be perfect. Not even Aidan Turner. Yes that was hard to write but it is most likely true. **

**Happy St Patrick's Day and TUESDAY IS THE HOBBIT DVD RELEASE DAY! WHOOOOO!**

**Thank you and love you all!**


	17. XVII

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XVII - Bare Skin and a Bear Man

"Where's a Taco Bell when you need it?" Pippa whined to herself aloud. What was supposed to be a thought in her mind became a sentence out of her mouth. Thorin and the other dwarves turned to her, their eyebrows raised and a mixture of annoyance and confusion on their faces. Pippa realized what had happened and covered it up with," I...uh...uhmuh...well...well this is awkward."

The company turned their attention back to walking and Pippa put in her earphones and listened to her iPod as they continued on. Oddly enough, her iPod hadn't lost charge since she had come to Middle Earth. It remained fully charged the whole time. Not that it bothered her of course. It was her "precious" and the only thing that reminded her of home.

With Janet Jackson's "Escapade" blaring in her ears, Pippa fought the urge to start dancing and singing. This song brought back memories of her 19th birthday with her friends from college. As the song went on to her favorite part, she had fought yet another urge to run up to Kili and start grinding him.

_My mind's tired_  
_I've worked so hard all week_  
_Cashed my check_  
_I'm ready to go_  
_I promise you_  
_I'll show you such a good time_

_Come on baby, let's get away_  
_Let's save your troubles for another day_  
_Come go with me we've got it made_  
_Let me take you on an escapade..._

Bilbo watched his friend bop her head and mouth something as if she was talking silently to herself. He made a face and he called out to Kili, who was far in front of the line, "Kili...perhaps you should take a peek at Pippa. I don't think she's feeling too well."

Kili whipped his head immediately when the group stopped and turned to Pippa, who by now was swaying back and fourth and silently talking to herself. The dwarves looked at each another and stifled back laughter and Kili shook his head.

_So don't hold back_  
_Just have a good time_  
_Well make the rules up_  
_As we go along_  
_And break them all_  
_If were not havin' fun_

_Come on baby let's get away - _

"PIPPA!" Thorin boomed. Pippa jumped and took off her earphones. She had realized the dwarves, Gandalf, and Bilbo had caught her jamming out to her music. She cleared her throat and blushed as she bit her bottom lip.

"I...urm...-."

"Master Baggins, please keep an eye out for that one," Thorin told Bilbo in a cold tone. "She is becoming a distraction."

_Oh it's back to the time of the month with him, _Pippa noted to herself in thought. Her eyes met Kili's and she saw him smirk and shake his head. She sighed and Bilbo told her," You a certainly strange. Are you ill?"

Pippa scoffed and ruffled Bilbo's hair. Bilbo, the nervous and awkward little hobbit he is, fixed his hair and told Pippa," Pippa of Ellingale, you are a mad woman!"

Pippa shrugged as she smirked. Bilbo had caught up beside her and asked," Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes Bilbo, I heard you and yes I am absolutely bonkers, thank you very much!" Pippa chirped.

Bilbo shook his head but smiled at how much he did enjoy his new friend and her crazy attitude that was due to hunger. Perhaps, the sooner they get food, the better for Pippa.

* * *

Stopping nearby a river, Thorin had declared that it was time for everyone to bathe.

"You have got to be joking," Pippa said with her eyes wide. The dwarves turned to her yet again and she added," Sorry, but I have two very important parts I would not like to show because the last time I checked, I'm in Middle Earth- not at the Playboy Mansion!"

The dwarves looked at one another and nodded.

"She has a point," Bofur agreed.

"She will bathe where we can not see her," Thorin declared. "That is how it will go, Pippa."

Pippa sighed and as she made her way her far area of the river, she called out," Any of you look and I will beat each and every one of you to a bloody pulp. Even you Kili!"

Kili felt himself blush as the dwarves laughed. They then proceeded to bathe and wash their clothes.

Pippa undressed herself and immediately got into the river. It was a bit cold but she managed to warm up right away. She heard the yells of the other dwarves and rolled her eyes. She went under the water and came back up, running her hands through her soaked hair. She began grabbing each article of clothing and wetting it, then hanging it on the small tree's branches that drew out in between the river and land.

She began floating backside and closed her eyes. Despite the fact she wished Middle Earth had washers and dryers and laundry necessities, she felt at ease and and smiled to herself.

For a moment, she felt like she was back in her home and in her bathtub. Peace and quiet. No distractions and no one to ruin her "me-time".

_"You look beautiful when you're floating." _

Pippa began splashing around in shock and then heard an all-too familiar laughter following the comment.

"God dammit Kili!" She hissed. Kili, his wet mane smoothed back and a large smile on his face, laughed as Pippa covered her...urm..well..._twins_.

"I didn't mean to frighten you my dear," Kili apologized as he swam closer. "I'm sorry I did so."

Pippa couldn't help but notice the lovely abdomens on Kili's body and her eyes and mind were blown away. She lost her anger towards him.

"Apology accepted. Now please swim off before I scream 'Uncle' and -."

"Pippa, turn to me. I'm not looking at your bosoms. I promise."

Pippa chuckled at the word "bosoms" and Kili rolled his eyes.

"Pippa...I promise." Pippa turned and her hands still covered her chest. She looked at Kili and Kili smiled at her. She figured he had come to spend a little alone time with her since he had spent the rest of his time with Fili and Thorin after resting. Pippa didn't mind, of course. She liked how dedicated Kili was towards his brother and his uncle and had private little moments with her. She did like the secrecy of their moments and thought it was a bit romantic.

"You're only looking at my eyes," Pippa told Kili with a large grin.

"I much prefer your face than your body," Kili replied chuckling. He cupped his hands on her cheeks and drew closer to her. Her eyes naturally closed and she leaned in. Their lips touched and a rush of shivers and chills ran down Pippa's body. Kili was truly the best kisser of any boy Pippa had snogged. In her mind, "snogging" was careless, but "kissing" sounded special. She would have rather said "kiss" with Kili because when he did kiss her, he made her feel special.

She felt his hands trace up and down her arms and then one of his hands go from her arm to her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear. He then pulled back his lips and rested his nose on hers. His hand stroked her hair.

"I don't care that you say odd things and that you act strange and that you are not a dwarf or hobbit or elf or any kind of species. I like that you're rare and that there's only one of you and that I have you."

Pippa moaned and began chuckling at Kili's words.

"Why aren't you like this around the company?" she asked chuckling.

]]"Because we don't need anymore teasing. At least I don't."

"Yeah, you have a point there." She felt Kili's arms wrap around her and a sense of security wrapped around her as well.

"I feel like we haven't done this since we were in that goblin-cave-thing," Pippa admitted to Kili. Kili smiled and replied," I didn't want those nasty creatures touching you."

"Is that your excuse?" Pippa smirked to Kili. He looked at her in all seriousness and Pippa's smile fell. He wasn't joking around.

"Well...thanks," Pippa thanked him. Kili smiled again and pecked her nose. He let go and swam under and away. Pippa sighed and went back to bathing.

* * *

Pippa got back into her dry clothes and brushed her wet hair. She then headed back with the company as they, now fully-dressed, discussed their next location. This one was to be decided by Gandalf.

"It's called Carrock," Gandalf told the dwarves. "He named it Carrock because he usually calls things carrocks. It is nearby his home."

"Who's?" Bilbo asked.

"A good friend of mine. I must warn you, do not offend him. He gets angry and quite easily too."

_Oh, so we're going to Chris Brown's house, joy, _Pippa thought to herself. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her arms and turned to see it was Kili with Fili right next to him.

"If you must know more, his name is Beorn and he is a skin changer," Gandalf added on.

Pippa made a face and asked," He's a _what_?"

"A skin changer," Gandalf repeated. "He is sometimes a huge black bear and he is sometimes a strong man with a black hair."

Pippa froze at the word "bear". Next her fears of spiders, horses, heights, and orcs...there were bears.

"Did you say he turns into a bear? Oh hell no, no!" Pippa exclaimed. "No way in God's name am I staying in a house with a man who becomes a bear!"

"What is it now Pippa?" Thorin asked unamused with Pippa's exclamation. "Are you also afraid of bears? Are you afraid of every creature?"

"Well I'm not afraid of slapping you across the face, Princess Thorin," Pippa growled. Fili and Kili held her back and Bilbo asked," Why are you afraid of bears, Pippa?"

Pippa sighed and admitted," One of my classmates, when I was a little girl, got attacked by a bear outside of the elementary school we went to." She felt her face turn red and and she rubbed her temple with her fingers.

"I can promise you, Pippa, Beorn won't attack you," Gandalf laughed. Kili looked at Pippa and rubbed her back.

"Well, it's time to get a move on to his house," Gandalf declared as he stood up. "You'll all quite enjoy it."

The company proceeded to follow Gandalf and Thorin and Kili and Fili went up to join their uncle. Pippa walked in the back with Bilbo. She prayed to God she wouldn't be sleeping alone.

Between nearly showing her bare skin and now staying with a bear man, she was losing more patience then the dwarves were with her.

* * *

_**I'm so sorry for the long delay and I'm finally to Beorn's house in the book! I even got The Hobbit on DVD and I'm watching that and swooning over Aidan Turner. **_

_**That's my spring break. **_

_**Thank you all for the reviews and favorites and follows. A lot of you have been reviewing on how in my beginning chapters, I had Bifur talk in English and I apologize because I meant to put "Bofur" not "Bifur" so I apologize for the mix-up on that. **_

_**Feel free to follow me on Tumblr behind_my_hazel_eyes05. **_

_**Thank you all again for your amazing support and I owe **_**_a lot to you guys. Thank you so, so much!_**

**_**DISCLAIMER ON JANET JACKSON'S "ESCAPADE" LYRICS**_**


	18. XVIII

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XVIII - Beorn's House Part I

Upon arriving at two gates, wide, wooden, and tall, the company was led by Gandalf. Gandalf had told the company to let him do most of the talking since he was aware of Beorn and his attitude.

Gandalf turned around to count his company when he saw he was missing one person. He squinted his eyes and looked around and over the dwarves.

"Where's Pippa?" he asked. The dwarves looked at another when they looked behind to see her and the back of the line, her skin almost ghostly white and incredibly still. They also took notice of the absent feisty remarks.

"What on Earth is the matter with you Miss Pippa of Ellingale?" Gandalf asked with an annoyed tone. She shook her head and replied," Nothing at all Gandalf. You just do your thing...you just guide the way and we'll all keep quiet, right guys?"

The dwarves shot (surprisingly) concerned looks and Balin commented," You do look quite sick."

Pippa's eyes widened and she snapped," I'm not sick! Just let Gandalf do whatever the hell he has to do!"

"Looks like your little lady has a flair for the dramatics," Dwalin mumbled to Kili. Kili sighed and shot Pippa a look like he had no idea what to do with her. She lowered her eyes, feeling embarrassed for Kili that he was teased for being with her and her antics.

"Let's continue along," Gandalf spoke up. "No need to cause trouble." Pippa nodded and stood in the back of the company, her arms across her upper body.

Two horses made their way to the company and Gandalf had sent them a message. They went to get Beorn as Gandalf had told the company that Beorn would be out shortly as the horses would let Beorn know of the company's arrival.

Pippa swallowed hard and tried to ease the anxiety in her body. She kept looking at Kili - well, the back of his head - as she remembered how in the beginning of the journey he and Fili stayed close to her. How the three of them bonded...it seemingly changed and Pippa knew she had to accept it. She just wished she had Kili to keep her at ease. She pondered whether it was right becoming "exclusive" with Kili. It seemed like it did more negative than positive. At least it did in her eyes.

_Don't you get like this, _she told herself_. Don't you dare get soft and throw yourself the pity party. Don't you dare Pippa. _

A man, wearing a wool tunic, approached the company. Gandalf didn't lie when he described Beorn at all. Beorn had had the thick black hair and the big arms and legs. As he carried the axe, the horses from earlier followed behind Beorn.

_Holy shit, he is a bear!_ Pippa thought to herself. She felt the same throbbing in her knees as she did in the pit of her stomach. Sweat began beading down her body and she wanted to rip off her sweater.

_If I wasn't only wearing my bra underneath this thing_, she groaned to herself.

She jumped when Beorn's booming voice interrupted the silence among the company.

"They don't look dangerous at all!" Beorn roared with laughter. He turned back to the horses and sent them off as he went back to the company.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked in his deep, roaring voice.

_Sweet Jesus! He's like that headless ghost dude in The Wizard of Oz!_ Pippa exclaimed to herself.

"I am Gandalf the Grey," Gandalf introduced himself as he stepped up with his staff.

Beorn made a face and replied," Never heard of him. Who is your little fellow?" That was directed towards Bilbo. Bilbo's eyes widened and looked like he was about to faint the same way he did back in his Hobbit home.

"That would be Mr. Baggins," Gandalf replied for Bilbo. Bilbo gave a nervous bow. Gandalf added on," I am a wizard." I have heard a great deal of you, Beorn. You do know of my cousin, Radagast, yes?"

"Yes...yes I do," Beorn acknowledged. "Now that we know of each other, what is that you want?"

_To get the hell out of here!_ Pippa cried to herself.

"We have lost our belongings and our way and we are in need of advice as well as help," Gandalf explained. "We had some issues with goblins."

Pippa thought back to the goblins under the Misty Mountains. Thinking of that reminded her of how Kili protected her and how-.

_I'm gonna kill myself before this one up here does_, Pippa thought.

"Goblin you say?" Beorn asked making a face of digust. "What made you bother those ghastly creatures?"

"We didn't bother them at all," Gandalf replied defensively. "We were minding our own business and they caused the trouble."

Beorn nodded and remarked," Trouble they do make, indeed." Beorn then caught sight of Pippa and Pippa felt her heart stop. He squinted and tilted his head and then pointed at her.

_I'm screwed! _

"Who is the little lady you have in the company?" Beorn asked. "She looks deathly ill!"

The dwarves turned to Pippa and Pippa silently whimpered as Beorn made his way towards her...his axe still in hand.

"Well, gee, thanks for the compliment," Pippa chuckled nervously. From the corner of her eyes, Kili stared angrily at Beorn and went to go after him when Fili caught hold of brother.

"Tell me your name," Beorn declared.

"That is-."

"Hey Gandalf I know what my name is, so let me tell 'im myself!" Pippa snapped as her nervous breakdown was worsening. Gandalf cocked his head back and the dwarves looked at one another. She looked at Beorn and added," I'm Pippa...of...Ellingale."

Beorn smiled and bowed his head. "I am Beorn as you may heard," Beorn introduced. He roared in his laughter and Pippa jumped.

"Tell me, where is Ellingale in Middle Earth?" Beorn asked.

"Actually, it's...uh...it's my last name but they...like to call me that," Pippa replied shaking. "My real name is Philippa but everyone calls me Pippa or sometimes Pip, I mean the dwarves soemtimes do but mostly it's Pippa. I mean- it's really Pippa because no one ever calls me by my real name because Pippa is just a better name and I-."

Beorn's laughter interrupted Pippa's stammering. He pointed at her and turned his head back to the company.

"I like this one!" he cried out. The other dwarves looked at one another, now in fear for Pippa. They looked at Kili who was struggling to get past Balin and Fili's grip.

Beorn looked at Pippa and saw her white complexion and told her," Tell you what Pip, let's get you and your friends some shelter and some food. You look like you haven't eaten in days and like you're about to fa-."

Pippa scurried away and the dwarves and Beorn watched her...urm...

"Is she...heavin'?" Nori asked. They made a face and Beorn sighed.

"Let's get you all inside and I'll have one of my horses escort her into the cabin next the one you'll be stayin' in," Beorn told the company. Gandalf nodded and watched for a moment at Pippa heaving before turning away.

After gaining composure, Pippa felt completely embarrassed of her actions. She felt hot tears form in her eyes and knelt on the ground.

"What have I done?" she groaned. She looked up and Kili looked at her for a moment before Balin and Fili motioned him to just keep going. Pippa looked away when she heard," Come on now. Let's get you rested."

She looked up and saw Bilbo there holding out his hand. She nodded and took Bilbo's hand and she got up. Bilbo watched her wipe her eyes with her fingers and he patted her back.

One of Beorn's houses met up with Bilbo and Pippa and the horse told Bilbo that Bilbo would return back with his company. Bilbo gave a nod and watched Pippa walk away. He sighed and went to the cabin where the rest of the company was.

* * *

As Gandalf went on about the journey to Beorn, Kili thought about how weak Pippa looked and how foolish of him it was to not stay there and coax her.

When Beorn left the cabin to get some more food, Bilbo did an incredibly unexpected thing. He turned to the company and nearly exclaimed," Why didn't any of you help her? She's a part of this company and I thought we were supposed to help each other out."

"What were we supposed to do, laddie?" Bofur asked as he took the pipe out of his mouth.

"Help her!" Bilbo nearly cried out. He then turned to Kili and added," I at least would have thought you would help her. It seems like after our battle with Azog, you haven't defended her the way you used to but now-NOW, you laugh when the others tease her and don't even come to her side."

Kili lowered his eyes and Gandalf snapped," Enough Master Baggins!"

"Master Baggins, it is not ours let alone Kili's duty to save Pippa from every little thing," Thorin told Bilbo calmly. Bilbo couldn't argue that. He just gave a nod and sat down next to Gandalf.

"He's right," Kili told them. He lifted his eyes and Fili said nothing. "Master Boggins is absolutely right."

"Kili I may have been a bit over the top-."

"No, you're right to say what you said."

There was a long silence among the dwarves. They dug deep into thoughts when Beorn came back with food.

"Now, where were we?" Beorn asked.

* * *

**I know it was a bit OOC for Bilbo to have the little outburst he had in this chapter but I figured if he had a problem with the dwarves taking all his food then it wouldn't be a huge deal. **

**I also apologize for this one ending on a note where it focused primarily on Pippa. I am trying to keep it within the storyline and I promise that this won't be occuring more than it has in this and chapters before. **

**Thank you guys for the follows, favorites, and reviews! It means so much to me and I know that this story lacks orginality with the "girl transporting into Middle Earth" storyline but your responses have helped me so much. It's so appreciated and I cannot thank you all enough! **


	19. XIX

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XIX - Beorn's House Part II

The room filled with the all-too familiar feeling. A dark cloud reigned over and a silent pressure grew heavier and heavier on Pippa's body. She could feel it and it was the worst pain of any kind. It was an endless sad song playing over and over and over and never stopping for a sing moment.

Pippa lied curled up on her side as she clutched onto her grey hoodie that was covering her upper body. Her eyes stared at the cabin walls across the room and she remained still, barely moving at all.

_What the hell happened? Why is it that I had to vomit and literally make a fool of myself and cause a scene? The company looked mortified! I thought Thorin was going to strangle me to death and Kili...oh god...the look on his face said it all. He's realizing what a mistake it is to be with me. I can't blame him one bit. The dwarves are already picking on him each time I screw up and - Jesus, here I go again with the pity party. Woop-de-friggin'-do. _

Pippa began cringing and she shut her eyes tightly as the tears drew up again. Her body slowly made it's way into a state of uneasiness, almost becoming numb. The negative thoughts ran on and on, her emotions grabbing ahold the best of her. She buried her face into the hoodie and cried.

Her face was drenched from the tears and warm from the redness in her skin tone. Her body curled closer as her knees rose to the middle of her stomach and every muscle grew tight.

_Why are you crying, Pippa? You did this to yourself! You and your childish, rude, annoying self caused it. You need to be stronger than that. You need to cut the "little-naive-girl" shit now Pippa. You need to stop crying and realize that life can suck but get over it. _

A knock at the door startled Pippa. She leaned and felt herself curse under her breath. She propped herself up, quickly wiping away her tears, and sniffled," Come in."

The sound of creaking from the door made Pippa look that way to find it was Fili. He had a gentle but stern look on his face. He closed the door behind him and Pippa sat up straighter.

There was a long silence as he looked at her, deep in thought in what to say. He took note of Pippa's red eyes from tears that stained on cheeks. Fili cleared his throat.

"We're a chatty pair aren't we?" Pippa spoke up first. Fili chuckled and shook his head, a smile on his lips. He looked at Pippa and joked," Talkative indeed."

Pippa nodded and Fili asked," Are you feeling better?"

"Eh...my stomach's better but not so much my mind for replaying over and over my embarrassing moment," Pippa replied as she sat on the wooden bench. Fili raised an eyebrow and laughed," It wasn't _that_ bad, Pippa. I've had my shares of embarrassment far worse than that."

Pippa scoffed and sighed. Fili sat next to her and admitted," I came over here to tell you something you should know. Kili is my younger brother and my best friend. I would do anything for him as he for me and I'd rather be dead than to see him get hurt."

Pippa swallowed hard and told herself,_ Well let's just get even more awkward. Why the hell not? I threw up in Beorn's lawn and now Fili is here to criticize me. Oh how perfect this moment is. _

"The moment Gandalf brought you in and laid you down on Mr. Boggins's floor, Kili's eyes lit up. I have never seen a pair of brown eyes light up the way his did. He couldn't look away from you. When you opened your eyes and muttered a sound, I watched him open his mouth in awe. Now, it is rare to find a woman that a dwarf is incredibly attracted to because one is never sure if a man is a woman or woman is man."

"Because of the beards right?" Pippa asked. Fili nodded and continued.

"The moment you looked at him, I swear I could even hear his heartbeat as I sat next to him. He was smitten with you from the start, Pippa. I remember when you went with Mr. Gandalf to help Mr. Boggins after he fainted, Kili pulled me aside and I recall him saying that he would make sure you and him shared the same pony on the journey."

Pippa's mouth gaped open as she remembered Kili telling her that it was Gandalf and Thorin's order for him to share with her. She bit her lip and whispered," I knew it."

"He actually watched you sleep in the woods the night we went into the woods after leaving the house. It was like he was ready to kill anything or anyone that dared even lay a single finger on you. When the trolls threw you on the ground, Kili began to tear up. When the warg had slain your back, he carried you the whole way. Gandalf had yell at him to hand you to Elrond. When he had the outburst after you two kissed he felt awful. He asked me earlier if our mother would accept you. Pippa, Kili doesn't only care for and about you - **you are everything to him**."

The numb feeling returned to Pippa's body and her eyes went wide. She had the urge to scream," WE MET FIVE DAYS AGO! IT TOOK FIVE MONTHS TO LET MY ROOMMATE EAT MY LEFTOVERS!" She couldn't though. She knew that if she did, she'd regret it not even halfway through the sentence. It Kili they were talking about.

Fili's eyes met hers and confessed,"I didn't approve of you with my brother until you stood up to Thorin that night at the campfire."

Pippa smiled widely and wrapping an arm around Fili's shoulder, she cooed with excitement and playfulness," Oh, c'mon! You always enjoyed my unfunny, rude remarks before that!"

Fili's smile faded and he warned," Don't test me Pippa." Pippa chuckled and Fili gave in and gave a little laugh. Pippa released her arm and asked," Is that what you came here for?"

"Mr. Boggins called Kili and the rest of us out for being cold towards you," Fili told her. Pippa cocked her head back and tried to even imagine Bilbo in rage. That was like imagining Thorin being the sweetest person since Mother Theresa. Impossible. Then again, she felt grateful that she had his friendship and his loyalty as she did to him.

"Look, if you want me to be honest...you all sometimes don't put enough faith in me, but then again I can't blame you because I'm not exactly a warrior princess," Pippa admitted.

"But Mr. Boggins was right and for that, I on behalf of the company apologize," Fili apologized. Pippa chuckled and shook her head.

"It's fine, really," she assured him as she waved a hand in front of her face. "I need to take it and suck it up so...I guess it's whatever now."

Fili nodded and Pippa commented," I don't think you and I have ever had a heart-to-heart like this before. We need to talk more. You're a pretty chill guy."

"Aye. Perhaps we should go back to what it was before Rivendell," Fili suggested.

"Absolutely."

The two smiled and Fili sat up and exhaled," I should go back to the cabin but have a good night Pippa and if you ever need a thing, you let me know."

"Aye, aye," Pippa saluted him. Fili rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. Pippa sighed and looked around.

"Well, I have two options," Pippa sighed. "I can throw myself a dance party or I can go back to the other cabin. Decisions...decisions..".

Another knock from the door interrupted Pippa's thoughts and she mumbled," Or I can let whoever this is in."

"Come in!" Pippa called out. She leaned her head out and watched Kili peek his head in.

"Well hello stranger," Pippa greeted. Kili smiled and asked," I was hoping if you were feeling better if you would accompany me to sit outside by a fire I have built?"

Pippa bit her bottom lip and replied,"Why not?"

She sat up and put her hoodie on and zipped it up. She walked over to Kili as he took her hand, opening the door more, and told her," After you my lady."

"Thanks," Pippa chuckled. She walked out and nearly squealed at the small fire he had made and a blanket nearby. She wasn't one for the lavish, over-the-top, romantic gestures. Little things like this were perfect for her. She turned to Kili and asked," Did you do this?"

Kili nodded and replied proudly," All my work. The others don't even know. Except Fili, of course."

Pippa felt her cheeks warm and blush. She was in awe that this was for her and no one else. Kili took her hand in his and he led her to the blanket. They sat down on the ground and Kili wrapped the two of them up in the blanket. Pippa leaned her head on Kili's shoulder.

"Thank you so much Kili," she thanked him in a soft tone as she smiled. "No one's ever done something like this for me."

Kili swallowed hard and smiled. "I'm pleased you like it," Kili told her. There was a silent pause and Kili spoke up.

"I was wrong to ignore your fear of coming here and not standing up for you when the others teased you. I was also wrong in not caring for you when you...you know."

Pippa smiled but she felt it was wrong to accept his apology.

"You have nothing to apologize for Kili," she told him. "I need to learn to grow a pair and face my stupid little fears. I promise to man-up and not be your damsel in distress every second."

Kili smiled and looked down at her. "I'd rather you stay a woman," Kili remarked. "I'm not much for manly women."

"Ok then," Pippa laughed as she looked up in Kili. "I won't be manly but I'll be a woman who knows how to fight with a bow and arrow. That's the change I will make. But I'm keeping my sarcasm and my snarky sayings."

"I wouldn't want that to disappear," Kili told her. He leaned and pressed his lips on her forehead and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She snuggled into his chest and they stared at the fire.

"Kili?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever just look at yourself in the mirror and think ' Damn, I'm pretty damn fit and fine for a dwarf?'"

There was a long pause following Pippa's question. Kili just looked down at her, blinking his eyes.

"Such a question you asked," Kili commented still confused about Pippa's meaning. Pippa looked up at him and replied," What I meant was, do you not realize how good-looking you are?"

Another long pause as Kili cocked his head back and tilted.

"I'm just going to assume that's a no?"

"Well, it is because of matters you and I have gone over about but I'm just trying to figure out where you get these random sayings and such."

"I have a friend in one of my classes at Uni who's from America. Obviously our friendship created a impact on the random things I say, but I think they're pretty funny."

Kili looked at her and asked," Where's America? What is it?"

Pippa sighed and put her head on his shoulders.

"America is a country in my world which is called Earth. I'm from England which is in a country called Europe. America and Europe are separated by oceans and we have a little saying, 'Across the pond' because of it."

"What is your home like Pippa?" Kili asked as his embrace tightened a bit. Pippa bit her bottom lip and thought for a moment.

"I live in an area called Ely which is a bit away from Uni so I drive there and back for visits. I live in a Victorian-like house surrounded by forrest and I suppose a big property on the front and back lawn. The house is a creamy color with vines growing on it. Inside, it always smells like apple pie. Everyday it smells like it."

Pippa felt herself smile as she described her home. Kili observed how she lit up talking about her home. Almost as though she had missed it dearly.

"What about you Kili?" she asked. "Do you miss Erebor?"

Kili's face turned a little stern and his eyes looked away for a moment. Pippa caught him grow tense.

"I actually have no memories of Erebor because it was years before Fili and I were born that Smaug took it," Kili told her. Pippa's mouth formed an "O" and Kili went on.

"It doesn't matter though. I grew up with my mother, Dis, and my brother Fili. My father died before I was born. Growing up, Fili and I relied heavily on Thorin for the things a father teaches his son. He never failed to disappoint us."

Pippa imagine Thorin caring for little Fili and Kili even when those two brothers were up to no good.

"I want to see Erebor and I want to see Uncle reclaim what rightfully belongs to the dwarves."

Pippa rubbed Kili's back and softly told him,"You're gonna get Erebor back."

"When we do, I want you by my side," Kili added. Pippa smirked and replied," Well, I wouldn't to go anywhere else after this journey's done. I'm going to need a week-long pedicure after this. That and some therapy."

Kili laughed and the rest of the evening went on with them by the fire.

* * *

All the dwarves, including Bilbo, were asleep in the pitch black cabin. Also there was Pippa and Kili.

Kili and Fili had their back facing each other and Kili tucked Pippa on his chest and his arms around her hips.

All were sound asleep when a rustling sound from outside awoke Pippa from her sleep and nearly gave her a heartattack. She looked around and the rustling noise continued.

"Pippa, what's wrong?" Kili asked groggily. Pippa ran her hand through her hair and asked in a whisper." Didn't you hear the rustling?"

"Pippa it's probably only the wind," Kili calmed her. "Now go back to sleep before you panic yourself to death."

"Pft, it wouldn't be the first time Pretty Boy," Pippa hissed. Kili smirked and told her,"Pippa. Sleep. Now."

Pippa smiled and lied back down and Kili's arms made their way back around her.

With that, they slept on better terms.

Possibly for now.

* * *

**Ok, question- How the heck did I not know of Hobbitcon til' TODAY?!**

**Urgh...well, wait for 2014 -_-**

**Thanks guys for the lovely feedback!**


	20. XX

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XX - Goodbye Gandalf

Thorin awoke when the sun had just come up. While his men slept, he went outside to get some air and to find some stream or any source of water to splat on his face before the long day. As he looked around, he heard the sounds of an arrow hitting something. He stopped where he was, looking around for any enemies that had trespassed. He could hear it on his left and so he turned there.

He immediately found the archer and almost startled himself at who it was. Standing there in a open field, arching an arrow back to hit the tree a yard away was none other than Pippa.

She had white things in her ears and her eyes focused on the arrow as she let go and it hit the little target on the tree that Thorin figured she must have made for herself. He looked at the target and felt almost impressed that most of the arrows were near or on the red dot.

He walked closer to Pippa, hearing some music from the white things in her ears, and stood next to her as she prepared another arrow.

"I see you're doing some of your own training, aye?" Thorin cleared his throat. Pippa didn't respond as her hazel-green eyes glared at the target in front of her as if the target was her prey. Thorin leaned closer.

"Pippa of Ellingale I am speaking with you," Thorin told her in a sharp tone. She didn't hear him and let go of the arrow. Thorin then ripped the white thing out of her ear and Pippa jumped and screamed.

"Jesus Christ! Thorin!" Pippa screamed with a shake in her movement. Thorin made a face and Pippa exhaled, putting her hand on her chest to calm herself.

"Your...whatever it is, was loud enough for you not to hear me," Thorin commented. Pippa nodded and replied," Sorry. I was just focusing and my music helps me do so."

"I had taken notice you are up early and training, aye?" Thorin asked, strangely interested. Pippa furrowed her eyebrows and nodded slowly.

_Well, someone finally woke up on the right side of the bed_, Pippa thought to herself._ That or hell froze over. After everything I've seen and done, nothing is impossible anymore._

"Yea, I woke up about half an hour ago and decided to make myself useful," Pippa explained as she grabbed another arrow and set it up and pulled it back. "Turns out my archery skills are actually improving. That nephew of yours, Kili has inspired me to continue. My dad would love him right now."

She let go and the arrow hit the red dot. Thorin's eyes fixated on her actual success and then turned to her.

"You have certainly started to prove yourself Pippa of Ellingale," Thorin commented with absolutely no hint of happiness or shock. Just...bland.

Pippa shrugged and replied," Thanks. Glad you like what you see."

Thorin noticed how there was a bit of humbleness to Pippa. He would have expected her to make a rude or pathetic comment or reply at his rare kindness, but instead she took it like it was nothing new. He was beginning to realize perhaps why Kili did fancy Pippa. After all, they were similar in their naive but strong and brave. Not so much Pippa, but she could learn.

"I see why my nephew fancies you," Thorin spoke up. Pippa lowered her arrow and bow and turned to Thorin.

"Nice to know you didn't see why at first but go on," Pippa remarked with a little scoff.

"You're almost like him. You both mean well and are learning to improve battle skills," Thorin said with a very small smile. "He is a prince after all. I wouldn't be too surprise if you were to become a princess in the Durin line in the future."

Pippa's eyes widened and chills ran down her body. The comment about her joining the Durin family caught her off guard and the fact that Thorin was _serious_ when he said that.

_Me? A Princess? I'm not a dwarf, let alone royal! Besides, my name is Pippa, not Kate! Pippa Middleton isn't a princess-she was a bridesmaid with a fabulous ass, which I lack very much. My ass is the size of Ori's head! _

"Would you really want that? I mean, Thorin, you'd be related to _me_," Pippa reminded him. "Also, Kili and I have known each other for a short time and yes, we are somewhat together, but we're getting to know one another."

"Have you forgotten about people being betrothed to one another?" Thorin asked. Pippa's mouth opened and she made an "O" sound.

"Right, I forget about that," Pippa said nodding her head. "That's probably because where I come from you date, you get into each other's pants, you move in, you get engaged, then you get married. Then if it fails, you divorce and the cycle goes on."

Thorin made a face at Pippa and asked," Is that how you plan your future Pippa?"

Pippa took that into thought. She really hadn't thought about marriage or having a family and all that stuff. It was due to the fact that after her mum died, her father dated and when he met Cecily they got serious and were together for ten years with no engagement. Pippa would tell her father that if he likes it then he should put a ring on it.

"I don't know what the rest of my life holds for me," she responded. "I didn't plan on coming into this world but I'm glad I did. I let life lead me and then, when it's getting shit I lead. My life and I are like tango partners - we take turns leading."

Thorin remained stone faced and sighed," I must go back to the cabin to wait for the others to wake up. You will join us soon, yes?"

Pippa glared and asked," Where else would I go?"

Thorin did nothing but walk away and Pippa thought to herself, _Yea that's right Princess Thorin. Take your majestic self back to your company. Oh, I love you and hate you sometimes_.

She then rolled her eyes and went back to her archery.

* * *

Pippa opened the cabin door and the dwarves went quiet the moment they saw her. Bofur stood up and pointed at the bow and arrow in her hands.

"Bless me laddies! Thorin wasn't jokin'!" Bofur exclaimed in shock. Pippa looked down and then looked up at all of them and said in a sarcastic tone," No Bofur, I decided to take the bow and arrows and use it to knit sweaters for all of you."

The dwarves laughed and Dwalin asked," Did you get any shots right or did you scream in fear when you let go?" The dwarves laughed again and Pippa whipped out the bow and arrow, pulled it back and let go when it smacked right into the cabin wall and caused dead silence. The dwarves turned to one another then to Pippa. Thorin smiled and so did Fili and Kili.

"Ah, help me," Pippa replied in a blunt tone. The dwarves cheered and Gloin exclaimed," Now we don't have to worry about savin' her all the time!"

"Oh no Gloin, that's Kili's job," Fili joked. The dwarves roared in laughter and Kili made a face. He looked around and Pippa shrugged and winked, causing him to smirk.

The loud noises awoke Bilbo who when Pippa saw he was awake, she greeted," Morning Starshine! The Earth says,'Hello'!" Bilbo cocked his head back and looked around.

"Where's Mr. Gandalf?" he asked. Everyone looked at one another and then looked in their surroundings.

"Yeah, where is my sassy, wizard friend?" Pippa asked. The room quickly filled up with confusion and worries. They feared something awful could have happened to the Grey wizard. Gandalf was the company's rock and their leader (in everyone else's mind except Thorin's).

"Do you suppose Beorn changed into a bear and ate Mr. Gandalf?" Ori questioned innocently. Everyone in the rooms whipped their heads toward the youngest dwarf and shot looks with either eyes open or eyes glared. Ori cringed a bit.

"Why would you say such a thing Ori?!" Dori scolded at his younger brother.

"Don't suggest things that are impossible lad!" Nori chimed in.

Pippa rushed to Ori's side and snapped,"No one asked you two to criticize him!''

Nori and Dori stepped back and looked at each other. In fact, everyone in the room stepped back. Pippa looked at everyone and suggested," Let's all keep calm and not yell at each other and get our knickers in a bunch about Gandalf. He's a wizard and I'm sure he's dealt with larger creatures more vicious than Beorn. Now, I want everyone to just take a deep breath and we'll go out and find him. Ok?"

The dwarves looked at one another and exhaled. Bilbo, however, remained the panicky Hobbit he always was.

"But, we need Gandalf!" he nearly cried. Pippa walked over to Bilbo, grabbed ahold of his shoulders, and demanded," Breath, Baggins, breathe!" _  
_

Bilbo exhaled loudly and Pippa nodded slowly. Right on time, the door opened and there appeared none other than Gandalf himself.

The dwarves crowded around Gandalf asking him where he had been and what he was doing. Gandalf looked down at them with a look of great annoyance.

"Enough!" Gandalf silenced the dwarves. "I can only manage one question at a time. But first, I must have something to eat." He walked past the dwarves and sat down. The dwarves sat around him with Bilbo actually by Gandalf's side. Bilbo clung to Gandalf mainly because Gandalf got Bilbo into this journey and Gandalf's guidance was needed by Bilbo.

One of Beorn's servants brought breakfast for the company as Gandalf began explaining himself.

"I am, however, not accompanying you when we leave here," Gandalf announced. The room went dead silent and Pippa looked to Bilbo incase he was to have a heartattack. If he wouldn't, Pippa would. Gandalf had been their peace in many situations and without him there, things were bound to go wrong.

"Where...where are you going?" Bilbo asked with panic in his voice.

"There some things I must do Mr. Baggins, but I assure you, you all will be ok with Thorin's guidance," Gandalf assured everyone. "I put my trust in him."

Thorin gave a nod and Gandalf instructed," Now, all of you should start packing up. You will all leave late afternoon."

Everyone parted ways in the room and began packing their things, except for one person of course.

"Pippa of Ellingale," Gandalf cleared his throat. Pippa looked up with cheeks full of bread. Kili chuckled, noting how adorable she looked. After swallowing, Pippa replied," I'm waiting until it's about time to leave. Don't worry though, I specialize in procrastination."

Gandalf formed a little smile and told her," I actually wanted to speak with you outside." Kili and Fili looked at Pippa and Pippa nodded and as she followed Gandalf outside.

Closing the door behind her, Gandalf stood in front of her and said," Pippa of Ellingale, I'm going to need you to keep an eye out for Mr. Baggins and the rest of the company. For Mr. Baggins's sake, I need you to protect him anyway you can. I also need you to keep Thorin in line. I'm putting trust into you because you often have your head on your shoulders. I'm depending on you Pippa of Ellingale."

Pippa nodded and replied," I promise Gandalf."

Gandalf smiled and remarked," I see a great deal of promise in you, Pippa of Ellingale. I shall never forget you whether I see you again or you leave this world."

A warm sensation was felt in Pippa's eyes as she wrapped her arms around Gandalf and buried the side of her face on his grey dress.

"Thank you," Pippa thanked him. "I will always be grateful you picked me off the street no matter how wrong that will sound in my head."

Gandalf laughed and patted Pippa's back. Pippa let go and sighed," What am I going to do without my sassy wizard?"

"I'm not as...'sassy' as you are, Pippa of Ellingale," Gandalf chuckled. "I'm sure you'll manage."

* * *

"Here, lift your arms up," Kili instructed as he was about to put the bow and arrow carrier on Pippa's back. Pippa held up her hands and Kili slid it on and Pippa lowered her arms and turned her head to look at it. She bit her lip as she smiled and Kili commented," It suits you well I must say."

"It feels kind of funny, but I suppose I'll get used to it," Pippa shrugged as she put her bag on her shoulder. She lifted her hair and Kili noticed how messy but still pretty her hair was. It hit him that perhaps a braid would suit her.

"Would you like me to braid your hair?" Kili offered as he swallowed hard nervously. Pippa tilted her head and asked," You actually can braid hair?"

Kili smiled and looked down and Pippa added," Go for it. I trust you."

Kili looked up at her and felt his chest tingle when Pippa had mentioned she trusted him. He had her sit down in between his legs at he sat behind her, braiding.

"Did your mother teach you?" Pippa asked.

"Aye, she did," Kili replied. "Braiding a dwarf's hair and or his or her beard are one of the important skills a dwarf must know."

Pippa could feel him finish braiding and she touched the back of it to see that he first braided two strands in a half-up do and then added a braid with the rest of her hair that fell on her back. She turned to look at him and blushed," Thanks."

She gave him a peck on the cheek and Kili smirked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and her eyes began resting. But before she could fully close them, Thorin hand announced their departure.

* * *

After thanking and saying goodbye to Beorn, the company began their way. Pippa walked behind Fili and Kili and Kili would often times take his hand and push it behind him to hold hers.

When they were approaching the beginning of the Mirkwood forrest, it was time for Gandalf to leave.

"Go straight and nowhere else," Gandalf warned them. "You'll be out in a few days."

Pippa's eyes widened and thought to herself, _A few days? In a forrest? Oh Jesus come save me now! _

After saying his goodbyes to everyone, Gandalf and Pippa's eyes met and Pippa gave a nod. As the company entered the forrest, Gandalf warned them one last time," Keep on the straight path and nowhere else."

* * *

**Hey guys! Question, does anyone know if Hobbitcon is coming to the US? Hobbitcon is a convention for Hobbit fans and there was one in Germany two weeks ago I believe and some of the actors came and met with fans for a whole week and I'm so sad I couldn't go -_-. **

**Also, I need your guys help. I need a slightly cheesy song that play at dances and it's like one of the dance songs were people get crazy when they dance to it. I need some for a project so please either P.M. or in the reviews leave me a suggestion if you have any!**

**Thanks again for the follows and favorites and reviews! I'm so excited for these up-coming chapters because a lot is going to change and when we get to Mirkwood, expect the unexpected. I will give you a guys a small spoiler - Pippa is going to change in a way that may make you think a bit different about her. That's all I will say ;)**

**Thanks again and guys and hope you liked this!**


	21. XXI

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XXI - Into the Forrest of Foes

The forrest leading into Mirkwood was like one huge funhouse with no mirrors, but trees and no definite trails. All they could was stay straight on the path as Gandalf had warned them. _If only he had told us what this straight path looked like, _Pippa thought.

It was late afternoon when they had left Beorn's and Thorin had told the company he would let them know when they will stop for camp, but it would a long while before they would. Pippa and Bilbo looked at each other, thinking the exact same thought.

If only the ponies and Gandalf were still with them.

The rustling of the ground the company had been walking and the sounds of various birds and insects gave the forrest some character. The air was that in-between feeling of warm and cold, which was good because heat was the last thing everyone would have wanted.

"How big is this damn forrest?" Gloin grumbled a loud.

"Big enough to take more than three whole days apparently," Pippa responded rolling her eyes. She could feel soreness from the knees down and she held her tongue to keep from complaining. Occasionally, Bilbo would ask if she needed help but she shrugged it off. She promised herself she would stop being the damsel in distress and...well...be a man about it.

Kili, who was ahead of her, would turn his head to check up on her and see just from the look on her face that she was in pain.

"Would you like to be carried on my back?" Kili offered at one point. Pippa smiled and shook her head.

"You have your bow and arrow carrier," she reminded him. "If my bodyweight smashed them, you'd hate me more than your uncle hates the elven race."

Fili and Kili chuckled at Pippa's remark and Bombour, who had overheard it, chimed," Not as much as I hated what they tried to feed us." The dwarves laughed and Dori commented,"I've had much better food!"

"Yeah when you all took it from Bilbo's house," Pippa remarked. Bilbo smiled a bit and Dwalin exclaimed," Now that was a party lad!"

"That's when we met," Kili reminded Pippa as he put an arm behind her back. She bit her lip remembering the first time she saw Kili and nearly died when he sat next to her. He laughed when she burped from chugging ale and she found herself struck when she watched him catch and throw plates for Bifur to wash.

"What was that lovely song you all sang? When you all were washing up?" Pippa asked. The dwarves turned to her and she and Kili looked at each other smirking.

Both Kili and Pippa sang," Blunt the knives bend the forks."

Fili sang," Smash the bottle and burn their corks."

Then everyone joined in," Chip the glasses and crack the plates, That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

"That's enough!" Thorin stopped the dwarves. All the dwarves and Pippa looked at each other and held back their laughter. Bilbo himself smiled, despite the first time the song was used.

A loud rustling silenced and stopped the company. Thorin drew out his sword and the other dwarves got out their weapons. Everyone stayed close to one other.

"Did you hear that lads?" Nori asked.

"What do you suppose it is?" Ori asked. Pippa stepped back to be beside Bilbo, who was ready to draw his sword. Pippa held one hand back to grab her bow and an arrow.

"Stay quiet," Thorin hushed them. The rustling from the leaves on the ground grew louder and louder as if something was charging at them. Although they could see nothing, they were ready to attack.

That's when a small hedgehog appeared from the leaves and made a face. The dwarves sighed and lowered their weapons.

"You've got to be kiddin' me!" Bofur exclaimed. The hedgehod looked at them with it's eyes wide in fear and it spikes out. He went to move back, but fell on it's own back instead.

"Maybe we've found dinner for tonight," Oin suggested.

"No one touch it," Pippa hissed. She walked past the dwarves and over to the small hedgehog. She knelt down and Thorin scolded," Pippa, do not touch him. He has his spikes up."

But Pippa reached her hand and the hedgehog made a sound and came over to her. It's spikes were gone and it was overjoyed to see Pippa. Pippa smiled and cooed," Aww! Look at you little fella! Aren't you a little cutie?"

"Pippa!" Thorin hissed. Pippa ignored him and the hedgehog walked up onto Pippa's knees. It curled up on her lap and Pippa began petting it, still cooing at it.

"Guys, he won't hurt anyone! Look at him!" Pippa beamed. The company walked over and looked at the hedgehog that was cuddling on Pippa. He had this animated like expression and Pippa wanted to keep it. She and this hedgehog had a connection and she was going to take him with her.

"He's odd," Bilbo commented.

"He really likes Pip," Dwalin added. Kili smiled at how motherly Pippa was towards this creature and found it to be quite cute. Pippa stood up with the hedgehog resting in her arms. Thorin made a face.

"Pippa, you're not keeping him," he told her. She looked at him and responded," I wasn't going to ask for permission. He's mine and I can guarantee his safety."

"And not the safety of your men?" Thorin asked. The dwarves looked at Thorin and Nori asked," What does her keeping an animal have to do with our safety? I never trusted her in the first place with my safety."

"Gee thanks, I'm right here," Pippa scoffed. Nori mumbled an apology and Pippa looked back at Thorin. Thorin sighed," Moving on."

Pippa looked down at her newfound friend and asked," Now what shall I call you?"

"How about rodent?" Bilbo suggested.

"How about you apologize to him for being mean?" Pippa shot back playfully. Fili and Kili began stroking the hedgehog and the hedgehog seemed to like the brothers as well.

"He's a cute little fella," Fili commented.

"What's his name going to be?" Kili asked Pippa. Pippa began pondering a name when it hit her. She smiled and declared," I shall call you...Bragi."

Fili and Kili shot each other a look at the hedgehog's name and shrugged.

As the company moved on into the forrest, their new member Bragi was adored by his new owner.

* * *

When it eventually became pitch black outside, Thorin and the company stopped in an open part of the forrest and as Balin, Fili, and Kili went to go hunt food, Pippa and Bilbo set up a fire.

"The elves are gonna love that there's a small fire in their woods," Pippa chuckled. She and Bilbo smirked at each other and Bifur said something in his Dwarvish language but Pippa figured it meant that the dwarves could care less about it.

"I kinda like this little guy," Bofur admitted as he had Bragi in his arms. Pippa looked at Thorin and sneered," He's not too bad, now is he?"

Thorin looked up at her and responded in his Thorin manner," Just keep him away from me and he can stay."

Pippa rolled her eyes and she and Bilbo sat down with the rest of the dwarves on some wooden logs they found and placed around the fire.

"I wonder where the others are," Dwalin spoke up.

"It's hard to find food in these areas," Dori added.

"Food that's not green at least," Ori chimed in. Everyone, except Thorin of course, laughed.

"We're in a forrest laddie," Bombour remarked. "Everything's green."

That's when Fili, Kili, and Balin returned with squirrel. The sight of the dead squirrel made heads turn and Balin snapped," It's that or nothing!"

Pippa said nothing because all could she say was that she had ran those creatures over a couple of times back in home in her car. Accidentally, of course.

_When I get home I'm going vegetarian, _Pippa noted to herself.

Bilbo looked like he was ready to vomit and Pippa mumbled to him," Don't you dare Baggins. You up-chuck, so do I."

Fili and Kili cooked the squirrel. Once ready, it was time to taste it. Pippa closed her eyes as she took a bite. As everyone chewed, glances were taken at one another. They couldn't find the words to describe how horrid the food was.

"Well...," Bofur coughed.

"Urgh...," Oin pondered.

"It tastes like shit," Pippa spat out. The dwarves looked at each other and nodded. Balin was the first to spit his out as the rest followed.

"Never again are we havin' that creature," Balin declared.

"Maybe we'll eat Pippa's pet," Nori suggested. Bragi, the hedgehog, made wide eyes at Pippa and Pippa shot a look.

"Touch my pet and you die starfish head," she threatened. Nori cracked a smile and Pippa smirked back, rolling her eyes.

After what was a failed dinner, the company sat around the fire as they shared story after story. Gloin recalled his wife and son, Gimili, back home, Nori talked about the other dwarves back home reacting to this journey, and Dwalin talked about Erebor during it's prime. Pippa became fascinated by the dwarves' lives back home, wondering what was to happen when they would go back to Erebor. She felt her head lean on Kili's shoulder and he made no movement, let alone reaction. Not that she cared of course. She was comfy as it was.

Dwalin changed to legends of the dwarves and Pippa became immersed in them even more. Every story out of Dwalin's mouth resided with her and she could feel this warmth as if she could feel what the characters in the legend had felt. She knew their pain and their internal struggles.

"When you're at the bottom, sometimes you vie to be on the top of the chain," Dwalin explained. "The top makes you feel like you have everything in the world. That is what makes you feel like you belong."

A silence was among the company.

Pippa bit her lip, debating whether to bring up such a childish but private subject. It was a part of her she could have shoved away, but it still kept inside of her these past couple years. Her skin burned up and she grew uncomfortable.

"You understand this I take it?" Dwalin asked. Pippa's eyes met his and she could see the concern in his voice. In fact, the rest of the company could see something in her in an uncomfortable state the moment Dwalin explained the dwarf's desire to feel like the belong. Her cheeks were becoming flushed to a deep pink and her face nearly froze.

"Yeah...I guess," she muttered to herself. The dwarves leaned in closer and Kili told her," Speak up Pippa."

"Yea, yea I do," Pippa cleared her throat. Bragi the hedgehog looked up at her, keen on what she was about to say. She realized at that moment she didn't want sympathy or to relive it again. What passed, passed.

"Then again, it's nothing compared to how you all feel at the moment," she added with a half-hearted smile. "I am...urm...sorry to have...er...misjudged earlier."

The dwarves laughed at her usual apologies and Bofur shrugged," Don't worry about it, Pip! No offense is taken at all."

Dwalin continued on with his stories and soon enough, everyone was ready to sleep.

"I'll be on night watch," Pippa offered. Thorin raised an eyebrow and asked," Are you sure you're well enough to do it?"

"I'll live, trust me," Pippa laughed. Thorin let her go and the dwarves and Bilbo went off to sleep. Pippa sat by the fire alone and as she tended the fire, she heard a rustling from her bag. She looked down to see Bragi going into Pippa's messenger bag and lying in there. Pippa chuckled and a voice asked," Would you like a blanket?"

Pippa'e eyes looked up to see Dwalin offering her a blanket. She smiled and accepted it.

"Thanks," she thanked him as she wrapped it around her shoulders. Dwalin patted her back and told her," You have a safe night, lad."

When he left, Pippa felt a tear slide down her cheek. Those memories played over and over and over and over...never seeming to stop.

_One moment, I did something right. I proved what others knew I couldn't do. I found my niche of friends and the world gave me what I had so desperately wanted for years. The next, my friends turned away, careless, and my success seemed far away than it had before. In a split second, rich in life to now in it's poverty. _

_Why did I go back to think they could care? Why did I care when they never did? Why did I fall for everything I once believed in? Why did I think it could change? That things would be different? What happened to 'reinventing Pippa'? What happened to my independence and my 'no-fucks-given-at-all' persona? Where was she when it all broke down? Did she fall when those moments came and left? _

"You're doing it again."

Pippa looked behind her to see the voice was Pippa's mother. She knelt beside a tear-stained Pippa and rubbed her daughter's back.

"Why are you living in your past again?" her mother asked. "What good is it now when you're blessed with this journey with these dwarves?" Pippa turned red in her cheeks and sniffled," Because I don't want it happening again. Not with this."

"Why would it?" her mother questioned. Pippa rubbed her temple with her hand and shook her head. Her mother sighed.

"Don't believe in it. Keep going on," her mother persuaded.

Pippa nodded and before she could reply, her mother was gone. Pippa looked back at the fire and then saw Kili walking over to her. The moment he saw her face, she knew she was busted.

He didn't say anything. He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped them up in the blanket. She put her head on his shoulder and Kili asked in a blunt but gentle tone," What happened?"

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! **

**I also got some great requests and it has helped me out greatly with this project! Also, thanks for the info on HobbitCon. This is not acceptable...I'm 25% German! Hahaha! Maybe it will travel to America? By maybe, I mean "It has to or I'm going to use my 25% Italian side for persuasion" :)**

**Side note..."Bragi" is named after the god Dean O'Gorman plays in _Almighty Johnsons!_ :D**

**Thanks again guys! Love you all!**


	22. XXII

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XXII - Trouble Into the Woods

The company spent ten more days in the forest of Mirkwood. By the fifth day, food was at the bare minimum and tensions, frustrations, and exhaustion rose to the maximum in the company. The air was muggy and the heat was becoming unberable by the second. At this point, they had kept trying to take Gandalf's advice to stay straight on the path. Still, they had no idea where they were going let alone doing.

As for Pippa, she became unrecognizable. Her awkward, sassy, youthful traits were gone and her snarkiness turned from "Oh there goes Princess Thorin" to "Just shut the hell up and go cry to your tiara Thorin". Thorin, her target most of the time, let go of her nasty remarks as worry overpowered offense. Kili watched from the sidelines as the girl he would give anything to became cold and angry.

"Perhaps she's getting tired," Fili suggested to his concerned little brother. "You mentioned the night she cried because Dwalin's stories reminded her of something from her life. Did she ever speak of this with you when you went to talk to her?"

Kili shook his head. "She simply assured me that it was this emotion called 'female hormones'. I still haven't the slightest idea of what she means, but I can't imagine it's causing her to be like this."

At night, Pippa would stay up to be on watch (whether the company liked it or not) and Kili would hold her as she lied her head on his chest and stayed quiet. One night, Pippa fell asleep on Kili's chest and Kili stood on watch with Fili. Bragi the hedghog walked over and his eyes watched Pippa in sadness. He could see his caretaker's anger and he would snuggle with her in hopes she would smile.

"She'll come back Bragi," Kili assured the saddened hedgehog. "She'll be ok." Fili picked up Bragi and set the hedgehog on his lap.

"If she doesn't come back, I'll have to snap it out of her myself," Fili told Bragi. Bragi made a sound as his eyes went from Fili to Pippa.

"I miss her too," Fili sighed to Bragi. "But never as much as Kili does right now. If only she knew that he loved her."

* * *

After a meal of berries, again, the company set up for bed. They muttered their goodnights to Pippa and Bilbo walked to her.

"Sleep well Pippa," he told her. She looked up at him, her eyes empty and careless.

"You too Baggins," she responded blankly. Bilbo frowned a bit and patted her shoulder. After he left, Bragi walked onto Pippa's lap. He looked up at her and made a sound.

"Be lucky you don't have a thing to worry about," she sighed to him as she stroked him. Bragi made a sound in response.

"You worried about me?" Pippa asked raising an eyebrow. Apparently, Pippa could understand what Bragi was saying in his squeaks. She didn't know how or why, but she could. "Bragi, don't waste your time. Just go back to sleep and enjoy the life of a hedgehog, ok?"

Bragi made a sound and Pippa responded in clenched teeth," Please stop. It's nothing, ok? Goodnight."

Bragi made a sad face and scurried sadly back into her messenger bag. Pippa shook her head as she regretted being mean to her furry friend and went to apologize when se saw he was into deep sleep.

"You're not the same," a voice remarked. She looked up to see Kili sit next to her. She chuckled and responded," Thanks. I appreciate it."

Kili's eyes fixated on her and he replied," Pippa I'm serious. You have no idea how worried we are because of how you've become. You say you're tired and that this is nothing, but I know it's something. I know this isn't you and I need to know what's troubling you. The night I asked you why you cried, you didn't tell me. The next morning, you were a different person. I see how this hurts you and it's killing me because I haven't any idea how to help you."

"How many times do I have to tell you and the other's that I'm ok?" Pippa scoffed. "I am, ok? I am fine. I'm just tired of the forest and-."

"You need sleep. I will take over watch and-."

"I made it clear to Thorin I could handle it. I made especially clear to everyone else."

Kili stood up and glared right at Pippa. "What is with trying to prove your worth to him? He knows you're capable. You don't have to prove anything anymore."

Pippa stood up and faced him, her voice raising," I'm not trying to prove anything to anyone! I'm just helping out and I'm sorry if that bothers you. What does it matter to you anyway? Why do you even give a shit?"

" Because I love you Pippa!" Kili unexpectedly screamed as he gripped his hands onto his arms. Pippa's face dropped and her mouth opened, her eyes widening. Chills ran down her body and then she became numb. She had never heard Kili scream...nor did she even expect that response out of him.

Kili exhaled and shook his head. She could see his emotions in his dark brown eyes. They whimpered at her and he swallowed hard, try to contain himself. There was a silence. A complete silence to where even nature didn't even make a sound.

"I love you Pippa," he spoke up. "You're not perfect, ok? You can be annoying and immature but so can I. You can make me smile and you at least try to help. You have my humor and you know who I am. I love you for everything that you are. It scares me like I can see it scares you to hear it out loud, but I'm not afraid to admit it to you. I know you love me too. I don't know what happened to you that made you this bitter, but I'm not responsible for that. Don't let whatever it was that scarred you turn you into being afraid to admit you love me."

Pippa sealed her lips tightly as she tried to comprehend everything that Kili was telling her. Her throat closed in and she couldn't speak or swallow. She knew Kili wasn't lying and his little speech was blunt and frantic and Kili-like. She opened her mouth but no words or a sound came out. She sealed the lips again. This time, it made it clear to Kili she couldn't say it. He wasn't accepting it.

"Say it Pippa," he pleaded as he let go of her arms, hoping to ease her. She stood still, her lips closed together when the white in her eyes changed red and a tear strolled down her cheek.

"Say it," he pleaded one last time. Third time had to be the charm. It almost was too. Pippa opened her mouth and Kili's eyes widened as if she was to say it. To say those three words.

She sighed and closed her mouth and buried her face in her hands. Kili lost hope. Embarrassed, hurt, and furious, he growled," I'm not as wise as Thorin or Fili, but never have I felt more naive and stupid than this moment."

He took one look at her, full of disgust. Pippa whimpered and shook her head as Kili turned away.

"I'm sorry," she softly cried. A cough made Pippa turn to her left and see that Bilbo and Dwalin had seen what had happened. Dwalin looked blank and turned away. Bilbo reminded Pippa of her father at that moment. It was their disapproving face.

"To think I thought I was afraid of silly things," Bilbo noted. He went back to his sleeping place and Pippa wrapped her arms around her.

_How could you, you fucking bitch? You fucked it up this time. _

She sat down on the piece of wood facing the fire and let the tears stroll as tension filled her body. A small rustling wind blew next to her and she moved her head to see her mother sitting there.

"Go on, say it," Pippa growled.

"I would but that would only make you pity yourself more," her mother replied. Pippa looked back at the fire.

"This is what happens when you live in the past, Pippa. It'll takes away everyone who loves you. You know what I'm referring to."

Pippa shut her eyes and the last words her mother left before leaving was," If you want to runaway like you've done many times before, go ahead. Just don't expect them to find you and don't wonder why it will haunt you too."

Pippa turned away and grabbed her iPod and put in her earphones.

**_Stranger than your sympathy _**

**_And this is my apology _**

**_I killed myself from the inside out _**

**_And all my fears have pushed you out _**

**_And I wished for things that I don't need _**

**_(all I wanted) _**

**_And what I chased won't set me free _**

**_(all I wanted) _**

**_And I get scared but I'm not crawlin' on my knees _**

**_Oh, yeah _**

**_Everything's all wrong, yeah _**

**_Everything's all wrong, yeah _**

**_Where the hell did I think I was? _**

**_And stranger than your sympathy _**

**_Take these things, so I don't feel _**

**_I'm killing myself from the inside out _**

**_And now my head's been filled with doubt _**

**_We're taught to lead the life you choose _**

**_(all I wanted) _**

**_You know your love's run out on you _**

**_(all I wanted) _**

**_And you can't see when all your dreams aren't coming true _**

**_Oh, yeah _**

**_It's easy to forget, yeah _**

**_When you choke on the regrets, yeah _**

**_Who the hell did I think I was? _**

**_And stranger than your sympathy _**

**_And all these thoughts you stole from me _**

**_And I'm not sure where I belong _**

**_And no where's home and no more wrong _**

**_And I was in love with things I tried to make you believe I was _**

**_And I wouldn't be the one to kneel before the dreams I wanted _**

**_And all the dark and all the lies were all the empty things disguised as me _**

**_Mmm, yeah _**

**_Stranger than your sympathy _**

**_Stranger than your sympathy _**

**_Mmm hmmm mmm_**

**_(*Disclaimer - "Sympathy" belongs to Goo Goo Dolls"*)_**

* * *

A morning sun rose as the company was up and packing. It was silent for a bit as the company were trying to forget what they had heard of Pippa's and Kili's arguement. Those who heard from a far were disappointed and had no expectations of what was to come in the future for those two.

Pippa kept quiet as Balin passed her messenger over. Pippa took it and saw the sympathy in his eyes. She looked away as she put it in her shoulder. Bragi ran from Kili's arms and into Pippa's bag. Pippa looked at Kili and Kili looked at Pippa. Blank faces facing one another with nothing left to say.

"Let's move along," Thorin called out. The company formed a single file line with Pippa keeping her distance in the back. Despite her expectations of possibly being independent, Bilbo walked beside Pippa.

"You're not going to turn me away," Bilbo stated. "You're a part of the Baggins/Took family now. You have been since the first moment you stood by me."

Pippa smiled, not saying a word. Bilbo was fine with that. He got a smile and he patted her back.

As the company traveled nto the darker areas of the Mirkwoods forests, the humidity reigned over them, going wherever they would go. At one point of the trip, Pippa groaned to herself aloud," 'Wear a sweater' I told myself. 'It'll keep you warm in the nice cold weather', I said. Of course dumbass me would forget to wear a tank top underneath this thing."

The dwarves stopped and looked back at Pippa, with mixed reactions but most eyebrows raised. Pippa realized her inner thought had been said outloud.

"What?" she asked.

"What's underneath the sweater?" Ori asked.

"Can we see?" Oin asked.

Pippa's eyes went wide and she put her hands on her hips. _Little perverts! _

"There's nothing underneath this sweater that's for your eyes!" she snapped. Her eyes glared and she could see Kili's glaring back. He turned his back and Pippa rolled her eyes.

"Travel on," Thorin ordered, trying to divert the dwarves from their distraction. Pippa scoffed and Throin shot her a look.

"Yes Pippa of Ellingale?" he asked calling her out. Pippa shook her head and squinted at Thorin. Of course Thorin would be the one to call her out like a professor in the middle of class.

"You really are a princess Thorin," Pippa smirked. "It''s always about you. Just as I'm sure this whole journey is about you."

Kili whipped his head back to Pippa and he snapped," That's enough Pippa!"

Fili made a face and calmed his brother," Kili, don't. Don't start anything with her." Kili shook his head and Fili looked at Pippa and mouthed," Don't."

Thorin didn't give any reactions, but only ordered the company to continue on. Bilbo looked at Pippa and Pippa kept quiet.

* * *

"Why not cross?" Gloin asked. Approaching a stream, the company now how to figure out a way to either cross it and get by it. Crossing it seemed like the only option.

"I can give you fifty reasons why, all of them being not a good idea," Bofur pointed out.

"He forgot the fact that Bear man told us not to touch it," Pippa whispered to Bilbo. Bilbo, remembering Beorn's advice before they left, nodded.

"What do you suppose we should do?" Bilbo whispered back. Pippa turned to him and asked," Do I look like Gandalf?"

"No but I do wish he was here," Bilbo responded.

"I don't blame you," Pippa mumbled. They watched as the dwarves tried to come up with ways to cross the stream. Fili and Kili suggested making a bridge, Dori suggested they cut down a tree to make a path, and Bifur just mumbled in his own language.

_I don't know what Bifur said but I'm going to go with his idea_, Pippa thought to herself. As she looked around, she caught the eye of a nearby boat already moored. She grinned and suggested," How about that boat over there?"

She pointed at it and Gloin asked," How did we miss that?"

_That's what I was wondering too, _Pippa thought.

"Fili, Kili, bring the boat over and we'll set it in the river and sail along," Thorin instructed his nephews. Fili and Kili did as they were told and once they pushed the boat halfway into the water, it was time to board.

After everyone had boarded, they sailed across. Pippa sat in the back, watching them sail away.

"You and Kili aren't speaking much," Balin noted aloud. Pippa nodded and replied," I'm sure you know why." Balin gave her a half-hearted smile and put his hand on her shoulder. Pippa gave him a very small smile and looked away. From the font, Kili saw it and he lowered his eyes.

Then, a spalsh interrupted the quiet company. Bombour had fallen into the water and looked to be drowning.

"Hang in there brother!" Bofur yelled in a panic. He went to jump in when Pippa pushed him aside and jumped in. She tried to beat the current and exclaimed," Bombour I need you to keep calm and just listen to what I say!"

Bombour, still moving, nodded. Pippa then yelled," BOMBOUR STOP MOVING!" Bombour stopped and Pippa saw he was beginning to look weak. She took his hand and yelled,"Use your hand as a paddle!"

Bombour followed Pippa's instruction with paddled with his arm. Despite his heavy weight, the dwarves managed to get him in first. Right then, the current grew more rapid and it was pulling Pippa away. The dwarves grew frantic and yelled,"Grab our hand!"

Pippa tried to swim but the current kept pulling her back. She could feel her death coming and she began to panic. It was then that Kili took off his coat and dove in. He had his one hand held by Fili and the other extended out to Pippa.

"Pippa take my hand!" He yelled. She took it and he pulled her to him and Bofur and Dwalin picked her up and set her down. Kili got back and Bofur turned to Pippa.

"Thank you Pippa and Kili!" Bofur thanked. Kili and Pippa looked up and their eyes met. Kili shook his head and assured," It was more Pippa than me."

Pippa said nothing. There was nothing left to say, as it would only cause more anger and stress. That and there were bigger issues.

Bombour fell into a deep sleep. He be carried as the dwarves traveled on land.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the long delay. These past couple weeks have been incredibly rough and a lot of issues were attempted to be dealt with. That begin said, during these hard times I have to thank you guys for all you've done because each time I wanted to cry after a bady day, I'd get a notification from followers, reviewers, and favoriteit and you have no idea how happy it made me. The fact that my story makes people happy is worth writing it. For that, thank you all so much. It is appreciated so much. **

**Follow me on Tumblr if you'd like! You can find me at behind_my_hazel_eyes05 and if you follow me you can read about my Richard Armitage dream I had!**

**Thank you for being the kindest readers! I love you all :)**


	23. XXIII

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XXIII - Dark Awakening

"Pippa...Pippa...Pippa...come on now." Bilbo was failing to awake his sleeping friend and he began panicking. He shook her harder than he had ever done and then exclaimed," She won't wake up!"

The dwarves, already boarding off the boat, turned their burglar and Fili added," I can't wake Kili either!"

It appeared Pippa and Kili had followd Bombour into sleep and the company couldn't wake them. Now, there were three members to carry. Their troubles seemed endless at this point.

"Bofur, Bifur, Dwalin, and Balin, you three carry Bombur. Fili, you carry Kili and I'll carry Pippa," Thorin commanded the five dwarves. When Thorin mentioned he would carry Pippa, everyone made a face.

"You do realize that you're carrying the lass who has been calling you names and tauntin' you since the first day we've left the Shire, right?" Nori asked. Thorin didn't respond, but did walk over to Bilbo and motioned for the hobbit to step aside. Thorin picked up Pippa bridal style and ordered to move on.

Carrying Bombur was a challenge enough, but now having to worry and care about two others was becoming a breaking point. What if this was their death? Bofur couldn't bare the idea of his beloved brother being dead and Fili the same for Kili. As for Pippa, the mixed feelings of her possible death were spoken in silence among the dwarves. She had been their protector, but near the end had pushed them away.

Thorin, Fili, and Bilbo worried for Pippa the most. Fili knew Kili and Pippa loved each other despite the events of the previous night and Bilbo bonded with Pippa, even considering her part of his family. Thorin was overprotective of his youngest nephew since Fili gave Thorin enough assurance that Fili was able to care for himself. Fili was next in line in case Thorin was to die first. Kili was the last born and still a little child in Thorin's eyes.

On the other hand, Thorin felt protective of Pippa because of her relationship with Kili and because he saw a bit of himself in her. Like himself, Pippa carried some chip on her shoulder and it began to take it's toll on her like Thorin's chip did to himself. She also took care of the other dwarves when Thorin couldn't do so. She was becoming family to him. He just wouldn't admit it to the others.

Bilbo had carried Pippa's bag that held Bragi inside. Bragi poked his head out and saw his masters, Pippa and Kili, being carried with eyes closed. He whimpered and looked at Bilbo. Bilbo just shook his head and Bragi hid in the messenger bag.

The dark part of the Mirkwood forest had become darker times for the company.

* * *

After two days of sleeping Bombur, Kili, and Pippa, it was one evening when Bombur woke up and the company was startled. **  
**

"Where am I? When did we leave the buffet?" Bombur questioned. The comany looked at one another and Bombur exclaimed," Oh! The hobbit is here too!"

Bilbo shook his head and Bofur sighed," Come on, Bombur. I'll explain it all to you."

Fili then exclaimed," Kili is awake!"

The company turned to an awake Kili and Kili yawned.

"Kili, are you alright?" Thorin asked. He and Fili stayed close to Kili and Kili responded," Aye, I'm fine. What happened?"

"What do you remember last?" Fili asked. Kili thought for a moment and then replied in a bitter tone," I told Pippa I loved her and she wouldn't say it. That's all."

Thorin and Fili looked at one another and sighed. Kili sighed and asked," Where is she?"

It was then a loud cry scared the dwarves. They turned to see Bilbo sitting by Pippa who was was tossing and turning, appearing to have a nightmare. The dwarves ran over and Thorin shook her.

Pippa opened her eyes and looked around panting. She then screamed," Thanks for laughing at me for throwing up guys! Really appreciate it!"

The dwarves looked at each other and Pippa asked," Where is that bear dude? Where did he bring us? Is he going to eat us? I told you all bears were bloody scary but noooo, you all laughed at me!"

"Pippa, we left Beorn's house a long time ago," Ori tried to remind her. Pippa raised an eyebrow and asked," We just go there, didn't we? Where's Gandalf?"

"It's that Pip girl!" Bombur pointed out. Pippa nodded slowly and then saw Kili. She smiled widely and got up and ran to embrace him, but the moment she went to touch him, he stepped back and glared at her.

She made a face and asked with a laugh,"Kili what's wrong? Is it your time of the month too?"

Kili just glared and walked away. Pippa looked back to the company and ran after Kili. She caught up with him and grabbed his arm and exclaimed," What is wrong with you? Did I embarrass you or something?"

Kili pushed her hand off his arm and replied angrily," You are humiliating me now in front of the men just as you did when it was in private. Stop your pretending and go back to your selfish and bitter self. I already told you I was sorely mistaken for how telling you how I felt about you."

Pippa stood numb as Kili walked by her. Her face felt warm and her eyes burned tears and she began quivering her lips. Her throat tightened as if she felt she was choking and her heart dropped dead.

"I knew I embarrassed him," she mumbled to herself. She wrapped her arms around herself when a hand pressed onto her back. She turned and saw Thorin standing there. He looked blankly at her but simply told her," Come along now."

She nodded and followed him when she saw Bilbo holding her bag and some hedgehog that smiled at her. Not recognizing the hedgehog as Bragi, she sniffled," Where did you get this cute little thing?"

She stroked Bragi and Bilbo replied," His name is Bragi." She picked Bragi up and held him in her arms. She smiled a bit and Bilbo said," Come on, Pippa. Let's go follow, ok?"

Pippa nodded and asked," Bilbo, did me puking turn Kili away from me?"

Bilbo shook his head and replied," I'll explain it to you in the morning. Let's get some sleep."

He patted her shoulder and they walked back to meet with the others.

* * *

The next morning, Pippa woke up to see Fili putting out the fire from the previous night. Should I ask him, she wondered to herself. Fili was Kili's other half practically. Fili would die for his baby brother and it would be obvious that Fili would side with Kili.

Needless to say, Pippa got on her feet and walked over to Fili.

"Hey Fili?" she asked clearing her throat. Fili turned and half-smiled.

"You ok Pippa?" he asked. She folded her arms across her chest and asked," What did I do to Kili?"

Fili's smile lowered and he exhaled, scratching his beard. He coughed and told her," Sit down."

They sat down on the wooden log and Fili turned to Pippa. His chest sank to see her like this since he and Thorin had figured out why she, Kili, and Bombur acted so strange.

"Pippa, it's not that you got ill. When we left Beorn's house, some days later you were acting very strange. Dwalin had told stories of the dwarves and their struggle to belong into a higher species and you just...you were angry and vicious in words. Kili...all of us, really, were worried about you. One night while you were on watch, Kili had tried to ask you what was making you upset and you told him not to worry and you two had gotten into a fight. Kili admitted that he loved you and that he knew you loved him too and he wanted you to say it and you wouldn't. He was...well still is...furious about it. You see, after the fight, we came upon a stream and found a boat to cross. The stream turned out to be what's known as the Enchanted River. When someone touches the water in the river, they fall asleep for days and then suffer some sort of memory loss. Bombur fell into the river and was drowning when you went in to save him. Kili went in after you when the current had become stronger. You, Bombur, and Kili don't remember it all because you all fell asleep and suffered memory loss. Each of you remembers different events. Bombur remembers being at Mr. Boggins's house, Kili remembers the fight he had with you, and you remember being ill at Beorn's."

Pippa bit her bottom lip as she gathered Fili's explanation. It wasn't making any sense and her confusion with it frustrated her. Somehow she had blacked out and now Kili hated her. She buried her face in her hands and exhaled.

"What should I do?" Pippa muffled as her hands were still glued to her face.

"Admit to Kili you love him," Fili told her. "Admit it to him and tell him it wasn't a mistake for telling you."

Pippa looked up at Fili and he could see her eyes become fearful.

"Fili, I can't say it," she told him. "I can't. I don't know if I do. I'm not sure and-."

"Do you love him Pippa?" he interruped. Pippa thought for a moment and replied," I have no idea."

Fili, feeling his plan fall in his spirits, sighed in defeat and told her," I hope one day you realize you do and you tell him."

* * *

Later into the day, the company moved on it's way...off the straight path that Gandalf begged them to stay on. Pippa walked alongside Bilbo and had Bragi poke his head out of her messenger bag.

She could feel Kili's eyes on her and when she went to see, she had seen the pair of brown eyes that once looked lovingly into hers now glare at her. She watched his face fall and turned away.

"Why is it so dark in here?" she asked Bilbo. "It feels and looks like nighttime."

Bilbo nodded and replied," We're in a darker area of Mirkwood. I'm not quite sure why but it is."

"We could easily get killed," Pippa noted. Bilbo whipped his head and hissed," Don't think such a thing!"

"It's a little challenging not to," Pippa hissed back. She went into her bow and arrow carrier on her back and pulled out her bow. She was ready to take anything that would charge at her.

"Where are we Thorin?" Dori asked aloud. Thorin turned to Dori and responded," I'm not quite sure except-."

"This is exactly why we need Gandalf," Pippa pointed out. The dwarves nodded and Thorin went to speak again when Kili snapped," We're doing fine on our own. Perhaps some need to learn to live on their own."

Pippa's jaw dropped and she replied," Perhaps others need to think before opening their mouth and talking."

The dwarves groaned and Kili shot back," You're certainly one to say that, now aren't you?"

"Enough lads," Bofur warned them. He was, of course, ignored by the arguing couple.

"It's funny how you think I humiliate you in front of the company when it's you who seems to be doing it to yourself," Pippa shot back.

"You both are making complete fools out of yourselves!" Dwalin roared. "Enough is enough and no one wants to listen to you two any longer."

Pippa and Kili glared at each other and rolled their eyes.

Things were looking as dark as Mirkwood.

Another evening came and the company was preparing for a night of sleep. Pippa had taken on the task of collecting wood so she went off to find some lying around the forest.

"How can we even find any?" she asked Bragi. Bragi was cradled in Pippa's arms and he made a face.

"Oh you're helpful," she laughed. She put Bragi down and Bragi followed her as she began to collect some pieces of wood.

"May I be of assistance?" a voice from behind asked in a bored tone. Pippa rolled her eyes and turned to Kili.

"I'm fine thanks," she replied in a blunt tone. Kili sighed and went to walk away when Pippa stopped him.

"I'm sorry for whatever I have done to you," she apologized. Her apology wasn't soft, but stern and genuine. It was enough to make Kili look at her again. She set down the wood and walked closer.

"Do you honestly think I enjoy us being angry with each other? Kili, you should know that I care about you-."

"You have a strange way of showing it," Kili retorted. "No, I do not know that you care."

Pippa sighed and asked," Is saying those three words the only way you'll believe me? Is it?"

Kili went to say,"Aye" but kept silent. He looked away for a moment and then looked back at Pippa.

"Kili, is saying it going to help you believe me?" Pippa asked. Kili walked away and Pippa cried," Kili, what do you want from me?"

He kept walking and Pippa groaned in frustration and collected the wood and she and Bragi went to go back.

When she returned, she only saw Bilbo.

"Where'd they go?" she asked setting down the wood.

"There was a light in the woods that flickered and Thorin declared that tehre were elves feasting. They all just left," Bilbo explained.

"C'mon, let's go," Pippa groaned. Bragi got into her messenger bag and she put the handle of her bag across her body. She and Bilbo went to find the dwarves.

Getting closer to the clearing and the dwarves, it was then the lights flashed down and the area was black. A mixture of screams from the dwarves, Bilbo, and Pippa seprated them.

"Bilbo where are you?!"

"Pippa I'm right here! Where are you?!"

"I feel something on my leg! Someone help!"

"Pippa, it's Kili! What's touching you?!"

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

"PIPPA WHERE ARE YOU?! PIPPA, ANSWER ME!"

"KILI, BILBO - SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Silence. Pippa's vision was completely gone.

* * *

**I'd like to apologize for forgetting about the Enchanted River bit and thank a reviewer for pointing it out! Once I realized it, I managed to add this bit in and hopefully it worked! I know that Bombur and Pippa and Kili's memory varies and I wanted it to come out that way to add more to Kili and Pippa. **

**Thank you guys and don't worry, you'll eventually find out why Pippa was the way she had been. I was thinking about her telling Kili after he asked her what had happened in Chapter 20, but then I thought about it and didn't like how it would play out so it will be revealed but it may or may not be Pippa who explains it.  
**

**I might post Chapter 24 tonight, so fingers crossed! **

**Thanks again for everything! Love you all 3**


	24. XXIV

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XXIV - Rescued and Kidnapped

A smell of a must and the feeling of legs glued together was what Pippa had woken up to. She groaned and grumbled, struggling to get up and frightened to where she was. The blackout made her feel as though she was put under and woke up in a strange, but eerie place. The walls were rock and so was the floor. Pippa looked left to right, searching for any company member around.

"Hello? Guys? Kili? Bilbo? Someone?" she called out anxiously as her heart pounded in her throat. Her whipped from left to right again, only this time it was back and fourth in quick motions. She looked down at her feet to see a white, lace-like substance from her knees to feet. With the use of her finger, she felt it and goosebump rose in her arms.

Webs.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, she mumbled in panic. Her eyes searched around when she felt something moving on her body and nearly screamed in terror, when she had seen that it was only Bragi.

"Bragi! Oh my god, are you ok?!" Pippa exclaimed as her little hedgehog friend began picking at the web with his paws. He managed to make some holes and finally released Pippa. Pippa picked him up and clung him to her chest.

"Oh thank you Bragi," she sighed. She put Bragi back in her messenger bag and grabbed her bow and an arrow from her carrier. She looked around when she heard a sing-siong voice not too far off in the distance.

_Old fat spider spinning in a tree!_

_Old fat spider can't see me!_

The voice continued on with it's little rhyme when the voice revealed itself as Bilbo Baggins. Pippa furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head at the behavior of her hobbit friend. He seemed happy. Mad, but very happy and he had a dagger in hand. When he saw her, he stopped singing and exclaimed," Pippa!"

"Bilbo, would you like to explain- actually you have no choice at the moment. What the hell is going on?!" Pippa questioned in a hiss. Bilbo looked behind him and then leaned closer to Pippa, indicating he was going to give an important but secretive reason.

"We've been captured by spiders. Large, ugly spiders. I am searching for the company, but they're covered in more web. Suffocating most likely! We must find them now!" Bilbo explained. Pippa shot him a blank look.

"Bilbo, I love you and all, but once again, no shit Sherlock," Pippa sassed. Bilbo tilted his head and Pippa looked around.

"How many spiders are there?" she asked swallowing hard.

"I just stabbed about five and I feel fantastic!" Bilbo cried in a whispe as if he had won the jackpot. After a pause, Pippa scoffed," Congratulations. I'm about to lose my shit if I see spiders because let me tell you something Bilbo, no bear or orc scares me as much as spiders do."

"Then perhaps it's time to face fears," Bilbo remarked as he took her hand and led her in the upward direction.

Pippa was close to having a heart attack knowing that huge, nasty spiders would be in her presence. She could feel herself about to vomit just thinking about it. Then again, Kili and her friends were in danger. She had to choices - suck it up and save them or run off and pray that everyone came out alright.

_I'm not letting those dwarves die if it's the last thing I ever do in this place_, she concluded to herself. She then added, _And Kili is not going to die being pissed at me. _

She and Bilbo looked around the cave when she elbowed the hobbit at the sight of twelve webbed objects hanging in trees outside the cave. In the webbed objects came muffling voices. Two large spiders circled around them and Pippa's body injected itself with shock.

_Get it together woman! Save your man and your friends!_

Pippa grabbed an arrow from the carrier and slid it back with the bow in hand. There were moments of silence as she and Bilbo stared at the arrow that was about to hit one of the spiders. Taking deep breaths, her heart was being soothe. She waited a few more moments, when she let go and it hit one of the spiders and the spider fell down to it's death. The other spider turned and yelled," It's the hobbit! And it's friend!"

Bilbo ran with all his might and stabbed and slashed the spider's face to pieces. Pippa, wide-eyed, watched him indulge himself in the stabbing until she called out," Ok, we get it! Now stop!"

Bilbo stopped and Pippa ran up and climbed the tree. Taking out the arrow that hit one of the spiders, she used the arrow's tip to start cutting the webs.

She first uncovered Dwalin.

"Oh Pippa...thanks lass," he exhaled. "I shall never judge you again." Pippa nodded and as they embraced, she told him," It's fine. Help uncover the others."

Dwalin, Bilbo, and Pippa began to cut the webs and free dwarves. The dwarves thanked Pippa and Bilbo, and Pippa had one more dwarf to save.

When she cut open the web, there was Kili. Kili looked up and his eyes smiled at the sight of Pippa for a brief second, but the smile dimmed. His lively, pretty-boy face that Pippa once adored grew a bit ill.

"Pippa..." his voice trailed off. Pippa opened her mouth to speak when she closed it and softly told him with a little smile,"It's good to see you too."

She pulled him up, despite almost losing his balance. Pippa caught him and just having her touch on him sent electric shocks throughout her body. There was a silence and Pippa silently begged him to hold her. Kili could hear her silent prayer through the way her hazel-green eyes turned bright green when she was in tears.

Still, nothing was said or done. Pippa let go and Kili swallowed hard.

* * *

The dwarves did a check when one dwarf was noticeably missing. Thorin.

"Where's Princess Thorin?" Pippa asked. The dwarves shook their heads and Oin spoke up," No one knows. We hardly remember much from the blackout."

Loud, strange noises were coming and up ahead were a small army of spiders. Pippa was about to cry but she had to fight them off. A sudden drive of anger and yearn to kill these creatures took over Pippa's mind and body.

_I'm not dying yet._

The company charged and began attacking the spiders. Pippa shot arrows one by one, killing any spider that tried to touch her, despite their terryifing eyes and faces. One came up to close and she jumped at the chance to stab with an arrow directly on the face.

Kili looked over to see Pippa fight in rage. He then watched as one spider used it's leg to push her down and he ran and dug a sword into it's curved body. He held out his hand and helped Pippa up.

The dwarves continued fighting the spiders that came down the tree. More and more were coming and it was getting hard for the dwarves to fight since they had spider posioning. Pippa and Bilbo didn't have the posioning since they were only webbed to their feet. They were the unfinished projects for the spiders.

"Pippa, lead the dwarves off!" Bilbo instructed her. Pippa kicked off a spider and looked up at Bilbo.

"Are you mad?!" she yelled.

"GO!" Bilbo screamed to the top of his lungs. Pippa gave a nod and yelled to the dwarves,"Guys! Follow me!" The dwarves heard her and followed her as she jumped off the trees and made a run for it. Pippa stood by and counted each dwarf that ran by her.

When Kili caught up, he took her hand and exclaimed," Come on Pippa!" Pippa was about to go when a spider that had followed them, pushed her to the ground.

"Are you afraid little girl? Look me in my eyes," he taunted. Pippa kept her eyes shut. One looks in his eyes and she could die.

_Don't look at him. Pretend this is Medusa...don't turn into stone...don't look._

"GET OFF ME!" she screamed sharply.

"Look me in my eyes. Do I frighten you?" His leg pressed onto her stomach, as if to stab her.

"Looks me in my eyes, dear girl. My eyes want to see yours. I want to see your face see it's worst nightmare."

"Let me go! Please!"

"Don't cry young girl. Just look at me."

She opened to see eight eyes evil staring into her. She screamed bloody murder.

Suddenly, a loud cry from the spider roared and the pressure on her stomach was released. Pippa panted and began to shake.

"Pippa...Pippa it's ok. Pippa open your eyes. He's gone now." Kili.

She opened her eyes and there was Kili, Fili, Bofur, and Dwalin. Her usually pale face grew red and her bright green eyes shone as tears began streaming. She clung onto Kili and bawled on his shirt. Kili embraced her tightly as Fili bent beside her and rubbed her back.

Bofur and Dwalin pushed the spider away and looked back at Kili and Fili calming a hysteric Pippa.

"Thank you, thank you for helping to save us," Kili whispered in her ears. Pippa continued weeping and Bofur whispered," Come on, laddie. Let's get you with the others."

He helped her up and handed her to Dwalin. Pippa's crying quieted and she followed Dwalin. Bofur looked back to Kili and Fili. Fili patted Kili's shoulder as Kili's brown eyes whimpered from watching Pippa cry.

"I don't think I've ever seen her cry," Fili remarked. "She burnt her arm to a near crisp and yet she didn't even cry."

Kili remembered the last time he saw her cry. It was back in Rivendale after they had kissed. It seemed sweeter now than it had been during the moment.

"She didn't have to say she cared about you," Bofur cleared his throat. "She proved it."

* * *

The dwarves, Pippa, and Bilbo met up in a section of the Mirkwood forest. Once all present, they tried to gather what could have happened to their leader. Thorin was the essential part of the company after all.

"We wandered off the path Gandalf told us to go," Bilbo noted. "Perhaps he was right to warn us."

"Wanderin' off a damn path wasn't why Thorin is missin'," Gloin replied tiredly. Pippa sat with her knees to her chin and her eyes blank. She sat there in silence when Bragi snuggled up to her and she picked him up and set her legs criss-cross and then set Bragi on her lap. She stroked him and Kili eyed her playing with the hedgehog.

He wanted to say it again to her. He wanted to hear her say it back. He longed for it more than anything. It appeared that nothing else would be said for a long while. He regretted being bitter towards her.

Then, the sound of bushes brushing against one another silenced the group. They looked around and Balin asked," What's that?"

"What'd ye think it is?" Bofur asked. Pippa stood up and grabbed her bag and put Bragi in the bag. She pulled out her bow and arrow, ready to attack.

At that moment, a group of elves charged in unexpectedly and held up their bows and arrows to the group of dwarves.

"Stay right where you are dwarves!" one elf demanded. It was a woman's voice and a elven girl with long, reddish-brown hair and striking features glared at them. Pippa watched as Kili dropped his bow and arrow and gazed in awe at the elf girl. Just like he had the first time he and Pippa met.

Lowering her bow and arrow, Pippa watched Kili form a bright smile at the elf girl. Before her heart could break, a elf tied Pippa's hands behind her back and Pippa squirmed.

"Let go of me!" Pippa clenched through her teeth. The other dwarves were held captive too, so no one was able to escape. One elf with long blonde hair and gorgeous grey eyes approached the dwarves and Pippa's eyes widened.

_Jesus-tap-dancin'-Christ..._

"You're Legolas, aren't you?" she asked. She had recognized him from a poster outside a class at Uni dedicated to Tolkien's teachings. It was across from Dr. A's class ironically.

"How do you know my name, dwarf girl?" he asked defensively. Pippa rolled her eyes and growled," Nice manners. Try asking nicely, dip shit."

"You are all to follow us back to the Mirkwood kingdom. It is there you will be jailed with your leader Thorin and my father, Thranduil, will speak with all of you," Legolas informed. Pippa remembered Thranduil's presence outside of Rivendale. Thorin and Thranduil looked tensely at one another.

The dwarves, now with their hands tied behind their backs, glared and began walking in silence. The one holding Pippa was about to drag her along when Legolas commanded," Let go and follow the others. I'll take her myself."

"You've got to be kiddin'," Pippa mumbled. The elf let go and followed the others. Pippa watched the elf girl hold Kili hostage. Kili was the only dwarf smiling.

Legolas stepped in front of Pippa's view and his face looked softer than before.

"May I ask what your name is?" he asked sound much less uptight. Pippa folded her arms across her chest, unamused.

"It's not 'dwarf girl','' she replied bluntly. "I can tell you that much."

Legolas didn't crack a smile. He kept serious, but his eyes were laid gently on Pippa. They studied her up and down as he walked around her.

"If you even lie one little finger, I'll cut it off," Pippa threatened. Legolas didn't even flinch. He tilted his head and questioned," Are you a dwarf? You have no beard, you're quite slim, and your complexion is of an elf. Are you elven?"

Pippa tucked her hair behind her ears to and asked," What do you think?"

Legolas knitted his eyebrows together and stated," What are you?"

_When I get home I will ruin every Legolas fan girl's fantasy about this man... _

"I'm a girl, _obviously_," Pippa sassed. She looked down at the ground and Legolas asked," You fight with a bow and arrow as well?"

"Look, are you going to take me to my friends or are we going to play twenty freaking questions? You and you're friends are the ones who are taking hostage of my friends and I, remember?!" Pippa exclaimed.

"I was just wondering," Legolas calmly shot back. "I would have thought a lady like you wouldn't have a temper."

"Yes well I'm not a exquisite as elf girl back there," Pippa muttered. Legolas leaned in and asked," Tauriel you mean?"

"Sure, whatever her bloody name is," Pippa sighed. Legolas could see jealousy in Pippa's eyes at the very mention of Tauriel. He remembered one dwarf gazing admiringly at Tauriel and realized that maybe that dwarf and Pippa had some arrangement of some sort.

"We should go now," he spoke up. Pippa held out her arms and sarcastically replied," Take me away blondie!"

Legolas tied her wrists and led her back to the Mirkwood kingdom. Pippa kept quiet and her mind was fixated on Kili's reactions to Tauriel. She looked up at Legolas.

_Maybe if I looked like Miranda Kerr I'd have both Legolas and Kili__._

While she was in deep thought, she had forgotten to note that Bilbo Baggins had run off the moment the elves came.

* * *

**I hope you all know how much your support for this story is appreciated by me. Seriously, it's so amazing and sweet and I can't thank you all enough. You all make my day and I love you all so much.**

**I know it's a bit weird for Legolas to be curious of Pippa but the next two chapters will explain why.**

**Yes, Tauriel is going to be in it. I just want to say quickly, I'm ok with the whole Kili/Tauriel storyline in _Desolation in __Smaug_. For those of ou who don't get what I mean, Aidan Turner and other sources have confirmed that there is a little romance between Tauriel, who is played by the stunning Evangeline Lily. Tauriel is a female character who Jackson sort of made up to add some female touch to it. She won't be like Arwen or Eowyn, but she will be a decent part. Anyway, some fans have expressed concern for this love bit because it is unclear if it's mutual love or a Gimli/Galadriel thing. I know a lot of you on here and on Tumblr are confused and upset and maybe angry about it, but I'm sure it's not going to be too much. I'm not going to lie, I think if they dramatize and have a full-blown love story, it's not going to be recieved well not only because girls don't want Tauriel interrupting their Kili fantasy, but also, it doesn't fit. Not for in my opinion at least. So I'm ok with it as long as it's not like Arwen/Aragorn.**

**Ok guys, I hope you liked this! Also, if you guys could send me some more song ideas. I need some really upbeat, slightly cheesy, dancing-type songs. Songs that you dance to at prom or parties, you get what I mean. It may or may not be used in a chapter...I don't know :)**

**Thanks again guys! Love you all :)**


	25. XXV

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XXV - How to Save a Life

Although the Mirkwood kingdom stood beautifully and proud, it's jail cells...not so much. Underneath beauty was hidden ugly. Underneath Mirkwood's castle was it's jail cell. The Mirkwood castle was medievial and darker than Rivendale's white castle surounded by the greenest nature.

Legolas left Pippa with two elven guards and Pippa looked around for the company. It didn't take long to recognize the voices talking over one another in the jail cell. As Pippa was just about to pass by, she stopped and hissed," Guys!"

"Lads! Look who it is!" Bofur exclaimed. The dwarves looked to see Pippa and crowded to the bars. Their voices pushed one another and Pippa hissed back,"One at a time! I can't hear you all!"

"Did they hurt you?" Ori asked. Pippa shook her head and Bombour asked," Did they say anything to you?"  
"That Legolas guy and I talked but all it was was that he wondered what race I was because I wasn't a dwarf or an elf," Pippa replied. She paused for a moment and then widened her eyes.

"Where is Bilbo?" she asked. The dwarves looked at one another and Dori responded," We were hopin' you'd know!"

Pippa's jaw dropped and she hissed," Shit! He's going to be killed out there! Oh god...oh god!"

"Pippa, easy now," Balin told her. "He'll be alright. Just hold on wherever they are settin' you in."

"Is Bragi alright?" Fili asked as he pushed by a bit. At the mention of his own name, Bragi popped his head and smiled. Fili sighed happily and Kili pushed by. He looked at Pippa and Pippa's face dropped.

"You're alright?" he asked happily. Pippa raised an eyebrow and responded,"I'd figure you'd know how to respond to that but I'm sure you were over there daydreaming about that Tauriel, weren't you?"

The dwarves made faces and Kili's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean?" Kili asked. Pippa scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Look, it's fine if you fancy her," Pippa told him. "It doesn't bother me at all. If you want her, good luck trying to get her."

Comprehending what she said, Kili watched Pippa be taken away by an elf guard and he shook his head. How could she have noticed? How could he have been so stupid?

"No," he mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile, Pippa was untied and pushed into a jail cell, landing on some straw on the ground. She groaned in pain and muttered," Urgh...I've had it with men. Brainless, annoying men."

"Lovely words," a voice commented. Pippa looked up and sitting there in the corner was Thorin Oakenshield. All he wore was his pants, boots, and a loose black shirt with three-quarter sleeves.

Pippa had never been more happy to see him since she had arrived in Middle Earth.

"Princess Thorin!" she happily exclaimed. She crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Oddly enough, he embraced back just as tight. When he let go, he said," I'm relieved that you and the others are alright."

Pippa shook her head and told him," Just so you know, I killed off spiders and almost got killed by one for your men and your nephew who decided to go all googly eyes for an elf. I wouldn't say I'm doing alright, but yes I am alive."

Bragi crawled out of the messenger bag and onto Pippa's lap. Thorin chuckled and remarked,"Good to see you as well Bragi."

Bragi smiled and Pippa began to pet him.

"Both you and my nephew Kili are young," Thorin told Pippa as he stroked Bragi. "You two still have much to learn, but know that he does love you. It's just the question of if you love him."

Pippa nodded quietly and thought about it. _Do I love him? I know everytime I'm around him I feel happier than I ever have. I know that when he hugs and holds me I feel like I've melted and I wanted to be locked in his arms until the day I die. I know that the first time we kissed it tasted better than any sweets ever made and I could feel tingles everywhere in my body. I felt tingles in places I didn't think tingles could be felt...not that everybody needs to know that. Yes, I am very, very much attracted to Kili. Yes, he's my type. Yes, he makes me laugh. Yes, I have the best times when I'm with him. _

_Do I, Pippa Ellingale, love Kili? _

_Have we even known each other for that long? It has been a little over two weeks I guess, but how can you fall in love with someone after two weeks? Then again it's probably longer than Taylor Swift falls in love with a guy, but still. _

_He probably is thinking about Tauriel right now. I can't blame him. She is actually very pretty. Damn it. Even the women in this world make me look like those trolls. I'm probably over thinking this. _

_Does Kili love me truly? Do I love him? Can I even say I love him? _

"Pippa I think you love him," Thorin interrupted her thoughts. She looked at Thorin and shook her head.

"I don't know if I am," Pippa replied.

"Pippa you blush at the mention of his name or at the very sight of him, you are caring of him and Fili, you -."

"Thorin, I don't know if I could ever love someone."

"Pippa, I may not know that much about love, but I can see it very well and it is definite that you love him. Why are you denying it?"

Pippa cocked her head back and asked," I'm not denying anything Thorin. I just don't know."

_This is becoming more and more like that Hercules song that the girl sings and the muses tell her that she's in love with him and yadda, yadda, yadda... _

"Do you love Kili?" Thorin asked, looking into her eyes. But before she could answer, Legolas's voice interrupted.

"My father Thranduil would like to see you Pippa."

_Damn._

* * *

This time, Pippa followed Legolas. He led her into his father's chambers and into the corridor where Thranduil's throne stood. When the doors opened, there was Thranduil.

"Pippa, you may come forth," Thranduil told Pippa. Pippa swallowed hard and walked up to Thranduil. He stared at her with a displeased expression.

"I'm not bowing if that's what you're waiting for," Pippa sassed. Thranduil walked closer to her, his hands behind his back.

"No need for bowing but no need for your attitude either," he responded sharply. He got close enough when he stated," I know you are not from this world."

Pippa stood quietly and blank-faced. She shrugged and Thranduil went on.

"Your mother died and became one of Galadriel's lights;however, your mother then turned to Galadriel's lady-in-waiting," Thranduil explained. Pippa stood there and shrugged," Ok. Your point is?"

"If you're mother is on the elven side, how are you on the dwarf side?" Thranduil asked. Pippa made a face and began to wonder if she could plead the fifth and call for Gandalf.

"Look, I know the dwarves and elves aren't exactly bffs, but why does it matter to you? My mother isn't serving you. Besides, Galadriel seemed fine with the dwarves and was kind to me, so what's the deal? They took me in when I came here. They took me along and took me in as one of their own. I owe them more than anyone else."

Thranduil nodded and noted," You side with them, I suppose?"

"What do you think?" Pippa replied.

As Thranduil was about to scold Pippa, Tauriel walked in and announced," You have a visitor Thranduil."

That's when Galadriel appeared.

"Lady Galadriel," Thranduil bowed. Galadriel gave a nod and smiled at Pippa.

"Pleasure to see you Pippa," Galadriel majestically greeted. Pippa bowed and replied," You as well."

Galadriel stood next to Thranduil and spoke to him in elven. Thranduil replied back and they had a conversation in elven. Pippa, not knowing what going on, hoped that Galadriel was telling Thranduil to let Pippa and the dwarves go.

"You and your company have trespassed into the Mirkwood forests and I planned punishment," Thranduil told Pippa. Pippa froze and put her hands on her hips.

"Come again?" she asked.

"The conflict between the elves and dwarves is still active," Galadirel explained.

"You and your friends will be released only if you tell us what your plain is to take the riches from Smaug," Thranduil added.

The night at Bilbo's house, Thorin had shared the silently swore she'd never share. She swore then and she swore now.

"I'll tell you when hell freezes over," Pippa growled. Tauriel stepped in and snapped," How dare you insult Thranduil, you creature!"

Pipap shook her head and shot back,"Sweetheart, you can step aside before I shove my foot right up your-."

"Enough!" Thranduil exclaimed. Tauriel wasn't giving in.

"You dwarves are all filth," Tauriel clenched through her teeth. "Especially-."

"That is enough Tauriel," Legolas silenced her. Pippa smirked and Tauriel stormed off. Legolas stood by Pippa and Pippa mouthed," Thanks." Legolas lowered his eyes and Thranduil told his son," Son, you should excuse yourself as well."

"He can stay," Pippa defended Legolas. Legolas stayed right where he was and Thranduil sighed. Galadriel spoke to him in their native language. As she and Thranduil spoke, Pippa whispered to Legolas," What are they talking about?"

"They are trying to decide how to get the answer out of you," Legolas told her. Pippa nodded and Thranduil turned to Pippa.

"If you do not share what the plan is, the dwarves could face severe punishment. Death possibly."

The room turned cold and Pippa's face snapped from anger to disbelief. She looked to Legolas, then to Galadriel, then to Thranduil.

"You wouldn't dare," Pippa mumbled breathless. Thranduil didn't make any movements. He just stood there waiting. Pippa swallowed hard and tried to find out another way.

"I won't tell you," Pippa told Thranduil. "But as their punishment, you let them go and I will take the punishment."

Thranduil stepped back and Galadriel looked up and Legolas stared at Pippa.

"Pippa, what are you doing?" Legolas whispered.

"Pippa, no," Galadriel spoke softly. Thranduil held his hand up.

"Go on," he told Pippa. Pippa stood up a bit and said," If you let the dwarves go, you can punish me in anyway. If you want to exile me from this world to the one I'm from, you can as well. Don't kill them. Take me. I'll take it.''

Thranduil looked to Galadriel and Legolas. Thranduil was impressed by how undramamtic Pippa's sacrifice sounded. She said it bluntly and honestly. She was prepared and he had a plan devised.

"I will let the dwarves go, if you agree to be sent back to your world and never be able to return," Thranduil compromised.

"How does that stop the dwarves from Smaug?" Legolas asked. Thranduil just smiled and didn't reply. Pippa stared at him blank faced as he motioned to a guard to bring in the dwarves.

Within a matter of seconds, in a single file line with chained hands, the dwarves appeared. They stood face fron to Thranduil.

"Your friend Pippa and I have come up with the compromise," Thranduil announced. "I will let you all free and let you decide what to do with the treasure, but she will be killed off in this world and be sent right back to her world to never return again. She actually volunteered."

The dwarves looked to Pippa and Thorin asked," Pippa is that true?"

Pippa swallowed hard. She nodded and replied," I want you all to take back Erebor. I want you all to suceed and fulfill your journey. If I sacrifice myself here, you can have what you've wanted. Thranduil wanted to punish you if he didn't know the plan for the gold. I'm not letting it happen.''

The dwarves looked at one another and Gloin exclaimed," Don't give into him Pippa! Let us be punished!"

"Don't do this, Pippa," Thorin begged. "You don't know what you're doing.''

"You all have saved me and have given me somewhere I felt I belonged. You took me in and you became my family. You put up with me and accepted me despite the fact I am a brat and selfish and sassy and a lot of negative things. You all don't know how much you mean to me. Let Thranduil take pleasure into punishing you by taking me away."

The dwarves were silent and their heads were bowed down. Pippa turned to Thranduil and declared," It's settled."

Thranduil wasn't smiling. He just gave a nod and Legolas and Galadriel watched Pippa be taken to her cell. Thranduil told the dwarves," She will be taken back to her world tomorrow morning. You have the night and tomorrow to say goodbye. I will put you all in one cell for one final night."

Thorin glared at Thranduil as the dwarves were led back to their chambers. He looked back and next to Galadriel was Pippa's mother. She looked distraught and her eyes lowered.

Legolas went to go back to the chambers to talk Pippa out of it, when Tauriel pulled him aside and said," We need to talk."

"Is there nothing you can do?" Pippa's mother asked. Galadriel shook her head and then disappeared. Pippa's mother sighed and sniffled as tears strolled by.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

**BUM BUM BUUUM!**

**Sorry this chapter was really overdramatic. Maybe it was the title, I don't know. It sounded like a good title because the song is a good song. **

**Thanks guys again for everything! I love you all :)**


	26. XXVI

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XXVI - Escape

Pippa contemplated whether she made the right choice or not. No longer would Middle Earth open it's doors to her. Once she was out, she was back to her life of studying and time at Uni and family gatherings. Her heart tore a bit at the very thought. She had grown attatched to Middle Earth and Bilbo and the dwarves...and Kili.

What would become of them? They never were in a stated relationship and they were in a stage that couldn't be defined. He didn't feel anger towards her but he was fixated on Tauriel. Even though she couldn't remember what she had done, Pippa was infuriated at herself for screwing up. She had someone who cared and protected her, but now he left and it was her fault.

The sound of the opening cell doors interrupted Pippa's silence and she watched as the dwarves joined her in the cell. She bit my her lip and there was a quiet moment.

"Don't you dare go on with this," Thorin spoke up intensely. He gave her a disaproving look but she wasn't going to listen to it.

"You're going to Erebor and you're going to continue what you have planned to do," she stated. "It's not my first choice to leave, but it's my only choice. He could've killed you all, but is letting you all go on and I'm taking the results. I know what I did and I'm not turning back."

The dwarves looked defeated and any hope of stopping her was long gone. Bofur looked at her and from his face, she remembered his kindess when Bilbo snapped at Bofur in the cave in the Misty Mountains.

"I will live the rest of my life never forgetting what you're doing," Bofur told her. He was choking back the tears as he smiled. "I wish you all the luck in the world."

Pippa stood up and he went over and embraced her in a hug. She felt the urge to cry, but she held it together. Next, was Nori, then Dori, Ori, Gloin, Oin, Bifur, Bombor, Dwalin, and Balin.

Thorin walked up and he hugged her tightly. "Thorin, I am so sorry for every remark and name and diss," Pippa said now sniffling. "You're going to be the greatest and most deserving king I have ever known. You may not believe it and you may doubt it, but I don't."

Thorin couldnt respond so he just gave her a nod and Pippa accepted it. Fili walked up and they could read each other right away. Fili hugged her and whispered," I would have liked to call you 'sister'."

"You still can," she whispered back. Fili lost it a little bit and Pippa hugged him even tighter. When she let go, she smiled.

"I want you to have Bragi," she trembled. Fili looked down at Bragi who smiled at Fili. Fili nodded and went back with the others.

The only one left was Kili. The dwarves lowered their heads and Kili stepped forward. His face was filled with hurt and Pippa sighed.

"Kili, I am so sorry."

The dwarves looked up and Kili softened his face as Pippa apologized clearly and confidentally.

"I am so, so sorry. I can't remember what I have done, but it doesn't excuse anything. You didn't deserve anything I have said or done to you. I can't go back and not apologize. I can't also go back and not tell you what I have wanted to say but have been so afraid of saying because I couldn't believe it."

Kili stood up a bit as his eyes widened. Pippa opened her mouth and the dwarves waited.

"I love you. I'm not saying it to prove any thing or because you deserve to hear it. I'm saying it because I do. I was unable to say it because I have never been in love before and had no idea what it was. It is the hardest words for me to say. I know it's true though because I do love you. I love you because you when I'm with you, you give me these rushes and feels and I can't think of anything else but you. No matter where I am or what's going on, all I want is you. I just want you next to me. I love you enough, though, to let you be free when I'm gone. I know you're going to be ok and I want you to live how you want to live your life. Even if I'm not in your mind."

After Pippa was done, a long silence followed. Kili stood still and the dwarves looked at one another, wondering if this was really happening.

"Who won the bet?" Ori asked aloud.

"I think we all did," Dori told him.

Kili stood there and Pippa nodded. _Well, this is going nowhere so I'm done. _

Pippa wanted him to say anything. Good or bad, she just wanted him to say something to her.

"I'm going with you," Kili declared. The dwarves and Pippa shot up. Kili's serious expression and he took her hands.

"If you're leaving, so am I," he told her. She smiled but shook her head. Kili leaned in.

"Pippa, I'm not letting you go back by yourself. It's either that or you stay."

Pippa shook her head and looked up at him.

"You can't Kili," she told him, her eyes glassy. "It's hard for me to say 'no' but I can't lie either. I don't belong here and I have to go back and be who I am. Who I'm supposed to be. It sucks so much but it's only right. I'm leaving tomorrow and I promise you, you're going to be ok. You're going to live your life and be ok. I'm just...not going to be part of it like I would have wanted."

Kili shook his head and told her," You forgot to mention us. What about us, Pippa? And yes, believe it or not there is an 'us' no matter what type of relationship you say we are in."

" If there was an 'us' then why did you-."

"Why did I look at Tauriel? Pippa, it was nothing. Yes, she is appealing and I looked at her, but that doesn't mean anything. You can't assume everyone's feelings by their actions Pippa. I'm sorry it hurt you and-."

He stopped himself because he was getting frutrated. He was drenched in denial and everyone could see it. He looked at her and asked," What am I supposed to do Pippa? What do you want me to do?"

Pippa swallowed and replied," Let me go."

Kili shook his head, but couldn't say ''no''. He couldn't do it. He turned away and Fili walked over to him. Pippa couldn't look. She was sticking to her plan and if she even caught a glimpse of Kili, she'd lose it herself.

_This wasn't what I wanted._

* * *

The dwarves fell asleep with the exception of Pippa. She had her chin to her knees and her eyes drifted after a few moments. It wasn't until she heard something rattling on the cell. She tilted her head to watch as Bilbo Baggins appeared.

"Bilbo!" she hissed excitedly. She got up and walked over to the cell. Bilbo kneeled and told her," I've got the key."

Pippa smiled and replied," Well then, use it! How did you get in here anyway?"

"My secret," Bilbo smiled as he fiddled with the key. Pippa rolled her eyes and scoffed," You used the ring Bilbo. I'm not that dumb despite my childish attitude."

Bilbo darted his eyes at her and nearly panicked. "How did you know?" he whispered.

"I saw it, duh," Pippa replied. "I won't tell anyone, ok?"

Bilbo gave her a nod and opened the cell door. He went in and with Pippa, they began to wake up the dwarves. The dwarves were startled at Bilbo's presence, but nevertheless were happy to see their burglar.

"C'mon! I have a way to get out, Bilbo hissed. He and the dwarves made a run for it, but Pippa stayed. Bilbo turned and told her," Pippa, c'mon!"

Pippa remembered how she was sticking to her plan of going back home. She shook her head and told Bilbo, "I have to stay."

"Pippa, we're not going without you," Thorin told her. Pippa sighed and went to reply, when Legolas and Tauriel's appearance stopped her.

"We're getting you all out of here,"Legolas assured the company of dwarves. "I have to admit that I was enraged with dwarves, but I have a small change of heart. I'm not forgiving, but I can let this go."

He looked at Pippa and Pippa smiled and gave him a nod. Kili saw their smiles facing one another. He wasn't too pleased, to say the least.

"Pippa, you need to follow your friends," Legolas told her. Pippa asked," What about-."

"I'll take care of Thranduil," Tauriel cut in gently. "Legolas and I will at least." Pippa smiled and grabbed her bag with Bragi in it. She walked out an Bilbo led the dwarves with Legolas and Tauriel as protectors.

Bilbo had eventually snuck the dwarves in the room where shippings and trades were kept. He pointed at barrels piled on top of one another.

"You'll get in there and Legolas and Tauriel will bring them out into the river. I will follow you in the barrels as you go," Bilbo explained.

Pippa was the only one to reply when she remarked," You have got to be fucking kidding me. My bodyweight can't handle that. I'll drown!"

"You'll live," Bilbo told her. The dwarves got into a barrel and as Pippa went to get into hers, Tauriel stopped her.

"I know we haven't been civil because you think Kili fancies me," Tauriel told Pippa.

_Oh hell no. I'm not doing this now._

"It isn't mutual nor does he fancy me," Tauriel explained. "In fact,when we had left you and Legolas behind, he tried to fight off to go back and get you. He fancies you, Pippa. I have no desire for him, but I applaud his actions and ways when it comes to you."

Pippa formed a small smile and found herself guilty for bitching at Tauriel earlier. Pippa knew she had over thought the whole thing and she knew she was to fix it.

"I'm sorry, for actions earlier," Pippa apologized. Tauriel smiled and replied," Have no fear. I understand your reasoning and it's forgiven."

Tauriel then helped Pippa settle into the barrel and Legolas took over from there.

"You're going to be alright," he assured her. "Don't fret too much."

"Thanks elf boy," Pippa laughed. Legolas smiled and told her," I won't forget you."

Pippa's smile lowered a bit and she thought, _Oh no. Not elf boy too. Kili is not going to be a happy camper about this._

Kili shook his head and held back the urge to attack the blonde elf boy for those words. He kept quiet and glared.

Legolas would lead Bilbo out nearby the drop off and Tauriel helped the barrels with dwarves get out. She shoved them into the river as elves did with empty, useless barrels.

The dwarves stood in the barrels as the rapids pushed them side-to-side and swirled them around. With it's increasing speed and obstacles, the dwarves held on for dear life. It was a water ride she wanted to get off desperately.

It wasn't until early morning when the barrels of dwarves landed on land and they were reunited with their hobbit.

"That was thrilling," Oin laughed.

"Much better than walking, aye?" Bofur asked.

The last to get out was Pippa. She got out and Bragi jumped out of her bag and ran over to Fili. Fili picked it up and soothed the hedgehog before spikes would appear.

"I...am...never doing that again," Pippa clenched through her teeth. The dwarves laughed as Kili just smiled at her. Pippa looked at him an gave a him a smile and nod.

Pippa was grateful she didn't have to go back to her world. There were matters that needed to be faced.

One of them being Kili.

* * *

**I am sorry for the delay! I meant to put this up Thursday but the internet wi-fi had thers plans and decided not to work that night and Friday night. I also had my last weekend of work before my school leave. I am free the next three weekends :D Thank god because this weekend was crazy! **

**The exchange between Pippa and Kili was actually made up in my head about a month ago one morning when my friends and I drove to get some breakfast before and one of my friends had '' Gotta Go My Own Way" from High School Musical 2 on and I had the exchange pop into my head even though I'm not the hugest HSM fan nor do I like Vanessa Hudgens. **

**Thank you guys for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I love you all so much. **


	27. XXVII

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XXVII - A Piece of Heaven Called Laketown

The company came upon Laketown after their travels in barrels. Laketown wasn't as big as Rivendell or Mirkwood, but it wasn't small either. It was a fairly decent size with cozy, homely houses in the village, all resting on the lake. The company walked across the long bridge made out of wood, admiring Laketown's features.

Thorin had selected Fili, Kili, Pippa, and Bilbo to come with him inside. Dwalin and the others were to stay put until Thorin would fetch back for them.

Kili and Pippa looked at one another and Kili went to open his mouth but Thorin cut in and said," Come along now."

The gate lowered once Thorin spoke to the gate keeper. As the group entered Laketown, it's residences watched in curiosity and in awe at the company as they walked by. Whispers and murmurs grew louder and Pippa's stomach grew weak. She held onto her messenger bag strap and Bilbo patted her back for support.

A guard at the town hall stepped down and shot the nastiest look at the group.

"Who are you?" he asked."

Pippa turned to Thorin as Thorin walked up and introduced," I am Thorin Oakshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror. I am King Under the Misty Mountains."

The guard looked at Thorin's companions and asked," And who are these?"

Pippa scoffed but Bilbo elbowed her to shut up. Thorin turned and said,'' This is Fili and Kili, my sister's sons." Fili and Kili bowed.

Thorin turned to Bilbo and said," This is Master Baggins of the Shire. He has accompanied us." Bilbo, hesitantly, bowed and gave a nod. Thorin then turned to Pippa and introduced," Pippa of Ellingale. She is part of the company as well as friend to both the dwarves and the elves of Rivendell."

The guard took a look at Pippa and Pippa smiled. She gave a wave and cleared her throat.

"Do you come baring weapons?" the guard asked.

"We didn't bring them with us," Pippa replied for the group. "Thorin wants to speak with your master in peace."

"The master is at a feast right now," the guard told Thorin.

"More reason to speak with him," Fili barged in, now impatient. "We are tired and hungry and have been on our feet for some time now. Do not waste any more time and just bring out your master!"

Thorin motioned Kili to calm Fili down and Pippa held her breath hoping this wouldn't cause a problem. The guard whispered something to another guard and looked back to the group.

"Follow us please," the guard instructed. The group followed and when Pippa was beside Fili, she whispered," Nice job with the meltdown blondie."

"If there is a feast, then there must be food and I am hungry," Fili hissed. Pippa stifled a small laugh and patted Fili on the back.

The group was led into the dining hall where the feast was held. At the feast, the group recognized some of the guards from Thranduil's kingdom. They stood up and Thorin announced" I, Thorin Oakshield, have returned!" Thorin cried. The guests turned and whispered to one another.

One of the guards from Thranduil's kingdom stood up and exclaimed," These are the prisoners that escaped when they were locked away for trespassing in our woods!"

_Oh not this again... _

" My company and I were indeed traveling in the Mirkwood forests but we were not falsely accused of harming the elves or Thranduil," Thorin argued. Pippa stepped up and added," Your highness...wherever you are...we were not intending on harming any of the elves of Mirkwood. They jumped to conclusions and-."

"How dare you!" One of the Mirkwood elves cut Pippa off angrily. "You were supposed to go back to your own world! How dare you turn back on your word."

Kili stood up and argued," We had taken her with us. She planned on staying and keeping her word but we took her with us! She has nothing to do with our company entering Mirkwood!"

Kili's hands were on Pippa's shoulders and Pippa felt herself smile at Kili's defense.

A large man wearing a coat with fur on it, stood up and demanded," I want silence!" Everyone looked at him as he he pushed his messy, fine, grey-blonde hair to the side and walked over to the group.

"Is this true?" the man, now figured out as the Master of Laketown. Thorin responded with a nod and replied," Yes, we were jailed for false accusations."

The Master of Laketown scratched his head and after moment's pause, he suggested," Why don't you all sit and eat with us? Thorin, you and I could talk while the others eat."

With that Pippa, Kili, Fili, and Bilbo sat in their own chairs at the feast and Thorin sat near the Master of Laketown. As Fili and Kili dug into their food, Bilbo and Pippa watched the Mater and Thorin converse.

"They've been talking for a long time and it's bothering me," Pippa whispered to Bilbo. "Honestly, I need to know what they're talking about now."

"The Master seems relaxed with Thorin and it's almost though he's understanding Thorin in a sympathetic manner," Bilbo observed. Pippa smiled and said," Sympathy from him will save our asses so cross your fingers."

Bilbo and Pippa crossed their fingers and Fili and Kili looked at the two of them.

"Why aren't you two eating?" Kili asked. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I can't eat knowing we might get killed again," Pippa responded. Fili tilted his head and said," But Pippa, haven't you've noticed how much thinner you look?"

Pippa looked down and noticed that her hipbones were starting to show and her stomach was a little more flat. She was starting to get a thigh gap as well.

"So this what a Victoria Secret model sees when they look down at their body!" Pippa exclaimed laughing. She then went on Kili's plate and grabbed his bread.

"Get your own bread!" he laughed. Pippa put the other half on his plate and they both laughed like little children. Kili then took the meat off her plate and she took his ale and they began chucking food at each other. Fili and Bilbo chuckled from the side.

"And you are right!" the Master of Laketown exclaimed. Pippa and Kili stopped but were relieved to see that the Master of Laketown was still conversing with Thorin. The next thing everyone knew, the Master of Laketown and Thorin shook hands and the Master of Laketown exclaimed," Thorin and his group will take down Smaug! Tonight, we will celebrate their journey and they will leave in the morning!"

There were cheers in the hall as well as cheers outside from the eeavesdropping citizens. Bilbo, Pippa, Kili, and Fili looked at one another in confusion and Pippa shrugged," Keep eating." They continued eating.

* * *

Once the other dwarves were brought in, cheers and praises from the citizens of Laketown rang throughout the town. The company were looked up to like Gods and it didn't bother them one bit. They were taking in their glory.

The Master of Laketown let the dwarves stay overnight in the empty rooms above the pub were the celebration party for the dwarves would be thrown.

Thorin roomed alone while Dwalin and Balin shared a room, Nori, Dori, and Ori shred another, Gloin and Oin shared one, Bofur, Bifur, and Bombou shared one, Fili and Kili shared one and Pippa and Bilbo shared one as well.

As Fili and Kili settled in, Fili told Kili," You must tell Pippa that you love her again."

Kili looked up at Fili and asked," Doesn't she know that already? Wasn't it all cleared out at Mirkwood?"

Fili smirked at his younger brother and told him," You and Pippa belong together, Kili. I see the way you two are and I can't think of anyone else you belong with more than her. Go back to how it once was before."

Kili sighed and told Fili," It's harder than it appears brother."

"Pippa I've - oh my!"

Bilbo covered his eyes the moment the image of Pippa's nude back flashed before him. Her legs were covered and he only saw the curve of her back with the scar from the warg. Pippa turned her head and rolled her eyes.

"It's only a back, you'll live," she chuckled. She put on the top and Bilbo opened his eyes and sighed. Bragi played around on the nightstand and Bilbo looked at the source from where music was playing. A small device, labeled iPod, was playing some song either called," Go Your Own Way" or "Fleetwood Mac".

"I quite like this song," Bilbo commented.

"I'd imagine you'd like Fleetwood Mac's music," Pippa replied. "A lot of their songs you'd like."

_You could go your own waaaay,_

_(Go your own waaaay)_

_You could call it thunder on a lonely daaay_

_"_What'd you think?" Bilbo heard Pippa ask. He turned around and his eyes widened at the change of clothes Pippa had put on. She wore a loose white blouse with loose olive-green pants and brown boots. She looked more Middle Earth than ever before.

"Where'd you get those?" Bilbo asked.

"Some of the citizens gave me some clothes to change into since mine are dirty," Pippa told him as she put on her old sweater, jeans, and black shoes in her bag. She pet Bragi and Bilbo said," I'll be down stairs at the party."

Once Bilbo left, Pippa sighed and a voice asked," Quite a nice room, yes?"

Pippa looked to see her mother's ghost standing there observing the room. Pippa smiled and replied," I guess. It's only for one night."

"You know I wasn't exactly thrilled when you nearly gave up the journey for the dwarves, but I'm proud of you for taking a risk," Her mother complimented. Pippa stood and shrugged.

"No big deal," Pippa said.

"You told Kili you loved him, but why aren't you two still together?" her mother asked Pippa sighed and began," It's complicated and-."

"Pippa, I'm about to show you what happened before you black out," her mother interrupted. Using Pippa's iPod, the screen played a small flashback to what happened before the black out.

Pippa watched her eyes widened at the words she said to Kili and their fight and realized why he had been angry. Once it was over, Pippa shook her head and sighed.

"I screwed it up," Pippa said with a long sigh. "What was I thinking?"

"You tell me," her mother responded. Pippa looked up and her mother shrugged.

"Let go of what happened by telling him," her mother advised her. "Before you lose Kili."

Once her mother's ghost left, Pippa sighed and asked," What's the matter with me?" She wondered how she could show Kili she was still the girl he fell in love with. She wondered how she could break out of the wall she had built herself for so long.

It wasn't until the sounds of the party below gave her the grandest idea of how to get him back.

* * *

**I'm just going to warn you all about the next chapter by saying that you're all either going to kill me or you're all going to have a huge laugh about it. Either way, there's going to be something that's not going to be expected. **

**Thank you all so much for the favorites, follows, reviews - everything. I am in the middle of school ending and a lot of drama in my life and it's because of all of you that I'm going on and I'm ok. The days I have that make me feel like crying, I get notifications about this story and you all make me so happy, you have no idea! **

**I love you all so much and I thank you for being incredible. **


	28. XXVIII

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XXVIII - Celebrations in Laketown

In the filled pub, the elebration of Thorin and his company commenced with beer, laughter, and smiles. The feeling of adoration and admiration began to go the dwarves' heads, along with the endless chugs of liquor. They hadn't felt this joyous since the small gathering at Bilbo Baggins's house.

Speaking of Bilbo, he sat and watched the dwarves and the male residences of Laketown mingle happily. Although he smiled and enjoyed his time, in the back of his head he had wondered if Pippa would come down and join. She seemed well, but he wasn't sure. He would have liked her company.

Meanwhile, Fili and Kili chugged and chugged their ale.

"I thiinnnnnnk," Fili slurrred, putting an arm around his brother's back," you and Pippa should have a little Kili or Pippa."

Kili patted his brother's back and replied back with a long sigh," Aye, but I can only wish she would even let me help her make them."

The two brothers laughed when Dwalin apparoached them and called to them in a roaring but very drunk manner," LADDIES!"

"MISTER DWALIN!" FIli and Kili yelled back. They men laughed and Dwalin out a hand on both of the brothers' backs and exclaimed," 'member the one time when you two were smaller and I tried to teach ya some battle skills?"

" 'N Fili nearly cut my head off with your axe!" Kili added. Laughter followed and Dwalin sighed.

"How you two have grown," Dwalin sighed. Just as he was about to leave, Thorin approached the small group and asked," Where is Pippa of Ellingale? I have yet to see her tonight?"

Before one of the three could answer, a blaring melody blasted throughout the pub.

"Where is this odd music coming from?!" The Master of Laketown exclaimed.

"Music fit for a celebration like this!" a voice beamed. Everyone turned to the back of the bar when the company and the entire pub saw Pippa standing on a table. Kili's eyes went wide at somewhat new appearance in a loose white blouse, dark green pants, and brown riding boots.

The music was an odd melody, the entire pub was dumfounded but in awe of the girl on the table. The men were blown away by Pippa. Even the company of dwarves who weren't even the slightest attracted to her (except Kili). She was a sight for sore eyes. Pippa, still standing on the table, moved her hips and head side to side, hair following.

_Everyone's thinkin' they're so hot tonight_

_But there's a fire in your eyes_

_Everybody wants you girl, but I want you more_

_Than any other guy_

"Well don't just stand there!" Pippa exclaimed with a laugh. She jumped off the table and grabbed Bilbo way from his drink and chair.

"Dance with me hobbit!" Pippa cheered. She began dancing as Bilbo followed, unsure of what was going on.

_You got what I want, I got what you need_

_Fire below_

_So if you know it, show it_

_Don't let me go, woah_

_Turn on the night_

_I can't wait, can't wait any longer_

_Turn on the night_

_Yeah, I wanna feel this feeling get stronger_

"That looks like fun!" the Master of Laketown exclaimed. He hurried over to Pippa and Bilbo ran off as Pippa and the Master of Laketown danced.

"She certainly makes impressions," Fili commented.

"An odd way of doing so," Thorin added. Kili didn't say anything, but just smiled. He watched her blush but look so happy and free. She wasn't uptight or snappy, just careless and joyous.

_Take me in your arms, I'll take you into my heart_

_Let's bring this love to life_

_C'mon baby put your finger on the switch_

_Let's make some sparks ignite_

_Show me what you want, show me what you need_

_Fire below_

_C'mon and take me, shake me_

_Don't let me go, woah _

_Turn on the night_

_I can't wait, can't wait any longer_

_Turn on the night_

_Yeah, I wanna feel this feeling get stronger_

_Turn on the night_

_I can't wait, can't wait any longer_

_Turn on the night_

_Yeah, you know this feeling keeps getting stronger_

The rest of the pub began dancing along as well, their partying becoming more extreme than before. The company of dwarves danced as well, except for Thorin and Kili. Fili ran over and stepped in to dance with Pippa.

More and more partiers began to dance and Kili was about to join in. Pippa danced, pleased she had found a way to bring her odd customs into a party like this. She knew Tolkien would probably roll over in his grave if he knew what she did to his masterpiece, but at the same time she couldn't give even the smalles shit.

Next thing she knew, during the musical break Kili joined in and she felt happiness burst out of her. She took his hands excitedly and they began when Kili pulled Pippa close to him and smirked. She smirked back and they danced even closer than before.

_Hey babe_

_You got what I want, I got what you need_

_Fire below_

_So if you know it, show it_

_Don't let me go, woah_

_Turn on the night_

_I can't wait, can't wait any longer_

_Turn on the night_

_Yeah, I wanna feel this feeling get stronger_

_Turn on the night_

_I can't wait, can't wait any longer_

_Turn on the night_

_Yeah, you know this feeling keeps getting stronger_

___Turn on the night_

_____Turn on the night_

_Turn on the night_

As the music died down, the pub aplauded and roared in drunken cheers as they praised Pippa's little act. Even Thorin clapped himself.

"Oh it's not over yet!" Pippa yelled. The pub cheered again and Pippa took a pint of ale and chugged it down. She then got on a table and a new piece of music played. This one was even louder than the previous song. Yet still, they danced on.

_Shout to all my lost boys_

_Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys_

_We rowdy_

_Shout to all my lost boys_

_Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys_

_We rowdy_

_Shout to all my lost boys_

_Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys_

_We rowdy_

_Shout to all my lost boys_

_Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys_

_Bangarang_

_Bass_

_Bangarang_

_We feel the_

_Bangarang_

_We feel the_

_Bass_

_Bangarang_

_We feel the_

_Bangarang_

_We feel the_

_bass_

_Lost boys_

_Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys_

_We rowdy_

_Shout to all my lost boys_

_Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys_

_Bangarang_

_Shout to all my lost boys_

_Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys_

_We rowdy_

_Shout to all my lost boys_

_Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh_

_Bangarang_

_Bass_

_We feel the_

_We feel the_

_We feel the_

_Bangarang_

_Bass_

_Shout to all my lost boys_

_Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys_

_We rowdy_

_Shout to all my lost boys_

_Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys_

_We rowdy_

_Shout to all my lost boys_

_Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys_

_Bangarang_

_Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys_

_We rowdy_

_Shout to all my lost boys_

_Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys_

_We rowdy_

_Shout to all my lost boys_

_Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys_

_We rowdy_

_Shout to all my lost boys_

_Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys_

_Bangarang_

_Bass_

_We feel the_

_We feel the_

_Bangarang_

_We feel the_

_Bangarang_

_We feel the_

_Bass_

_Got my marbles_

_But I've got my beats bangin out the back of my toy car_

_Yo, I'm eating fundip right now_

_Not givin a fuck_

The pub cheered again and Kili went to go find Pippa, but she was nowhere insight.

"She left while we were all dancing," Bilbo told Kili. Kili looked at Bilbo and smiled. Bilbo smiled back and told Kili," Now than never."

* * *

Pippa had escaped the crowded and riled up celebration for a night walk in the Laketown village. She strolled past the little wooden houses and smiled at how peaceful everything was.

She enjoyed bringing some college-partying style to Middle Earth, but it did make her miss home again. She looked up on the bright stars and hoped that everyone back home was safe and sound. Despite dark times and enemies that were in her home, she thought of the people who cared most and heart sunk knowing they seemed so far away.

"What are you looking at?" a little voice asked. Pippa turned to see a young girl with long honey hair and brown, doe-like eyes. The girl appeared to be around ten years old.

"Aren't you a little young to be hanging around this late?" Pippa asked as she kneeled to the girl. The girl shrugged and remarked," I saw you earlier when you arrived with those dwarves. You're going to defeat Smaug, aren't you?"

Pippa's smile fell when the girl's face grew hopeful. She didn't want to ruin the young girl's hope, but she didn't want to be negative either.

"That's the idea," Pippa nodded with a soft laugh. "But do you want to know a secret?" The young girl nodded and Pippa said," I'm a little afraid to do it."

"I would be too!" the young girl agreed. "Dragons are scary! They can burn you with their mouth and I actually wonder if their mouthes are burnt inside from all that fire."

_She should try eating hot sauce with buffalo wing_s, Pippa thought. _That made my mouth burn for days._

"Why did you leave the celebration?" the young girl asked. "I heard the party in the pub was for you and your men."

Pippa smiled and replied," It got too crowded and I needed some air."

_I also danced like a slut with Kili and it was so wrong but so right. I also had a one and a half beers._

The young girl smiled brightly and asked," Was there dancing?"

_If "dancing" means almost grinding with Kili, then yes. _

"Lots!" Pippa chirped. The young girl smiled and took Pippa's hands and began twirling around her, as if they were playing "ring-around-the-rosie". Pippa stood up and twirled in a circle with the little girl as they both laughed at their foolishness.

It wasn't until the young girl's mother called for her daughter and the young girl let go of Pippa and told Pippa," Good luck fighting Smaug!"

Pippa smiled as the young girl rushed to her mother. The mother smiled at Pippa and gave a nod before closing the house door. Pippa sighed.

"There you are."

Pippa turned and smiled when she saw Kili there. It was weird to see him in his long sleeve navy under shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He still had the black boots and black pants, but without the armour or cloak, it was weird for Pippa to see him this way.

"Here I am," Pippa replied folding her arms across her chest as she made her way to Kili. Her heart and chest grew heavy as butterflies flew in her body. She smiled at Kili and asked," Are we...ok?"

Kili furrowed his eyebrows and asked," What'd you mean?" Pippa shrugged and replied," I don't know. I don't know how I let myself screw up. I don't know how...". Pippa's voice trailed off. Her eyes glimmered and she wiped her nose.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away," Pippa trembled hoarsely. She bit her bottom lip and a tear made it's way down her cheek. Kili held out her iPod.

"You left this at the pub," he told her. She smiled and laughed, taking it from his hands. He smiled and remarked," You have an odd but charming way of bringing your customs in this world."

Pippa shrugged and looked at Kili. Kili gestured for the iPod and she handed it to him. He played with it until a song played. Pippa smiled as Kili offered a hand for a dance.

She took it and Kili laid the iPod on the ground. He took her hands in his and they began slowly swaying.

_Look into my eyes_

_You will see _

_What you mean to me_

"I found this while I was looking for you," Kili told Pippa. "It was the next song after some melody called 'Shots', I believe."

Pippa chuckled and her cheeks reddened.

"I thought it would maybe work," Pippa admitted with a laugh.

"It did."

_Search your heart_

_Search your soul_

_When you find me there,you'll search no more._

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth fighting for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do_

_I do it for you_

_Ohh..._

_Look into your heart,you will find _

_There's nothing there to hide._

_Take me as I am _

_Take my life _

_I would give it all_

_I would sacrifice._

_Don't tell me it's not worth dying for._

_I can't help it,there's nothing I want more_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do_

_I do it for you_

Holding onto one another, they were right back to the beginning. Their fights and everything else was long gone. They stopped dancing and looked at each other, the other person's eyes hopeful and pleading.

It was Kili who crashed his lips onto Pippa's first. Pippa didn't fight back. Their bodies were pressed so close together and Kili's hands rested on Pippa's arms while Pippa's arms were on his shoulders. To them, the world was blank and silent. It was just them and no one else.

"I love you," Kili told her in a low, hushed voice.

"I love you too," Pippa replied in the same tone. They kissed again and the past was forgiven. Their future began and the moment it began, it continued to the room Pippa was supposed to share with Bilbo but was taken over by Kili.

Despite "traditions" and "customs" in Kili's world, he wasn't afraid to break them. They didn't mean a thing to Kili.

Pippa meant the world and more.

* * *

**Before I probably get killed for putting a KISS song and a Skrillex song in a Tolkien-based world, I actually had come up with this chapter back in January and here it is! It's so surreal having it written because when I originally planned it, I only had the KISS song, "Turn On the Night" used. Then I decided to ask you guys for dance songs and someone had suggested "Bangarang" and it worked too. Then I came up with putting in "Everything I Do (I Do It For You)" because hey, it's a guilty pleasure song. All was inspired by the Legolas and Gimli drinking game scene in _Return of the King_.**

**_Legolas: I feel something. A slight tingling in my fingers. I think it's effecting me._**

**_Gimili: What did I say? He can't hold his liquor!_**

**_*passes out on the floor *_**

**_Legolas: (smiles) Game over. _**

**Thank you guys for the amazing feedback and I seriously love each and every one of you and the fact you take time out of your day to review, follow, and favorite. It means so much to me and I cannot be thankful enough for you all! **

**Thank you times infinity! (Yes, I came up with that today. My Algebra II class's discussion about infinity helped. Yay for second block classes!) **

**And now to those who want to kill me for the songs, my arms are wide open.**

**DISCLAIMER ON "TURN ON THE NIGHT", "BANGARANG", AND "EVERYTHING I DO (I DO IT FOR YOU)" LYRICS. ALL BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**


	29. XXIX

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XXIX - Pippa's Story

"Hey Kili?"

"Aye?"

"Good, you're awake! I can't sleep, can you?"

"I'm awake, aren't I?"

Pippa turned over to face Kili in the bed they shared. Their eyes stared at one another and there was a moment of silence between them. Sounds from outside mumbled into the quiet room.

"Is there by chance any particular reason you wanted me awake?" Kili asked with a laugh. Pippa went to open her mouth when she sighed," I...I don't know how to answer that." They laughed as Kili wrapped his arms around Pippa's bare body, pulling her close to his bare body.

"You know what I realized?" Kili asked as he stroked Pippa's arm.

"Shoot," Pippa replied.

"You seem to know my life story...yet I know nothing of yours." Pippa's smile faded a little and she bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to hold it back from Kili, but she didn't want to speak of it either. Her life story bored her and it also brought back grudges she had tried letting go of.

_Well, this just got even more awkward,_ Pippa thought to herself.

"Perhaps it was too personal for me to bring it up," Kili then said. "If it's something you wish not to speak of then I-."

"Do you really want to know?" Pippa cut him off gently.

"In truth, aye. I want to know more of where you came from and what you lived through," Kili explained. "I also want to know why you were angry during the time in the Mirkwood forest and if something from your past has caused it."

_Oh pretty boy, it's not something - it's a long list of events. _

Pippa sighed and with a small smile, she said," If you fall asleep on me, I'm going to punish you. I'm already in enough pain in my lower region and probably can't walk tomorrow because of you."

Kili chuckled and began toying with her fingers. He replied with a nod and Pippa exhaled as she began her story.

"I was born May 31st, 1993 in a hospital, which is a place where people who are injured, sick, in pain, or whatever go to be treated. It's also where babies are popped out. Anyway, before I was born my parents actually split up three months prior. They had only been married for a year and they began not to see eye-to-eye on things and my mum felt like my dad neglected her when she needed him most. She went back to live with her parents, who weren't even the biggest fans of my dad in the first place. Around a month before I was born, my parents decided to get back together and my mum's parents cut off connections with my mum because she went back to my dad.

"About three years after I was born, my mom became ill and she died. I don't remember too much but I remember the casket being opened and when I went to touch her face it closed and I cried. I also remember the little gathering afterward and that my dad locked himself in his room and cried while his mum watched after me. My mum's grandparents went to the burial but that was it. They kept their distance and had no problems doing so.

"My dad had trouble being a father and a big-time lawyer so his parents stepped in and took over the cooking and caring for me. They planned my days for me but it was mostly when I ate and when I took naps. My grandparents taught me how to read and I began reading very well at four years old and because of it, I had the biggest imagination of any kid I knew. It was so big that a lot of the kids I went to nursery school with found me to be odd, so I didn't have a lot of friends.

"Around the time I was six years old, that's when I started being teased by my classmates. They told me I had elf ears and that I looked like a mutt. "Mutt-face" was my nickname I remember. No one would be my friend until I turned about 8 years old and I was crying in the girl's bathroom because a boy in my class made some rude comment about me. I don't remember what it was but I remember it made me upset, obviously. Well, this girl who happened to be in the class walked in and went in her uniform pocket and offered me a cookie. She told me she was sorry that I got teased and that she would be my friend. That's how my best friend, Nicole , and I met.

"Nicole and I alternated sleeping over at each other's houses on weekends, so we went through a lot of things. This one time, Nicole was at my house and my grandmother and grandfather were over. We were playing cards and my dad's girlfriend at the time came over and told us she would cook dinner. She was the biggest health freak in the world. You know how in Rivendale all they gave you was plants, no meat? She actually made roasted lettuce with some weird organic thing in it. It honestly, and I kid you not, tasted like dirt. My grandfather muttered every cuss word ever said and my grandmother had to spit it into her napkin. Nicole and I threw it to the ground and my grandparents had us all pretend we liked it and then they took us out to get fish and chips.

"About a year after incident when I was nine, I was at Nicole's house and her mother's little sister, Cecily, was watching us while Nicole's parents were out. We thought she was the greatest because not only was she an athletic polo player, but she had a great sense of fashion and the greatest sense of humor ever. She made us laugh for hours on end. The next morning, she was introduced to my dad and they began dating three months later. This February marks their tenth anniversary. They never married but Nicole and I have prayed for it because it would make Nicole and I literally family.

"My life seemed perfect from the times I was nine to twelve years old. It was when I turned thirteen that it went downhill. I was slightly pudgier than most of the girls in my classes and all the boys teased me for it. I had a friend...or someone who I thought was my friend, tease me for it too. She called me "weak" and "naive" and other names that got under my skin. I wanted to change but it was hard when "Pudge-Pudge" was your new name.

"As I turned fifteen, I tried to change. Nicole and I dropped that friend that teased me and Nicole and Cecily introduced into how to look like a lady. The improvements were small but it didn't stop the fact I didn't even want to exist anymore. I felt worthless and ashamed of who I was because no matter where I was, fitting in almost never worked. When I thought I met people who made me felt like I fit in, they walked right out of my life and carried on as if I never existed.

"Do you remember how I told you my mum's parents wanted nothing to do with my dad? Well one day, I had this idea to write a letter to them, asking if they would meet with me. I figured they might forgive me. Two weeks after I sent it, I got a response with the clear statement that they wanted nothing to do with me because of past events and that they practically disowned my mum when she went back to my dad. You'd think grandparents would be thrilled to meet a grandchild.

"It had gotten worse from there. It wasn't until I was seventeen when my dad and Cecily caught me...I can't talk about it. It's hard to. Needless to say, they sat down and talked with me. They had had no idea of everything I had felt and gone through with rejection at school and with my letter. It was then that Cecily and my dad decided I'd go talk to someone.

"I went to this woman and I poured everything I had felt and everything that hurt. I remember mentioning that I had imagined a different version of who I was and if only i could be that person. I had thought it sounded mad, but she asked me why not become that person and I decided that from then on, I'd change my entire world.

"The summer break before Year 13, which was my last year of regular school before university, I lost the last fifteen pounds that I had left over from a previous weight loss, I had Cecily teach me how to dress and Nicole how to put on makeup and do hair and my dad helped increase my archery skills. Archery, which I had played since I was little, was a struggle for me in the beginning, but as years progressed so did I. When I became stronger physically and mentally, my archery skills increased. Archery cleared my mind and it helped me cope.

"Year 13 went by and I don't remember much. I do remember Nicol and I drifiting apart from one another. I don't know how it started but we just didn't see eye to eye on things. People grow apart I suppose. Either way, college time came and I enrolled into Cambridge Universirty.

"At Uni, I made my own group of friends and went out a lot. People accepted me as 'the sarcastic, loud, funny girl' and I let it go. If it had me accepted somewhere, who I was to complain?

"Kili, do you know why I became angry and cold after those stories? Well, here's why. You all took in an outsider you found odd and made me feel like I was one of you. What made me bitter was that I was afraid I'd lose you all. I got so scared that I had let my fears come true. I was also afraid that you'd all...especially you...hate me and leave me if I were to be myself and tell you all that I'm not truly a strong girl. When they would tease me, it hurt, When Thorin and them ridiculed...er...criticized my battle skills, I felt embarrassed. I'm the strong, funny, snarky girl because that was the wall I had built to protect myself from being hurt and from being alone the rest of my life."

Kili's eyes fixated on Pippa's watering eyes. Her hands covered her face and Kili pulled her to his bare chest. His realization that the legends of dwarves reminded Pippa of a past she really did never grow from and had been taunted by. Like Thorin and the dwarves never forgave Smaug or the elves, Pippa never forgot her painful memories.

"Thank you," Kili mumbled gently as he stroked her back. Pippa looked up and Kili smiled.

"Everything you have told me has made me feel closer to you than ever, Pippa. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you by yourself. I love you no matter what you truly are - sensitive or strong. Promise me you'll never lie to me or feel like you have to act a certain way around me, aye?"

Pippa formed a smile and told him," I swear." Kili pecked her lips and continued holding her close to him as she drifted off into sleep finally.

As she slept, Kili went over what Pippa had said about her life. As he continued stroking her skin, he whispered before drifting to sleep himself," I promise I'm never going to leave you. It's going to take more than a dragon and a battle to do that."

* * *

Well, this was a slightly short chapter, but this was delayed because of exam prep ( LAST WEEK THIS WEEK! OW! WHOO!) and also because, I really wanted to figure out how I wanted to write Pippa's past and to make it to where why she can be annoying and why she can be certain things. I would like to add that none of the events in the story are real in my life with the exception of being teased, being pudgy and losing it, depression, finding out who you're true friends are, and often hiding yourself because you've never fit in. The rest is purely made up.

I hope you all like it! I love you all so much :3


	30. XXX

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XXX - Back to Business

It was time to retort back on their quest when the company had risen up in the early morning. Their celebration had provided their break and now with their new found confidence to take down Smaug ( thanks to Laketown of course), they were ready. They were close to the end, but not close enough. Only a few more days were to pass before their quest would be done with so no time was to be wasted.

Even for two certain people.

"How long will it take to get to Erebor?" Pippa asked as she began packing her messenger bag. Kili finished putting on his boots and shrugged.

"A few days most likely," he responded finally looking at her. He saw a difference in Pippa that morning. She had on a loose, navy-grey blose with an off-grey, wool, corset-like top over it with dark grey riding pants, and black rinding boots. Her hair was pulled to the right of her face in a side ponytail.

"No dress?" Kili chuckled as he stood up and gathered his things. Pippa cocked her head to the side and made a face.

"We're going to take down a fire-breathing dragon by climbing, walking, and getting dirty and you're wondering why I'm not wearing a _dress_?" Pippa asked with a small laugh.

"I always knew you were different," Kili muttered with a little smile on his face.

"That better be a good thing because if not, then you are a dead dwarf," Pippa told him.

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Kili challenged back.

"Keep it up and we'll let Smaug decide that."

Despite an intertesting evening, Kili and Pippa retreated to their normal selves with Kili being the driven one and Pippa being the headstrong, snarky girl. None of the dwarves were aware of Kili and Pippa breaking dwarf tradition, but it was clear and definite that the two had rekindled and that was noticed and left alone.

The fog took over the once clear skies as the Master of Laketown and his men helped Thorin and company by not only supplying goods and neccesties, but also help set up the boat that would take Thorin and company across the water.

"It was nice of them to help out," Pippa noted as she, Bifur, and Fili loaded donated goods onto the boat. Bifur simply grunted and Fili replied," Only because they think we'll take down Smaug."

Pippa looked up at Kili and cocked her head back. "What's that supposed to mean?" Pippa laughed. "I thought you were certain that you would destroy Smaug?"

"I am, but something tells me not all of Laketown is certain," Fili muttered so only Bifur and Pippa could hear.

"I don't blame those who think that to be honest," Pippa confessed. " I could completely understand why they think so. After all, Smaug is a dragon. A dragon."

"It's fifteen against one," Fili reminded her.

"Fifteen small people against a huge-ass animal that could kills us just by opening his mouth!" Pippa hissed so none of the other dwarves could hear her. Bifur grunted and Pippa looked at him.

"It's true!" Pippa hissed. Bifur grunted and Pippa replied," Whatever you say Bifur."

"You can understand him?" Fili asked, shocked that Pippa responded to Bifur. Pippa shook her head and said," I just take a wild guess and it appears to be working so I'm just going to continue until I screw it up. I can assure you that won't take too long."

Fili laughed and Bilbo chimed in," Is there an exact plan of attack for when we reach Erebor?"

Bifur, Pippa, and Fili looked at one another. Pippa looked at Fili and said," You're the one who's next in line, Blondie. Thorin must have told you something." But Fili shook his head.

"There's your answer Bilbo," Pippa said to Bilbo. Bilbo made a face and Thorin commanded," Time to leave!"

They said their farewells to the good people of Laketown and sailed off in the small boat. Rowers of the boat included Oin, Gloin, Balin, and Pippa. In complete silence, they made their way through the fog with little trouble.

"What's the plan once we arrive?" Dori asked from the back of the boat. Thorin remained still for a moment, deep in thought as to how to answer the question. His eyes shut for not even a second and he turned his head to the company.

"I haven't managed to come up with one," he replied in confidence and in embarrassment. His eyes lowered for a moment and he turned his head to look out into the seas.

"What'd you mean by that?!" Gloin asked. "I thought you had this mapped out!"

"We'll figure it out once we arrive Master Gloin," Fili intervened.

"And what if we don't?!" Nori excalimed. Pippa rolled her eyes at the outburst that was about to only get worse. _We're going to die before Smaug even has a chance if this shit keeps up. _

"We will figure it out!" Kili fired back defensively. Bilbo looked to Pippa when she shot him a "don't-look-at-me" look.

"Perhaps we all should quiet down before we all get ourselves killed," Balin suggested with agitation in his voice. Despite his attempt, it failed too fast.

"I'd rather die of drownin' than by a dragon!" Gloin snapped. Loud voices errupted as arguements broke out among the dwarves. The only ones who remained quiet were Pippa, Bilbo, and Thorin...until one gave in.

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU!" Pippa screamed to the top of her lungs. The boat silenced immediately and all eyes turned to her.

"You all sound like a bunch of nagging women," Pippa added. "Has Thorin failed us yet? None of are dead, right?"

"What is she-."

"Bombour let me finish! Now, look. You all volunteered to take part in this quest and now is the time all of you decide to get worried?"

There was a pause following Pippa's little rant. She rolled her eyes and looked down to see Bragi the hedgog making a face. She shook her head and Nori asked," Was there a point to that speech Pippa?"

Pippa turned her head and replied," Well it shut you all up for a few moments so yea, there was."

Mumurs from the dwarves arose and Pippa turned to see Thorin's eyes meet hers. She gave him a nod and carried on with her rowing.

The comany pulled into the shore when the night sky rolled in. They were nearly halfway to their destination, but they'd reach it the following day. As the dwarves prepared for slumber, Pippa and Gloin offered to be on night watch.

"Perhaps," Gloin cleared his throat as he sat up some more," you aren't what I thought you were."

Pippa, assuming he was talking to her, looked at him from watching Bragi on her lap.

"What'd you think of me at first?" Pippa asked curiously. Gloin exhaled from his pipe and he moved closer beside her.

"Well, a lot of the laddies and I, excludin' Kili, Fili, Thorin, and Master Baggins, thought of you kinda a basket case. You were always gettin' hurt and complained and just annoyed us all the time," Gloin explained. Pippa nodded and thought to herself, _He's got a point there._

"We also weren't amused when you and Thorin would pick fights," Gloin added.

"Ahh, memories," Pippa sighed with a smirk. Gloin shook his head.

"We also thought, well at least I did, that you and Kili spent more time picking at each other than doing what you joined up to do," Gloin continued. Pippa nodded.

"However, I believe it was the moment you offered your services to the Mirkwood kingdom for our safety that turned it around," Gloin exhaled. Pippa turned to him as he looked to her.

"Now, I'm sure they weren't going to let you take it all, but it was the gesture and the way you took it that changed the lot of what we thought of you. You weren't that child anymore - you were a member of the company. You stayed with it afterward and when you went with Thorin and them inside Laketown. Thorin said you were quick to defend them infront of the Master. Then today when we jumped out at Thorin, you were quick to defend him. I wouldn't say you grew up because you're still immature...but...you're definitely one of the most loyal of us all."

Pippa smiled and laughed," My immaturity isn't going anywhere."

Gloin chuckled and went to put his pipe to his mouth, when he felt someone hug him. He turne to see it was Pippa and he patted her arm.

"Now get off me Pippa."

"Oh shut it. You like it."

"You and my son think so. Now get off!" Pippa let go and asked," What's your son's name?"

Gloin exhaled and smiled. " 'Is name is Gimli," he replied. Pippa smiled and asked," How old?"

"Not old enough to be with us," he replied. "Too young for it." Pippa nodded and Gloin asked," Are you and Kili wanting little ones?"

Pippa's eyes widened and she whipped her head to Gloin.

"Gloin, Kili and I have been friends most of the time. We just started being serious. Give it some time," Pippa told him.

"How much time do yea need?!" Gloin asked.

"When I'm not nineteen and when this is all over." Pippa shook her head and Gloin chuckled.

Gloin fell asleep during watch and Pippa rolled her eyes the moment he began to snore. She stayed awake, fixing the fire they had built, when a voice said," I'll get Gloin rested with the others."

She turned to see Fili smiling. He grabbed Gloin from under his arms and laid him down beside Oin. FIli came back and said," Kili's getting wood. We're up and we'll stay with you."

Pippa put her hand on her heart and dramatically said," Such angels!" Fili laughed and sat beside her.

"So a little bird told me you and my brother are together, aye?" Fili asked. Pippa's cheeks reddened and she made a face.

"Yes," she laughed nodding. Fili shook his head.

"Well, my condolences," he told her with a chuckle. Pippa smield as he fixed the fire some more.

"Fili?"

"Aye?"

"What about you? Wasn't there a girl back home for you?" Fili thought for a moment and when he turned to Pippa, he shook his head.

"No," he replied with a smile. Pippa swallowed hard and told him," I don't believe you. There must have been someone."

Fili shook his head and replied," If there was, I was payin' attention."

"You and your brother," Pippa told him. "You two are the most attractive and if I brought you back with me to my world...dear God you two would be attacked by girls! You'd be surrounded by women everywhere!"

Fili laughed and looked to Pippa. "I never cared for a woman, Pippa," he admitted. "You see, I've had to be in control of my mother and Kili. My father, as you probably know, wasn't there and I was next to be in line incase anything were to happen to Uncle. I cared for them more than anyone else. Kili was different from the rest of us and I had to make sure he was ok because he was teased as a child. I was too, but that was because of the mischief we got ourselves into. God, we had great times. We'd pretend to fight with each other to drive Uncle and Mother crazy! One time, Kili and I got so bad, Dwalin had to intervene."

Pippa went into hysterics at the thought of little Fili and little Kili getting a whipping from big, bad Dwalin.

"Your poor mum," Pippa sighed.

"Poor mum. Promise me something?"

"Yes Fili?"

"Don't let anything happen to Kili. I can take anything and so can Uncle, but don't let anything happen to Kili."

Pippa tilted her head and asked," I don't know what you-."

"Look after him," Fili cut her off. "Just take care of him." Pippa nodded and told him," I promise. I'm not going to let anything happen to him...or you."

Fili smiled and hugged her.

"Now you're going to turn her into mother!" Kili exclaimed from behind. Pippa and Fili looked up to see Kili laughing.

"Hey, you two aren't going anywhere after this and yes Fili, I hugged on both of you!" Pippa exclaimed. Kili threw the logs into the fire and sat in between Fili and Pippa and pulled Pippa onto his lap.

"So tomorrow we get to meet a dragoooooonn," Pippa sang-song. "Aren't you scared?"

Kili and Fili looked at her and then each other.

"No," the replied in unison. Pippa's eyes widened and she asked," You're kidding me, right?"

They shook their head.

"Well, since we're all up and awake, I have a suggestion," Pippa said scratching the back of her head.

"Tell us," Kili said.

"I'm going to need to brush up on my archery and sword fighting skills. Any takers?"

* * *

**I know this incredibly delayed and I apologized! After I finished school, I've been sick after graduation parties and work and I've been wanting sleep this whole week. Needless to say, I'M OFFICIALLY A SENIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL! I'VE SURVIVED NEARLY 4 YEARS OF BULLSHIT! **

**After today, expect more and more updates. I will be finishing up the story soon because I'm leaving in 3 weeks for a month long program at a college I hopefully plan to attend and I have mapped out what I am doing for this story so get excited because after this chapter, better writing and more drama is coming! **

**I can't believe it's been almost five months since I started this and I have all of you to thank because you all have helped me so much given me incredible amounts of support and love and I can't thank you all enough. You're all the best and I can't wait for more to come! I may or may not plan a sequel for this, depending on what you thought of the end. **

**Feel free to follow me on Tumblr behind_my_hazel_eyes05 and also, DESOLATION OF SMAUG TRAILER COMES OUT SOON! PETER JACKSON HAS HEARD OUR PRAYERS!**

**Thank you all 3**


	31. XXXI

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XXXI- Return to Erebor

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Well, it's been awhile huh? I'm just going to summarize everything so you're caught on, ok? Ok. **_

_**After Azog, we made our way to Beorn's house where I puked my guts out and stayed there overnight. By the way, Beorn is a man that turns into a bear. Pretty freaky. Anywho, after Beorn Gandalf left us to travel into the Mirkwood forest which wasn't the greatest of ideas. You see, we were in there for God knows how long and apparently I got into a fight with Kili because my anger phase kicked in and I wouldn't tell him why but I don't remember any of it because Kili, Bombour, and I fell into some lake and we remember certain things. I only know my detail because my mum showed me what happened. That's a long story though. Moving along, we spent yet another long time in the forest and Kili and I couldn't stand each other and then one night, we all got captured by spiders. Bilbo and I had to save the dwarves from spiders (eww!) and one spider scared the absolute shit out of me but I was saved by Kili. Oh, also, I adopted a hedgehog named Bragi! We found him in Mirkwood and he's absolutely precious! Ok, so anyway, then we found out Thorin was captured by some elves and then we got captued by elves. I actually met that Legolas guy and...Kili if you're peeking into this then this is what you get for peeking...DAMN he was gorgeous! So we were jailed in the Mirkwood kingdom and I shared the same jail celll as Thorin and then we were taken to meet Thranduil. Well...we actually met him back in Rivendell but whatever. So, I offered that bastard to go back to my world if he let the dwarves go and he agreed (the bastard) and I ended up upsetting all the dwarves with the decision and I finally told Kili I loved him (even though he said it first and I was angry at him for checking out that elven girl Tauriel). Well Bilbo helped us escape in barrels and we all made our way to the wonderful Laketown. Laketown threw us a party and I three some college partying into the mix and Kili and I made up! We also had sex afterward. Well...that was blunt and not exactly how I wanted to put it, but there you go. **_

**_Ok...so it's a long, random summary and yes I forgot paragraphs but oh...fuck it! This isn't a paper! Speaking of which, I hope I still have the notes for mine unless Bragi chewed them up. Oh well. I might not need it after all._**

**_Now that you're caught up to speed, we are currently on our way to Erebor. I am in a canoe with thirteen dwarves and a hobbit and we're off to fight Smaug. Smaug is the dragon that destroyed Dale and took Erebor away from the dwarves. Oh god, just writing about him makes me sick._**

**_Wish me luck diary. I already burnt my arm once this trip. Will that guy in Rivendell be around to heal me again or am I on my own for this one? _**

"Are you writing a story?" Bilbo questioned as his eyes peered to Pippa's diary. He was too late though because Pippa smirked and closed the book.

"Only for me to write and read," Pippa sang with a small giggle followig. Bilbo made a face and pondered aloud," Why would someone write a book for only themselves?"

Pippa rolled her eyes and responded," It's a female thing, Baggins. Women have a need to rant so they write down events that happened to them and no one an see it."

"So why don't you keep your comments and rants inside the book and not out of your mouth?" Dori questioned turning his head back to Pippa. Pippa put the book in her messenger bag and sassed," Because, Dori, sometimes I simply don't give a damn."

She leaned back and with an even wider smirk as her head rested on Kili's shoulder. Dori and the other dwarves smiled amusingly at Pippa's remark. Bifur put in his two sense in his language and Balin agreed with a laugh," Women can be hard-headed."

"Why thank you Balin!" Pippa piped cheerfully. "I'm glad you feel that way as I am sitting here on the way to attempt to assit you all in killing a dragon." Balin laughed it off as Pippa shot him a wink and he shot her one back.

"I don't think it's a good idea considering who's arm got burned," Bofur reminded them. "Does anyone remember who it was?"

"It's about to be you if you keep it up," Pippa quickly responded. The dwarves roared in laughter as Bofur shook his finger at Kili.

"Watch your words laddie!" Bofur jokingly warned the young dwarf. "You have a dangerous lass wrapped aroun' yer finger!"

Kili still managed to laugh it off as he felt the weight of Pippa's head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling almost half of her body close to his chest. Pippa responded to his gesture by making a gesture of her own. She tangled the fingers from her free arm into his.

A small mumble was heard by Kili and he looked down to Pippa. He moved a bit closer and whispered," Did you say something?"

It was then she whispered back the words that managed surprised to Kili every single time she said them.

"I'm scared."

He had somewhat experienced and listened to the vulnerability Pippa had, but it also came right when it wasn't expected. Kili stayed quiet for a moment when he whispered back," I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Among hearing his respone, Pippa flashbacked to the Goblin town where he held her close to him.

_"I won't let anything hurt you," he whispered. "I promise."_

_Jesus, we've turned a Tolkien story into a fan girl's gushy love story. Time to change my name to Mary Sue. _

"Do you remember last night's lessons that Fili and I taught you?" Kili asked her in a whisper.

The three of them barely got any sleep from practicing their fighting sills. Pippa was trained and reminded to keep her weapon steady and tightly gripped at all times, to never show the enemy fear, and to show strength not weakness. Kili told her the last bit of course.

Pippa nodded and Kili kissed the top of her head.

"Close your eyes until we're getting closer," Kili suggested as he played with their intertwined wrapped her cloak around her body some more to keep her warm enough. He looked up to the seas up ahead along with the other company members.

Soon enough, Ori was the first to burst out," Look up ahead!"

The clouds separated as the sight of the Erebor kingdom came into view after all these years. Kili shook Pippa and Pippa sat up to gaze at the destination they had been waiting for all this time. Even Bragi the hedgehog sat up to look.

In it's everlasting glory and beauty, the Erebor kingdom rose with burnt green vines wrapped around the stone dwarf monuments. The once green and lively nature of Erebor turned into ashes made by Smaug.

"It's greenery is gone," Thorin gasped in low tone.

"We're putting our lives on the line for this?" Pippa asked Bilbo in a hushed tone.

"I can actually see it," Fili murmed.

"It's almost gone," Balin murmured to himself.

They sailed in the waters leading to the foot of the kingdom as they continued to look at the destroyed surroundings. For those like Balin and Thorin, the thought of it's ruins brought tears and for the others, it brought a sadness at the dent in the once supreme dwarven race.

Pippa felt herself almost brought to tears at the mess and destruction that once housed the innocent. She couldn't bare the thought of her home in Ely ending up this way. She looked to Fili and Kili who turned to her with blank faces. Kili wrapped Pippa closer to him once again without a single word.

"The gold and jewels inside makes more desireable then it appears now," Thorin added in a clear tone. Pippa was taken back at the comment.

_Since when did it become about the gold and jewels_? she thought to herself at first, but dropped her jaw at what she figured out next.

_It always was in Thorin's mind._

* * *

The boat made it's way to the shore of Erebor and one by one, the company jumped out, their eyes still stuck on the kingdom. Pippa turned to Bilbo as he smiled widely at the sight of the kingdom.

"Thank you," Bilbo said as he looked to Pippa with the biggest smile on his face. "It as worth leaving my home."

Pippa smiled back and patted him on the shoulder. "Told you so," Pippa bragged in a joking manner. She laughed along with Bilbo as they went over to help the company of dwarves.

The ponies Laketown had sent awaited the company with a couple Laketown men waiting as well.

Although the men couldn't stay, Thorin thanked their generosity and the men made their way. Fourteen ponies were packed up and only Bilbo and Balin walked with theirs. Pippa once again would ride with Kili.

" 'Such a pity because I have orders from Mr. Gandalf himself that _you_ will be sharing a horse with _me'_," Pippa quoted Kili back when he told her they would have to share a horse. Kili rolled his eyes and fet Pippa peck his cheeks.

The company rode their way until night quickly fell and it appeared they would have to continue tomorrow.

Thorin volunteered night watch and once the others were asleep, he daydreamed of the riches inside.

"It was always about the Arkenstone wasn't it?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. Pippa appeared closer to him.

"Don't assume what you don't know Pippa," Thorin shot down as he looked away from her. He wished she' drop it, but knowing her she wouldn't give it a rest.

"Why don't you just admit that you want that Arkenstone more than the safety of your men right now?" Pippa urged him. Thorin stood up and scolded," How dare you!"

"You want it now don't you?" Pippa taunted him. "You want it so bad, it's killing you. It's funny that you hate what your father and grandfather died for because now you're becoming what you hate!"

Thorin couldn't respond or continue arguing when they knew she was right. He looked at her and a long pause followed.

"You know why I think the elves didn't risk their lives to save you the day Smaug attacked?" Pippa asked. "They said they couldn't risk the lives of their men. I think they weren't going to die for men who treasured gold and jewels more than an alliance."

Thorin's eyes widened as he pointed a finger at Pippa. Pippa blankly stared at him and put her arms up.

"Call me a 'traitor'," she said beating him to the punch. "It won't hurt me. I've been called worse. Bitch, Mutt-face, annoying, stupid...I'm sure I've gotten the whole book."

Thorin lowered his finger and he sat back down to tend the fire. He prayed she'd leave him to himself. Pippa lowered her arms and sighed.

"I also still believe in the king and leader you are," Pippa continued. "I believe in Princess Thorin."

Thorin wanted to laugh, but she had made it hard to by catching onto his secret. He sighed and looked up to there Erebor kingdom, reminiscing it's golden days.

* * *

"Everything alright?"

Pippa looked back to an awake Kili and she smiled. She nodded and lied down beside him, her backside curled with his frontside. Kili wrapped his arms around her and lied his head in between her shoulder and neck.

"When this is all over, will you stay with me and live with me in the Erebor kingdom?" Kili asked. Pippa's eyes widened as she turned over to face Kili. From the look on her face, Kili knew there was a problem.

"Are you...asking me-."

"No, no not that! No! Not yet at least." Pippa smiled and chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Kili's waist, bringing the tip of their noses to where they touched.

"Yes," Pippa agreed still laughing. "I'm sorry, I had to." Kili eye's glared as he smirked.

"Sneak," he hissed at her. Pippa stuck out her tongue and replied,"Pretty boy."

"My lady." Pippa shook her head and pointed at him.

"Not funny."

"Oh poor thing!"

"Not funny either!"

"Kiss me."

"Kiss my arse."

"No thank you my lady. Your lips will do fine."

Kili pulled Pippa into a kiss as she smiled. This kiss made Pippa giddy and almost lose her breath, which of course, was more spent on Kili. Once Kili let go, Pippa continued giggling.

"We're quite a match Pippa," Kili sighed happily. Pippa stopped giggling and began twirling Kili's hair. She then sang a little unfamiliar tune.

_We're like a branch and its vine,_

_ Like a drunk and his wine,_

_ Like the leaves and the breeze_

_ Fatty food and disease,_

_ And like a sheep and a lamb,_

_ Like a pig and a ham,_

_We go-_

"What is that tune called?" Kili asked.

"Oh just a little diddy from back home," Pippa shrugged. Kili smiled and asked as he leaned down to kiss her," Could you teach me it?"

Pippa nodded and Kili pecked her lips. Pippa then grabbed her messenger bag and pulled out her iPod to play the song. It took awhile for Kili to learn it but he got the hang of it very well.

"We go togetheeeerrrrrr, you and IIIIIIIIIII," Pippa and Kili sang the final verse together. They laughed and then kissed.

Two birds of a feather.

* * *

Hope you liked it guys! I've had that "We Go Together" song stuck in my head alot this past week and decided to put it in the story. Quick disclaimer on the song.

So the Desolation of Smaug trailer is coming out ON FRIDAY and I'm about to lose my shit. On my Tumblr, I posted a tips/reminders for when we all watch the trailer and I will share it with you:

**Reminders/Tips for When Watching "Desolation of Smaug" Trailer  
Ok, so the trailer for "Desolation of Smaug" is coming out shortly and finally after months and months and months of waiting and impatience. I have somes come up with a pointless but hopefully useful list of reminders and tips for when we are all watching the trailer.  
Tip/Reminder #1: Make sure any left over or brand new ovaries are secured because it's been a while and when Richard Armitage, Lee Pace, Aidan Turner, Martin Freeman, Dean O'Gorman, and crew are back on the big screen - POOF! It's bye-bye to your ovaries.  
Tip/Reminder #2: Orlando fucking Bloom is going to be "Legolas" again. Enough said.  
Tip/Reminder #3: We are going to finally meet Tauriel aka the bitch beautiful elven warrior played by Evangeline Lily who has some sort of supposed romantic thingy with my Kili. Stay calm and pray to the almighty lord that no love story occurs between the two of them. I mean, why couldn't Peter Jackson pair her with Fili?! What makes it such a good idea to pair Tauriel up with Kili, huh? Why should Tauriel have to take Kili while Fili is the one who's next in line and is just totally forgotten, hm? What makes Kili so perfect for Tauriel anyway? Fili is just as cute as Kili. Fili is just as smart as Kili. Girls totally like Fili just as much as they like Kili, and when did it become ok for yet another Aidan Turner character to be taken and paired with an actress who not only got to date Dominic Monaghan but is also so beautiful it hurts and gets to be totally awesome because that's not what "The Hobbit" is about! TAURIEL SHOULD JUST TOTALLY DROP KILI AND GO TO FILI!  
Tip/Reminder #4: Benedict Cumberbatch as two parts in it. Double the Benedict. Cumberbitches, party on.  
Tip/Reminder #5: When the trailer comes on, remain quiet and still in your seats and wait til' after the trailer is done to scream.  
Tip/Reminder #6: If you are a boyfriend of a "Hobbit" fan girl or Cumberwoman, you better hold on to your woman because unless you're in the film or Channing Tatum, you don't stand a chance bro!  
_You're gonna lose that girl (yes, yes you're gonna lose that girl), you're gonna LOOOOOOOOOSE that girl (yes, yes you're gonna lose that girl)._  
Tip/Reminder #7: The moment you are finished with watching, get on Tumblr and spam dashboards like you're a directioner and you don't give two shits unless you see your boys on dashboards everywhere!  
Tip/Reminder #8: It's ok to cry. I suggest having tissues nearby.  
Tip/Reminder #9: Parents, if you're daughter is in an emotional state after watching the trailer, have no is a normal "Hobbit" fan girl reaction. Stay back and let them fan girl. I'm serious. Stay. Back.  
Tip/Reminder #10:  
When you are done, put on "It's Not Unusual" by Tom Jones. Time to do the Carlton Banks.**

**Love you all and thank you for your support :)**


	32. XXXII

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XXXII - Desolation of the Dragon

Traveling in the gloomy paths that lead them to the western spurs of the Erebor mountain, the company traveled in dead silence with no laughter or little talks. Even Pippa hadn't muttered a sass but took note of the grave surroundings she was passing. The only sounds coming from the company were the ponies, but even them kept quiet. The fog spread out wider as the minutes rolled by, making it difficult to see past anything almost. Still, no complains were made.

It was the first time the company traveled with no distractions or surprise attacks or any stops. So peaceful, in fact, that the company wondered if they were dreaming. The little noises from insects and birds appeared here and there but almost no sounds could be heard. Pippa concluded that Erebor was one big graveyard to the dwarves.

At one point, Thorin held his hand up and the others came to a complete halt. Thorin jumped off his pony and the others looked at one another with confusion.

"Perhaps we should follow?" Ori whispered to the company. The company members agreed and they each stepped off their ponies. When Pippa's feet landed on the ground, Bilbo whispered to her," I have a bad feeling about this."

"You and me both," Pippa muttered as she put her hand on his shoulder. She and Kili exchanged looks and Kili gave her a nod before walking off with Fili. Pippa was going to stay near Bilbo so that they could let the dwarves take care of what was needed.

The company met up with Thorin. They finally made it to west side. Of course, their destination wasn't at it's final reach.

"I need some members to scope an entrance on the south side," Thorin stated as he turned back to face his company. He looked around and then declared," Balin, Fili, Kili, Mister Baggins, and Pippa. You all will go."

The five of them looked at one another and Balin told them," Follow me. Come along now."

* * *

Getting back on the ponies, trotted their way south when Balin instructed," Everyone stop for a moment. Get off your ponies and follow me. I have something I want to show you all."

The others joined Balin and jumped off their ponies. They followed Balin to a broken and rusty gate that Balin opened to let them all in.

"This," Balin announced to the group," is Dale."

Pippa's mouth opened a bit as they walked by the perished city. The group picked up things and looked at them in mourning. Pippa felt herself step on something and she looked down to see a tiny doll. She knelt down and picked it up. Bilbo looked on with her and Pippa's hazel-green eyes glimmered.

A little girl's doll found in a city of ruins could bring a single tear to even those who never knew the feeling of losing a home.

Pippa clutched onto the doll and a tears made it's way on the doll's body.

"I can't imagine being so young and having to see so much destruction," Pippa whimpered in a low voice. Her throat closed in so tightly along with her chest. Her stomach weakened and queasiness tingled it's way throughout her body. Her own heartbeat grew softer in it's pounding until it was numb.

In her mind, Pippa watched fire crash over houses and dwarves hurrying out with blackened and tearing faces. Fear screamed in their eyes and mouths. Everything they once knew was dying in front of them.

"I was with your uncle the day it happened," Balin told Fili and Kili. The brothers walked around the broken houses with blank expression.

Fili and Kili walked over to Bilbo and Pippa as Kili threw his arms around Pippa. Fili went over with Bilbo and Bilbo quietly remarked," This explains so much about the dwarves."

"A home isn't something you make with wood or stone, Mister Boggins - it's something you make with people you care about."

Bilbo smiled at Fili's statement and replied," You're right."

Balin walked over to Fili and Bilbo and told them," Go back to the front of the gate. I'd like to have a word with Pippa." The two nodded and walked off to the front.

As Kili held onto Pippa, he looked down at the doll she held. He then rested her head against his shoulder when he realized why she was crying.

"Innocence can be taken so quickly and so fast from someone who wasn't ready to deal with a harsh reality," Balin stated as he looked to Pippa. Pippa shook her head and with a long deep breath, she made an inevitable conclusion.

"Now I know why I was sent here," she said moving her eyes down to the doll. "After all this time of being angry with a past I didn't ask for, I've realized that you're supposed to rise from the ashes that surround you."

Pippa lifted her head and wiped her eyes with her fingers. She looked up at Kili and then looked at Balin.

She angrily declared," We're not leaving Erebor until Smaug is dead."

* * *

"We must turn around now," Balin declared to the group as they reached the end of the southern spur. The grey-black skies and screeching birds with glaring looks stopped the group from entering the gate.

"Thought you would never say that," Pippa sighed with relief as she ran her hand through her hair. Kili smirked at her from behind and Balin began to lead them out.

When they returned back to the others, their hopes fell when they were told the news that there was nothing found. Thorin, however, wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"I will send you five back out tomorrow for more searching," he assured them sternly and with a finger pointed at them. The moment he turned around, Pippa saluted him and rolled her eyes.

"He'll keep sending us back out til' one of us comes back burned," Pippa mumbled to Bilbo. Bilbo looked up at her and remarked," Let me guess...it won't be you."

"Like hell it won't." Bilbo chuckled and asked," What'd you suppose this Smaug looks like?"

Pippa tilted her head towards him and then replied," He's a dragon, Bilbo. He's going to look like one unless Middle Earth has fire breathing kitties."

Pippa ruffled Bilbo's hair and Bilbo swiped her hand away. She shrugged and he grinned at her, ruffling her hair. Pippa went to touch his when Dwalin scolded," Enough you two!"

Pippa smirked at Dwalin and replied in a sing-song tone," Sorry."

She made her way to a small area of the camp and knelt down on the ground to pull out her jacket and hoodie from her messenger bag. Bragi made his way out and sat there as Pippa rummaged through her bag. She then pulled out her jackets and the doll from Dale and her notebook from Dr. A's class fell out. Pippa picked up the notebook and her fingers glided across the smooth cover.

She then stuffed it back into her bag and picked up the doll. She then lied down sideways with her head on her jackets as pillows and studied the doll. _How old was the child who had this? Do they remember this? Who does the doll belong to? Is he or she alive still? What's the doll's name? _

"Here," Kili offered as he held out a plate of what appeared to be blueberries. Pippa shook her head and replied," Thank you but I'm not hungry."

Kili raised his eyebrow and knelt down beside her. He pushed the plate closer to her and she pushed it back gently. He pushed it forward and insisted," Eat it. You must eat Pippa."

"Kili, I'm fine," Pippa assured him with a small smile. Kili then pushed it to her face and with a large smile, Pippa knew he was about to make a compromise.

"If you eat it, I'll braid your hair," he compromised. "Do you accept?"

Pippa took the plate and shoved the blueberries in her mouth one by one. When she finished, she exhaled and piped," I'm ready!"

Kili sat behind her, his legs criss-cross with Pippa behind him, her legs stretched out. Kili had surprised Pippa with his braiding skills. He didn't pull too hard, unlike Pippa's friends back at home who yanked her hair when they braided it for her.

"You're pretty good," Pippa complimented in hushed tone.

"I've braided your hair before, aye?" Kili asked.

"Yes, but, I forget when you did because obviously the braid fell apart."

"This one won't. I can assure you that," Pippa blushed and asked," Even though my hair isn't that long, you can still make it look like a dwarf's?"

"Not every dwarf has really long hair," Kili laughed. "Now, stay still so I can finish."

After a few minuted, Kili stopped braiding and whispered," Done." Pippa's fingers stroked it and found it braided in single braided with two small braids braided around the single one.

"Thank you," Pippa said as she turned her body to him and wrapped her arms around him. He embraced her tightly and went to kiss her but a roaring cry from afar stopped them. Crashing sounds followed and everyone turned to look out into the distance.

"Was that an earthquake?" Dwalin asked. Balin stood up and with his eyes looking out into the distance still, he replied," No. That was the sound...". He looked back to the group.

"Of a dragon," he finished.

* * *

**I know in the book, Balin told Bilbo, Fili, and Kili not to go into Dale, but I wanted to have them go in because I wanted to draw a connection between Pippa and Dale. I hope it doesn't bother any of you. I apologize if it does. **

**HOLY CRAP! THE TRAILER FOR _DESOLATION OF SMAUG _CAME OUT ON TUESDAY AND I AM SO EXCITED! You all probably recognize the last few bits with Dwalin and Balin from the trailer and I had to add it so major disclaimer there. **

**Thank you all for reading! I love you all!**


	33. XXXIII

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XXXIII - At Last

"It doesn't feel much like Autumn," Bofur sighed as he put his pipe back in his mouth.

Time had long passed since they arrived at Erebor and the only luck the company managed to have was Bilbo, Fili, and Kili finding what they thought was to be the door they had searched for. The company packed up and moved to the cliff where the discovery was found, only to see there was no way of getting inside let alone opening the door. Their weapons and any supplies they had were no use and it seemed that the door would ever be opened. Their map's message that Elrond had found during their Rivendell stay was the only way inside. Of course, it was all forgotten.

"Next is winter," Dwalin grumbled as he sharpened his sword. "And then the year after..." Dwalin slammed down his sword in fury, the banging causing the rest of the members to jump.

_Oh here we go, _Pippa thought to herself.

"Why isn't our burglar, Mr. Baggins, doing his part in helping us find a way passed this door?! Isn't _he_ the one with the ring that makes him disappear? Isn't _he_ the one who killed nearly almost all of the spiders that webbed us? Isn't _he_ the one who escaped when we all got captured by the elves in Mirkwood and then helped us escape?! Shouldn't _he_ use _his_ skills and _his_ little ring to scope out beyond the doors?!"

Bilbo, sitting near the closed the door, listened to Dwalin's rant and immediately, he had felt betrayed by the dwarves. Even though he was farther from then, he could feel and hear their insults and complaints about him. He wondered how they could say such things and forget what he had done for them. Dwarves had a tendency to be selfish when it came to food and riches, but this selfishness was beyond those two things.

In times such as these, Bilbo missed Gandalf a great deal. Gandalf had became a friend -a dear, dear friend- to Bilbo and often Gandalf would provide Bilbo with the confidence and support Bilbo needed to get through. Now, Gandalf was gone. Bilbo's only companion among the company was Pippa. Pippa, however, seemed to have immersed herself with her romance with Kili, leaving Bilbo to have no one.

Exhausted, home-sick, and offended by the dwarves, Bilbo began losing hope.

"Oh shut up Dwalin!"

Bilbo perched up when he heard the exclamation. It was from the only company member he knew that could snap at anyone with as much sass and snap.

Pippa.

"Yer not defending him, are you?!"

"Well I'm certainly not sitting on my ass and complaining about him am I? You know, I don't ever recall a 'thank-you' from _you_ when Bilbo saved us from the spiders and Mirkwood. Also, if you have a problem with the door still being closed, why don't you try taking another swing at it with your big axe Mr. Macho Man?"

"Pippa, enough!" That came from Kili.

"Why?! Because I'm sticking up for Bilbo?!"

"Well you don't have to be rude about it."

"Oh...I'm being rude? Well, I'd rather be rude than sit here and insult someone, who, by the way, didn't even want to be here in the first place but came anyway and did the best he could!"

Bilbo then heard a thud and Kili exclaim," Pippa, come back. Pippa!"

Pippa appeared into Bilbo's sight as she made her way down to him. She turned to him and knelt beside him.

"Don't listen to them," she told him as she took off her cloak and wrapped it around Bilbo. "They're cranky and tired."

Bilbo didn't say a word and Pippa bit the bottom of her lip, as if she had something more to say.

"I owe you an apology and thank you," Pippa said as she looked at Bilbo. Bilbo looked up and asked," What for?"

"I haven't been there for you as much during this journey," she confessed with a little shrug. "I got caught up with my relationship with Kili that I sort of blew off our friendship. You've been there for me the most and hearing all those things Dwalin said, it made me feel guilty for not being a better friend I guess. You were there for me through Rivendell, Beorn's house, Mirkwood - everything."

Bilbo cocked his head back and Pippa continued on.

"I thank you because not only have you been a friend to me, you've rescued me and the others when we thought it would be all over for us. You have a lot more courage than I do Bilbo. Gandalf would be very proud of you."

He formed a smile, forgetting Dwalin's comment and forgetting his frustration with the others and this journey. Although it wasn't Gandalf, someone did care and someone believed in him. He wasn't angry with Pippa, but here and there he missed their little friendship they had formed for being the non-dwaves in the company.

"I believe," he began with a little cough,"that was one of the first times you've apologized without struggling."

Pippa laughed and replied," I guess old habits die hard."

Bilbo chuckled and asked," Do you think we'll ever leave Erebor with Smaug dead?"

"I hope so!" Pippa scoffed. "I didn't come along all this way and go through all these events just to say 'Oops! Can't kill him! Let's go home!'."

Bilbo laughed when he looked out and noticed that the sun was beginning to leave the sky. As he watched, immediately he remembered what Elrond's message was.

Pippa looked to see Bilbo was wide-eyed and he turned to her.

"I've remembered the riddle," he gasped. Pippa made a face and he stood up and exclaimed," The riddle! I remember the riddle!"

He and Pippa made their way to the company where he said," Thorin, hand me the key now! Hurry before the sun loses it's light!"

Thorin took off the chain wrapped around his neck with the key dangling on it.

"Alright, now everyone stay to the side while I open the door," Bilbo commanded as he took the key. The company moved to the side as Bilbo stuck the key into the key hole. As the sun's lowering rays touched the door, there was the sound of a "snap!".

The dwarves, speechless and amazed, remained still. Pippa smirked and folded her arms across her chest.

"You all just got burned," Pippa chuckled biting her lip. "And it didn't even take a dragon to do it."

After gathering into the pathway that the door opened to, Thorin turned to Bilbo and congratulated the hobbit.

"You did very well Mr. Baggins," Thorin complimented Bilbo with a nod. "Now, you must search what's beyond the pathway."

Bilbo, taken back by Thorin's newest and,quite frankly, biggest order, raised an eyebrow.

"Are you inclining that I should go alone?" Bilbo asked crossly. He then shook his head. "Nope! No! Absolutely not! I've done enough, thank you very much. Now unless someone would like to accompany me...".

None of the other dwarves stepped in. Balin made an attempt and offered," I can come with you halfway and call if help is needed."

It wasn't enough but Bilbo appreciated Balin's offer. With that, he gave a nod and began asking for any other volunteers.

"Nori, Dori, Ori?" They didn't respond to Bilbo.

"Bofur, Bombour, Bifur?" Bombour and Bifur kept quiet and Bofur simply replied," I can't laddy."

"Gloin? Oin? Fili? Kili?" Gloin and Oin said nothing while Fili and Kili looked at each other and Fili mumbled," It's too dangerous brother."

Bilbo sighed at his loss of hope.

"I'll go with you," a voice in the back declared. Everyone turned around to see Pippa standing there. Her eyes were determined, but it was the tone in her voice that showed she was terrified.

"It's too dangerous," Thorin declined her offer. Pippa rolled her eyes and sassed," And it's perfectly safe for Bilbo to go alone? I'll go with him."

"You must be jokin'," Dwalin mumbled. Pippa glared and shot back," No, I'm doing what you all are too frightened to do."

"This is Smaug, Pippa," Thorin stepped in defensively. "Smaug burnt down a city and took everything we own. We have a right to be afraid."

Pippa shook her head in dsibelief and asked," If this journey has meaning to you then why aren't you offering Thorin? Why haven't you searched for an entrance?"

A quiet pause followed and Thorin kept his glare, but lowered it the ground. Pippa took out Bragi from her bag and told him,"Be good."

She handed him to Fili and Kili stepped in.

"Pippa, don't go," he pleaded with intensity in his brown eyes. He took her hand and added," If something happens -."

"Kili, you have to trust me," Pippa cut him off. She looked to others and added," You all do."

The dwarves looked at one another and their eyes fixated on Thorin. Thorin gave a nod.

"You are free to join Mr. Baggins," Thorin accepted. Pippa gave a nod and went to leave when Kili grabbed her hand and begged," Pippa."

She turned to him and swallowed hard. The pounding in her entire body managed to give her not only the small bit of courage to go with Bilbo, but gave the ability to say," You're not always going to be able to hold me and tell me you're not going to let anything happen to me, Kili. I love you, but this time you can't."

Kili finally let go and gave her a nod as she, Bilbo, and Balin made their way.

"Are you two going to be alright?" Balin asked looking at Bilbo and Pippa.

"I'm scared shitless but it's ok," Pippa assured Balin.

"I'll be alright thank you," Bilbo assured as well. Baling gave a small and commented," You two are the bravest among the company as of today. You're risking your own lives for us, and for that, we will repay you."

_You're damn right you will_, Pippa thought to herself.

She and Bilbo followed Balin up until the halfway point where Balin stopped to face the two of them. He smiled and said," I wish you both the best of luck."

Bilbo gave a nod and Pippa threw her arms around Balin. She whispered," If anything happens to me, let Kili know I loved him."

Balin gave a nod and Pippa continued on with Bilbo. Together, they made their way into the blackened part of the path. Pippa could barely breathe nor control the pounding in her chest, stomach, and legs. Bilbo began having his doubts and his second thoughts, but neither were turning back.

"I can hardly see a thing!" Bilbo hissed.

"Well that's what happens when it's pitch black!" Pippa hissed right back. She reached behind her and tried to grab her bow and an arrow. Luckily she managed to feel them and pick them out from her carrier on her back.

_Skills_, Pippa thought. She clutched onto the bow with the tightest grip incase any surprise attacks were to happen. Then again, it wouldn't come as much as a surprise considering she was prepared after being ambushed way too many a time.

She began to wish Kili were here with her, but reminded herself that she had to do this without him for her own good. He wouldn't always be there to hold her or rescue her every time. This time, whether alive and unscathed, alive and burnt, alive and a bloody mess, or even dead, she would do it knowing she did the one thing she could never do at home.

Defend herself.

_If only Gandalf was here_, she thought for a moment. _If Gandalf was here, then we'd probably have arrived at Erebor, killed Smaug, and left home to celebrate all in one day. I wonder where he went anyway._

"Pippa, look up ahead," Bilbo whispered. Up ahead a dim, gilded light was seen. Pippa and Bilbo looked at one another and Pippa mumbled," We're here."

Their feet hurried quietly as the light became bigger and bigger until it was mountains of glistening gold coins, luxurious jewels, diamonds, and clutters of riches scattered around the open room. Bilbo and Pippa gazed in awe at the sea of precious items that silently teased them into coming closer.

_Holy shit. I've reached the motherland. This is what the basement in Bucking Ham Palace must look like. _

"It's so...".

"Bilbo, I'm not leaving until Smaug is dead and I get gold, do you understand me?"

"I understand. I understand and agree."

However, their golden fantasies was cut short when a large red nightmare was seen asleep. It was that moment that Bilbo and Pippa were introduced to the infamous Smaug.

"So, there he is," Pippa softly noted followed by a gulp.

"Yes, yes there he is," Bilbo agreed.

"Scared?" Pippa asked.

"Absolutely. You?"

"I think my life is flashing before my own eyes."

"Good. Now Pippa, stay here and keep watch. I'm going in, alright? You have your bow and arrow ready?"

Pippa held up the bow and arrow and Bilbo nodded. Pippa gave him a side hug and whispered," Wait."

She took off the silver bracelet Gandalf once gave to her when they were in the cave and was also how Pippa's mother kept track of Pippa's whereabouts incase of an emergency. Pippa then hooked the bracelet onto Bilbo and told him," You need it more than I do."

Bilbo gave her a nod and Pippa added," Also, remember you still have the ring so use that too."

"I promise," Bilbo replied. He patted Pippa's shoulders and jumped down onto the mountain of gold, sliding on his feet. Pippa watched intently as he moved his way toward Smaug.

Smaug was in deep sleep - unable to hear Bilbo come close. Pippa's heart raced when Bilbo went to grab the golden cup that lied right near Smaug's claw. Bilbo picked it up and Smaug stirred for a moment, but continued his sleep.

Bilbo waved at Pippa and Pippa felt a wave of a relief wash over.

_Way to go Baggins. Way to go._

Bilbo hurried back and Pippa lifted him back up to the ledge where she stood. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and mumbled," Thank God you're ok."

Bilbo smiled excitedly at the cup in his hand and the two raced back to Balin with the good news. The moment Balin saw Pippa and Bilbo alive and with gold in Bilbo's hand, Balin himself became overjoyed.

Balin picked up Bilbo and swung him around.

"I knew you could do it lad!" he cried happily. Thorin and the others rushed over and burst in joy when they saw Bilbo and Pippa alive. While most other dwarves, condemned Bilbo, Kili ran to Pippa and picked her up and swung her just like Balin had done to Bilbo.

"So you still think I'm rude?" Pippa teased with a smirk.

"Aye, you are," Kili replied with a chuckle. He gave her a quick peck when all of a sudden, a roaring cry bellowed nearby. The company looked out and their eyes grew at the sight of Smaug flying in the air.

_Oh crap_, Pippa thought.

"Where's Bofur and Bombour?" Nori asked. Bifur cried out something and Gloin exclaimed," Bifur says they're down below with the ponies!"

"Someone has to go get them or they'll get killed!" Dori exclaimed.

"They will live," Thorin assured. "Fili, Kili, get a rope and hurry." Fili and Kili ran off and grabbed the rope from their belts. They lowered the rope off the ledges and Bofur and Bombour climbed up as the company raced to help the two dwarves get up to safety.

Luckily, Bofur and Bombour were saved. As for the ponies...

"Well, there goes our transportation again," Pippa groaned as the ponies ran off. The company groaned and Thorin said," Smaug appears to have gone after them. What he wants, he gets."

"Not for long," Pippa muttered with a long smirk.


	34. XXXIV

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XXXIV - Play with Fire

_***A/N: There will be a couple direct quotes from the book itself. I will let you know at the end which ones are direct from the novel. I disclaim them and they rightfully belong to Tolkien. Explanation at the end***_

Crackles from the fire had kept Pippa from falling asleep the rest of the night. She lied on the ground with her body curled up against Kili. His arms wrapped around her and his sleeping face nearly pressed onto the side of hers. She wiggled her way out of his embrace and tip toed to the small fire. Bilbo had decided to take watch that night as his excitement over his achievements earlier kept him awake.

"You're still awake?" Bilbo asked when he noticed Pippa sitting next to him.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied as she wrapped her cloak around her. She and Bilbo didn't speak for a few moments as they stared at the small fire. They didn't know what conversation to have that wasn't about Smaug or the golden cup.

"Pippa, may I ask a question?" Bilbo asked breaking the silence between them.

"Shoot." He raised an eyebrow at Pippa's strangle reply.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Just take it as me accepting to you asking me a question," Pippa chuckled. Bilbo smiled and gave a nod. He then proceeded with his question.

"Right then. What if you don't go back to your world? What are you going to do if Middle Earth becomes your...your home?"

Pippa was taken back by Bilbo's question. Her lips curled into an upside down smile as she nodded.

"Good question Baggins," she remarked. She had asked herself this on many occasions but knew what she was truly going to do. She turned to Bilbo and smiled.

"Well," she began as she scratched the back of her neck. "Kili asked me to live with him when this was all over and I happily agreed to. Wherever it may be. Of course, I'd wiggle my way into a small house in Rivendell, but it's high unlikely due to the circumstances of the dwarves and elves. Either way, I'm happy to be in Middle Earth and live with Kili."

Bilbo noted how her eyes smiled when the words "Kili" would come out of her mouth. Her cheeks also brightened and a soft chuckle found it's way into the tone of her voice.

"You really love him, don't you?" Bilbo asked. Pippa nodded and replied," I never thought I'd ever be the type to fall in love, but I thought wrong."

"Does living with him mean you two are getting married?" Pippa stopped for a moment and pondered whether Kili actually did ask her to marry him when he asked her to live with him.

"Not right away but sometime in the future, sure," Pippa responded with a shrug. "To be honest, marriage scares me right now. I mean, one day I'm a girl at Uni and next I'm in Middle Earth and in love with dwarf. My life right now is one big fanfiction fluff."

Although Bilbo wasn't clear on the last bit, he was made clear that marriage was something Pippa had decided to wait for until she was comfortable to do so. The question remained was why she wasn't now.

"Bilbo, can I see your ring for a moment? I won't wear it, I swear," Pippa asked changing the subject. Bilbo hesitantly agreed and took out the ring in his pocket. He handed it to Pippa and watched with careful eyes as Pippa held it in her hand.

"You should be careful with this," she told him as she handed it back. "Someday this baby will be the cause of some massive drama."

"What do you mean?" Bilbo slowly asked.

"That ring," Pippa began as she pointed her finger to Bilbo's pocket," will be the death if many and everyone's going to go mad over it. I mean, look at it. There's something mysterious and troubling about it. It may look like a pretty, but believe me, not all that glitters is gold...or not all that gold glitters. I think you get my point."

Bilbo frowned at Pippa's statement, but let it go as he figured she was out of her mind like always. He tended the fire with a stick he'd found earlier and ignored the conversation of the ring.

"I think I'm going to get some rest after all," Pippa declared with a yawn. "Goodnight Bilbo."

"Goodnight Pippa," he said looking back to her with a smile. Pippa made her way back to her spot and lied down where she had lied before. She moved Kili's arms back to their spot on her waist and her face gently touched his.

"Goodnight," she whispered as she quickly pecked Kili's still lips. She shut her eyes and managed to finally get herself some sleep.

* * *

"What do you have in mind exactly Mr. Baggins?" Thorin asked during the following morning's meeting arranged by Bilbo himself. The dwarves stood around with their eyes to Bilbo.

"I would use the ring to sneak in Smaug's lair," Bilbo explained as he pulled the ring out of his pocket. "I will not be traveling alone, however."

Thorin raised an eyebrow and asked," And whom is it that you have in mind, Mr. Baggins?"

"Pippa," Bilbo responded. The company looked behind at Pippa who gave Bilbo a nod.

"Pippa will watch me and if Smaug awakes and trouble occurs, she has her bow and arrow ready," Bilbo said as Pippa nodded her head. The company looked to Thorin at what his final say was to be.

"You may proceed with your plan," Thorin concluded. He put an arm on Bilbo's shoulder and patted it. Bilbo half-smiled and motioned to Pippa to get ready to go. Pippa looked at Kili and Kili took her hands in his.

"Try not to hurt yourself," Kili pleaded with a sigh. Pippa grinned and wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't make any guarantees," Pippa joked with a little laugh. However, Kili didn't smile or chuckle. Pippa could see the fear and guilt in his eyes. He lowered his head and muttered," It should be me going. Not you."

Pippa cocked her head back at Kili's comment and asked," What do you you mean?"

Realizing she had heard him, Kili looked up and his eyes turned from fear to guilt in the blink of an eye. He swallowed hard and Pippa stood there waiting for his answer. Kili motioned to the arm she had burnt when the company was the mountain trolls' soon-to-be dinner.

"I came back alive yesterday," Pippa reminded him in disbelief. "You should have some trust in me."

"And I do, but what if this time you won't?" Kili argued holding onto her arms. Pippa knew Kili had defeated her argument there and she sighed. She let go of her arms and replied softly," If I don't, just pretend that I was sent back to where I'm from."

"That's not going to make it any better Pippa," Kili replied. He shook his head and reached his arm behind him to grab his arrows and he handed them to her.

"I still trust you," Kili told her. She took them and put them in her carrier. She looked up and he smiled softly.

"I'll come back," Pippa promised. "You can be sure of that, Pretty boy." Kili gave a chuckle at the pet name she had for him since they had met. She hugged Kili and kissed his cheek goodbye as he let her go.

He and the company watched Bilbo and Pippa walk back to Smaug's lair, guilt resting upon their shoulders. Their burglar and human taking the risk the dwarves were too scared to take.

"She didn't take her bag," Fili noted as he held up the messenger bag from it's strap. Fili handed it to Kili and Kili looked at it.

_Please send her back, _he prayed to himself.

* * *

"And so we're back," Pippa declared softly as the mountains of gold and rices came back into view. She looked to Bilbo and Bilbo took out the ring.

"I'll keep a close eye," Pippa whispered to Bilbo as she embraced him in a hug. When they let go, Bilbo slipped on the ring and on his way he was. Pippa's hand clutched onto her bow as she stepped forward and her eyes peered around the lair. Her eyes laid onto the large red and gold figure lying to the side of the lair.

Smaug.

_Dear God he's the size of the entire Cambridge University building! Our ponies and all of Erebor's animals are inside his forrest of a belly probably. _

She shut her eyes and her stomach and chest tightened in panic knowing Bilbo was in there. A dizziness brewed in her head and made it's way through her body and all the way down to her legs. Her fingers twitched at the shaking of her hands, causing a sweat. Beads of sweat also strolled down her neck and her chest. Minutes became hours and wonders of the hobbit's doing ran through her mind. Patience grew thin.

_If that hobbit doesn't return I'm shooting the fucking dragon and making a run for it. Should have done that yesterday. Shit. _

A hand slammed onto Pippa's mouth and before she could even react, she was turned to see Fili and Kili with Kili's hand on her mouth. They grinned from ear to ear. Kili released his hand off her mouth and her eyes squinted in fury.

"You little shits," she clenched her teeth. "You scared the crap out of me." Kili smirked and pressed a hand on her cheek. Pippa took it away and hissed," Nice try, Pretty boy. Do the others know you're here?"

Fili and Kili looked at one another and then back at Pippa. Their smiles turned devilish and Pippa shook her head.

"I'll take it as a no?" Pippa asked.

"Sometimes, we like to bend a couple of our uncle's rules," Fili stated. "Whether he likes it or not."

"Our mother is that way," Kili added.

"We're our mother's sons," Fili chimed in.

_Well no shit boys. _

"Well no shit," Pippa scoffed. She rolled her eyes and took a quick look behind her shoulder to check on Bilbo. She then looked back at Fili and Kili and pressed a finger to her lip. They nodded and peered with wide, amazed eyes at the gilded lair of Smaug's.

"So these are a thieves," a voice declared. Pippa, Fili, and Kili froze and their eyes looked at one another. The voice, rich, velvet, deep, and incredibly daunting, was one that they could recognize in an instant.

Smaug.

"Mr. Boggins," Fili remembered as his eyes widened. Panic rose as Smaug went on.

"Not only can I feel one of you, I can hear the rest of you," Smaug said devilishly. "Come on. Take more of my gold."

_Is it me or does Smaug sound like an awful lot like Benedict Cumberbatch?_ Pippa thought to herself. She pressed her back against the side wall. She bit her lip when she saw Bilbo, not invisible, on the top of a pillar. His back against the wall and his feet shuffling. Smaug's face and body circled him. Smaug's long face and beady eyes smirked as he tried to find Bilbo.

Pippa drew back the arrow of her bow and awaited for the right time to aim.

"Come out, thief," Smaug teased almost flirtatiously. "Try and take my gold. Help yourself."

"N-no thank you," Bilbo nearly stammered. "I've just...just...I've just come to see if you're what others have described you as. That's all. No stealing."

"And what have they described me as, thief? Do tell me."

"Well," Bilbo began with a nervous laugh," they have described you as...urm...as...well...great! Yes! They have called you 'great'! I didn't believe a word of it until now of course."

Smaug growled in pleasure and his smirk widened. "Is that so?" Smaug asked.

"Yep!" Bilbo replied popping the "p". "Yep! And let me tell you, they were right!"

"Such wonderful manners for a thief," Smaug observed as his tail snaked tightly around the pillar. "Tell me, where do you hail from and what do they call you?"

Pippa raised her bow and arrow and made her way to the open of the lair. Kili stood beside her with his bow and arrow and Fili with his sword. They awaited for any moment when they had a perfect chance of getting an arrow to end Smaug once and for all.

"I am...I come from under the hill, and under the hills and over the hills my paths led. And through the air. I am he who walks unseen," Bilbo riddled his way out.

"You didn't answer my question," Smaug replied.

"I am the clue-finder, the web-cutter, the stinging fly. I was chosen for the lucky number."

"Lucky numbers, dear thief, are not always are not much," Smaug growled as he attempted to catch Bilbo. Bilbo jumped off and raced to the open. Pippa, Kili, and Fili went to help him get up when Bilbo was pulled back by Smaug.

"Bilbo use the ring!" Pippa cried. Smaug whipped his head towards Pippa and Pipp pushed Fili and Kili out the way so they wouldn't be seen.

_What the hell did you just do Pippa?_

Smaug grinned and growled at Pippa. She kept her stare and raised her bow and arrow.

"Now who might you be?" Smaug asked. "You're no dwarf nor elf...what makes you dear one?"

"Well I'm not a man so I think we both know what I am," Pippa sassed. Smaug drew closer.

"I hope you're as firey tasting inside as you appear," Smaug schmoozed as his eyes studied her. Pippa rolled her eyes and replied," You might as well stick to eating your breath. I'm not much different."

"Why don't we find out?" Smaug sneered. Before Pippa had a chance to let go of the arrow, Smaug turned his head, distracted at the feeling of his tail being pulled.

"Run for it!" Bilbo yelled. Fili and Kili made a run for it as Kili pulled Pippa along. A roar was heard from the lair and their feet quickened. At any moment, fire could come out.

When Thorin and the others saw Fili, Kili, and Pippa, they stood up alerted.

"Bilbo is still back there!" Pippa cried as she went to go back. Kili grabbed her and pulled her back when a voice exclaimed," I'm right here!"

Bilbo appeared and Pippa ran to him, wrapping her arms around the hobbit tightly like a mother who finally found her lost child. Bilbo hugged her back and a roar followed by thuds shook the camp ground. The company looked out as Smaug flew out into the open again.

"Should we go after him?" Pippa asked.

"No," Thorin said. "We will wait for his return." Pippa scoffed and exclaimed," I am absolutely done on this fucking dragon! We've all waited long enough and I've lost all patience by this point. Either one of us kills him or I go out there and do it myself!"

She raised her bow and arrow and tried to shoot, but Smaug had disappeared. Pippa dropped her bow and arrow and threw her arms up.

"I've had it! I've absolutely...I'm done! I am done!" she exclaimed. She grabbed her bag and began throwing a couple items out of the bag..

"What are you doing Pippa of Ellingale?!" Thorin angrily asked.

"I'm taking a goddamn nap and nobody is to wake me up unless Smaug is dead or the world is ending!" She lied down and the company members looked at one another.

"Women," Bofur sighed. "They make a huge deal of everythin'."

"She's just shaken up," Kili quickly defended. "She'll be alright when she wakes up."

"I thought no one was to wake her up?" Ori asked. The company members nodded and Thorin said," Leave her be. Mr. Baggins, thank you for all you have done. Your service is appreciated."

"Thank you," Bilbo replied with a nod. The company then divided up and some took walks while others stayed close and relaxed themselves.

* * *

Pippa eventually woke up when the sky became night and she felt rubbing on her arm. She looked back and saw it was Kili who lied beside her. She turned her body over and Kili smiled.

"Good evening," he greeted. Pippa chuckled and sighed.

"How long did I sleep?"

"Practically the whole day. Smaug hasn't returned at all. Thorin says we'll wait a few days just in case. He's on watch right now." Kili's smile lowered as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You were very brave today," he commented with a smile. Pippa shook her head and replied," I was a brat. A stupid and utter brat."

"Aye, you did," Kili agreed."But you did what the rest of us were afraid to do."

"Bilbo actually did. He's the one who went in the lair. He deserves far more credit than I do."

Kili smiled and Pippa asked," Why did you and Fili come?"

"We weren't going to let anything happen to the both of you. If anything was to happen to you, I would never be the same."

Pippa smiled and replied," As cheesy and almost cliche as that sounded, that's why I love you. You say what you mean and you prove it. Even if you fail at it sometimes."

Kili playfully glared and replied," Says the girl who's been attacked more than anyone in the company." Pippa stuck out her tongue and together they laughed.

Though their journey appeared to be over, there was a flame that was yet to be taken care of.

* * *

**The two riddles Bilbo speaks to Smaug were directly from the book and I have already disclaimed it.**

**Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY AIDAN TURNER! I wish you the best and you were the best present I got for Christmas when my dad, my brother, and I went to see "The Hobbit". Have a wonderful day!**

**Thank you guys for being awesome and supportive! I can't believe we're coming up to the end! I don't want it to end, but every ending is a new beginning :) I love you all and thank you so much!**


	35. XXXV

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XXXV: Calm Before the Storm

A couple days passed and still, no word from or about Smaug was heard by the company. With little to do, the company spent those empty days relaxing and lazying about. Some would walk around Erebor and some sharpened weapons while others planned for their trip. Bilbo dreamed of returning to his home and Pippa decided to walk around Erebor and become familiar with it some more.

One particular afternoon, Pippa declared she was taking one of her daily walks around Erebor and left the campsite. In actuality, Pippa was making her way down to the river to bathe. She found her self in desperate need of washing (well at least her grimy hair told her) and figured it was none of their business anyway.

When she was close enough to the river, she looked around before stripping off her clothes (except her underwear) and quickly immersing herself in the river before anyone could look. She tried to leave her braid on despite wetting and tried letting the river's water wash off her stress and dirt.

_At this point, I could careless what's in this river. I needed this more than anything. _

Her arms spread out as she swam butterfly style back and fourth, going under the calm river's water. When she came back for air, she rubbed her face and saw Bragi sitting on top of her bag.

"I thought I left you with Fili?" she asked the hedgehog as she rested her arms on the grass and her chin on her arms. Bragi squeaked and began nibbling on a leaf.

"We definitely were meant to be you little sneak," she chuckled as Bragi kept nibbling. She swam back from the grass and turned her back for a minute to wash her legs.

"So this is where you ventured off," a voice sneered playfully. Pippa turned her head and jumped when Kili stood there, leaning on a tree and eyeing her...nakedness.

"Kili! What's the hell are you doing?!" Pippa exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her bare chest. Kili chuckled and remarked," You act like I haven't seen you this way."

"Why were you following me?" Pippa asked. "Don't tell me you're becoming one of those stalker types." Kili stood up straight and took off his bow and arrow carrier and his cloak. Pippa's eyes widened.

"Kili put your clothes back on."

"Oh, come off it Pippa!"

"Kili your Uncle is going to kill me if he catches us! I meant it this time! This time, he'll sacrifice me to Smaug in my birthday suit."

Kili reached for his shirt and Pippa growled," You put that back o-. Fuck no. No. I'm turning around."

She turned her back to him and covered her eyes with her hand.

"Pippa, turn around and look at me," Kili told her with a laugh.

"I'm not listening! La-da-dee-daa!"

"Pippa...".

"I'm not turning around unless you are covered Pretty Boy!"

A small splash came into the river and Pippa gasped upon realizing that Kili had joined her.

"Pippa, look at me."

"Kili, if the company sees us then we are dead! Do you hear me? Dead!"

A pair of hands grasped either side of Pippa's hips and she continued covering her eyes as Kili turned her around. She could feel his warm breath on her lips and her body pressed to his.

"Pippa, they are all back at camp," Kili assured her. "You can open your eyes. It's only us out here. I promise you."

Pippa whimpered as she opened her eyes and looked up to Kili's face. Kili took her hands and held them against his chest. They lowered into the water as Kili pulled her closer to him.

"Nothing is going to happen," he assured her once more as their mouths came closer. Soon their eyes closed and their lips touched. His lips took completely dominance of hers and she let him have it. After a moment, she began to bite his bottom lip gently, increasing the gentle pace they were at.

Kili snaked one arm around her, tightening their embrace so that even the water couldn't pass through them. His other arms rested behind her head. He then took both of his arms and grabbed hold of her legs as she wrapped them around him. Although he was fully unclothed, Pippa did have some coverage down below. Underwear.

_Thank the almighty Lord for those. _

They drew closer to each other, their lips getting closer and their bodies entirely pressed to one another. Pippa felt herself lose breath but managed to inhale and exhale every second of breathe she managed to catch. A fire ignited in their bodies and it grew hotter by the time they were close.

"This...is so worth...getting...caught," Pippa breathed. Kili pulled back and gave a small laugh.

"I assure you, nothing or no one is going to come by," he promised in a low voice as his lips inched closer again. Their lips were at it again when Kili pulled back and Pippa opened her eyes.

"So now it's over?" Pippa teased. Kili splashed some water and Pippa laughed. She rested her head on his chest and asked," Can we just stay like this forever?"

Kili smiled and his fingers gently stroked her arm in an up and down motion. "When we get home, it will," Kili told her as he smiled. Pippa chuckled and sighed.

"I can't believe the end has come already," Pippa noted. "It feels just like yesterday when we were at the Shire."

"Every ending is a new start, Pippa," Kili told her as his eyes looked down to hers. "The ending is the hardest part to get through, but it's the start that's exciting."

Pippa smiled and asked," So what's our start if our time on this quest is ending?"

"Our new life at home," Kili replied. "Just you and me."

"What about Fili and Thorin? And your mum?"

"Aye, them as well."

Pippa smiled as Kili added," Everything will be perfect. I promise."

* * *

That night, the company sat around the camp fire eating some soup Bofour and Bombour managed to cook up. It wasn't the greatest, but it was an improvement from squirrel.

In the distance, a cries of a bird rang.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked sitting up.

"It's your mother," Pippa sassed. "She's telling you to sit up straight when you eat."

Another cry rang louder, and Thorin stood up. "Fili, Kili, grab your bow and arrows."

"Well gentleman, it appears that our main meal is about to arrive," Pippa announced. "Happy Early Thanksgiving men."

The company then turned to see one of the birds that had saved them from falling off the tree earlier in their quest, fly towards them. Fili and Kili aimed and Bilbo noted," Those are the birds that saved us. Don't shoot yet!"

The bird landed on the campsite as the dwarves grabbed their weapons and pointed it at the bird. The bird then decreased in size until it transformed into a woman. The woman had dark hair down to her stomach and wore a dark green dress with a silver crown wrapped around her head. Her hazel eyes fluttered as she smiled. The dwarves lowered their weapons and their eyes met hers.

"Good evening," the woman greeted with a nod.

"And who might you be?" Oin asked.

"Hi Mum!"

The dwarves turned to Pippa, who pushed passed them excitedly, as she hugged the woman. They looked at one another.

"That's yer mother?" Dori asked. The woman nodded and Thorin commented," I thought Pippa said you were dead?" The woman patted Pippa and nodded.

"In her world, yes, I am. When I died, I was sent to Galadriel where I started as one of her lights and became her lady-in-waiting," she explained. She then looked to Thorin and smiled.

"You must be Thorin Oakenshield," she noted. Thorin bowed as did the rest of the company. When Thorin straightened up, Pippa's mother laughed.

"Well, that's one way to welcome family I suppose," she sighed. Thorin turned to Kili and Fili smiled at his brother.

"You and Pippa are betrothed?" Thorin asked Kili. Kili looked to Pippa, wanting her to say something.

"We're not getting married, we're just...going to be living together," Pippa corrected.

"So you're getting married?" Balin asked.

"Not married. Just living together."

"When did you plan on telling me this?" Thorin asked Kili.

"Wait til' Mother hears this," Fili sneered. Thorin continued to look at Kili who then argued," I'm old enough now, Uncle. Pippa will be living with me."

"I have no problem," Fili shrugged. "I consider her family anyway."

_You go Fili! _

"There are no traditions in letting dwarves live together, unmarried," Thorin pointed out.

"Good, because it looks like we're starting a new trend!" Pippa exclaimed with a smirk. She walked to Kili and said," Kili and I will marry one day. Just not right away. We'd like some time to ourselves and make sure this is the right choice."

Kili smiled and Bofur chimed," For once their usin' their heads! Can't go wrong there, Thorin!"

Thorin thought for a moment as he saw the smiles on Kili's and Pippa's face as they looked at one another. He could see his nephew's happiness and he reminded himself that he once didn't mind having Pippa as part of his family and telling her that too.

"It's settled then," Thorin declared. Kili and Pippa smiled and the dwarves sighed in relief.

"Took you two long enough!" Nori exclaimed.

"Perhaps I should carry on to my real reason for coming to you all," Pippa's mother said as she came closer to the company. She stood in the middle where they circled her and she turned to Thorin.

"I come tonight carrying good and bad news," she announced. "One, Smaug is dead."

The dwarves turned to each other and cheered as Pippa exclaimed," Thank God!:

"The bad news," Pippa's mother continued on," is that not all is rejoicing his death. He destroyed nearly all of Laketown. Some have survived, but some are dead."

The dwarves's smiles faded as they shook their head. Laketown had helped them and provided them with what they needed to continue on. How could they have suffered? Their minds focused on the innocent who lost as much as those in Dale. Guilt rested heavy on their shoulders.

"The elves and the Laketown survivors are making their way to you," Pippa's mother added. "They come believing they deserve the treasures inside the mountain."

The dwarves looked up and Thorin stepped in.

"The gold and treasures that lie in the mountain belong to _me_," he declared. "What's in there lies my inheritance that belongs to me under my grandfather and father!"

The dwarves agreed in and yelled, their voices stepping on one another.

"We will fight for what belongs to us!" Dwalin yelled. The only ones not yelling were Pippa and Bilbo, who's eyes met one another fearfully.

"Enough!" Pippa's mother silenced them. "I only came to warn you as well as my daughter." She made her way to Pippa and sighed.

"Pippa, I should you send you back to your world," Pippa's mother said. "This battle isn't one for you to fight."

Pippa looked up at her mother and shook her head.

"It is," she stated. "I have stood by these men for a long time and I swore I wouldn't leave til' their homes were rigthfully returned to them."

"At least come back to Rivendell with me until this is over Pippa," Pippa's mother pleaded. "I can't stand the thought of you in this war."

Pippa looked to the dwarves and to Kili. Kili blankly stared at her when he stepped in.

"It may be for the best," he agreed. Pippa shook her head again and concluded," These men are my family. They took me in and I will fight with them til' the end."

Pippa's mother lowered her head for a moment and shook her head. She looked up at her daughter and cupped her face.

"I hope you know what you're doing," she said. "This time, I cannot be with you. You must do this on your own."

"I know," Pippa replied. Her mother half-smiled and hugged her daughter.

"No matter what happen, I'm still your baby," Pippa whispered to her mother. Her mother shut her eyes, preventing the tears from flowing. She looked at Pippa one more time and Pippa watched as a single tear strolled down her mother's pale cheek. With that, her mother vanished.

Pippa covered her face and the company watched as softly she began sobbing. Although they found her to be a pain in the arse, she was always loyal no matter what.

"Thank you laddie," Balin thanked her as he hugged her. "For sacrificing yourself for us."

Pippa let go and looked at the other dwarves. "You're going to get your homes back," she promised them with a sniffle. "Even if it's the last thing I will ever live to do."

* * *

**Bum, bum, bum!**

**The Battle of Five Armies is coming up guys! We've got seven more chapters left until the very end! I'm probably going to finish either by or on Tuesday of next week before I leave for an entire month. I would like to know if you guys would like to see me do another Hobbit fanfic or even an Aidan Turner/OC one. I'm taking requests now so feel free!**

**Thank you guys for all your love and support! It is appreciated every day and I cannot thank you all enough. Love you all!**


	36. XXXVI

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XXXVI: Pre-Battle Problems

"Has anyone seen Mister Baggins?" Bofur asked as he set down the wood that wood be used in the fort the dwarves were making for themselves. It was the afternoon following the previous night's news that the elves and Laketown survivors would be making their way to get gold. Bilbo had left during the night without so much as a word of where it was he was going.

"Probably ran off back home so he didn't have to be in this battle," Dwalin suggested as he lifted two large pieces of wood.

"You can't blame him," Dori added. "He's never been in a battle."

"But he's a burglar!" Ori protested.

"Aye laddie, but that doesn't mean he's skilled in war," Oin told him.

As the dwarves chattered amongst themselves, Pippa and Fili practiced sword fighting while Thorin was speaking with Kili. Unlike Thorin and Kili, Fili didn't treat Pippa gently because she wasn't a man. He teased her in the same way he teased Kili and during their practices he treated her like the others. He had faith in Pippa and knew that it was her own decision to fight in the battle.

"Make sure when you block, you hold on tightly because the moment that sword is out of your hands, you're dead," Fili reminded her. Pippa nodded and Fili went to swing again, but Pippa tightened her grip and blocked his swing and ended up knocking his sword down. Pippa smirked as Fili looked down at his sword on the ground.

"So that's what's going to happen to me?" Pippa sarcastically asked with a little laugh. Fili picked up his sword and swung at her, but their swords clinged as she kicked him in the stomach with her leg and he fell to the ground.

"You ok?" she asked. Fili nodded and got himself up.

"Not bad," Fili remarked. "Just make sure no one cuts your leg off when you do that." Pippa lent him a hand and pulled him up. He wiped off the grass when Thorin called," Fili! Pippa!"

Fili turned to Pippa who sang," Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum, BUUUUUMMMM!" They burst into laughter as they made their way over to Thorin.

"Yes Uncle?" Fili asked as he managed to calm himself before his stern uncle. Kili stepped next to Thorin with his eyes lowered. Fili noticed his brother's expression right away and his smile faded.

"Kili, what's wrong?" Fili asked.

"Kili and I have talked and we both find it's best if Pippa were to stay out this battle," Thorin stated looking at Pippa. Pippa's smile faded and she looked to Kili. Her eyes fixated on him.

"Is that true?" she asked sounding offended.

"Pippa, you don't know what it's like out there," Kili told her finally looking at her. "It's dangerous."

"Well excuse me but I don't believe you and Fili have been in battle either," Pippa argued as she folded her arms across her chest. Kili looked to Thorin and Thorin added," But they have been trained since they were younger. You lack the amount of training they have qualified to fight."

Pippa scoffed and shook her head as she asked," What about the fact I went in with Bilbo into Smaug's lair? What about when I went in to get Bombur when he fell in the river? What about the fact I helped fight when Azog attacked us? What about when I helped Bilbo fight off the spiders that nearly killed all of you? What about when-."

"Need I remind you when you burnt your arm, had your back cut by a warg, Kili coming in the water to get you?" Thorin cut her off. "You have done many great things and have been loyal to us Pippa, but this is something that you don't need to be part of."

"What about when I risked my fucking life for all of you in Mirkwood?!" Pippa exclaimed angrily. The dwarves who were building the fort and who eavesdropped on the conversation stopped to look at her. Thorin shut his mouth and Kili and Fili looked at one another. Pippa stepped back and looked at all of them.

"I offered myself up to Thranduil just so you all could get here and yes, luckily Bilbo saved us, but I'm making the same sacrifice by fighting with you all in this battle. I promised you all that I would help you all get back home and I meant it. We all may annoy and tease and not always get along with each other, but I love you all because you're all still my family. I would never live with myself if anything were to happen to any of you in this fight and I wasn't there to help."

Her voice began trembling and the sun's rays made her eyes glimmer as tears began to form. Her words were true and the dwarves knew it.

"I can't lose any of you," Pippa whimpered. "I can't."

"We can't lose you either," Thorin stepped in. Everyone was taken back by Thorin's gentleness in his tone. He turned back and made his way back into the lair with gold. Pippa looked down to the ground and Kili touched her arms. She pushed them off and Kili sighed.

"She should fight Kili," Fili persuaded. "She's just as good and we can help her." Kili looked back at Fili and lowered his eyes when they looked back to see Pippa gone.

"She went to go talk with Thorin," Gloin told them.

"Let them talk," Balin concluded. "Then we will talk to her."

* * *

Thorin stood in the gold-filled lair that carried memories from his grandfather and father. He had risked his own life for their greed and now he was doing it to his own men. He pondered how they didn't mind doing so and he felt himself lose respect of his own self.

"This all belonged to you?" he heard Pippa ask as she jumped off the small ledge to walk over to him. He nodded and replied," This is everything that's left from my father and his father. My grandfather died to save his gold instead of his people when Smaug attacked. I wanted to risk my life to save him but it was too late. He died the way he lived. Greedy."

He picked up a gold coin and studied it. Pippa watched his face soften and his eyes darken in anger. The pain in his tone showed his vulnerability to the gold and Pippa put a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't let you die because of my greed," he told her. "I can't let any of those men die, but they are willing and although you are, you're not them. You've held us together since the first night Pippa of Ellingale, even if we don't admit. I can never imagine how this journey would be if you weren't there. Kili was the one who begged me to take you out. He didn't have to, but he's doing it because he and Fili have been prepared for this. He's terrified you're not and he will never be the same if you died. In fact, all of us have agreed we would be to blame for you. I know I had said that I couldn't guarantee your safety, but I'm going against my own word by keeping you out. This isn't your war to fight, Pippa and we can't let you die for us."

Tears strolled down Pippa's cheek as she tried taking in what Thorin said. He sounded like he cared and he acted like he cared. Flashbacks of their banters, arguments, and their confrontations went through Pippa's mind as she realized why he had been so hard on her all this time.

"What if I didn't mind dying for those I believe in?" Pippa trembled. She hugged Thorin as Thorin hugged her back. He shut his eyes, preventing himself from crying and let Pippa be the one to weep. He couldn't bare the thought of letting his newfound niece dying for him.

Thorin let go and Pippa wiped her eyes. "God Princess Thorin," Pippa laughed. "You know how to make me cry. Not sure if I'm ok with this."

Thorin laughed and replied," You are a pain in the arse, but you're still family."

Pippa held out her arms and sighed," I guess I can risk not having a house in Rivendell. Now come here!" Thorin hugged her.

Pippa smiled and thought, _It took months just to get this emotional with Princess Thorin. So worth it._

"Mr. Boggins has returned!" Fili called out. Thorin and Pippa made their way out of the lair and followed Fili to see the dwarves crowding around Bilbo.

"Where have you been Mr. Baggins?" Thorin asked. Bilbo's smile dropped and he swallowed hard as his eyes turned into a puppy's.

_Oh this isn't good_, Pippa thought to herself seeing Bilbo's eyes. Bilbo looked back and the company watched as a man made his way over. He had shoulder length raven black hair with a small mustache and wore a long brown coat.

"Morning," he greeted with a nod. The dwarves looked at one another and Pippa stated," Let me guess, you're Inigo Montoya and someone here killed your father and now we should be prepared to die?"

The dwavres made faces at Pippa and Pippa asked," What?"

"My name, actually, is Bard," he introduced himself. "Bard the Bowman. I'm the man who killed Smaug."

The dwarves stared at him in shock. _Great, so he's the one who got to kill Smaug, _Pippa thought to herself. _  
_

"You have no business being here," Thorin declared standing in front of the dwarves.

"I come from the army of elves and my people of Laketown," Bard explained. "They have sent me here to try and make peace."

"Yeah, you're not going to have much luck with us," Pippa told him.

"What makes you think we should make peace with your kind?" Gloin asked. Bard smiled and reached into his pocket and asked," Perhaps this might?"

In his hand was the Arkenstone. Everyone's eyes widened and Thorin stepped forward and asked," Where did you get this?"

Bard motioned to Bilbo and the company turned to Bilbo, who lowered his head. Thorin's eyes became red in fury and he growled," How is this possible?"

"I took it from Smaug's lair and used the ring to sneak out and made my way to the other army. I wanted to see if we could make peace and prevent a war that shouldn't be happening," Bilbo explained. The dwarves' faces fell into anger as they shouted one over the other at him.

"We trusted you and now you have turned your back on us!" Thorin bellowed. He went to raise his fist when Pippa rushed in front of Bilbo and pleaded," Thorin don't!"

"How dare you defend him?! He turned his back on us when we trusted him!" Thorin yelled. No one had ever seen him this angry.

"Still, don't touch him!" Pippa cried. Thorin went to push Pippa out of the way when someone in a cloak stepped in front of them.

"That is enough Thorin!" the man in the cloak intervened. The man revealed himself and the company stepped back.

"Holy shit guys! It's Gandalf!" Pippa cried. Bilbo sighed of relief and Thorin shook his head.

"I...can't believe this," he gasped. "Where have you been? What are you doing here?"

"I finished my other affairs just in time to knock sense into all of you," Gandalf remarked.

_Ahh, how I missed thee Sassy Gandalf, _Pippa thought.

"Let Mr. Baggins explain himself," Gandalf defended as he stepped to the side of Bilbo. Bilbo stepped up and explained," In the contract, I was allowed to have a fair share of the riches inside Smaug's lair and so, yes, I took the Arkenstone. I used my share to try and bring the elves and dwarves to a more peaceful conclusion."

Thorin looked at his men who nodded and Balin spoke up," He had a decent reason Thorin."

"I will pay whatever to get the stone back," Thorin grumbled. Before Bilbo could speak, Gandalf added," We can discuss those matter later Thorin. We have bigger issues we need to attend to."

"If you're talking about the war, I should have a dwarf army coming in," Thorin told Gandalf. Pippa turned to Thorin and asked," You what?!"

"I am aware," Gandalf replied. "That is why they are on their way and I will bring the elves. You are going to need to rely on each other."

"Why is that?" Thorin asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

The moment more dwarves arrived, Pippa watched as the dwarf family reunion commenced. She sat on one of the mountain rocks, when she saw Kili make his way up to her. He sat down next to her and sighed.

"I know you're not pleased with me for not discussing those matters with you earlier, but please understand why," Kili told her. Pippa smiled and nodded.

"Kili, I'm stubborn and you're protective," she remarked. "We're opposites attracting. I'm sorry for going off at you. I know you're only trying to protect me."

"I don't know what I do if anything were to happen to you," he muttered as he intertwined their fingers.

"Well, there's drinking poison but you shouldn't do that," Pippa joked. They let out a small laugh and Pippa said," I love you even though you're overly protective."

"I love you even though you're a stubborn mule." Pippa rolled her eyes and gave Kili a quick peck.

"So, any family or friends I need to meet down there?" she asked. Kili shook his head and replied," Not right now. I'd rather have you all to myself."

"Overprotective."

"Quiet Pippa."

From the corner of Pippa's eyes, she spotted a large group coming towards them. She stood up and called out," Up ahead! Look!"

The dwarf army turned to see the elven army making their way. Pippa and Kili made their way next to Thorin and Fili. Kili took Pippa's hand in his, lacing their fingers.

Thranduil, leading the elf arm on his moose, came to a halt and darted his eyes at Thorin.

"Thorin Oakenshield," Thranduil stated like Thorin had been some kind of disease.

"Thranduil, again," Thorin replied sternly. Thranduil's eyes scattered the dwarf army when he spotted Pippa and he said," Well, if it isn't the little girl who turned against her word."

Kili cut in to say something when Pippa sassed," Aw, you're not that amoosed to see me?"

The dwarfs roared in laughter and Kili and Pippa held back their laughter when Thranduil roared," Useless woman."

"Is that the best you got blondie?" Pippa snapped. Thorin turned to Pippa, motioning her to stop and Kili wrapped an arm around her, kissing the side of her head.

Legolas poked his head from where his father was and Pippa's eyes lit up to see him.

"Legolas?" she mouthed. This time, Legolas's eyes glared at her as if she was nothing compared to him. He looked back and Pippa rolled her eyes.

_Like bitch father, like bitch son. _

"All we ask is a share," Thranduil declared. "Your hobbit was kind enough to bargain andnow all we ask is that some of that gold comes to us and to those at Laketown who've lost so much."

Thorin stepped up and replied," That gold is everything I have left of my family. I intend on keeping it for myself and my people."

Dwarves roared in agreement when Bard stepped in.

"What about those in Laketown who helped you get here?!" he exclaimed. "I believe Laketown wasted good supplies on you useless dwarves when in the end I was the one who killed the dragon. Unlike someone else who didn't get the chance to."

He eyed at Pippa and Kili roared," You have no right! She was face to face!"

"Then why was he still alive and I ended up killing him?" Bard asked.

"Because shit happens!" Pippa cried."Didn't your parents tell you that when you asked where you came from as a baby?"

More laughter came from the dwarves and Bard went to charge at Pippa when Pippa held up her sword and Bard stopped.

"Sorry but I believe Erebor belongs to the dwarves and that's how it will be," Pippa declared. She lowered her sword and yelled loud enough for all the elves to hear," Do you hear that? Erebor belongs to them!"

The elves yelled in anger and Legolas stepped up with none other than Tauriel by his side.

"Pippa enough!" he demanded. Pippa cocked her head back and asked," Doesn't Daddy know you and your little friend here helped the dwarves escape?"

Thranduil looked down to Legolas and asked," What is she talking about, Legolas?"

Legolas looked at Pippa and Pippa said with a large grin," Legolas and Tauriel were kind enough to help me and the others escape from your prison."

"Is this true?" Thranduil asked Legolas. Legolas looked up at his father and then looked away. Pippa stepped back and shook her head.

_Ah, tattling. It comes in handy when you need it__._

When she went to turn around, Bard raised his sword to strike her when Kili blocked it, knocking Pippa down to the ground.

"You don't touch her," Kili growled. Fili ran up beside him and pointed his sword at Bard.

"Fili, Kili, take Pippa back and calm yourselves," Thorin demanded. Kili helped Pippa up when Pippa felt a cut in her arm and yelped.

Bard had shot an arrow that cut by Pippa's arm. The dwarves charged for the elves when Gandalf stepped in and yelled," ENOUGH!"

The dwarves took a step back and Gandalf continued on.

"The fighting between you two is getting old now! It is time to let go of the past and move on in the present and future as alliances. Starting now."

"What?" Thorin asked.

"Azog is leading an army of orcs and goblins to claim the mountain from the both of you." The company looked at each other and Bilbo asked," Wasn't Azog dead?"

"Apparently not if he's coming," Pippa replied clenching her teeth from the pain.

"He is, Mr. Baggins, and it is time for the dwarves and elves to become an alliance to fight them off," Gandalf stated.

Thorin and Thranduil looked up at one another and Thandruil declared," I would like to speak alone with Thorin."

Thorin gave a nod and Thranduil and Thorin headed off to converse. Gandalf looked at the two armies and said," Perhaps it is time to start working together."

* * *

**The next chapter is actually going to be only based entirely on Pippa and Kili's conversation before the actual battle and then there will be the battle scene in the chapter after that. **

**Thank you all so much for your amazing and love that you have put for this little story and it wouldn't be possible without any of you so thank you, thank you, thank you! Love you all and as a gift, the next chapter will be updated in two hours so look out for it! **


	37. XXXVII

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XXXVII: Look After You

**A/N: I highly reccommend listening to "Look After You" by The Fray while reading this chapter.**

Pippa watched as Kili wiped up the last stain of blood on arm and she smiled watching him treat her arm like it was the Arkenstone. He had been there from the beginning. The boy she sat next to at Bilbo's house, the boy she bantered with in the Shire, the boy who was afraid to tell her how he felt, the boy who fell in love with the good parts and the bad parts that made her, and the boy who was her first love and her last one. To lose him would mean losing every good thing about her.

She wanted to say something. She had the urge to tell him everything she had felt for him just incase; however that only made it worse. Her eyes burned a little at the thought of never being able to hold him and never laughing.

"If I," she began but her voice trailed off. Kili looked up and set down the cloth he used to clean the blood. He set his hand on her knee and his dark brown twinkled with concern as his full attention rested on her.

"What is it Pippa?" he asked gently. Pippa bit her bottom lip and she tucked his hair behind his ear, the move he had always done to her. He took her hand in his and her heart grew heavy, the tears begining to come.

"If I don't, if...if I never see you again after today, there's something I want you to know," Pippa trembled. Kili nodded and assured," You can tell me anything, Pippa. You know that." Pippa shook her head and lowered her head as a tear landed on Kili's hand. He lifted her chin and whispered," Come with me."

He stood up and lifted her up as well and led away from the others. They ended up at the camp site the company had been staying at and the voices from the others could no longer be heard. Pippa and Kili felt themeselves become the only people in the world.

"What's troubling you Pippa?" Kili asked as the palm of his hand rested on her cheek. Pippa looked up at him and conjured up every sane part of her to tell him.

"I want you to know that no matter what happens after today, whether you live or die, I love you. I love you so much. You are always going to be the best thing that's ever come into my life and I know that you deserve so much better than me, but I love you for loving me. I'm sorry for every fight and for almost ruining us in Mirkwood and I'm sorry I almost couldn't tell you. I am terrified that I'm going to lose the only thing that makes sense in my life. I can't live without you, Kili, but if I have to, as much as it will kill me, I will always love you."

Kili stroked her cheek with his hand and his face grew weak. His mouth trembled and he pressed his forehead to hers. He closed his eyes for a moment then kissed the tip of her nose and pulled back. A small smile formed on his face.

"Do you remember the very first night at Mr. Baggin's house?" Kili asked. Pippa smiled nodding.

"Do you remember when you thought I had someone back home?" She nodded.

"Do you remember I told you we had to share a horse?" She nodded, giving a laugh.

"Do you remember that night in Rivendell?" She nodded, rolling her eyes and laughing at the memory.

"Do you remember Goblintown when I promised you that I wouldn't let anything hurt you?" She nodded.

"Do you remember that night at Beorn's house with the camp fire?" She nodded.

"Do you remember Laketown?" She nodded. Kili smiled and said," Don't ever let anyone tell you I deserve better than you. Without you, this journey wouldn't have a meant a thing to me. The moment you woke up at Bilbo's house, I knew I had to get close to you. You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. You bring out the best in me and we have our differences but those differences are what I love the most. If anything happens to me, I will always look after you no matter where you are Pippa. Don't think of the worst that could come out of this though. Think of the life we will build when it's over. Think of growing old together and think of our foul-mouthed, micschevious children. Think of our life when it's over."

His arms grasped her body and pulled her to him, holding her tightly. He buried his face in the crook of neck and he heard Pippa whisper," I wish we could just runaway from this."

He felt his chest grow heavier and his grip tightened. "I wish we could as well," he told her. "But I can't leave Fili and Thorin."

"And I won't stop you from protecting them," she told him. He looked back at her and pressed his lips on hers, the both of them taking in the final moments they would have alone. He prayed to live to continue these moments as did she.

He let go and told her," If you want to fight in this battle, Fili and I agreed with our uncle you would have to stand on the rock above to shoot orcs with the arrow. That way, you can run when it gets bad and you won't be in too much danger."

Pippa smiled at Kili's attempt of letting her be in the battle. She nodded and replied," You're putting trust in me in the battle."

"I always trusted you," he admitted. He leaned in for a kiss and pulled back for a moment as he lowered the both of them down to the ground. He pulled her to his chest as her legs swept off his. She smiled and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Uncle is starting to gather everyone," Fili announced. Kili and Pippa looked up and Fili noticed the tears in their eyes. He regretted his announcement and added," I hate this."

Kili and Pippa stood up and Pippa hugged Fili as Fili held onto her. Kili hugged the both of them and Fili excused himself.

Kili and Pippa walked back hand in hand and Kili told her," Just remember that once this is all over, you and I will live in love and peace."


	38. XXXVIII

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XXXVIII: This is War

Thranduil and Thorin had settled on leading both the elven and dwarf army together and in return, Thorin would donate riches for Laketown to be built. Next to them was Gandalf and followed by Fili and Kili. Kili turned his head back and looked up to see Pippa on a rocky ledge not too far away, but high enough where she was safe. With her, where the company members. He watched as she embraced each of them in a hug and they returned back into the army behind Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Gandalf.

As they waited for Azog's army to arrive, Pippa could hear the sound of her father's voice repeat over and over again the words that became literal in the moment.

_"Aim for the target like it's the face of an enemy," he would told her. _His words had never been so scary to Pippa until now.

She stood on her rock looking over at the company members that blended in with the large army. Balin turned back and gave Pippa a nod with a little reassuring smile and she smiled back. Ori turned his head and waved with the largest smile on his face and Pippa chuckled, giving a small wave back.

_Someone had their happy meal before we left, _Pippa thought to herself.

Fili turned back and Pippa smiled at him, mouthing," Be safe."

He smiled at her and mouthed back," You as well." She watched Fili nudge Thorin and Thorin turned his head back to Pippa.

"Be safe Princess Thorin," Pippa mouthed. Her eyes nearly died at the sight of Thorin give her a small smile and a nod. He looked back to the front and then, Kili turned his head and Pippa's chest pounded harder. His eyes were hopeful and he drew a smile on his face.

"Remember what I told you," he mouthed to her. She nodded and mouthed," I love you."

"I love you too," he mouthed back before turning his head back. Pippa sighed and looked out into the distance when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"I know we're not much of alliances, but I wanted you to have this just in case," Tauriel said handing Pippa a sword. Despite Pippa's tattling, Tauriel smiled and Pippa looked down at the sword.

"Are you sure?" Pippa asked slowly. If this was a joke, this was not going to be the one where they had a good laugh about it. Still, Tauriel insisted.

"I don't care that Thranduil may hate Legolas and I for saving all of you," Tauriel added as she handed the sword to Pippa. "It was worth it. Legolas doesn't care, but he has to put on this face for his father so he'll never tell you."

Pippa looked up from studying the sword and smiled at Tauriel.

"Thanks," Pippa said as she tied the sword in it's carrier around her belt. "And I'm sorry...for being uncivilized with you and Legolas."

Tauriel shook her head and replied," That's nothing to worry about. You be safe." She patted Pippa on the shoulder and walked off to join the others.

_Perhaps she isn't that big of a bitch, _Pippa thought to herself. She looked out into the distance and this time, something was coming.

A figure walked out carrying a ripped flag. It was recognized immediately as an orc.

Following behind, Azog on his warg with an army of goblins, orcs, and wargs. There had to have been millions at least. Either way, the army of dwarves and elves were nearly outnumbered by the orcs and goblins.

As they came closer, the bright sky darkened into grey and clouds formed as thunder rumbled in them. It was the perfect setting for a battle in Middle Earth. Too perfect, unfortunately.

The orc army came to a stop and the dwarf and elf army looked to Thorin for commands. Thorin moved up a bit, drawing his sword and raising it in the air.

_No, no please no_, Pippa begged to herself. Her silver bracelet glowed and screechings of birds flew down into the air. She recognized the one bird that was her mother. Mother and daughter's eyes met one another and Pippa could hear her mother's thought.

_Pippa you can do this. You must face the fears that haunt you to survive. _

Pippa looked back to Thorin with his raised sword, as one word that roared from his lips started Pippa's worst nightmare.

"EREBOR!"

The dwarf and elf army began to charge as did Azog's army. Pippa shot an arrow from the side, hitting a dwarf right on target. It's amazing how one enemy down brought confidence in the weakest of warriors.

Screams from both armies roared in the sky mixing the thunder. Arrows flew above and shot down, killing many enemies and allies. The adrenaline rushes danced out in their cries of defeat, anger, and power. One by one, men fell to the ground and the battle ground shrunk death after death.

Pippa shot goblins and orcs one right after the other. One arrow landed directly on the face of a goblin, one hitting the neck of an orc, one hitting the back of a warg, one hitting the eye of an warg. She mumbled," Fuck it" and moved closer to the battlefield to join her army.

She watched as Kili swung his sword across a goblin's body and knocked him to the ground. Fili's sword sliced the head of an orc and stabbed it's warg. She felt their adrenaline come into her and it pushed her more.

One orc tried knocking Kili to the ground, but Pippa's arrow hit the orc's head before he even had the chance and he tumbled to the ground. To her, this battle was game she couldn't afford to lose and so far she was winning. The motivation and instant drive to kill others would normally be considered "sick" and "horrific", but Pippa loved it as she watched orcs and goblins fall to their death one by one from her arrows.

She eventually saw she was out of arrows and so she drew her sword, said a silent prayer, and ran into the field. One by one, her sword killed those who were enemies. She wasn't herself - she felt untouchable, strong, unbreakable, and nothing stopped her. She felt the claws of warg once again on her back, she sliced his leg without any hesitation and moved on.

One goblin tried hitting an arrow to her but she caught and her sword swung to his neck. An orc kicked her to the ground and went to stab her, but he was struck down by the arrow of Legolas. He pulled her up and they moved on.

As her sword dug into the stomach of an orc, a loud voice cried," THORIN!"

Pippa whipped her head and before her very eyes, she watched Thorin Oakenshield fall before her. Azog had used the hand Thorin once chopped off to stab into Thorin's shoulder. His body fell and Pippa felt herself scream," THORIN NO!"

She rushed over and knelt by him with Fili and Kili rushing to his side. Thorin's body had grew colder and his eyes fighting off the urge to sleep.

"Thorin," Pippa whispered. "Come on, stay with us. We need you. Thorin, come on."

"Uncle please," Fili begged as the tears strolled down his face.

"Uncle Thorin, stay with us!" Kili cried as he tried to keep Thorin alive. Thorin looked to his three family members and he clenched his teeth as he struggled to keep alive. Gandalf had pulled Thorin from under his arms and two elves ran to get him medical help.

Pippa watched as Kili crumbled and Fili commanded," Pippa, Kili, runaway now! You have to carry on the Durin line now, Kili. Come on!"

Kili stood up and grabbed Pippa's hand and Pippa looked to Fili and he smiled one last time, until his face pained and he yelped. A sword was struck into his back and long and behold, Azog stood there, grinning.

"FILI!" Kili cried. Pippa grabbed him and yelled," Kili we have to go!"

Kili ignored Pippa's cry and turned back to Azog, his eyes dangerous and filled with immense hate. He grabbed his Uncle's sword and raised it in the air. A large battle cry rung from his mouth as he charge for Azog. He was about to strike when Azog's sword slit the side of Kili's abdominal and Kili's body fell to the ground.

"KILI!" Pippa screamed. Her body shattered as Kili's almost lifeless body dropped beside the body of his brother. The others stopped when Pippa screamed. The fighting grew silent and even the orcs and goblins stopped to see the Durin line shattered. The company of dwarves rushed over, their eyes petrified at the sight of the bodies of their leader's beloved nephews.

Even Thranduil, Legolas, and Tauriel's eyes and mouthes dropped at who it was that lied dead.

No one moved. No one said a word.

Pippa's hands trembled as her worst nightmare played out before her own eyes. Kili's face was colder and he panted to try catching his final breaths. His struggling eyes looked to Pippa as tears streamed down her face. He could feel her shake and he formed his last beautiful smile at her.

"Remember...what..I..s-s-said," he breathed weakly. "I..."

"Kili, don't leave me please!" Pippa cried. "I can't lose you. Please wake up. Kili, please!"

It was too late. Kili's eye closed and the only thing that made sense in Pippa's life had disappeared. She screamed in anger, pain, grief, distraught, and her face buried where his lifeless heart once beat for her. Her muffled screams terrified the company, Gandalf, and the elves. The company could feel the tears in their eyes as they watched the young couple they believed in whole-heartedly die with the Durin men.

She looked up and her eyes met Azog.

The company of dwarves, Legolas, Thranduil, and Tauriel, as well as the others, watched as Pippa stood up and grabbed Kili's sword. Her eyes filled with fire and slowly they blackened at Azog. Her once porcelain doll-like face was missing and instead, there was the face of a driven killer.

"Three Durins down, one left," Azog announced devilishly. He raised his sword but Pippa's two swords blocked it. One sword knocked Azog's sword down and with all the might she had left, she sliced his only free arm.

"THAT IS FOR FILI!" she raged like a monster. Azog wailed in pain and his body tumbled to the floor. When everyone thought she had done enough, they were mistaken.

As her sword forcefully dug into his wounded arm, she screamed," THAT IS FOR THORIN!"

And finally, as if Azog wasn't dead enough, Pippa raised her sword and screamed with all the will power she had in her body,"AND THIS IS FOR KILI!"

Her sword dug into Azog's chest and in the blink of an eye, Azog the Defiler had defiled. Pippa panted angrily as she left the sword of Kili into Azog's chest.

"FOR THE DURINS!" she screamed. The dwarves and elves cheered and the fighting continued on.

Out of grief, revenge, and pleasure, Pippa's sword lowered Azog's army and even though she now was a primary target, no orc or goblin could defeat her. Her broken heart and soul kept her alive and she lived to see the end of the battle when the orcs and goblins had surrendered.

* * *

The Battle of Five Armies ended with the winning side being the dwarves and elves, but back at camp there was no celebration. Bilbo stood in horror as although Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Balin, and Dwalin had survived, Fili and Kili were dead. Thorin was in his final moments and Gandalf had declared that no one but Pippa was allowed to see him.

In a tent, Pippa knelt beside Thorin with her hand locked in his. The news of the death of his nephews broke Thorin even more than his wound, but he remained strong til' the end.

"Gloin and his family are to take over," Thorin declared hoarsely. His eyes met Pippa and he formed a small smile.

"I will leave here considering you as one my own," he told her. "Kili loved you til' the end as did Fili and I. I may not have presented it all the time, but I hope you know I have always considered you my family."

"I'm so sorry Thorin," Pippa whimpered weakly. "I'm sorry for the names and the rude remarks. You were the father figure I missed so much and the greatest king I will ever know."

Thorin smiled one more time until his eyes gently fluttered down and his pulse was gone. Pippa shook her head, clutching onto Thorin's hand and kissed it.

"Sleep well, Princess Thorin," she softly bid him farewell as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Gandalf immediately announced to the others of Thorin's passing.

Although they won a battle, they lost the men who meant more.

* * *

**BEFORE I GET KILLED FOR THIS, let me explain.**

**I had to keep in the storyline of Fili, Kili, and Thorin's death not only because of how it affects the ending of this story, but also I knew that I had bent Tolkien's storyline far enough with the Kili/OC storyline and the usage of music in my time and I felt that I couldn't keep the Durin men alive because to me, it would have felt like the ultimate betrayal against Tolkien's story.**

**Again, that's just me. **

**THE STORY IS NOT OVER YET! The next four chapters ARE VITAL and I hope you guys are willing to stick around for it. Thank you guys for your reviews, favorites, follows, and for reading. I know this story wasn't perfect and it wasn't original, but your dedication and support for this story has kept me going and has made me loved writing it. My intention with the story was to make every fan girl's dream feel come like a reality and I hope that with Pippa you felt that way. **

**I love you guys and thank you for everything you have done for this little story.**


	39. XXXIX

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XXXIX: Farewell My Friends

All eyes turned to Pippa when she stepped out of the tent. The company rushed to her and one by one, they wrapped their arms around her fragile body. They cried with her, grieving their fallen friends. Months of bonding played out before everyone and Bilbo and Gandalf lowered their head out of respect. The elves bowed and Legolas made his way over.

"May I?" he asked gently. The company gave a nod and let go when Legolas stared at Pippa. His face was blank, but his heart heavied. He wrapped his arms around her and in that single moment, the elves and dwarves were one.

Tauriel cut in and hugged Pippa. She let Pippa cry as she stayed melancholy and calm.

"You were lucky to have someone who died for you," Tauriel let Pippa know in a mutter. Pippa nodded as she felt a hand on her back. Her looked back to see the hand was Thranduil.

"I come bearing my apologies on behalf of my men and those of Laketown," he told her. "Your loyalty to your men will be forever cherished and remembered. Even by those who disbelieved at first."

Pippa gave a nod and a voice asked," Pippa?"

Pippa turned to see her mother standing there. Pippa's mother pulled her distraught baby close to her and rested her head on the top of her daughter's head. Everyone watched without a dry eye.

Her mother brought her daughter into a tent where they could be alone to grief. Her mother rested her daughter's head on her shoulder, shushing her gently and stroking her hair.

"I loved him," Pippa sobbed.

"Destiny never works out how we would like it to," her mother sighed. "I would know, Pippa. Just remember he died loving you. You carry the memories that will forever live on."

Entering the tent was Gandalf and Bilbo. Her mother smiled as Gandalf knelt beside Pippa and laid a hand on her shoulder. Bilbo watched in pain at his dearest friend in the worst agony.

"Tomorrow, we will hold a memorial service to Thorin, Fili, and Kili," Gandalf told the two women. "Families will be there. Perhaps you would like to join?"

Pippa nodded and wiped her eyes. She looked at her mother and said," Mum, after the funeral, I'd like to be sent back home."

Her mother nodded and tucked her daughter's hair behind her ears. "I'm sure Galadriel can help me get you there," her mother told her. "I will send for her. Gandalf, come with me."

Gandalf gave a nod and Bilbo stepped in and he knelt down next to Pippa. He smiled and held up Bragi in his hands. Pippa gave a little laugh and stroked Bragi, who Bilbo cared for while everyone was at war.

"I'm so sorry my dearest friend," Bilbo stated in a low voice. Pippa rested her head against his shoulders and wept quietly as he rubbed her back.

"I feel like I can still feel his presence," Pippa whispered. "Like his ghost is next to mine."

Bilbo smiled and remarked," Those who die, never leave the sides of the ones they love the most."

* * *

The following morning arrived with the dullest grey skies that was fit for a memorial. Dwarves from other parts of Middle Earth had made their way back to Erebor. The doors of the once majestic kingdom and the once home of Smaug, had people on either side with Dis, Thorin's sister and Fili and Kili's mother, Gandalf, Galadriel, Elrond, and Pippa's mother on the door steps. Two lines formed on either side of the path as three shields with two swords and a bow and arrow were carried.

Balin carried Thorin's, Dwalin carried Fili's, and Pippa carried Kili's. They looked to Dis and bowed and went to hand her the belongings of her fallen loved ones.

She looked to Pippa and Pippa noticed how Dis had Thorin's hair, Kili's eyes, and Fili's face. She gave Pippa a small smile and took Pippa's hand in hers.

"I would have liked," she began softly as she held back her tears," to have you as a daughter-in-law. Out of respect for my son, I want you to keep his cloak, his shield, and his bow and arrow."

Pippa lowered the pile in her hands and she and Dis hugged one another as dwarves softly clapped.

"You should be proud of your boys," Pippa whispered.

"More than words," Dis agreed. She and Pippa smiled at one another and Dis kissed Pippa's forehead. She motioned Pippa to stand next to her as Dis announced," Despite my daughter-in-law's unfortunate departure, I give her the key to Erebor incase she ever decides to come home."

Gloin, the new dwarf king, lead the company of dwarves as he presented her a necklace with the key to Erebor.

"Erebor will always opens it's arms to you, Pippa of Ellingale," Gloin declared with a smile. He put the necklace on her as the dwarves clapped once more. She smiled and hugged Gloin tightly.

"I would like to say a few words before I leave," Pippa announced to the small crowd. She swallowed hard and with a little laugh she remarked," I'm not great with public speaking but I'm doing my best so thanks for the patience."

A small laughter followed and Pippa sighed. "I was blessed to be part of the company led by Thorin Oakenshield and I have made friends I vow to never forget. They took in a restless, quite rude, snarky, and very sassy but lost girl and loved her like one of their own with teases, loyalty, and protection. Thorin was the bravest king I will ever know and although he and I had our differences, I have the upmost respect for him and send my condolences to each of you. Fili and Kili...wow...they knew how to make people smile. They were very willing to protect the ones they loved no matter if it cost them their own lives. The Durin men may be gone, but their memory is never to be forgotten."

She went into her bag and dug out a flower and placed each one on each shield. Kili's flower, however, was unlike Thorin and Fili's. Kili's flower was a rose.

"I swore that I wouldn't leave until Erebor was restored to it's people," Pippa concluded as she smiled to the company. "My last words to all of you, welcome home."

The dwarves clapped as Pippa's mother stood beside her daughter and whispered," It's time." Pippa nodded and replied," One moment."

She went up to each company member and embraced them in a hug.

"You're always welcome back," Balin told her.

"I will never forget you," Dwalin said.

"I remain at your service," Bombour said.

"You were a good friend," Ori said.

Bifur mumbled words but Pippa still smiled and hugged him.

"You're always a part of our family," Bofur said.

"May you live your life in happiness," Oin told her.

"Thank you for all you have done for us," Gloin said.

"You will be forever missed," Nori said.

"You're remembered in our hearts," Dori said.

Pippa let go and bowed to her company of friends one last time. She looked to Bilbo and Bilbo bowed to her when she stopped him and gave him a hug.

"Because of you, my life will never be the same," Bilbo said choking back the tears.

"Live for the adventures and their risks," Pippa told him. "It's worth it in the end."

Bilbo let go and held out Bragi from his pocket. Bragi was sad to see his master go and he whimpered.

"I will always love you my sweet," she cooed at him. She gave him a kiss and Bragi smiled. Bragi then returned into the hands of his new owner Bilbo.

Gandalf appeared to Pippa and with a shaking voice, he said," I am the luckiest wizard to have found you and to have you in my life." Pippa wrapped her arms around Gandalf and whispered," Thanks for beginning it all."

Gandalf smiled and Pippa hugged Legolas and Tauriel one last time with no words needed. Thranduil and the other elves bowed to Pippa and Pippa bowed to them.

Pippa and her mother came face to face.

"I have never been more proud of you," her mother wept as she brought Pippa to her arms. The two hugged and her mother whispered," I hope to visit you again soon."

"I love you Mum," Pippa whispered. "You'll always be my mum no matter what."

"I love you too Pippa."

She kissed Pippa on the forehead and with Kili's possessions in her hand and her messenger bag on her shoulder, Pippa made her way to Galadriel.

Pippa closed her eyes as a kiss on the forehead by Galadriel took Pippa back to her world and leaving the home she would restore in her heart for all time.


	40. XL

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XL: Home

Pippa's eyes fluttered open and for a moment, her head lightened and a bruising pain crushed her body. When she assured herself she was awake, louding beeping sounds rang in her right ear and she turned to see a heart monitor beside her. There was a window with the sun light creeping through and Pippa sat up a bit.

She looked down to find herself back in the navy sweater, converse, and skinny jeans. Her messenger bag slouched on the chair beside her. Voices murmed from the door with ringing phones and pattering feet. She then looked at where she lied and it became clear that she found herself in a hospital room.

_They're gone. Kili, Fili, Thorin, Bilbo, the company, my mother...they're gone._

"Goodbye Middle Earth," she croaked to herself solemly. Middle Earth lived on in her heart and memories as long as she would be in her world. She touched her chest and the necklace that held the key to Erebor remained. She smiled and kissed it gently.

"Oh you're up!" a voice chirped from the door. Pippa turned her head and her roommate and good friend Kendall arrived with a coffee in her hand. Behind her was Ben, the American who taught Pippa all the American slang she used to confuse, annoy, and tease with the company with.

"Well, well," Ben greeted as he gave her a hug. "Good morning to you!"

"What happened?" Pippa asked. Kendall took a seat beside the hospital bed and replied almost excitedly," Ben was walking by when you got struck by lightening last night! Do you know how rare that is? Better yet, the doctors said there wasn't even a scratch on you!"

Pippa turned to Ben and asked," You took me here?"

Ben furrowed his eyebrows and as went to take a sip of coffee, he huffed," Nah some homeless man did. I saw you get struck and decided to go find a Taco Bell."

Pippa and Kendall burst into laughter as Ben finished his sip and added," Of course I took you here. You scared me half to death sista!"

Pippa and Kendall cooed at Ben as they wrapped their arms around him.

"Bitches love the Benster," Ben muffled. The three of them burst into a roaring laughter at Ben's comment.

"Don't get carried away," Pippa sighed. "Just because your girls back at home find our boys hot doesn't mean girls here find American men that attractive."

Ben made a face and slapped his hand to his chest.

"I object!" he playfully gasped.

They all chuckled and Ben's eyes shot up.

"Oh, Dr. A says that if you want to just e-mail the paper to her over break you're allowed to," Ben remembered. Pippa's eyes lightened and she muttered," Damn, I forgot! Ben, Kendall, do any of you have your laptops with you?"

Ben pulled his bag from underneath his chair and handed the bag to Pippa asked," What time is it?"

"Eighty thirty-three," Kendall replied. "Why?"

"I have three and a half hours to get this done and turn it in," Pippa said, remembering Dr. A's words. Kendall reached into her purse and flew a flash drive on the bed.

"Save it on here and print it in the library," Kendall told her.

"You think you can finish her essay in less than three hours?" Ben asked raising an eyebrow.

Pippa smiled and remarked," Believe me, I took notes."

* * *

Dr. A finished her last e-mail when she heard a knock on her door. Without even looking up, she called back," Come in!"

The door opened and her eyes looked up and she took off her glasses and stood up to see Pippa Ellingale walking down the steps of the classroom without even a scratch. Of course Dr. A was aware of Pippa's accident, but Pippa seemed different this time. It wasn't the fact she had changed her clothes, it wasn't the fact it was daytime now and she only saw Pippa at night, it wasn't a facial reaction or her walk, it was an ora Dr. A felt when Pippa walked in.

"Pippa, I'm happy to see you're ok," Dr. A greeted removing her glasses and making her way to Pippa. Pippa smiled and lifted her hand that held white pieces of paper.

"Here's the essay," Pippa told her with a small smile. Taken back, Dr. A took it from Pippa's hands and remarked," And done before noon. I'm quite impressed."

As she scanned through the paper, Pippa added," You were right, Dr. A. You know at first, I didn't think much of _The Hobbit_. I knew little of it and nothing of it's storyline or characters mattered to me. I reread it again and I realized that this time when I read it, I felt myself get into it. I felt this instant and almost real connections with the characters and for a moment, I knew them. I could see them, hear them, feel them, relate to them. I used to think stores couldn't effect someone, but this book made me realize a lot of things in my life and oddly enough, it's made me feel like I want to be a better person. It's made me want to live my life with a smile on my face and go for what it is I want no matter what the risk is. When I got to the end, no story ending has shattered every part of me as this one did. And yet...I thank you for it."

Dr. A felt a wave of shock rush over her as Pippa spoke. Her words from her mouth transferred almost just like her essay. As Pippa talked, her eyes glistened and Dr. A watched as Pippa relive herself in the book, almost amazed and a far cry from the pesky girl last night.

"Which character did you feel connected to the most?" Dr. A asked. Flashbacks of Kili rushed in Pippa's mind and she smiled as her cheeks blossomed.

"Kili," she replied admiringly. "He believed in Thorin and he died for he believed. He and Fili."

Pippa's smile disappeared and suddenly she began to shake. Her lips quivered and her eyes brightened green as tears covered them and strolled down her cheek.

Dr. A hugged Pippa and wondered how one student could be so affected by a book. Although this was the reaction Dr. A hoped for her students to have at the end of the book, it appeared this one took over Pippa's entire life.

"I'm sorry," Pippa chuckled as she wiped her eye. "I sort of had an almost realistic dream about the book when I was asleep and...you know."

Dr. A chuckled and assured her," It'll be our secret." She patted Pippa's shoulder and asked," So are you going back at home for Christmas?"

Pippa half-smiled and gave a nod. "Yeah, their expecting me to be home today since I was released earlier. They're skeptical about me driving back but I told them I needed the drive."

Dr. A smiled and said," Well have a Merry Christmas Pippa. I hope to see you sometime after the holidays."

"Have a Merry Christmas as well Dr. A," Pippa smiled. "And thank you."

As Pippa turned to leave Dr. A chuckled and sighed.

"I knew she was my favorite," she beamed to herself.

* * *

Pippa closed the door behind her as she entered the quiet dorm room. Kendall had left after getting back her flashdrive and so Pippa was the last to lock the door.

With her almost packed suitcase ready to go, Pippa grabbed her messenger and looked at it for a moment. She held it close to her chest as memories played out in her mind. She then set it down and opened it when a small noise was heard in her bag. Her hand reached down and a familiar object moved onto her hand.

"Bragi!" Pippa gasped happily at the sight of her dear hedgehog. Bragi made face and rubbed his face on the palm of her hand.

"I thought I left you with Bilbo?" she asked, remembering leaving Bragi to be cared by her hobbit. Bragi squeaked Pippa reached in her bag when she found a piece of paper.

**Snuck this little fella back in your bag when you hugged your mom. Kili would want you to have him. I miss you already. My house is forever opened to you invited or uninvited. **

**Yours truly, Bilbo Baggins.**

Pippa smiled and Bragi squeaked as she set him down on her bed. She dug through her bag to find the small, useless items like her jacket and hoodie, and eventually found her journal and notebook. She skimmed through and saw that her notes from her Middle Earth stay carried on back with her.

A piece of paper fell from the notebook and onto the floor. Pippa picked it up and unfolded it to see yet another letter written.

_**Pippa,**_

_**As I write this letter, I am lying next to you and you're sleeping right next to me. Your face is beautiful asleep as it is awake. We had just received the news of the battle and I knew I had to write something down incase something was to happen to me. **_

_**If I have died, I have died remembering how you made me feel the moment you uttered your first word when we met in the Shire. I will treasure every moment we had together whether it was good or bad. Luckily, there are more good than bad. Whether small moments like our night conversations or big ones like Laketown, I forever remember them and am grateful it was you that I share them with. **_

_**I love you then and I love you now til' forever, **_

_**Kili or Pretty Boy **_

Pippa's hand covered her mouth as she sat on her bed and read the letter over and over, losing every inch of herself. She could still feel his touch on her hands, arms, and face and she could only see him in her mind and everywhere she had passed.

When she finished reading it for good, Pippa was fully empty.

She put the letter back in her bag and rushed to finish packing.

With Bragi in her messenger bag that was rested on her shoulder and her suitcase in hand, Pippa hurried her way down to get to her car and when she arrived to the parking lot that held cars of Cambridge students, she opened the car door and shoved her suitcase in the backseat of the car and set her messenger bag in the passenger seat.

Before driving off, she made a quick stop at a little coffee shop to grab something to drink that could ease this emptiness. She parked out front and grabbed her wallet, making her way in.

"Afternoon, I'd like a white peppermint mocha with whip cream," Pippa ordered. The burista took her order and Pippa took a seat in the leather brown chair in the corner. There, she buried her face in her hands and let the tears drip down. Unlike most empty feelings, this emptiness drove her to be mad woman with tears unable to be held back.

And all because of Kili's letter.

She tugged her oversized, wool beige sweater sleeve attempting to dry her tears. She sniffled and tried to keep her crying to a silence.

"Excuse me miss?"

She sniffled and mumbled," Fuck." Someone with an Irish accent had caught and worse enough, it was a male. Pippa wiped her eyes and turned her head to an unbelievable sight.

He looked exactly like Kili. From his face to even the way his eyes looked at her, he was the spitting image of Kili. Unlike Kili, his hair was much shorter and slightly curlier.

"I'm sorry for bothering you but I saw you come in and cry and I wanted to know if there was somethin' I could help with," the man explained.

Pippa stared at him with her jaw slightly open and her eyes fixated on him. There were no words that could come out of her mouth for a moment, when she managed to stammer,"I..I..I've had an off morning. I'm really sorry for sounding like a lunatic, but you look familiar. Almost exactly like someone I once knew."

The man smiled and gave a little laugh as he sat on the coffee table, facing her.

"Normally people recognize me or tell me I'm familiar looking, but yours was one I never 'eard before," he admitted. Pippa nodded and added,"For the record, it was someone very dear to me so it's a compliment."

The guy laughed and replied," Yeah, I was hopin' that it was a good thing."

Pippa smiled and the guy asked," You sure you're ok?"

She nodded and replied," Thank you anyway. Sorry being a bother.''

"No, not at all. You just looked completely destroyed like...I guess, someone close to you died," the guy said.

_Oh mate, you don't know the half of it._

"Actually someone did," Pippa replied as she toyed with her necklace. "The person you look exactly like as a matter of fact."

The guy's face fell and he set down his coffee beside him.

"God I am so sorry, I mean, god," he gasped as tried to find something to say. He sighed and then replied," I guess I'm not helpin' much by talkin' to you then, huh?"

Pippa shook her head and assured," It's not that. It's just...it was so sudden and it was someone I couldn't picture my life without."

She rested her chin on the palm of her hand and the guy said," I'm sure he's watching over you now."

"Or watching me from across right now?" Pippa joked. The guy stifled a little laugh and shrugged. Pippa tilted her head and cocked her head back. Suddenly her order was being called, and Pippa sighed," That would be my coffee."

She stood up and smiled at the guy.

"Thank you," she told him. "I appreciated this."

"Not a problem," the guy assured her.

"I never got your name," she said. The guy swallowed his drink and said," Aidan."

"Pippa," Pippa said shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you Aidan. Have a Merry Christmas."

"You as well. Take care."

Pippa went up to the bursita and grabbed her coffee and before leaving the shop, she gave Aidan a nod. He nodded in return.

Once again, Kili's face vanished from Pippa's sight.

* * *

As Pippa drove home, she tried changing the radio to clear her mind and keep her emotionally stable for the rest of the trip. Bragi rested onto of her bag and Pippa told him," No Christmas music. Not in the fucking mood for it."

She changed the station as a woman helplessly sang, "Unbreak my heart, say you love me again, undo this curse you caused when you walked out-."

"Well that's an improvement!" Pippa scoffed. She changed the station and a man sang," Since you've gone, I've been lost without a trace, I dream at night I can only see your face, I look around but it's you I can't replace, I feel so cold and I long for your embrace, I keep crying baby, baby, please-."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Pippa mumbled as she shut off the radio. While at a stop light, Pippa turned to her iPod that connected to her car and put it on shuffle. The first song was Michael Buble's "Home".

**(A/N: I reccommend playing the song right about now to set the mood of the chapter.)**

_Another summer day_

_Has come and gone away_

_In Paris and Rome_

_But I wanna go home_

_Mmmmmmmm_

_May be surrounded by_

_A million people _

_I still feel all alone_

_I just wanna go home_

_Oh, I miss you, you know _

Pippa drove on as flashbacks of Rivendell's garden where Kili first kissed her popped up. She could still hear the waterfall and feel Rivendell's spring temperature. Kili's lips on hers and the shock of the first time.

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you_

_Each one a line or two_

_"I'm fine baby, how are you?"_

_Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough_

_My words were cold and flat_

_And you deserve more than that_

Pippa contemplated writing a letter to Kili even though he would never get it. Still, she had so much left to say and needed them to appear in front of her. It was useless though. It would only break her to have it shoved or hidden away.

_Another airplane_

_Another sunny place_

_I'm lucky, I know_

_But I wanna go home_

_Mmmm, I've got to go home_

She would have traded anything to go back to Middle Earth and live a life with Kili. Live the life they said they'd have.

_Let me go home_

_I'm just too far from where you are_

_I wanna come home_

Middle Earth had become a paradise that Pippa could only see in her head and it wasn't enough. She needed to be there. She begged for the chance to go.

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life_

_It's like I just stepped outside_

_When everything was going right_

_And I know just why you could not_

_Come along with me_

_This was not your dream_

_But you always believed in me_

Pippa knew that when she would return back to her world, life would never be as it was. What if she had pulled Kili out of the battle in enough time? What if he had lived and came with her? He wouldn't have gone back. It wouldn't have been a choice for him. He loved his world and he would have wanted to spend the rest of their lives in Erebor. Why did war have to break them?

_Another winter day has come_

_And gone away_

_In either Paris or Rome_

_And I wanna go home_

_Let me go home_

_And I'm surrounded by_

_A million people _

_I still feel alone_

_And let me go home_

_Oh, I miss you, you know _

_Let me go home_

_I've had my run_

_Baby, I'm done_

_I gotta go home_

_Let me go home_

_It'll all be all right_

_I'll be home tonight_

_I'm coming back home_

When the music died down, Pippa pulled up into her brick driveway and stopped the car at the cream Victorian house she called home. The sounds of dogs barking could be heard and she stepped out of the car as a german shepard and maltese hurried to greet her with kisses.

"Hello my loves!" Pippa greeted in a baby voice at the dogs while kneeling down to pet them. They jumped and licked her "hello".

"Pippa, sweetie!" Cecily chirped as she ran to greet Pippa. Pippa stood up and Cecily wrapped her arms tightly around Pippa as Pippa hugged Cecily back. It had felt like eternity since Cecily was in Pippa's presence.

"Oh it's so good to have you back home for the holidays!" Cecily exclaimed with laughter. "Your father and I were going to drive out to get you until the doctors told us you were in perfect condition. Lucky girl you!"

Pippa chuckled and Cecily cupped Pippa's cheeks with her hand. She tilted her head and asked," You look different. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Pippa lied with a smile. "It just feels like I haven't been here in ages."

"Well let's familiarize ourselves shall we?" Cecily suggested with a laugh. As Cecily grabbed Pippa's suitcase, Pippa put Bragi in her messenger bag when Dis's parting gift lied in Pippa's bag.

Pippa swallowed hard and took the bag out, closed the door, and followed Cecily back into the house.

* * *

That night, Pippa lied in bed staring out the window as she imagined the nights when Kili would sleep beside her and how warm she had felt beside him. It didn't seem right to sleep alone now and it bothered her.

She got up from bed and made her way down to the kitchen. She fixed herself a cup of tea, but not even that could cure it.

"Pippa?"

She looked up and there was her dad. He smiled and entered the kitchen and pulled her in for a hug. In a muffled voice, she greeted," Hi Dad."

"Glad you're doing alright," he told her. "We got worried about you until we heard you were fine."

_Not completely_, Pippa thought to herself.

"I was going to tell you when I got home, but Cecily said you turned in for the night earlier than normal, but I have some news," her dad sighed as he pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket.

"Your mother's mum passed away two days ago," Pippa's dad told Pippa. "Your grandfather sent you this and I wanted you to be the first to read it."

Pippa took the letter and set down the cup of tea. She opened the letter and read it aloud.

"'Pippa, I know past events have separated us and let me be the one to apologize. Believe it or not (which you might not) your grandmother went to her deathbed with regretting her behavior towards you and I send this sending my regrets too. My intentions aren't to bring you to us as we have pushed you from us and treated you in a way that will never be forgiven. You have every right to never want a thing from us, but this letter contains money your grandmother and I have left for you. You may do as choose and I wish things were better between us. I wish you the best in life. Grandpa.'"

She pulled out a check in the envelope that had five thousand pounds to her name. She handed it to her dad who cursed under his breath.

She had some words to say about the letter, but Thorin came to mind and she didn't want the chip on her shoulder.

"You can keep it," she told her dad. "You can take it and use it for whatever or give it to charity."

Her dad furrowed his eyebrows and asked," You're turning down five thousand pounds?"

"The things I want the most are not for sale."

* * *

**WOW this chapter was long! I enjoyed it though and hope you guys liked it. I'm getting these reviews that I made you guys cry and I am sorry for the feels and tears. Now those of you who went to Supernova recently and met Aidan Turner feel my pain! Lucky ducks! **

**I think after writing the battle chapter I can just imagine all of us in the theatre watching Fili, Kili, and Thorin die. Let me tell you after watching that I'm going to need a week to recover. I'm also going to need someone to cuddle with. Preferably Aidan Turner, Dean O'Gorman, or Richard Armitage. Actually I'll need all three of them.**

**You go big or you go home. **

**THANK YOU GUYS for the reviews, follows, and favorites because this would not be possible without YOU! I actually am starting to get emotional as I write these final chapters because I started this story in January when I had seen "The Hobbit" two unregrettable times in the theatre and wanted to write a Kili/OC story and because of ALL OF YOU, you have made this so much fun. **

**I love you guys and thank you again. **

*****DISCLAIMERS ON ALL SONG LYRICS USED IN THE CHAPTER*****


	41. XLI

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XLI: Blue Christmas

"I'm _telling_ you, something is wrong," Cecily pleaded to her husband while they relaxed in the living room. "She doesn't look the same and she's just...".

"Cecily, Pippa is probably exhausted," Pippa's father told Cecily with a tired sigh. "But I see what you mean. A couple nights ago I handed her the letter. It was from her mum's father and her mum's mother passed away and the grandparents left money for Pippa. Five thousand pounds they left her. She told me to have it or to give it to charity. I would have expected her to at least cash it in for the future but she wants nothing to do with it. I mean, yes, those two were arses in the way they were to her, but she would have taken the money. She told me she wants something that can't be bought after she declined it."

Cecily raised her eyebrow and scoffed," Doesn't everyone?" She sighed and rubbed her forehead and Pippa's father added," Also, she's been outside practicing her archery and all of a sudden it's become an addiction. I can hear angry grunts from time to time."

"What about the fact she's doing fantastic with it?" Cecily asked.

"Of course I noticed that," Pippa's father laughed. "It's just...she acts like she's trying to kill the target."

Cecily shrugged and asked," Do you think she'll be alright for tomorrow night? You know, when we're at my mum's annual Christmas madhouse of a party?"

Pippa's father nodded and exclaimed,"It's Christmas tomorrow! No one is sad on Christmas!"

"There's always a first," Cecily reminded him. Pippa's father made a face and Cecily chucked a dog toy at her husband playfully.

* * *

With earbuds secured in her ear, Pippa was fully focused in her archery lesson. Her afternoon one. She went out and shot arrows at sunrise, afternoon, and nighttime. The target became Azog's face and anger released from Pippa one by one each perfect shot made. All she had to do was remember the Battle of Five Armies and her shots were perfect.

The only downfall, was the memory of watching Kili fall before her own eyes. She tried shaking it off but that day, that Christmas Eve Day, she couldn't.

Restless days, sleepless nights, numb feelings had driven Pippa to a state of grief and loneliness. Nothing mattered except her times in Middle Earth, the journal that kept them all, the notes that brought back her men, the necklace that glued around her neck, and Kili's possessions that lied under her bed in a chest along with her messenger bag and other reminders of her quest.

It was the last arrow and Pippa shot into the arrow and before her own eyes, she was back on the battlefield with Kili dying before her. She shut her eyes and screamed. Her knees dropped to the ground and she felt a shaking in her body.

It was her father trying to stop her. He threw out the earbuds and knelt down beside her, grasping her arms.

"Pippa, it's ok, it's ok," he soothed her. Pippa opened her eyes and threw her arms around her dad, wailing and crying loudly. Her father hugged her back and whispered comforting words a father would say to his hysterical daughter.

"Pippa, what happened to you?" he asked. Pippa opened her mouth to tell him everything but the words and the courage to tell him couldn't say it. She wondered if he would believe her. If anyone would believe her without thinking she needed to go to the looney bin.

"Let's go inside and get you washed up and we're going to have a talk," Pippa's father told her. Pippa nodded and her father helped her off the ground as they walked inside.

Pippa showered and changed into an oversized maroon sweater with black leggings and a knit grey beanie that she used to push up her hair in except for a strands that rested on her cheek as she made her way downstairs. Her father and Cecily waited for her and Cecily smiled.

"Let's go for a walk," Cecily told Pippa as she took Pippa's hand and led her outside. Without her knowing, Cecily and Pippa's father agreed to talk individually with her to see if her story remained the same on both sides.

As Cecily and Pippa and their german shepard walked around the large plantation and Cecily bluntly stated," Something is wrong Pippa. You haven't slept well, I hear you cry almost all the time, and you've isolated yourself from us lately. Quite frankly, it scares the hell out of me."

Pippa swallowed hard and began," Look, it has nothing to do with any of the old issues. You know what I mean?"

Cecily nodded and Pippa went on.

"I just...we read this book in English and the night I got struck by lightening, I was trying to write a paper about how we related to the story and the characters. When I blacked out, I had this dream about the book that felt so...so real and I don't know, it hit me. It got to me."

She looked up to Cecily, waiting to see a confused expression or a concerned eyebrow raise. Instead, there was an understanding smile.

"That's why I hate having dreams when I sleep," Cecily commented. "They feel so real one moment, and next, they're gone! No explanations why and it bothers you. You're not mad Pippa. People feel that way once in awhile when it hits them. They may not feel like how you're acting now, but they feel it."

She stopped Pippa and asked," Is there anything you want to tell me about this dream? Maybe what the book was?"

Pippa bit her bottom lip and asked," Promise you won't laugh?" Cecily nodded and Pippa replied," _The Hobbit_."

Cecily's eyes smiled and she nodded. "Wow, that must have been a thrilling one!" she beamed. "I loved that book when I read it. It's actually in theaters and I know Nicole, Russell, John, and Greg invited you to go with them and see it tomorrow night. Nicole actually told me."

The mention of Nicole created a pained expression on Pippa. Cecily had known the separation between her niece and Pippa that happened, but she also knew both were too stubborn to fix it. The solution was there and it could've been easily fixed. Anyway, Cecily added,"It's true. Look, things are different now Pippa. There's a sun at the end of the fog and you just have to keep going to reach it."

Pippa smiled and Cecily pulled her in for a hug as they continued hugging.

"Just a secret between you and I, but I hear Richard Armitage is Thorin and I fangirl over both men so I may come without your father," Cecily admitted. Pippa laughed at what Thorin would think of Cecily. He'd eventually warm up to Cecily. Like him, she was a leader and strong-willed. However, she was too much like Fili, mature but still youthful.

* * *

When the women went back inside, they met with Pippa's father in his office. He listened carefully to Pippa's story and took a pause before answering. He looked at her and much to her surprise, he smiled and took her hand.

"At least know that this dream is supposed to help you grow in life," he told her. "The dwarves spent years risking and fighting their way to get what they wanted. You should do the same for your beliefs."

Pippa appreciated Cecily and her father's words and loving support, but what they didn't know was that to Pippa it wasn't a dream. It was a reality. It happened. Her and Kili happened. What killed Pippa the most was that Kili was the guy Pippa waited her entire life for and he had been taken away before her.

Still, she had on a smile and continued on her day. That Christmas Eve night while Cecily and Pippa's father slept, Pippa and Bragi sat in the living room and on the couch next to the dazzling Christmas tree. Bragi rested on Pippa's lap as they watched TV together. Pippa ended up catching an episode of "Being Human".

She grinned the moment she realized Mitchell in "Being Human" was the man in coffee shop earlier that week. Aidan Turner had listened to her shit and she couldn't have been more grateful to him. In the episode, Annie and Mitchell were expressing their love for one another when Mitchell declared to Annie..

"You were the love of my long life."

In a moment, Pippa could feel Kili say it to her and she turned off the TV and crept outside to the snowing night sky. She dreamed of him in the sky and whispered," Kili, god I miss you more than words."

The grandfather clock rang in the living room when it struck midnight. Pippa smiled upon hearing and whispered," Merry Christmas my love."

* * *

Pippa made her way downstairs that Christmas morning as she was greeted by Cecily and Pippa's father on the couch. Brenda Lee's "Rockin' Around the Christmas" set the Christmas mood in the living room. They stopped their conversation and smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas!" the two greeted Pippa in unison. Pippa chuckled and greeted back," Merry Christmas." Both adults hugged Pippa and Cecily handed her some coffee. They began opening presents and their morning was filled with love and laughter.

Pippa recieved gift cards, jewelry, and a couple miscellaneous items that although she loved and was grateful for, she still wished for the present that she couldn't get.

Then, Pippa's father cleared his throat and said," I would like to give my last gift while we all are here." Pippa's father turned to Cecily and Pippa watched as her father rested one knee on the ground presented Cecily with a black velvet box. Cecily's eyes sparkled and her hand covered her mouth.

"Holy crap," Pippa gasped as she pet Bragi, who set himself on Pippa's shoulder.

"I've had the best ten years of my life because of you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Pippa's father told Cecily. He opened the box and a sparkling sweetheart cut diamond glittered.

"Yes!" Cecily gasped cutting straight to the chase. She and Pippa's father hugged as Pippa watched in happiness as Cecily and Pippa's father gave each other a quick peck on the lips and the ring slid perfectly onto Cecily's hand. Pippa rushed to Cecily and embraced her in a tight hug.

Pippa looked to her dad and playfully scoffed," Well, took you long enough Mister!"

Pippa's father laughed as she hugged her father tightly and the dogs barked, scaring Bragi and his spikes raising.

"Ok enough you two!" Pippa's father commanded to the dogs. Cecily showed her ring to Bragi who just looked and lowered his spikes. Cecily had taken a liking to Pippa's hedgehog despite not knowing where it was he exactly was picked up from.

Pippa watched as Cecily and Pippa's father celebrated by saddling up champagne. She couldn't help but feel down at how in love they were. Nevertheless, Christmas didn't seem so bad.

* * *

Pippa decided she would meet Cecily and her father at Cecily's Mum's house for the annual Christmas party later to do something first. She pulled up into the snowy driveway of the cemetery with roses bundled together on her lap. She closed the car door and held the flowers as she walked to the graves in the flurrying sky.

She stopped at the grave belonging to her mother and set the flowers down. She looked at her mother's grave and smiled.

"Thank you for being my guardian angel, Mum," Pippa said with a warm feeling in her chest. "I still have the bracelet and I know you know that because it still glows. I miss you so much. I know you're cool with Dad marrying Cecily and I condemn you for it. I wish I could be strong like you sometimes. More now than ever. I love you Mum." Pippa kissed her fingers and touched the grave stone before returning to her car.

She parked alongside the street with the other cars that were for the guests inside. Pippa locked the car and made her way inside. She wore a loose fitting white wool sweater with skinny jeans and brown riding boots. A short navy trench coat kept her warm with a knit red scarf and red knitted beanie.

She knocked on the door and Cecily's mother opened it crying out," Family does NOT knock on door!" Pippa made her way in Cecily's mom embraced her in a hug. The cozy house filled with chatter and greetings to Pippa. She smiled greeted everyone softly as Cecily's mom exclaimed," It didn't take a ring for you to be apart of our family! Now take off your coat and stay awhile."

"Alright, alright, geez," Pippa scoffed playfully. She took off her coat and scarf when a voice asked," Pippa?"

She turned to see Nicole in a navy shift dress with a brown belt around her waist and patent leather flats. Her mermaid ash hair rested past her chest and she flashed a smile at Pippa.

"Hey Nicole," Pippa greeted. Nicole set down her glass as the two former best friends hugged. Nicole let go and said," You look great! How have you been?"

"Good! How's Manchester?"

"It's rough but I'm doing well." The two girls smiled at each other and Pippa asked," So I guess we're officially family now?"

"Just like we always dreamed," Nicole agreed. She smiled and Pippa's eyes watered as she said," I'm sorry for being stupid and over thinking."

"No, I'm sorry for being a twat," Nicole said as tears formed in her eyes as well. The two girls hugged and Cecily and Pippa's father watched from the corner as the two girls reunited.

"We'll discuss this later when not everyone is staring," Pippa whispered.

"Probably best," Nicole agreed as they both burst into a fit of giggles. Russell, John, and Greg, Pippa's and Nicole's cousins barged in and cheered," FAMILY!"

Russell was twenty-one while John was twenty and Greg was nineteen. They charged at Pippa and picked her up and swung her around like they always did when they saw her.

"Well, well! Isn't this a Christmas treat?" Russell asked.

"That means more Thanksgiving fun!" Greg agreed.

"Greg, you almost landed in jail on Thanksgiving," Pippa reminded him. Nicole and the two boys laughed as Greg stuck out his tongue.

"Are you gonna come with us to the movies?" John asked.

"You should! My boyfriend Tom is coming with and I'd love for you to meet him," Nicole agreed. Pippa shrugged and said," I'll be back. Let me put my coat in the guest room."

Pippa made her way to the guest room and closed the door as she set down her coat and scarf on the bed along with the messy pile of coats and other winter accessories. She walked over to the window and played the Erebor necklace as she watched the snow flurry down. Her hands touched the window and for the first time in awhile, she genuinely smiled.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you, _

_'Cause I'd know that you'd feel me somehow, _

_You're the closest to heaven, _

_That I'll ever be,_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

Pippa heard the song play in the room as she softly said to herself," That song."

"You're still just as beautiful," a voice behind Pippa greeted. This time, the voice was one she thought she dreamt for a moment when she turned around and the blood in her body came to a stop. Her hand covered her mouth at the miracle in front of her.

"Kili?"

* * *

** PLOT TWIST!**


	42. XLII

**The English Paper** : A "Hobbit" FanFic.

_*Disclaimer on all LOTR/Hobbit material belonging to Tolkien and movie lines from Peter Jackson*_

* * *

XLII: New Beginnings

Doubts flew in Pippa's mind at the idea that the man in front of her was indeed Kili. He sounded like him, his daring and wide smile looked like his, but there were differences that made her think twice. For one, his shoulder length hair was cut to frame down to just the middle of his ear in a bundle of messy curls. His once gruffy face was cleaner but some fuzz managed to stay on. He wore a navy sweater with the sleeves rolled up and jeans and brown dress shoes.

He smiled as Pippa walked closer to him, reaching a hand out to touch him as if it would reveal whether Kili was actually there with her. He stifled a chuckle and marveled," I missed how sweet-looking you are when you weren't insulting me." She cocked her head and Kili knew she was still in disbelief. There was one thing he knew that would make her believe it was him.

"We're like a branch and it's vines," he sang in a low voice.

"Like a drunk and his wine," Pippa continued with the biggest smile on her face.

"We go together, you and I," Kili sang as he stretched his arms out to the side. Pippa rushed to him and he clasped her with his own arms, picking her up and swinging her around. When he put her down, she went straight in for his lips and Kili was more than happy to let her do so.

"How...are you actually...but...". Pippa couldn't find herself bringing the right words to ask how it was that he was here. She didn't care to know because as long as he was there for her to touch again, it wasn't much of a discussion as to why.

"Perhaps I should explain," Kili laughed as he sat on the edge of the king sized bed. He took Pippa's hands into his and Pippa exclaimed," Perhaps you should before there's yet another twist where you're just a ghost and only I can see you."

Kili stroked his thumb on her fingers and explained," The night we were told of the battle, I lied awake thinking."

"The letter," Pippa brought up as she remembered the letter in her messenger bag. Kili's smile became cheekier and he continued on with his explanation.

"Your mother came to me later that night and we had planned that whether you or I was the one to die in battle while the other lived, she would send me to your world and I would stay with you here. She knew that you couldn't overcome months in Middle Earth in matters of days here. When I woke up in Rivendell and your mother explained to me how she would send me here. I'd wake up and turn myself into one of your kind to fit in. She gave me specific instructions on how to put myself with people close to you. I woke up in the positon as Cecily's mother's helper and forced myself to fit in with the rest of the family until I was accepted as one of them in two days. I changed my appearance to keep myself blended with the human kind. Now, here you are and it's worth it."

Pippa smiled and joked," I'm glad Gatsby. I'm very glad." She then sighed and rested her head on his shoulder and asked," You risked never seeing Fili and Thorin in the after life to live the rest of your life as an unknown with me?"

"Fili and Thorin supported my decision," Kili told her. "They wanted me, as the last Durin, to continue on in a new light. Not only did I risk never seeing them, but because I would transported for good into your world, we are never to return to Middle Earth until we are dead in this world. Your mother risked not being able to grace you with her presence here so I could stay with you. She knew she did what she wanted to do and that the rest was up to me."

A mother's sacrifice was always the strongest sacrifice to ever be made. Pippa would never see her mother's ghost until Pippa was one herself so Kili and Pippa could carry on. She would never thank her mother enough for the greatest gift ever given to her.

" If I'm being honest, this Christmas thing is growing on me," Kili admitted. Pippa smirked and pointed to the ceiling as she asked," Then what is this?"

Kili looked up and answered," Mistletoe. That's where this happens...".

Kili and Pippa leaned in when a knock interrupted them. "Pippa, I have someone here who wants to see you!" Cecily sing-sang. Pippa looked to Kili and replied back," Just a minute!."

Pippa met with Kili again and whispered," How do we get them to know we know each other?" Kili smirked as Pippa knew an idea grew into his mischievous head.

"Get on the ground and play along," Kili instructed her. Pippa sat on the ground as Kili passed her a towel and grabbed a drink cup he had in his hands earlier and poured some drink onto the dark carpet floor. He knelt down across from her and the door flew open as Cecily's youngest niece, five year old Emmy, rushed to Pippa.

"Pippa! Emmy's little voice exclaimed with excitement as her little arms swung across Pippa's neck. Out from the door stood Cecily, Pippa's father, Cecily's mother, Cecily's sister Annie, and Russell, John, and Greg. They looked baffled at how Pippa and Kili blushed looking at each other.

"I went to turn around and I accidentally knocked into Kili and his drink spilt a bit on the carpet," Pippa explained as she tucked her strand of hair behind her ear. Cecily's mother smiled and she said," Nevermind the carpet, I'm glad you two finally got the chance to meet! Kili has been a joy with all the helpings he does around this house! I believe he's your age Pippa."

Pippa and Kili looked at each other, holding back laughter and thinking the same thoughts. Cecily noticed how when Kili's and Pippa's eyes would meet, both connected perfectly and strangely, as if they had met before.

"You won't believe what Santa brought me!" Emmy cried to Pippa. "You should see it!"

"I'd like to very much and I will when I'm done helping clean this mess up," Pippa told Emmy as Pippa's finger poked Emmy's small mouse nose. Emmy laughed and ran off as Annie said," It's nothing to fuss over you two. Come and get some dinner cooked by moi."

"I noticed that parts of the lasagna were burnt," Cecily pointed out. "Was that or am I just high off my arse again?"

Annie stuck out her tongue and replied," I like it burnt!" and walked off as the boys followed to destroy the delicious meal that was ready. The door closed and Pippa sighed in relief.

"I think that since it has been awhile, maybe we should start over?" Kili suggested as he pulled Pippa up with his hand. Pippa rolled her eyes and teased," Always wanting to hide your affections for me in front of people. I feel so used Kili and this is the first time in a while since we've seen each other."

Kili rested his hands on Pippa's hips and he mumbled as lips moved closer to hers," This time we have all the privacy in the world."

* * *

Pippa's father watched from the dinner table as Pippa and this new bloke, Kili, became inseparable after only meeting for the first time. He watched as the moment Kili would look at Pippa she blossomed in a light that was easy to see and her mood lightened. Kili could open his mouth and laughter would escape from the both of them.

"I sense new family members arriving," Cecily joked as she sat beside Pippa's father. His eyes turned to her and they rolled.

"That happens when you tell your family we're getting married," he pointed out. Cecily elbowed him and shook her head.

"Not that," she told him. She looked to Pippa and Kili and said," I mean him. I see your future-son-in-law, Andrew."

Pippa's father scoffed," They're nineteen years old!

"Not now but soon he will be," Annie chimed in as she passed by Pippa's father. He turned back and watched as Kili smiled at Pippa holding Emmy in her arms. His eyes filled with pure love and joy at the sight of Pippa. Pippa would look at Kili and Pippa's father noticed hers were too. Pippa's father smiled.

"I guess you can never say never," he sighed as he took a sip and watched his little girl grow before him.

* * *

"Are you two going to join us to see "The Hobbit" in theaters?" Nicole asked as she, Russell, John, and Greg gathered in the living room. Kili and Pippa looked at one another and Pippa said," Actually, we may just go off and let you all have your love fest in the theatre."

Not only had Nicole's boyfriend decided to go, now Russell, John, and Greg had invited their girlfriends as well. Pippa wanted to spend time with Kili alone and not re-experience their quest just yet. Kili didn't seem to care, only content to have Pippa with him.

"But it won't be complete without you!" John said making smooching faces and sounds at Pippa and Kili. Pippa threw a pillow at John and remarked," Tell your little girlfriend I send my condolences."

Pippa and Kili got up and the oldest kids in the family bunch made their way out. Russell, Nicole, John, and Greg piled into Nicole's car while Pippa and Kili got in Pippa's. Once Nicole's car was out of sight, Pippa and Kili felt the world was all theirs and only theirs. Pippa drove Kili to the small park she once went to as a child. The two got out of Pippa's car and their hands melted together as they walked over.

Snow flurries surrounded them and Kili stopped in front of her, leading her as he walked behind. When he came to a complete stop, he turned her around the starry sky and pointed his hand up at one bright star.

"Thorin is watching from there," Kili told Pippa. He pointed to another one and said," Fili is watching us from there." He pointed to the brightest star and said," That's our friends watching us from far away."

Pippa smiled at the very idea that perhaps Thorin, Fili, and the others watched Kili and Pippa live on together. She could hear the bets being started and teases and pushing comments about the two most naive members being the one's who lived on happily. Kili looked down at Pippa and Pippa looked up at him.

"I think I could get used to this world," he told her as he pressed his cheek next to her. Pippa turned her head and laughed.

"If I made it through Middle Earth, believe me Earth will be a breeze," Pippa reminded him as she poked his nose. Kili laughed and added," We did it once before, we could do it all over again."

Pippa turned her entire body to him and with a small whisper, she said," Merry Christmas Kili. I couldn't have asked for a better present than the one in front of me."

All this beginning with a simple English paper and ending with a beginning of a new life that only they could dream of before.

* * *

**HEY YOU! YES YOU! YES, YOU THE ONE READING THIS STORY! YOU ARE AMAZING AND APPRECIATED AND THANKED AND INCREDIBLE. WHETHER YOU REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, FAVORITED, READ FROM BEGINNING TO END, PM-ED ME, OR JUST READ IT ANONYMOUSLY, I LOVE YOU. YES, I LOVE YOU. YOU TOOK TIME OUT OF YOUR DAY TO SUPPORT AND TAKE INTEREST IN SOMETHING I MADE FOR PURE ENJOYMENT AND TURNED INTO SOMETHING I WILL FOREVER BE PROUD OF.**

**YOU STOOD BY AND ENCOURAGED ME AND MADE RAINY DAYS SUNNIER IN TIMES WHEN IT SEEMED NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE. YOU HAVE MADE ME FEEL WELCOMED INTO THE TOLKIEN/HOBBIT/LORD OF THE RINGS FANDOM WITH OPEN ARMS.**

**I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU AND I CANNOT EXPRESS HOW GRATEFUL I AM THAT YOU BELIEVED IN THIS AND YOU BELIEVED IN PIPPA. **

**THANK YOU. **

**I know that was a lot of caps but it needed to be loud and clear that you are all truly wonderful and amazing people. I thank all of you. **

**I also quickly thank my dad. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have grown up loving "Lord of the Rings" and having my love for that lead me to my love of "The Hobbit". Thank you Dad. You are the inspiration behind this story. **

**Stay tuned for an Aidan Turner fanfic! Before I post it sometime today, I must know which area it should be posted in. Should I post it in "Hobbit" fanfiction or Misc. fanfiction! Please feel free to let me know! **

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU.**


End file.
